Reloving
by naomiishigara
Summary: Karena cinta tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh ruang, tapi bisa oleh waktu. Akankah dua insan mampu kembali mencintai lagi satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 1

_Kontrak telah kau tanda tangani. Mulai hari ini, kau akan bekerja sebagai penulis jurnal di kantor agen rahasia pemerintahan Jepang. Semua identitas diri dan keluargamu akan ditahan. Ada banyak peraturan yang harus kau tanda tangani. Kau dilarang untuk melakukan kontak sosial dengan siapapun selama seminggu._

 _Sakura Haruno, jurnalis senior; ditempatkan untuk bergabung bersama_ team _Alpha._

Sakura membetulkan _earphone_ nya dan melangkah menuju gedung dengan huruf A besar-besar pada puncak bangunannya. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupan sebelum akhirnya tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel.

Layar kecil di sebelah pintu menjadi terang dan wajah seorang laki-laki terlihat disana. Ia mengerutkan kening, meletakkan rokoknya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

" _Siapa disana?_ "

"Sakura Haruno, penulis jurnal yang ba––"

" _Penulis jurnal? Kau pasti ber_ –– _SAKURA?!_ "

Pintu di depannya terbuka tiba-tiba dan pria yang tadi Sakura lihat di layar menghampirinya setelah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Sakura? Apa kabarmu?" ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Beberapa orang ikut berlari ke arah mereka dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan takjub. Gadis itu merasa risih, ia membetulkan rambutnya berkali-kali untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang di depannya ini.

Sebuah tangan menariknya masuk. Sakura menoleh, menatap seorang wanita cantik dengan mata semerah darah yang tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka sama sekali. Ia meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, lalu ia sendiri duduk di hadapan Sakura setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas hitam besarnya di meja.

"Maafkan mereka. Kalau ada orang baru yang bergabung kesini, mereka memang selalu seperti itu." Ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan. "Kurenai Yuhi. Aku anggota _team_ Alpha, aku menggantikan ketua _team_ yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi kau penulis jurnal yang baru, ya?" Kurenai membaca beberapa dokumen yang dibawa Sakura dengan kedua mata tajamnya. "Ruanganmu nomor satu di lantai tiga. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja."

Sakura mengangguk dan memperhatikan beberapa orang yang masih memandangnya. Gadis itu bangun dari duduknya, tersenyum pada pria yang menanyai kabarnya. Ia dengan senang hati mengantarkan Sakura menuju ruang kerjanya dan mengenalkan padanya beberapa orang yang bekerja di lantai yang sama dengannya.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini, Sakura. Disini ada foto, catatan dan beberapa bukti." Ujar Asuma Sarutobi, menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk_ kepada Sakura. "Format jurnal sudah ada di komputer ini, kau bisa mencarinya dan buatlah sesuai format yang ditentukan. Kuharap tiga hari lagi jurnal sudah bisa diserahkan pada ketua."

"Memangnya berapa lama batas waktu yang diberikan untuk setiap kasus?" tanya Sakura.

"Seminggu. Tapi untuk yang ini, sudah lewat dari sebulan. Makanya terpaksa waktu pengerjaannya dipotong. Penulis jurnal yang lama cuti melahirkan dan ternyata jurnalnya tidak ditulis-tulis."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ketika Asuma menutup pintu dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya, gadis itu mulai meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya ke tempat kerja barunya. Kecil dan rapi. Kondisinya sangat nyaman untuk menulis jurnal. Sudut-sudut ruangan yang kosong akan Sakura isi dengan tanaman nanti.

Ia menyalakan komputer dan menyambungkan _flashdisk_ pemberian Asuma. Seorang wartawan senior di televisi swasta biasa yang tiba-tiba direkomendasikan untuk menjadi seorang penulis jurnal instansi rahasia pemerintah memang pengalaman yang tidak mungkin biasa bagi Sakura. Menurut Ibiki––atasannya––ia memilih Sakura karena gadis itu berhasil mengendus sebuah berita _top_ mengenai seorang elit pemerintah beberapa minggu lalu. Kebetulan kantor ini juga mencari seorang penulis jurnal.

Tidak terlalu jauh dengan wartawan, setidaknya begitu.

"Ew..."

Sakura mengernyit melihat foto-foto yang ada di depannya. Ia memang sudah mulai terbiasa melihat mayat, tapi foto-foto mayat di depannya yang diambil dari segala arah cukup membuatnya merasa terganggu. Ia mengenal orang ini––Tsuzuki Tanaka. Putra sulung salah satu menteri yang beberapa kali ikut diliputnya akibat kasus-kasus yang menurut kaum mereka _remeh_ seperti perjudian dan pemerkosaan.

"Cukup pantas untuk seorang bajingan seperti dia." Gumam Sakura, melihat adanya beberapa luka tusukan di dada laki-laki itu dan lebam parah di wajahnya.

"Tsuzuki Tanaka. Penyebab kematian..." jari Sakura menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk menampilkan layar selanjutnya, membaca serentetan kalimat yang ada disana. "Pendarahan dalam kepala."

Sakura membuka contoh jurnal yang ada di dalam komputer dan mulai menulis jurnalnya sendiri. Ia membaca berlembar-lembar catatan agen lapangan yang ditulis sekadarnya––entah terkena air, darah, ataupun terobek, untung saja teknologi yang mereka miliki sudah cukup baik sehingga hasil _scan_ catatan itu menjadi bisa dibaca––.

Menulis sebuah jurnal kasus seperti ini ternyata tidak semudah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Ia harus _menganalisa_. Semua yang dituliskan oleh agen lapangan adalah garis besar. Gadis itu harus bisa mereka ulang kejadian dan menuangkan pandangan objektifnya ke dalam jurnal, dimana pandangan tersebut harus sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh sang agen lapangan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintunya. Seorang perempuan yang mungkin sebaya dengannya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Haruno- _san_?" panggilnya ramah, berhenti di depan meja Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pada wanita itu. Dia tidak mengenalnya, namun senyum ramah orang di depannya membuat Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumannya sendiri untuk muncul.

"Jam makan siang sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Anko Mitarashi. Aku bekerja tepat disebelah ruanganmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sakura Haruno. Dan kau...?"

"Aku bekerja di lab. Lantai empat." Anko menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Tapi ruanganku disebelah ruanganmu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi... makan siang?"

Akhirnya ia dan Anko Mitarashi berjalan beriringan menuju kafetaria di lantai bawah. Beberapa orang menyapa mereka––memanggil namanya dan nama Anko bergantian yang cukup membuat Sakura bingung. Apakah orang yang baru bekerja disini juga akan mendapatkan saambutan sehangat itu? Kenapa seakan-akan semua orang sudah mengenalnya?

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Kopi saja. _Caffe latte_."

Ia duduk di hadapan Anko sementara matanya sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Semua orang ini adalah anggota _team_ Alpha, rekan kerjanya. Meskipun menangani bidang yang berbeda-beda, namun mereka sepertinya bisa bersosialisasi satu sama lain dengan baik.

"Kau langsung bekerja keras mengerjakan jurnal itu. Benar-benar orang yang pekerja keras, ya?" ujar Anko, ketika _matcha_ yang dipesannya sudah datang. "Kudengar kau harus mengerjakannya selama tiga hari. Penulis jurnal yang lama memang mengambil cuti dan ternyata harus beristirahat total di rumah sakit sebelum ia menyelesaikan jurnalnya."

"Yah," gumam Sakura, menyesap _latte_ -nya. "Asuma sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Anko menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Lalu? Apa saja yang sudah ia ceritakan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menggosok kedua tangannya yang terasa cukup dingin. "Hanya sedikit. Tentang jurnal kali ini saja. Kenapa kau tidak coba menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?"

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa merah tua milik Ino Yamanaka. Teman pirangnya itu segera duduk di samping Sakura, memandang gadis itu dengan mata berbinarnya yang bersemangat.

"Melelahkan, kurasa. Shino datang, tadi." Ujar Ino, memberikan _sandwich_ berukuran sedang ke arah Sakura. "Ia membawakan cokelat dan bunga untukmu. Katanya untuk merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja di tempat baru."

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Shino datang?"

"Yah, kurasa kau benar-benar lupa hari ini tanggal berapa."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, lalu menepuk keningnya. "Astaga!"

Setelah itu, Sakura cepat-cepat memakai mantelnya dan keluar kembali dari _apartmen_ tempat ia dan Ino tinggal. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, menekan nomor Shino––laki-laki yang selalu menemani akhir-akhir ini––sementara tangan satunya memberhentikan taksi yang lewat di depan rumah tersebut.

" _Sakura? Bagaimana harimu?"_

"Apa kau ada di rumahmu?"

Terdengar sebuah suara tawa di seberang sana. " _Santai saja, Sayang. Aku ada di rumah."_

"Aku akan datang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya?"

Sakura menutup telepon dan memandang ke jalanan Tokyo yang tidak pernah sepi dengan kedua matanya yang lelah. Ia meminta supir taksi tersebut berhenti sebentar di toko kue dan membeli sebuah kue berukuran sedang.

Ulang tahun Shino. _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_

Dan ketika Sakura sampai di depan rumah laki-laki itu, Shino sudah menunggunya di teras dengan senyuman lebar. Sakura segera saja memeluknya dan rasa bersalah menjalari dirinya dengan cepat. Setelah mencium laki-laki itu singkat, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hai, Sakura. Baru pulang kerja?"

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Mikoto––ibu Shino––lalu menyadari kalau ia belum menyimpan _name badge_ -nya dengan wajah malu.

"Aku akan membawanya ke taman belakang." Ujar Shino pada ibu dan ayahnya.

"Kalau sudah kalian bisa masuk kembali ke dalam. Mikoto memasak banyak makanan."

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan Shino membawanya ke halaman belakang. Ia meletakkan kue yang dibelinya di meja yang ada disana. Sakura memandang laki-laki di depannya yang sedang menggeser kursinya agar lebih mendekat. Kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya sedikit miring, membuat Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk membetulkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Aburame." Ujar Sakura, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shino. "Maafkan aku. Pekerjaan baru ini benar-benar menyita perhatianku dan aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini kau berulang tahun. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu."

Sakura menarik dirinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya. Dia menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkusnya rapi-rapi dengan kertas kado itu ke tangan Shino. Matanya memandang laki-laki di depannya, mengisyaratkan kalau ia harus segera membuka hadiahnya.

Shino tersenyum, mengambil hadiahnya dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Kedua matanya berbinar dan ia langsung memeluk Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku dengar ini model terbaru. Kuharap kau selalu bisa merekam hal-hal luar biasa selanjutnya, Shino. Seperti biasanya." Ujar Sakura, menutup kedua matanya ketika ia masih berada di pelukan Shino. "Kuharap kau bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tuamu kalau cita-citamu bukanlah cita-cita yang main-main."

Shino mengangguk, memandang kamera yang ada di atas meja dengan senyuman senang. Ia memang tidak suka bicara terlalu banyak, dan gadis ini mengerti setiap maksud, pikiran, juga gerak tubuhnya dengan baik.

Betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Sekarang kita potong kuenya?" tanya Sakura, tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Sakura! INI SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN!"

Teriakan Ino Yamanaka mampu membangunkan Hiroshi yang tinggal di sebelah _apartmen_ mereka, namun Sakura masih juga tidak mau membuka matanya. Ino sampai harus menggulingkan temannya itu dan menjatuhkannya dari kasur. Barulah Sakura merasa terganggu dan kedua matanya terbuka.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku jatuh?!" desis Sakura kesal, mengusap kepalanya.

"Ini jam sembilan! Sudah satu jam aku membangunkanmu!" jerit Ino kesal, melemparkan handuk ke arah Sakura. "Kau bilang kau harus menyerahkan jurnalmu jam setengah sepuluh–– _demi Tuhan!_ Kalau kau masih ingin memprotesku karena tidak membangunkanmu, aku akan mematahkan lehermu saat ini juga!"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat dan ia berlari terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Waktu sudah tidak mengijinkannya untuk mandi dan ia hanya sempat menggosok giginya––sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk bertukar pakaian dan ia tidak sengaja menuangkan parfumnya _sedikit_ lebih banyak. Tidak jauh darinya, Ino sedang mengoceh dalam bahasa Inggris tentang betapa menyebalkannya gadis itu saat sedang tertidur. Tumbuh dan besar di Amerika memang membuat Ino sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit kesal karena ia tidak tahu apakah Ino sedang mengumpatnya atau tidak.

"Kau pakai mobilku saja. Sai akan menjemputku."

"Tavi hau vilang hau avan vencahi vaan unvuk––"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan _._ " Desis Ino kesal, menendang bokong Sakura agar gadis itu cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya melemparkan kunci mobil ke Sakura––yang ditangkap oleh gadis itu dengan gerak refleks yang cukup baik––dan mengingatkan temannya itu kalau ia akan pulang terlambat.

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memastikan kalau semua yang ia butuhkan sudah berada di dalam tasnya dan segera menjalankan mobil.

Kantornya memang tidak terlalu jauh namun juga tidak terlalu dekat untuk ditempuh dengan waktu empat menit. Gadis itu harus mencari jalanan yang tidak macet dan percayalah, itu adalah hal tersulit yang dilakukan dalam jalanan ramai seperti Tokyo di pagi hari.

Ia sampai dua puluh menit kemudian dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung A. Matanya mencari-cari siapa saja yang dikenalnya––Kurenai, Anko, bahkan Asuma––namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Untunglah ada seseorang yang menyapanya dan menyampaikan bahwa ia harus pergi ke lantai lima sekarang; ketua _team_ sudah kembali dan menunggu jurnalnya untuk datang.

 _Jangan sampai aku dipecat di hari ketiga aku bekerja_ , gumam Sakura dalam hati sementara jantungnya berdebar keras seiiring dengan denting _lift_ di setiap lantai. Kakinya berjalan cepat-cepat menuju suatu ruangan di ujung lorong dan kedua tangannya membuka pintu kayu berat di depannya dengan gerakan lambat.

Seperti yang sudah di duga, semua mata menuju ke arahnya. Sakura merasa dirinya tertangkap basah dan disudutkan seperti penjahat, meskipun bukan begitu kenyataannya. Senyuman Asuma membuatnya berani untuk masuk dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Kurenai, sementara kepalanya menunduk sepanjang ia berjalan menuju tempatnya sekarang.

Ruangan hening untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kurenai mengambil alih kondisi. Ia meminta jurnal dari Sakura––yang diserahkan oleh Sakura dengan cepat––dan menyerahkannya pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi besar di seberang meja.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk pertama kali, sedikit penasaran dengan rupa ketua _team_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia mendapati seorang pria tengah mengamati jurnalnya, dengan rambut yang sudah memudar warnanya dan satu tangan lainnya terletak tenang di atas meja. Wajahnya tertunduk dan sebuah kacamata menghalangi penglihatan Sakura.

Ketika pria itu mengangkat wajah, Sakura seakan membeku di tempat. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak, namun ia merasa kalau ketuanya itu sedang memandang ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sorot mata terkejut dari pria itu membuat Sakura bertambah bingung. Selama beberapa lama mata mereka saling mengunci, selama itu pula Sakura tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

 _Seperti aku sudah mengenalnya_ , gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Pria itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan meletakkan jurnal Sakura di atas meja. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang Kurenai––yang berada di sebelahnya. Matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada wanita itu yang Sakura tidak mengerti, sementara Asuma yang bersiul mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum dan melemaskan sedikit otot wajahnya.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada _motherdove_." Ujar pria tersebut––sang ketua _team_ ––dengan nadanya yang berwibawa namun dingin. "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Pertemuan pagi ini sudah selesai. Terimakasih telah datang."

Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu. Orang-orang di ruangan ini langsung diperbolehkan untuk bubar ketika jurnalnya sudah diterima. Apa ini artinya mereka hanya duduk sementara menunggu Sakura mengantarkan jurnal?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Suara Asuma mengagetkannya dan membuat gadis itu tersadar kalau hanya ia yang berada di ruangan ini sekarang. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengikuti Asuma untuk keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu dengan gerakan lambat.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Sakura. Kakashi sebenarnya baik." Ujar Asuma, saat ia sudah mengantar gadis itu sampai di ruangannya. "Ia hanya sedikit pusing tadi pagi, jadi ia mempercepat rapat tadi. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Ya, aku..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku."

Sakura menutup pintu ruangannya dan duduk di sofa dengan wajah lelah. Kencan seharian dengan Shino memang sangat melelahkan, namun ia tidak menyangka ia akan tertidur sangat lelap setelah kencan tersebut. Akibatnya ia terlambat ke kantor dan mendapat perlakuan kurang baik dari ketuanya sendiri, yang baru saja ditemuinya hari ini.

Kesan pertama yang buruk.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sementara ini ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikerjakan karena tidak ada kasus yang datang padanya. Ia bisa beristirahat––atau mungkin pergi ke kafetaria dan minum secangkir kopi panas.

Sakura menarik dompetnya dari dalam tas dan tersenyum ke arah Anko yang melintas di depannya.

"Apa kau ingin ke kafetaria?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, aku ingin, tapi..." Anko mengangkat sebuah tabung berisi sebuah _cotton bud_ panjang di dalamnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Sakura berlalu dari sana berjalan menuju kafetaria. Ia membalas beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Shino sementara kakinya berhenti di depan _stan_ kopi yang dulu dihampirinya bersama Anko.

" _Caffe latte_ ––"

"Kopi hitam."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya secara reflek dan melihat ketua _team_ nya sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memandang lurus ke penjual kopi tanpa mempedulikan Sakura. Kedua matanya yang dingin terlihat angkuh dan ia memberikan selembar uang ke arah sang penjual. Sakura bergeser ke kanan sedikit, membiarkan orang itu menyelesaikan pesanannya terlebih dahulu.

Ponselnya berdering dan nama Shino muncul di layar.

"Halo?"

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

Sakura tersenyum, mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke arah sang penjual. "Sebenarnya aku sedang memesan kopi. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, ya?"

Sakura memandang penjual kopi di depannya. "Bisakah kau tambahkan krim diatasnya?"

Sakura menerima uluran _latte_ pesanannya dan duduk di salah satu meja. Ia melihat punggung Kakashi––ketua _team-_ nya––berada beberapa meja di depannya. Wajahnya masih cukup muda namun rambutnya mulai kehilangan _pigmen_. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius di ponselnya, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedang mengamatinya.

Sikap Kakashi sangat tidak bersahabat padanya. Ia tahu kalau ia memang salah, terlambat hari ini, tapi sambutan seperti itu benar-benar kontras dengan sambutan yang diberikan orang lain padanya. Bukannya Sakura ingin agar _dianak-emaskan_ , tapi setidaknya ia harus membuat Sakura merasa diterima disini, 'kan?

.

.

HAI SEMUANYA!

aku kembali lagi membawa satu cerita berchapter yang semoga tidak akan mengecewakan kalian.

aku kangen bacain komen kalian:") aku bacain semuanya satu-satu dan pasti menerima semua masukan kalian.

aku mengapresiasi komen kalian dengan terus menyesuaikan fanfiction-fanfictionku dengan saran dan kritik kalian.

hmz meskipun rada gimana gitu sama judul 'reloving', tapi yasudahlah. yang bingung jangan nanya aku ya, karena aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa judulnya itu.

yang bingung buat cerita red riding kimono, kalian juga artikan sendiri sajalah.

KEBEBASAN DIJUNJUNG TINGGI DALAM MENGOMENTARI FANFIC KU! ORAIT! YEAH! MAMAMIA!

terus dukung aku untuk ngetik fanfic ini dengan cara ketik REG spasi REG kirim ke REG.

cukup ngejayusnya.

semoga bisa update #asap orait yeah.

luv.

oke.

BHABHAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura berlalu dari sana berjalan menuju kafetaria. Ia membalas beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Shino sementara kakinya berhenti di depan stan kopi yang dulu dihampirinya bersama Anko.

"Caffe latte––"

"Kopi hitam."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya secara reflek dan melihat ketua teamnya sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memandang lurus ke penjual kopi tanpa mempedulikan Sakura. Kedua matanya yang dingin terlihat angkuh dan ia memberikan selembar uang ke arah sang penjual. Sakura bergeser ke kanan sedikit, membiarkan orang itu menyelesaikan pesanannya terlebih dahulu.

Ponselnya berdering dan nama Shino muncul di layar.

"Halo?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Sakura tersenyum, mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke arah sang penjual. "Sebenarnya aku sedang memesan kopi. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, ya?"

Sakura memandang penjual kopi di depannya. "Bisakah kau tambahkan krim diatasnya?"

Sakura menerima uluran latte pesanannya dan duduk di salah satu meja. Ia melihat punggung Kakashi––ketua team-nya––berada beberapa meja di depannya. Wajahnya masih cukup muda namun rambutnya mulai kehilangan pigmen. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius di ponselnya, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedang mengamatinya.

Sikap Kakashi sangat tidak bersahabat padanya. Ia tahu kalau ia memang salah, terlambat hari ini, tapi sambutan seperti itu benar-benar kontras dengan sambutan yang diberikan orang lain padanya. Bukannya Sakura ingin agar dianak-emaskan, tapi setidaknya ia harus membuat Sakura merasa diterima disini, 'kan?

.

.

"Sakura- _san_."

Bibir Sakura terbuka, menggumam tak karuan sementara kedua tangannya berusaha menghalau tangan orang lain yang sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Sakura- _san_... bangun."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan sadar kalau ia sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak bisa memaki seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Ino. Karena itu Sakura segera menegakkan tubuh, dan mendapati ada Anko yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Agen lapangan sedang menyelidiki kasus baru. Sebaiknya kau tidak berada jauh-jauh dari komputermu." Ujar Anko, mengerling ke arah komputer yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. "Data bisa saja langsung mereka kirimkan lewat internet."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Anko. "Memangnya ada kasus apa?"

"Pembunuhan seorang janda kaya di pusat kota." Kata Anko. "Siang hari seperti ini. Ditambah, pelayan yang ada di rumah itu sama sekali tidak mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba saja nyonya mereka sudah meninggal dengan sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya."

Sakura mengernyitkan kening. "Aneh sekali."

Anko mengangkat bahu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ketika Sakura menyalakan komputernya, beberapa pesan segera masuk dengan pengirim bernama _cigaman36_. Ketika membuka pesan yang dikirimkan, Sakura melihat ada beberapa foto di lokasi yang tadi digambarkan Anko.

" _Cigaman36..._ Asuma." Gumam Sakura, mengamat-amati beberapa foto yang diambil oleh Asuma. _Janda_ yang diceritakan Anko ternyata jauh lebih muda dibandingkan yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Ia kira orang tersebut adalah seorang wanita tua gemuk yang rambutnya sudah penuh dengan uban.

Ternyata masih tergolong muda.

Ada satu lubang peluru di kepala wanita itu, dan dia digenangi oleh darah. Sebenarnya foto itu sedikit mengganggu, tapi mau tak mau Sakura harus mengamatinya dengan sangat detil. Ia membaca catatan tangan Asuma dan beberapa orang lainnya, menganalisanya dan menyimpulkan semua catatan tersebut.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Asuma berdiri disana. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, kaget. Ia memandang jam yang ada di layar komputer dan menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ia terlalu asyik menyusun jurnal sehingga melupakan waktu. Dengan senyuman di bibir, Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki itu.

 _Satu setengah jam. Wow,_ ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita ada rapat di ruang pertemuan. Kurasa kau tidak mendengarkannya lewat radio." Ujar Asuma, mengerling ke arah sebuah _speaker_ kecil yang berada di tembok. "Terlalu konsentrasi bekerja, huh?"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku seperti sedang menonton sebuah film." Sakura memandang Asuma sementara mereka berjalan menuju _lift_ yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Asuma menoleh, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Film _horror_?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Semacam itu." Katanya. "Apakah ini kasus yang sangat penting sampai harus diadakan rapat setelah kalian melihat tempat kejadian untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi rapat sebenarnya memang harus selalu diadakan secara perdana untuk setiap kasus." Jelas Asuma, berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju ruang pertemuan. "Karena Kakashi baru kembali, makanya rapat juga baru diadakan untuk kasus ini. Kau, berisap-siaplah untuk mencatat."

Mereka masuk dan untung saja kali ini tidak terlambat seperti rapat pagi tadi. Sakura kembali mengambil tempat di sebelah Kurenai––yang mana duduk disebelah Kakashi––dan tersenyum pada wanita itu. Beberapa orang masuk setelahnya dan mengisi tempat-tempat yang masih kosong. Baru kali inilah Sakura dapat mengamati tempat duduk masing-masing orang dengan jelas.

"Jurnal diterima pukul sebelas tadi. Korbannya adalah Atsuko Yume. Umur tiga puluh tahun, janda muda Tuan Hiroto Yume." Kakashi menampilkan sebuah gambar dari korban di papan putih besar, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada rambut, tidak ada saksi mata."

"Profesional?"

"Tidak mungkin." Kakashi tersenyum meremehkan. "Nona Haruno, dimana jurnalmu?"

Sakura tersentak pelan. _Sial, aku lupa membawanya_ , ujar gadis itu di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku sudah menduganya. Menurutmu, siapa pelaku kejahatan?"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ia memang sudah menyimpulkan si pelaku, tapi ditanyai di depan banyak orang berpengalaman seperti ini mau tidak mau membuat wajahnya perlahan-lahan memucat.

"Kakashi, kau tidak perlu terlalu keras pada Sa––"

"Aku yakin dia sudah menemukan jawabannya."

Menerima kalimat seperti itu dari orang macam Kakashi membuat ketegangan dalam tubuh Sakura menghilang. Gadis itu menatap sang ketua, lalu entah darimana, keberanian muncul dari dalam dirinya. Ia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum angkat suara.

"Pelakunya... Daisuke Watanabe."

Kurenai menoleh. Kedua alis hitamnya yang sempurna tertaut akan pernyataan Sakura. "Kepala pelayan rumah itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepala ketika beberapa suara tawa terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan.

"Yah, lebih baik ada tersangka dibandingkan tidak sama sekali." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu kembali kehilangan keberaniannya. "Ada yang punya pendapat lain?"

Seorang pria tanpa rambut mengangkat tangannya. "Kakak korban. Dia sangat membencinya, 'kan?"

Diskusi terus berlangsung hingga satu jam kedepan. Selama satu jam itulah, Sakura merasa terbunuh perlahan-lahan. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Kurenai diam-diam mengusap punggung tangannya, menguatkan dirinya yang sekarang diam-diam mati karena rasa malu yang diberikan Kakashi.

Dan ketika ia ingin keluar, Kakashi memberikan isyarat baginya untuk tetap duduk. Pria itu melirik Asuma dan Kurenai yang tampak ingin tinggal dengan mereka––memaksa mereka untuk pergi––. Ia berjalan dan menutup pintu.

Kemudian duduk di kursi Kurenai.

"Jadi menurutmu, Daisuke pelakunya?"

 _Oh, jangan mulai lagi. Kau sangat menyebalkan_ , desis Sakura kesal dalam hatinya.

Sakura mengangguk. Tapi ia tidak berbicara.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu karena Daisuke selalu muncul di setiap foto yang Asuma ambil dan dia adalah orang pertama yang menyebarkan kematian Nyonya Yume?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu."

Satu kalimat dengan intonasi yang berbeda itu diucapkan secara bersamaan oleh dua orang di ruangan tersebut. Sakura sekarang menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dari ketua _team_ -nya ini. Mereka mencurigai orang yang sama?

"Aku tidak mungkin berbicara seperti ini denganmu di depan banyak orang. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang ketua, aku harus bersikap objektif." Ujar Kakashi, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Aku cukup terkesan dengan analisamu, Haruno. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, dengan dua kejanggalan tadi, kau tidak bisa terlalu buru-buru menjatuhkan tuduhan pada satu orang. Kau harus mencermati jurnal yang dikirim Asuma lebih banyak lagi."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Kali ini Sakura kembali melihat sisi dingin dan tertutup Kakashi, berbeda ketika pria itu mengatakan kalau ia memiliki pola pikir yang sama dengan Sakura secara tidak langsung.

Teleponnya berdering. Sakura meraih benda itu dari saku, mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Halo?"

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggigit potongan daging panggangnya dengan lesu. "Setiap hari adalah hari yang melelahkan."

Shino meneguk _ocha_ -nya sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sakura. Mata gadis itu sudah setengah tertutup namun mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah daging. Ia beberapa kali menguap, mengusap matanya yang terkena asap abu-abu karena daging yang mereka makan, dan sesekali mengumpat.

"Kau tahu," gumam Sakura pelan. "Kurasa mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh sering-sering bertemu seperti ini lagi."

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya."

"Shino, mengertilah." Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya, memandang Shino dengan lelah. "Kau benar-benar berarti untukku. Mereka sudah mengingatkanku untuk mengurangi segala macam kontak untuk kebaikanku dan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko."

"Tidak ada resiko apapun yang kau ambil, Sakura." Ujar Shino lembut. "Kau adalah penulis jurnal. Kau membuat jurnal. Bekerja dibalik meja, selama sehari penuh. Tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Mereka berkata seperti itu karena mereka takut kau akan membocorkan segala rahasia yang terjadi disana."

"Aku tidak akan berkata apapun pada siapapun."

"Aku percaya itu." Shino tersenyum, menggenggam tangan gadis di depannya. "Karena itu, berhentilah khawatir. Kau akan menjagaku, 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Shino merangkul Sakura pergi keluar dari tempat makanan tersebut. Mereka berkendara menuju bioskop, _game center_ , dan tempat-tempat umum lainnya yang biasa mereka datangi dulu.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali melihatmu bermain disana." Sakura menunjuk sebuah permainan di sudut ruangan, lalu tertawa sendiri. "Kau benar-benar tidak mempedulikan siapapun. Dan saat itu, kita berada di kelas yang sama, 'kan? Kau mulai menyadari aku sedang melihat ke arahmu dan kau berjalan ke arahku."

"Jangan diingat-ingat. Memalukan sekali." Kata Shino, meminum kopi hangatnya yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kita bertemu.. seperti baru kemarin."

Shino menerima tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar dari _game center_ tersebut. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa Sakura kesana. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang ke _apartmen_ -nya dan Ino tinggal. Setelah memberikan ciuman selamat malam, Shino keluar dari gedung _apartmen_ dan duduk terdiam di dalam mobil.

Laki-laki itu mengantukkan kepalanya ke kemudia mobil dan menghela nafasnya keras-keras.

Entah sampai kapan ia berbohong.

Shino meraih ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai orang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

" _Ya_?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Sekarang."

.

.

Sakura mengucapkan selamat pagi pada beberapa orang dan mengabsen kehadirannya sendiri pada komputer umum di lantai paling bawah. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan dompet dan ingin berjalan menuju kafetaria ketika seseorang menarik tangannya.

Asuma.

Dan setelahnya, pria itu memaksa untuk mentraktir Sakura. Alasannya adalah, ia memang selalu mentraktir setiap orang yang akan pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli kopi. Alasannya lagi adalah, ia pecinta kopi dan ia senang sekali kalau ada orang lain yang memutuskan untuk mengawali hari dengan kopi.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" tanya Sakura, ketika menyadari kalau lengan kanan Sakura sedang diperban.

"Tertembak kemarin." Jelas Asuma, berterimakasih pada orang yang memberikan dua cangkir kopi ke mereka berdua. "Hari ini agen lapangan akan menanyakan beberapa hal pada orang-orang yang berada di rumah tersebut. Tapi kau lihat... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menulis jurnal."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kalaupun bisa, pasti sakit, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itu kau harus ikut denganku." Kata Asuma. "Maksudku, untuk menyusun jurnalmu, kau membutuhkan banyak data dari setiap agen lapangan, 'kan? Kau tidak bisa menyusun sesuatu dari catatan yang subjektif. Ditambah, kurasa kau cukup baik dalam menyimpulkan. Kenapa kau tidak ikut turun saja sekalian?"

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak. "Entahlah, Asuma, aku... aku tidak tahu. Memangnya seorang penulis jurnal diperbolehkan untuk turun langsung?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ketika melihat kedua alis Sakura yang bertaut bingung, Asuma menyadari kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia mengumpati kebodohannya sementara Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataan Asuma tadi.

"Penulis jurnal... boleh turun ke kapangan?"

.

.

"Tidak boleh."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika menerima penolakan dari Kakashi. Di hadapannya, Kurenai, Asuma dan satu orang perempuan lainnya yang tidak Sakura ketahui namanya saling bertatapan. Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Asuma dengan tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Tapi Asuma bilang padaku..."

"Kau pikir ketuanya aku, atau Asuma?"

Sakura tidak berani mengeluarkan kata apapun lagi bibirnya. Ia benar-benar menganggap ketuanya ini adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Orang tua beruban yang menyebalkan. Kenapa penulis jurnal lainnya boleh turun ke lapangan sementara ia tidak?

"Midori juga selalu ikut bersama kita." Asuma angkat suara. "Kenapa Sakura tidak?"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tahu dari gerakan tangan pria itu yang berhenti. Kakashi tidak mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Dia sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama kita. Dia baru lima hari bersama kita. Midori juga," ujar Kakashi terhenti, menatap Sakura tepat di manik mata saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu."

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. _Si tua bangka menyebalkan_.

"Kakashi, kurasa Asuma benar." Gadis yang berada di baris paling ujung angkat suara. "Lengan kanannya tertembak. Ia tidak akan menulis. Semua agen lapangan akan menyebar sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Kalau Sakura terus ada di samping Asuma, ia bisa mencatat setiap perkataan Asuma. Lagipula, ia hanya membantu Asuma mencatat. Ia tidak menyimpulkan sesuatu dari catatan Asuma saja."

Kakashi berdecak. "Mei, kau tahu kalau––"

"Kakashi. Kita sudah terlambat."

Sakura menyadari kalau ketua _team_ tersebut sudah terpojok dan pada akhirnya ia mendengar helaan nafas Kakashi. Pria itu memandangnya sesaat, menilai, dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh tiga rekan lainnya.

Sakura mengemasi tasnya dan membawa sebuah buku catatan. Ia menaiki mobil bersama Kurenai. Agen lapangan yang selama ini hanya di dengarnya ternyata Kakashi, Kurenai, Mei dan Asuma. Hanya mereka berempat. Sakura tidak habis pikir bagaimana empat orang itu bisa memecahkan kasus-kasus penting selama ini.

"Kakashi... sangat membenciku, ya?"

Sakura memang ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan wanita di sampingnya ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka nama yang pertama keluar dari bibirnya adalah Kakashi.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia memang sedikit keras pada orang baru." Jelas Kurenai, melirik ke arah Sakura beberapa kali. "Lagipula, sepertinya pandangan kalian tentang tersangka pembunuhan sama."

"Kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Aku mengenal Kakashi selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Perkataan Kurenai mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa sedikit lega. Mereka sampai di rumah tempat pembunuhan dan Sakura turun dari mobil. Ia segera berjalan menuju Asuma, mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu dan mengamat-amati lokasi pembunuhan tersebut.

Seorang wanita gemuk datang dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera mencengkram lengan Kakashi kuat-kuat.

"Ada lagi...!" ujarnya, matanya membulat ketakutan. "Dia membunuh satu orang lagi!"

Empat orang tiu segera bergerak. Sakura mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa Asuma, sementara ia melihat Kakashi melangkah masuk dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. Meski begitu, langkah kakinya sangat lebar dan ia dapat menyeimbangi gerakan tergesa-gesa Sakura.

 _Sial, aku merasa mual_.

Sakura mencium bau darah dan melihat sebuah ruangan penuh dengan cipratan darah. Seorang pria muda, mungkin seumuran dengannya, tergeletak dengan darah membasahi kemeja abu-abunya. Luka tembakan berada di dada kirinya, dan bukan Cuma satu, tapi ada dua lubang.

"Dia Akira, adik laki-laki Nyonya Yume." Kata wanita gemuk itu. "Dia datang kemarin malam untuk melihat kondisi kakaknya. Aku tidak menyangka, hari ini dia akan menjadi seperti ini..."

"Sakura, ikut denganku."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Asuma. Pria itu mengambil beberapa foto, sementara makin lama bau anyir dari ruangan tersebut makin mendominasi indera penciumannya. Sakura berusaha untuk menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, namun kepalanya mulai berputar. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ia akan seperti ini kalau mencium bau darah dalam jumlah banyak secara langsung.

"Sakura?"

Asuma menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang sekarang sedang berpegangan pada kursi makan rumah itu. Sakura menariknya dengan susah payah, lalu duduk di kursi tersebut. Ia meletakkan kepalanya pada meja makan, lalu berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Sakura, pakai ini." Ujar Asuma, memberikan kantung kertas yang langsung disambut Sakura dengan perasaan syukur. Gadis itu merasa jauh lebih baik dan sekarang ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi makan yang tinggi. Ia menutup mata sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali dengan berat.

"Terimakasih." Sakura berterimakasih. "Maafkan aku, ayo kita pergi..."

"Tidak, lebih baik kau disini saja." Ujar Asuma menolak. "Aku akan merekam suaraku sendiri, jadi kau tinggal mendengarkannya dan menulisnya."

Asuma berkeras dan memaksa Sakura untuk tetap duduk disana. Saat ini, Sakura benar-benar merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Mungkin ini alasan Kakashi yang tidak mau membawanya. Pria itu mungkin tahu kalau Sakura benar-benar akan tidak berguna disana dan hanya membuat mereka terbebani.

Sakura berdecak. Ia memandang kamera kecil yang diberikan Asuma sebelum ia pusing tadi, dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang janggal di matanya.

Sakura kembali ke tempat korban kedua berada dan mengambil beberapa foto. Hanya ada beberapa polisi lokal disana––agen lapangan lainnya pasti sudah berpencar dan bertanya kepada beberapa pelayan di rumah tersebut.

 _Lagi._

Ia kembali merasa mual namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk mencatat. Sakura menggambar posisi mayat tersebut dan menulis segala hal yang dapat ia tulis.

Sakura baru saja ingin melangkah lebih dekat ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

 _Kakashi?_

"Mundur." Kata pria itu dingin. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan darah."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya sendiri dari ketua _team_ nya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Masuklah ke dalam mobil."

"Tidak, Kakashi, aku––"

Kakashi tidak menerima penolakan dan segera menarik tangan Sakuar keluar dari rumah tersebut. Ia membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya––yang ia kendarai sendirian––dan berhasil membuatnya duduk di dalam mobil.

Kakashi masuk ke dalamnya lalu membawa mobil keluar dari kawasan perumahan itu. Sakura tidak tahu kemana orang itu akan membawanya sampai akhirnya Kakashi berhenti di pinggir jalan begitu saja dan membuka kaca jendela Sakura lebar-lebar.

Sakura menghirup udara dengan hidungnya, lalu tersenyum diam-diam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata. Kakashi sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah kesal, membuat senyuman yang ada di wajah Sakura segera hilang dan gadis itu kembali cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Sakura menoleh, lalu kembali menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Semuanya sudah terlihat dari wajahmu." Kata Kakashi dingin, memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Sakura dengan telunjuk teracung. "Sekarang, keluar dari mobilku dan kembalilah ke kantor dalam diam. Pergilah naik taksi, tunggu laporan dari Asuma dan yang lainnya."

"Aku––"

"Jangan membantah."

Sakura menutup mulutnya kembali dan berdecak pelan. Ia keluar dari mobil Kakashi dan tanpa basa-basi pria itu segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

.

.

tbc. r&r? yeah orait.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino Yamanaka sedang sibuk _bermain_ dengan seniornya dulu di kampus ketika pesan dari Sakura masuk ke ponselnya.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Keluh Ino kesal, tersenyum bersalah ke arah Hiro Yamaguchi. "Sepertinya aku harus menjemput Sakura, jadi––"

"Aku bahkan belum apa-apa." Hiro berdecak pelan, menunjuk kemeja Ino yang setengah terbuka.

Ino menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan mendekat. Dengan kedua telapak tangan, ia menangkup wajah Hiro yang ditutupi oleh rambut tipis. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura temanku sejak kecil. Kalau ia membutuhkanku, aku harus segera pergi." Ujar Ino lembut. Ia kemudian mendekatkan kepala dan mencium Hiro. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa membalikkan tubuh, Ino segera berjalan keluar dari _apartmen_ Hiro dan menuruni tangga. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan lalu mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ino mencari-cari apa yang salah dengannya lalu menyadari kalau kemejanya _masih_ setengah terbuka.

"Oh, sialan." Ujarnya kesal, mengancingkan kemeja tersebut terburu-buru dan berlari ke mobil.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dengan Sakura, Ino tidak jadi memarahi Sakura dan mengocehinya tentang betapa inginnya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Hiro karena wajah Sakura sudah sangat menyeramkan. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan bungkam.

"Bosmu itu lagi?"

Seharusnya Ino tidak usah bertanya. Sakura sekarang sedang memaki-maki bosnya itu dengan wajah tidak suka dan kata-kata yang menjatuhkan, yang mau tidak mau membuat telinga Ino ikut panas mendengarnya. Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini. Pernah sekali, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

"Si tua-bangka-Kakashi itu menurunkanku di jalan! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Ino membulatkan matanya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah nama. Diam-diam ia melirik Sakura, namun dengan cepat Ino kembali mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat normal.

"Bosmu, namanya Kakashi?"

"Iya. Kakashi Hatake. Aku belum cerita, ya?" Sakura menoleh, kedua lengannya masih bersidekap. "Dia sudah beruban. Mungkin umurnya belum terlalu tua. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak memecahkan kasus pembunuhan sehingga rambutnya beruban. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Menyebalkan!"

Jeritan Sakura sebenarnya cukup keras, tapi Ino dengan pintar menjalankan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat mendengar jeritannya.

"Tadi ia memintaku untuk pergi ke rumahnya jam tujuh. Bayangkan! Semua agen lapangan––plus aku––akan pergi ke sana untuk mendiskusikan kasus terbaru. Dia bilang kalau tidak ditanggapi sesegera mungkin, ada peluang jatuhnya korban ketiga. Bayangkan, Ino! Aku memang senang ikut terlibat, tapi––oh, aku penulis jurnal, 'kan?!"

Ino melirik jam di mobilnya. " _Well_ , ini jam enam empat lima."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" jerit Sakura tidak terima. "Ia memang tidak membiarkanku beristirahat! Kakashi tua bangka!"

Mereka sampai di depan _apartmen_ Ino saat Sakura menyebut Kakashi tua bangka untuk yang ke 54 kalinya. Ino menggamit lengan Sakura masuk, memberikan isyarat pada temannya itu agar tidak merutuk. Hal itu akan menarik perhatian orang lain dan Ino tidak ingin kembali menjadi pusat perhatian––seperti saat berada di _apartmen_ Hiro tadi.

"Kau bawa saja mobilku. Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Ino, saat mereka sudah sampai di _apartmen_. "Cepatlah pergi. Ini sudah jam tujuh kurang lima."

"Iya. Lebih baik aku bergegas kalau tidak si tua bangka itu akan menyindirku."

Sakura meninggalkan kamar dan berlari menuju mobil Ino. Ia menatap alamat yang diberikan oleh Asuma di ponselnya dan segera melajukan mobil ke alamat tersebut.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah yang ada pada ponselnya, Sakura turun dari mobil dan memandangnya sesaat. Ia merasa pernah melihat rumah ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ia pernah melewatinya, ia punya beberapa teman yang tinggal di perumahan ini juga.

Kakashi muncul dari dalam dan ia sedikit kaget mendapati ada Sakura disana. Pria itu mempersilakan Sakura masuk dengan gerakan bahu, menghilang begitu saja di rumahnya yang berukuran sedang.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki masuk dan melihat sudah ada Kurenai dan Asuma disana. Mei Terumi belum terlihat, dan Sakura segera mengambil tempat di samping Kurenai yang menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ada beberapa kertas di atas meja yang sedang dibaca oleh orang-orang itu. Maka ketika mereka mulai berdiskusi dan membaca lagi, Sakura cepat-cepat mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dari dalam tas.

"Tersangkanya masih belum jelas. Daisuke memiliki alibi pergi ke rumah keluarganya dan mendapat konfirmasi positif dari orang-orang di sekitarnya." Gumam Kurenai. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari keterangan orang-orang disana. Sedikit berbeda dari semua bukti yang kita kumpulkan, 'kan?"

"Semua bukti bisa di rekayasa dan pembunuhnya tidak mungkin ceroboh."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sakura yang sedang mencatat––sebenarnya menggambar wajah Kakashi dengan dua tanduk––. "Haruno, tolong bacakan kronologi kejadian yang kau catat."

Sakura membuka halaman jurnal yang sebelumnya, lalu mulai membaca semua yang ia tulis disana. Ia telah menyimpulkan kronologi yang dianggapnya sangat ideal. Ia sudah mendengarkan penjelasan dari banyak orang dan berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Tunggu," Asuma menghentikan. "Tolong ulangi pukul sebelas."

"Pukul sebelas para pelayan tengah menyiapkan makan siang. Tiga orang sebagai juru masak, satu orang kepala pelayan mengawasi di bawah, empat orang supir, dan tiga yang lainnya membersihkan perabotan. Pukul setengah dua belas lewat sepuluh menit korban ditemukan tewas dengan tembakan di kepala."

Sakura memandang orang-orang di depannya yang kembali berdiskusi. Sebenarnya ia telah menandai sebuah nama disamping Daisuke. Misaki Sato, juru masak rumah tersebut.

"Misaki Sato."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya terkejut saat nama tersebut keluar dari bibir Kakashi. _Lagi? Kita menuduh orang yang sama, lagi?_

Kakashi menyadari tatapan kaget Sakura, tapi ia tidak membicarakannya lebih lanjut dengan gadis itu. Ia kembali meminta kronologi diulangi dan menyampaikan beberapa hal janggal, bertukar pikiran dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana sampai Mei Terumi datang pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Istirahat dulu, semuanya. Aku bawa ayam goreng dan _sushi_."

Asuma tersenyum, meletakkan rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis. "Wah, ternyata ini alasanmu datang terlambat, eh? Masakan sendiri? Coba saja istriku bisa memasak seenak ini."

Asuma menerima sebuah pukulan dikepalanya dari Kurenai. Sakura yang berada di sebelah wanita itu mengernyitkan kening. _Kenapa Kurenai memukul Asuma?_

"Kurenai- _san_ ," panggil Sakura pelan. "Kau istrinya Asuma, ya?"

"Tidak kelihatan, 'kan? Semua orang juga bingung kenapa aku mau dengan si bodoh ini." Kurenai tertawa kecil, memberikan segelas air ke arah Asuma.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk masih tidak percaya. Mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti suami-istri di tempat kerja. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambil sekotak _sushi_ yang diulurkan oleh Mei dan mulai makan.

Sakura sudah mengisi seperempat buku jurnalnya dan memperhatikan orang-orang di depannya yang sedang makan. Berbeda dengan Asuma dan Kurenai, ia tidak membawa air mineral sendiri. Sakura mencoba mencari celah agar Kakashi dapat melihatnya dan memberikan isyarat baginya kalau ia haus.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan air minum?" ujar Sakura tanpa suara ke arah Kakashi.

Pria itu bangkit dan meminta Sakura mengikutinya dengan gerakan tubuh. Sakura berdiri, mengamati rumah kecil Kakashi yang tertata rapi dan mengernyit ketika tidak ada satupun bingkai foto yang dilihatnya sepanjang ia mengikuti Kakashi. Kakashi berhenti di dapur dan menunjuk sebuah dispenser, meminta Sakura untuk mengambil airnya sendiri.

"Maaf, bisakah aku meminjam gelas?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Ambil saja. Ada disana."

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari yang ditunjuk Kakashi dan mencermati barang-barang yang ada disana. Tangannya menarik sebuah _mug_ berwarna merah muda, lalu tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu menyimpan _mug_ secantik ini." Ujar Sakura, tertawa kecil melihat Kakashi yang mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku pinjam dulu, ya."

"Terserah. Cuci sendiri."

Sakura mencibir tanpa suara dan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya berkumpul. Ia kembali duduk di samping Kurenai dan meletakkan _mug_ di meja yang ada di depannya. Ia membaca kembali jurnal yang telah ditulisnya, bingung mau melakukan apa. Kalau ia mengambil sepotong _sushi_ lagi, ia merasa tidak enak. Ia tidak terlalu kenal Mei.

Waktu makan malam selesai dan untunglah Mei tidak meminta siapa-siapa untuk mencuci bekas makan mereka. Mereka kembali bediskusi––kecuali Sakura yang sibuk mencatat dan hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan diam-diam di dalam hati. Ia mengagumi pola pikir dan cara bicara Kakashi yang terdengar sangat tegas.

 _Pantas saja mereka memilih si tua bangka ini menjadi ketua_ , pikir Sakura.

Jarum jam sudah mengarah ke angka sebelas dan diskusi ditutup. Beberapa hal sudah diputuskan dan ditarik jalan tengahnya. Target utama mereka adalah mencegah jatuhnya korban berikutnya, seperti yang ditakutkan. Besok pagi sebagian mereka akan kembali ke lokasi kejadian dan yang lainnya mengawasi beberapa tersangka.

"Aku harus pulang. Anak-anak bertengkar di rumah." Ujar Kurenai, membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya dan menerima uluran mantel dari Asuma. "Sachi terus menjambak rambut kakaknya––setelah itu mereka bertengkar dan tidak mau tidur. Maafkan aku. Besok aku akan datang tanpa terlambat."

Asuma melambaikan tangannya dan hilang bersama Kurenai di balik pintu. Setelah itu, Kakashi dan Mei kembali berdiskusi. Mereka tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang beberapa kali sudah menguap dan diam-diam menutup matanya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup matang. Kita cukup untuk hari ini." Ujar Kakashi, membuat Sakura membuka matanya cepat-cepat dan kembali tersadar. "Besok kita akan kembali ke rumah itu. Jangan ada yang terlambat."

Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti Mei yang mengangguk. Ia membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam mobil Ino. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, benar-benar mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada salahnya ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum pulang, 'kan?

 _Aku benar-benar lelah,_ gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sebuah ketukan di kaca mobil Ino membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Kakashi berdiri di luar mobil, besidekap dan memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur di mobil?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya memejamkan mata sejenak, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Kau berada di dalam mobilmu selama setengah jam. Sejenak, eh?" Kakashi mencibir. "Pindah. Biarkan aku yang menyetir."

"Aku tidak merasa ini perlu––"

"Diam. Jangan merepotkanku."

Sakura menghela nafas kesal dan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia membiarkan Kakashi masuk dan Sakura duduk di samping pria itu. Ia bungkam dan tidak berniat untuk mengajak atasannya itu bicara. Sakura menguap lebar dan memutuskan untuk menyandarkan dirinya yang lelah. Ia sangat mengantuk.

.

.

Shikamaru memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah _club_ malam dan masuk ke dalam dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa. Matanya memicing dan berusaha mencari sosok teman sekolahnya––pacar pertamanya––dulu, Ino Yamanaka, yang tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk datang dengan suara terisak.

Dan disanalah dia. Duduk sendirian, tanpa minuman, hanya memandang ke lantai dansa dengan tatapan kosong. Shikamaru berjalan mendekat sembari kesusahan menyelinap diantar tubuh-tubuh manusia yang sibuk bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama musik yang berdentum, lalu duduk di samping Ino tanpa suara.

Shikamaru meperhatikannya dan menarik sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibir Ino yang pucat. Ino tersadar dan ia tersentak ketika mendapati Shikamaru sudah berada disana. Maskaranya luntur, menimbulkan noda hitam luntur di sekitar matanya.

 _Dia benar-benar menyeramkan_ , pikir Shikamaru.

"Kenapa meneleponku?" tanya Shikamaru, mengangkat tangannya, meminta seorang pelayan bar mendekat.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya, menyulut rokok baru. "Aku merindukanmu."

Bau alkohol yang tercium dari gadis itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit terganggu. Ia memesan jus jeruk dan membiarkan Ino merokok sebentar sembari bersandar di bahunya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menarik rokok itu dan memadamkannya.

"Hiro menghabiskan uang di dompetku. Ternyata ia seorang penjual narkoba." Ujar Ino, menarik ujung kemeja Shikamaru dan memainkannya. "Sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura melihatku _cukup_ mabuk seperti ini. Kau tahu kondisinya."

"Jadi kau memintaku datang untuk mengantarkanmu pulang." Shikamaru menyimpulkan, lalu tersenyum jengkel. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Ino tertawa, menarik kerah Shikamaru. "Kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Tidak, nafasmu bau."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah. Ayo antar aku pulang."

Shikamaru tersenyum dan merangkul gadis-setengah-mabuk itu keluar dari _club_. Ketika sampai di depan motor, Shikamaru merutuk dan memandang Ino dengan kesal.

"Aku baru sadar kau memakai pakaian _kurang bahan_ seperti itu." Sindir Shikamaru, menatap _dress_ pendek Ino yang bahkan tidak memiliki lengan baju. "Aku akan memberikanmu uang. Kau pulang saja naik taksi."

"Kau tinggal meminjamkan jaketmu untukku! Apa susahnya?" ujar Ino kesal. Ia menarik jaket Shikamaru secara paksa dan memakainya.

Shikamaru sadar kalau ia tidak mungkin berdebat dengan Ino dan naik ke atas motor. Gadis itu menolak tawaran Shikamaru untuk helmnya dan ia membantu Ino yang terhuyung-huyung naik ke atas motor.

Ino melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Shikamaru dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Terakhir kali ia dan Shikamaru naik motor seperti ini adalah ketika mereka masih sekolah dulu. Shikamaru setiap hari mengantar dan menjemputnya, sekolah-rumah, dan Ino juga biasa memeluknya seperti ini dulu.

"Kau... sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Belum. Kau ingin jadi pacarku lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku dan Sai... kami masih, kau tahu."

Shikamaru tidak angkat suara, mengendarai motornya dalam diam dan mengantarkan Ino sampai di depan gedung _apartmen_ -nya dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia menerima jaketnya kembali dengan alasan 'mesin-cuci-ku-tidak-bisa-mencuci-jaket-kulitmu' dari Ino dan membiarkan gadis itu berdiri di depannya selama beberapa menit.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino pelan. "Kalau tahun depan kau dan aku belum punya pacar, kita menikah saja, ya?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau melamarku?"

"Semacam itu."

"Kalau menunggu sampai tahun depan, sepertinya aku sudah lebih dulu dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku." Kata Shikamaru, mengusap dagunya. "Aku memberimu waktu sampai bulan depan. Kau bisa memutuskan Sai dan menikmati hari-harimu sampai bulan depan. Setelahnya, aku akan melamarmu."

Ino membulatkan matanya, lalu menepuk kedua pipi Shikamaru keras-keras. "Kau serius?!"

"Aku menghapalkan kalimat itu untuk seorang gadis yang kutemui secara acak malam ini."

Ino mencibir pelan, tapi ia tidak marah sama sekali. Ia tahu, kalau pada akhirnya, berapa banyakpun laki-laki yang ia pacari, ia akan bersama Shikamaru. Karena itulah ia memeluk Shikamaru, mengucapkan selamat malam padanya, dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Ino membuka kamarnya dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri di sofa. Jam sebelas dan Sakura belum juga pulang. Kalau ia sudah tertidur nanti, tidak akan ada yang bisa membangunkannya. Itulah alasan kenapa Sakura selalu mencibir ketika Ino mengatainya dengan istilah 'si tukang tidur'.

Ino masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi, setelah itu ia duduk di sofa nyamannya dan menonton televisi. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dan Ino bingung kenapa Sakura belum juga pulang.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintunya. Ino segera membukanya, bersiap memarahi Sakura, lalu segera menutup mulutnya kembali saat melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu _apartmen_ -nya.

Kakashi masuk tanpa suara dan meletakkan Sakura di sofa. Ino mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara––diikuti dengan anggukan Kakashi dan pria itu pergi begitu saja dari _apartmen_ mereka.

.

.

HAI! AYEM BEK WITH CEPTER TRI

entah kenapa demen banget kalo karakter Ino itu rada rada _bici._ maaf ya, tapi shikaino selalu dihati. they're so cute.

mau nulis shikaino lah kapan kapan.

iye, soalnya lagi jatuh cinta nggak berhenti henti sama kakasaku malov.

udah ah.

jangan lupa kasih komen ye.

nggak ngasih juga... aku rapopo.

jangan deh, kasih aja, ntar aku sedih.

BHAY


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura mencium aroma masakan pagi di hidungnya dan ia merasa ini waktunya untuk bangun. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Ino tengah menata beberapa makanan di atas meja. Matanya beralih ke arah jam dan keduanya membulat. Jam setengah enam pagi dan Ino sudah lengkap dengan celemeknya?

"Hei," panggil Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Kau memasak?"

"Tidak, aku sedang salto."

"Sepagi ini?" Sakura bakit dari sofa tempatnya tidur. Sofa itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan tempat tidur. Meskpun sudah banyak noda yang menempel disana, namun baunya tidak terlalu parah. Sakura dan Ino sering berebut untuk tidur disana, dan biasanya Ino selalu menang.

Sakura duduk di meja dan Ino melemparkan sepotong roti ke atasnya. Sakura meraih selembar keju dan daging asap yang sudah di goreng Ino. Ino bahkan sudah membuatkan susu dan ia membuat bubur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu untuk bekalmu." Kata Ino, menampik tangan Sakura dan memberikannya mangkuk berisi bubur. "Kau harus makan yang banyak, Sakura. Aku rasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang besar untukmu."

Sakura meraih sendok, mencicipi bubur Ino dan mengangguk-angguk. "Sok tahu."

Ino duduk di samping Sakura lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu, aku punya berita yang sangat besar."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. "Kau akan dilamar pacar pertamamu?"

Ino terdiam dan memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Mengetahui temannya itu terdiam dan tampak terkejut, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau tebak-tebakan asalnya itu benar-benar _benar_. Mereka segera berteriak, berpelukan, melompat-lompat seperti orang gila, dan berlari-lari di sepanjang kamar tersebut. Sebuah ketukan tidak suka terdengar dari pintu tapi mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Sakura kembali duduk dan memandang Ino yang sekarang berbinar-binar. Bubur sudah dihabiskannya cepat-cepat dan ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada temannya itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Yah, kau tahu," ujar Ino mulai bercerita. "Tadi malam Hiro mengajakku untuk kau-tahu-apa di _club_. Ternyata saat aku mulai mabuk dan terlelap, dia mengambil semua uang di dompetku. Untung saja aku tidak membawa kartu kredit! Lalu aku sadar aku tidak bisa pulang dan entah kenapa aku menelepon Shikamaru."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ia melamarku di depan!" Ino menjerit senang, mengacungkan tangannya ke luar. "Aku bilang padanya kalau sampai tahun depan kami masih melajang, lebih baik kami menikah. Lalu dia bilang, 'kenapa tidak bulan depan saja'? AAAAAA BENAR-BENAR ROMANTIS!"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang romantis dari lamaran tidak langsung tersebut namun ia ikut senang untuk temannya. Ia berharap ia dan Shino bisa ikut merasakan _euphoria_ seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, umurnya sudah cukup untuk memulai suatu pernikahan. Tahun ini ia akan meniup lilin dengan angka dua puluh lima. Apa lagi yang ditunggunya?

"Tunggu," Sakura mengingat sesuatu, menghentikkan senyumannya. "Bagaimana dengan Sai?"

Ino menoleh dan menepuk keningnya. Benar. Sai. _Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

"Aku akan memutuskannya, tentu saja." Ujar Ino. "Hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Ino sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Memutuskan laki-laki lebih sering dilakukannya dibandingkan menelepon ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

Ia mengenal Shikamaru lebih lama dibandingkan Ino. Ketika teringat kalau orang yang melamar temannya ini adalah Shikamaru, Sakura tersenyum. Hal seperti tadi sudah cukup romantis untuk orang seperti Shikamaru. Sakura pernah membayangkan laki-laki itu akan melamar seseorang dengan surel.

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap-siap. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Ino sekilas, lalu segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Sakura keluar dari _apartmen_ dan memberhentikan taksi yang melintas. Ketika tidak sengaja melihat mobil Ino, ia tersadar kalau ia tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai di sofa kamar. Sakura sangat mengantuk kemarin malam, dan tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun di atas sofa.

Sakura masuk ke dalam taksi dan menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak menyangka menjadi penulis jurnal akan melelahkan seperti ini. Waktu tidurnya memang sama saja seperti saat ia bekerja di perusahaan koran lokal, tapi yang membuatnya lebih lelah adalah bagaimana ia dituntut untuk selalu memikirkan pekerjaannya dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan saat di rumah sekalipun.

Dan harus diakui, memiliki bos seperti Kakashi juga cukup melelahkan.

Pria itulah yang pertama kali dilihat Sakura ketika Sakura sampai di depan gedung kantornya. Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya dan ia beberapa kali tersenyum dalam obrolannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba saja melhat ke arahnya. Pria itu tidak ambil pusing, ia melengos dan masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa menyapa Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura? Ayo masuk."

Kurenai berada di belakangnya, sedang kesusahan membawa beberapa barang yang dibungkusnya dalam kantung kertas. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sebagian dari bawaan Kurenai tersebut dan bersama-sama mereka memasuki gedung kantor.

"Ada yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanya Kurenai, sementara tangannya yang bebas menekan tombol _lift_. "Aku melihatmu memandangi gedung tadi."

Sakura menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya––baru saja aku melihat Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Pintu _lift_ tertutup dan Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Aku merasa dia... dia aneh."

Sakura tidak dapat melihat tawa yang ditahan oleh Kurenai. Wanita itu menoleh, lalu dengan mata jenakanya yang melebar ia tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya kenapa kau bisa berpikiran kalau dia aneh? Belum ada orang yang bilang Kakashi aneh. Semuanya bilang kalau Kakashi menakutkan."

"Dia memang menakutkan, tapi anehnya lebih mendominasi." Ujar Sakura tidak menyanggah, sementara mereka berdua keluar dari _lift_ dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Kurenai. "Maafkan aku, Kurenai, bukan berarti aku tidak sopan terhadap atasanku sendiri. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku mungkin bisa membicarakannya denganmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura? Tentu saja kau bisa berpendapat mengenai siapapun tentang apapun. Ini."

Sakura menerima uluran teh hangat dari Kurenai dan mengamati cara wanita itu duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Ia memang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Asuma berhasil menaklukkan wanita se-anggun Kurenai.

"Kurenai sudah lama mengenal Kakashi, ya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kakashi jatuh cinta." Sakura menyesap tehnya, lalu memandang Kurenai yang tidak disadarinya tiba-tiba terdiam. "Pasti sangat aneh. Atau jangan-jangan ia belum pernah pacaran?"

Kurenai mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Pernah. Dua kali."

.

.

" _Kakashi sudah pernah berpacaran dua kali. Pacar pertamanya adalah salah satu agen lapangan juga. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, kalau tidak salah delapan tahun_ –– _sejak Kakashi dan dia masih memakai seragam sekolah."_

" _Lalu, mereka berpisah begitu saja? Pasti karena Kakashi menyebalkan."_

" _Tidak. Dia... meninggal saat sedang bertugas."_

Sakura menyeduh kopi yang ada dalam genggamannya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang berada disana dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sakura meletakkan kopi tersebut di atas meja dan duduk di kursi.

" _Kakashi pasti sangat terpukul. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia sangat menyebalakan."_

" _Kau pikir Kakashi menyebalkan, ya? Setelah gadis itu meninggal, Kakashi memang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia bertemu dengan pacar keduanya ini."_

" _Benarkah? Bagaimana kisahnya?"_

Kurenai tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena setelah itu mereka harus kembali bekerja. Dan sekarang, lima jam setelahnya––ketika semua kasus sudah selsai dan Sakura harus berkutat dengan laporan yang berada di dalam komputer––Sakura masih penasaran bagaimana kisah Kakashi dan gadis kedua.

Meskipun kisah lengkap Kakashi dan gadis pertama tidak di dengarnya, namun Sakura sudah tahu bagaimana mereka berakhir.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan sekali si tua bangka." Gumam Sakura, memeriksa beberapa laporan yang ditulisnya dari tempat langsung. "Pantas saja dia dingin sekali terhadap semua perempuan, kecuali Kurenai. Dan Mei. Dan Anko. Dan––hei, dia hanya dingin padaku! Dasar manusia menyebalkan!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutuskan untuk meminta Kurenai bercerita setelah ia selesai menyusun laporan ini saja.

Misaki Sato terbukti menjadi pelaku pembunuhan. Ia membunuh Atsuke Yume karena wanita itu memiliki hubungan _kecil_ dengan Daisuke. Karena cemburu, Misaki tega menembak nyonya-nya sendiri dan mengancam beberapa orang yang ada di dekat sana untuk tutup mulut, juga dengan pistol.

Ketika adik Atsuko mengetahui kalau Misaki-lah yang membunuh kakaknya, Akira bermaksud untuk membicarakan hal tersebut baik-baik. Tapi Misaki sekali lagi tega membunuh orang.

"Kasus ditutup." Gumam Sakura pelan, mengetik kalimat terakhir dalam laporannya.

Sakura mencetak dokumennya yang cukup tebal dan melirik jam. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia rasa ia hanya duduk selama satu jam tapi ternyata ia menghabiskan tiga jam dibalik komputer. Ia tidak merasakan waktu yang berlari begitu cepatnya.

Sakura mematikan lampu ruangannya dan menekan tombol _lift_. Ia akan meletakkan laporan ini di atas meja Kakashi dan mungkin saja ia besok bisa beristirahat di rumah. Tidak mungkin pembunuhan berlangsung setiap hari, 'kan?

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Kakashi dan terkejut ketika mendapati pria itu masih disana. Kakashi sedang menutup matanya dan membukanya begitu saja ketika mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa aku harus mengajarkan juga padamu cara mengetuk pintu, Haruno?"

"Maafkan aku, aku kira kau sudah pulang." Ujar Sakura merasa bersalah, lalu meletakkan laporan yang berada padanya ke atas meja Kakashi. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan ini. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau besok aku bisa masuk sedikit siang––atau mungkin aku boleh beristirahat seharian di rumah."

Kakashi menarik laporan itu, meletakkannya ke dalam laci, lalu mengangguk. "Silakan saja. Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha berpikir. Ia cukup penasaran dengan kisah cinta seseorang seperti Kakashi. Tapi siapa dia sehingga diperbolehkan mempertanyakan masalah pribadi seperti itu?

Sakura menutup pintu Kakashi dan menghela nafasnya. _Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa aku_ ––

 _PRANG!_

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat kaca dari ujung koridor pecah dan serpihannya menutupi seluruh lantai. Mulutnya terbuka sementara tangannya gemetaran. Dan detik selanjutnya, sepasang tangan menutup mulutnya dan menariknya ke belakang.

Kakashi menatapnya dan memintanya untuk diam dengan gerakan tubuh. Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Ia memperhatikan Kakashi yang mengambil sebuah pistol dari laci mejanya. Pria itu memasukkan beberapa butir peluru dan entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai ada bunyi gemelutuk terdengar dari pistolnya.

"Bisakah kau tetap diam disini dan tidak berteriak?" bisik Kakashi, memandang Sakura yang sekarang duduk di kolong mejanya dan sedang mengangguk-angguk. "Gadis pintar. Telepon Kurenai atau Asuma, bilang ada tembakan terdengar di kantor. Minta mereka untuk menghubungi pusat dan datang kesini secepatnya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan memperhatikan Kakashi yang mengambil sebuah pistol lagi. Ia kembali mengisi peluru dan menyelipkan pistol itu di bagian belakang celananya.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi menghentikkan gerakannya, lalu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kembalilah dengan selamat." Ujar Sakura pelan. "Kalau kau mati, kau mungkin menghantuiku."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Butuh berlusin-lusin peluru untuk membuatku mati." Ujarnya penuh kepercayaan diri, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum keki. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Setelah itu, Sakura segera menelepon Kurenai dan berharap agar wanita itu segera datang ke kantor. Sementara itu semua yang didengarkan oleh Sakura hanyalah suara baku tembak peluru yang benar-benar meninggalkan luka traumatis. Teriakan banyak orang di dengarnya dari dalam, namun untungnya, ia tidak mendengar teriakan Kakashi.

Setiap bunyi detik seakan membunuhnya. Sakura tidak tahu ada berapa orang di luar sana dan Kurenai tidak kunjung datang. Apa mungkin ia tidak mendengar teriakan Kakashi karena Kakahi langsung tertembak dan mati? Tapi siapa yang melawan mereka diluar sana kalau bukan Kakashi?

Resiko ini tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Bekerja di suatu lembaga yang membasmi kejahatan bukan berarti mereka lepas dari ancaman. Ancaman mencari mereka karena mereka adalah _ancaman_ yang sebenarnya. Beberapa kasus besar yang sudah dikuak oleh kantor ini menjadi bukti kalau mereka benar-benar berbahaya bagi penjahat di luar sana.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan nama Kurenai tertera disana.

"Kurenai?" gumam Sakura pelan.

" _Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?_ " tanya Kurenai, nadanya terdengar sangat khawatir. _"Aku tidak bisa masuk––polisi melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Kakashi sudah mendapat bantuan, kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

"Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan Kakashi? Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah diriku sendiri!" desis Sakura tidak habis pikir.

Kurenai terdiam sebentar sebelum dia kembali berbicara. " _Ah, ya, kalau dia mati mungkin kau tidak akan tenang karena kau orang terakhir yang bersamanya. Sekarang kau harus mengunci semua akses ke ruangan Kakashi. Pintu, jendela, bahkan ventilasi sekalipun. Tetap berlindung di bawah meja, jangan buat suara apapun dan bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tidak ada disana._ "

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sakura mematikan sambungan dan segera mengunci jendela. Ia berjalan, memastikan kalau ia sudah memutar dua kali pada lubang kunci di pintu ruangan Kakashi dan berjalan ke meja. Ia duduk di bawah meja, memeluk lututnya sendiri dan merasakan dinginnya lantai menyentuh kulitnya langsung.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan baku tembak itu belum juga berakhir.

Sakura mulai bosan.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan duduk di meja Kakashi. Suara peluru mulai jauh dari telinganya, jadi bukankah ia bisa duduk sebentar di kursi Kakashi yang lebar dan hangat? Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Kalau tembakan-tembakan itu terjadi di tempat yang jauh dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk seperti ini, Sakura menyukainya.

Tangannya yang usil perlahan-lahan menelusuri meja kayu Kakashi yang bersih tanpa gores. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara pria itu menjaganya tetap bersih seperti ini, apakah meja ini baru? Penampilannya tidak seperti itu. Ini model tua. Apa mungkin ini memang sengaja dirancang dengan model tua tapi Kakashi baru membelinya?

Sakura menghentikan pikirannya tentang meja ini. Laci meja tersebut yang tidak terkunci menggoda Sakura untuk membukanya. Matanya meredup malas melihat berkas-berkas monoton di dalamnya dan bergerak untuk menutupnya.

Namun, sebuah warna menghentikkannya.

Di bawah tumpukan berkas berwarna putih itu, ada sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat gelap tersembunyi dan cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya. Keningnya berkerut seketika.

 _Bingkai foto?_

Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menariknya ketika sebuah benda meluncur melewati kepalanya.

Sebuah peluru.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, sadar kalau seseorang telah menembak kaca yang ada di pintu Kakashi dan peluru itu hampir saja menembus tengkoraknya. Gadis itu segera menunduk, meringsut kembali ke bawah meja dan menyesali keputusannya untuk duduk di kursi Kakashi.

Apa mungkin ia tahu kalau Sakura duduk disana dan ia tidak suka, sehingga menembakkan sebuah peluru sebagai peringatan untuk Sakura agar gadis itu turun?

Memikirkannya membuat Sakura kesal. _Bodoh, ia terlalu sibuk menembak untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu._

Ternyata itu adalah tembakan terakhir hari itu dan detik selanjutnya Sakura melihat Kakashi mengintip ke dalam lewat lubang di kaca. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuka pintu dengan senang dan mendapati pria yang berdiri di depannya itu tidak mengalami luka apapun.

Segorespun tidak!

"Kau... dewa?" tanya Sakura bingung, seketika melihat seberkas cahaya kecil dari balik punggung Kakashi.

Pria itu tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan lengan kanannya. Sakura kira Kakashi akan membawanya dalam pelukan, namun hal tidak mungkin itu tidak terjadi. Ia melihat Kakashi menempelkan lengan bajunya ke pipi kirinya. Dan sesaat setelahnya, Sakura merasakan rasa perih menjalar dari sana.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kesal. "Perih sekali."

"Pipimu yang besar itu tergores peluru dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya." Ujar Kakashi tenang, membalikkan tubuh. "Cepat keluar. Kurenai menunggumu."

Sakura meraba pipi kirinya dan melihat bercak darah pada tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, segera berlari menyusul Kakashi dan keluar dari dalam gedung yang _––_ uh, berantakan sekali.

.

.

"Jadi... ada yang kulewatkan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Tidak ada. Kemarin Ino melemparkan garpu ke arahku, dan _––kau tahu._ "

Shino tertawa, sementara gadis di depannya ikut tersenyum. Shino hanya tertawa seperti itu ketika Sakura berbohong. Sakura menggigit rotinya, lalu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Shino.

"Kau mendapat hari libur tiba-tiba dan menemuiku dengan luka baru di pipi?" Shino menggumam pelan. "Tidak mungkin ada yang menembaki kantormu semalam dan karena mereka harus membersihkan kekacauan yang ada disana, semua yang bekerja disana jadi diliburkan, 'kan? Tidak mungkin?"

"Ugh, Shino..." Sakura menoleh malas. "Kau tahu darimana?!"

Shino menunjukkan ponselnya, meminta Sakura untuk membaca berita apa yang diaksesnya pagi ini. Dengan internet, semua hal begitu mudah tersebar. Suara tembakan yang tidak habis-habis di pusat kota adalah hal yang mencolok, dan mungkin saja ada seorang wartawan yang kebetulan lewat dan menganggap hal tersebut menarik.

"Menyeramkan kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana sesuatu dapat menyebar begitu cepatnya lewat internet." Gumam Sakura, menyodorkan roti ke arah Shino dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggigitnya. "Karena hari ini aku libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar kota? Tidak usah terlalu jauh, mungkin kita bisa ke..."

"Lebih baik ke rumahku. Ada orangtuaku di rumah."

Sakura menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Kenapa kita selalu pergi ke rumahmu kalau aku bebas seharian?"

"Karena mereka dapat mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Shino Aburame, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa kau––" Sakura melihat sekeliling dan merendahkan nada bicaranya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menyentuhku sama sekali?! Maksudku, aku tahu kalau dadaku memang kecil dan bahkan sering disebut rata oleh Ino. Tapi ini sangat aneh. Kita sudah cukup lama bersama, 'kan? Ino bahkan bisa tidur dengan laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya dua hari. Sedangkan aku?!"

Shino tersenyum, memegang kedua pipi Sakura yang tadi sedang sibuk mengunyah roti. "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Sakura."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Simpan saja untuk yang terbaik." Shino kembali tersenyum, menarik kembali kedua tangannya. "Untuk suamimu, mungkin?"

Sakura menggeleng kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya kau tidak akan melamarku?" amarah Sakura kembali naik ke ubun-ubun. "Ino dilamar oleh teman masa kecilnya ketika mereka kembali pertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku benar-benar––"

"Berhenti membandingkan dirimu sendiri dan orang lain. Kau selalu seperti itu."

"Kau juga selalu seperti itu!" tuding Sakura, melempar rotinya ke tanah begitu saja. "Aku pulang!"

.

.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal ketika kuku-kuku tajam Ino menyelinap masuk ke dalam rambutnya. "Tidak bisakah kau pelan sedikit?"

"Diam. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Ino menuangkan _shampoo_ ke atas kepala Shikamaru dan mulai membersihkan rambut laki-laki itu. Ia mengancam tidak akan mau menikah dengannya kalau Shikamaru tidak memotong rambutnya dan berpakaian lebih rapi lagi. Ketika kesepakatan tercapai, Shikamaru tidak menyangka kalau Ino sendirilah yang akan memotong rambutnya.

"Kalau kau sampai membuat rambutku terlihat berantakan dan bahkan menyayat kulitku, aku yang tidak mau menikah denganmu." Shikamaru bersidekap malas, membiarkan kuku-kuku Ino kembali mengiris kulit kepalanya. "Aku serius."

"Hah. Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Bangun."

Ino mengeringkan rambut Shikamaru dan menariknya untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Shikamaru menatap lusinan alat _make-up_ yang ada di depannya dan seketika itu juga ia merasa pusing. Matanya menatap menyelidik ke arah Ino.

"Jadi selama ini wajahmu dibantu oleh mereka?"

Ino menoleh sekilas, lalu tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak memakai _make-up_ sekarang."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Ino menghentikkan kegiatannya mengusap-usap rambut panjang Shikamaru, lalu menarik tangan laki-laki itu dan mengusapkannya ke pipinya. "Lihat? Tidak ada setitik bedakpun menempel pada tanganmu. Aku sudah cantik tanpa mereka."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih membelinya?" tanya Shikamaru bingung, membuka sebuah bedak dan berusaha untuk ' _mengambilnya_ '.

"Aku hanya tidak memakai _make-up_ saat di rumah. Dan, uh! Lepaskan!" Ino memukul tangan Shikamaru yang mencungkil bedaknya dan mengumpat sendiri. "Dasar bodoh. Ini sangat mahal, kau tahu?! Kalau saat sudah menikah denganku nanti kau tidak mampu membelikanku yang setara dengan bedak ini, aku akan menceraikanmu saat itu juga."

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat dan bersandar malas pada kursi.

"Aku lulusan pendidikan tata rias dan kecantikan, kau tahu, calon suami?" gumam Ino, meraih gunting dan sisir yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi. "Sarjana. Ha! Kau bisa membanggakan itu pada orangtuamu nanti. Dan aku mengambil kelas _make-up_ selama dua tahun di Perancis."

"Kecantikan? Tapi kenapa kau memotong rambutku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau lebih rapi."

"Jadi, wow!" Shikamaru menarik dirinya sendiri, memandang Ino dengan padangan tidak habis pikir. "Jadi ini kali pertamamu memotong rambut?!"

Ino tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Aku menggunting poni Sakura dulu."

"Sakura?" ujar Shikamaru, mengingat-ingat. "Jadi poni miringnya itu karena ulahmu?!"

"Tenanglah Shikamaru, aku tidak akan––" ujar Ino, kesusahan untuk menarik Shikamaru agar ia kembali duduk di kursi. "Duduk, Shikamaru, atau aku akan––"

"SHINO SIALAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!"

Suara Sakura yang menggelegar dari balik pintu membuat Ino dan Shikamaru berhenti bermain kejar-tangkap. Sakura masuk dan dengan kesal langsung menendang sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di dekat pintu.

Kursi tersebut jatuh dan menimpa sup yang baru saja Ino buat. Sup itu jatuh dan membasahi karpet bulu putih mereka.

Ino menggeram kesal, mencoba bersabar dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Ibunya bilang, saat hitungan ke sepuluh amarahnya akan mereda.

 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, en_ ––

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

Sakura menoleh kaget dan menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menatap wajah Ino yang memerah dan segera saja lari memasuki kamar, mengunci pintunya hingga dua kali dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI, SAKURA! LIHAT SAJA!" jerit Ino marah, sampai tonjolan urat samar di lehernya dapat dilihat oleh Shikamaru. "DAN KAU, NARA SI KEPALA BATU, CEPAT DUDUK DISINI ATAU AKU AKAN MENCUKUR HABIS ALISMU SEKALIAN!"

.

.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

selamat hari ulang tahun buat indonesia kita tercinta! yeay!

karena hari ini indonesia lagi ulang tahun, update chap buat kita! yeay! sembilan ratus kata lebih banyak dibandingkan chap 3!

apa kakasakunya sudah mulai tercium dan masuk ke hidung? kita mainnya santai aja, jangan terburu-buru memasukkan konflik ke cerita... iya nggak? iya dong.

maaf ya aku lagi lelah. qulela.

semoga chapter yang ini rada lebih romantis ye. soalnya susah bikin si kakashi jadi romantis.

HEHE.

dah ah. jangan lupa tunjukkin support kalian dengan kirim sms, ketik re spasi vi kirim ke ew.

dah ah beneran. bhay!


	5. Chapter 5

Hanya butuh dua hari bagi kantor Sakura untuk merapikan dirinya kembali. Hari ini, Sakura harus kembali masuk ke kantor setelah sebelumnya ia melakukan _push-up_ tiga puluh kali di depan Ino sebagai kesungguhannya berjanji untuk tidak menumpahkan sup ke atas karpet lagi. Sekarang mereka harus duduk di sofa saat menonton _film_ , padahal biasanya mereka akan berguling-guling di karpet yang hangat itu.

Shino mengantarnya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke _apartmen_ dan meminta maaf––Sakura tidak dapat menolak permintaan maafnya kalau Shino sudah kelihatan menyedihkan seperti itu.

Meskipun masih tidak mau berbicara, Sakura masih memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada laki-laki itu sebelum ia keluar dari mobil dan memasuki kantor. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kakashi yang ditemuinya tidak jauh dari mobil Shino berhenti––yang lagi-lagi dibalas pria itu dengan wajah yang berpaling dan tidak acuh––dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Hei, Sakura, cantik sekali pagi ini." Puji Asuma––tidak––tulus sambil mengerling ke arah plester luka yang menempel manis di pipi kiri Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum malas, meninggalkan Asuma yang tertawa ke arahnya dan menekan tombol _lift_.

Kakinya masuk dan bersiap untuk menekan tombol tiga ketika sebuah tangan menahan pintu _lift_ tersebut.

 _Pagi yang buruk, diawali oleh orang yang buruk_ , pikir Sakura.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Ia berdiri di depan deretan tombol _lift_ dan menekan angkat 12––yang adalah lantai tertinggi dalam gedung itu.

"Mm, permisi, aku ingin menekan tombol juga." Ujar Sakura sopan, menatap Kakashi di depannya yang hanya menoleh tidak peduli.

"Kau akan ke lantai 12. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Hei, kalau begitu seharusnya aku bisa libur, 'kan? Seharusnya ada seseorang yang memberitahuku! Dan kau––eh?" Sakura berhenti berbicara saat melihat Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah permen karet ke arahnya. "Untukku?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Agar kau bisa berhenti berbicara. Telingaku sakit."

Sakura ingin memprotes tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengunyah permen karet itu. Sangat tidak sopan berbicara ketika makan. Gadis itu bungkam.

 _Lift_ berdenting dan Sakura mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan begitu saja tanpa menunggunya. Pria itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong, membuka pintunya, dan menyalakan lampu.

Mata Sakura melebar melihat tumpukan berkas yang ada di depannya. Bukan tumpukan, lebih tepatnya ratusan berkas yang berjejalan di dalam rak-rak kayu tinggi besar yang mulai mengeluarkan bau lapuk. Ia melirik Kakashi di depannya yang sedang tersenyum, lalu menyadari ada dua tanduk merah yang pelan-pelan tumbuh di kepala pria tersebut.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Sedikit berantakan." Ujar Kakashi sedikit menyesal––namun sama sekali tidak menyesal––ke arah Sakura. "Aku minta kau membereskannya dan mengisi data ini. Kau seorang penulis jurnal, bermain dengan jurnal adalah pekerjaanmu. Kau bisa menggunakan waktu sesuka hatimu––lembur? Kuperbolehkan."

Sakura menerima uluran setumpuk kertas dari Kakashi dan berusaha untuk memukul Kakashi dengan kertas-kertas itu kalau saja Kakashi tidak cepat-cepat pergi. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia mengamati pintu tersebut beberapa saat, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"KAKASHI SI TUA BANGKA MENYEBALKAN! KALAU KAU BUKAN ATASANKU, AKU AKAN MENYULUT RAMBUT UBANMU ITU DENGAN KOREK API!"

Sayangnya pintu yang disangka Sakura dapat meredam suara itu _tidak_ meredam suara.

Sakura mengumpat selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju rak nomor satu. Ia memandang rak kayu yang tingginya mungkin sekitar tiga meter itu dan langsung berjongkok malas. _Yang benar saja. Penulis jurnal, bla bla bla, bermain dengan dokumen dan jurnal. Orang gila! Penulis jurnal, ya menulis jurnal!_

Sakura membaca kertas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dan data itu memastikan dirinya mengisi segala sesuatunya secara rinci dan benar.

.

.

"Dimana Kakashi dan Sakura? Rapat akan segera dimulai." Ujar Kurenai tanpa suara ke arah Asuma yang ada di seberangnya. Matanya melirik Tsunade Senju yang duduk dengan tenang di ujung meja, menatap jam di dinding ruangan yang tidak melambat sama sekali sementara peserta rapat belum lengkap.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka dan Kakashi muncul disana. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan malas. Tanpa rasa takut Kakashi melangkah masuk, duduk di sisi lain ujung meja, dan berdeham pelan ke arah rekan-rekannya.

Meja panjang yang seharusnya bisa diisi oleh dua puluh orang itu hanya terisi sebagian. Tiga per delapannya. Hanya senior yang diundang di rapat kali ini, dimana Tsunade Senju selaku pimpinan teratas divisi mereka yang akan memimpin rapat.

"Dimana Sakura Haruno?" tanya Tsunade tenang.

"Dia bukan anggota senior." Jawab Kakashi, mengancingkan ujung kemejanya dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Ia menyadari ada orang lain disini selain para agen dan Tsunade––Ibiki Morino.

Kakashi berdecak malas. "Kau ada disini?"

"Kakashi, ada Tsunade disini." Desis Asuma mengingatkan, menatap Kakashi yang mulai kelihatan tidak nyaman di ruangan tersebut.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kalian masih seperti anak kecil? Kau! Rambutmu sudah dipenuhi oleh uban, dan kau masih bersifat seperti anak-anak. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu, kalau Ibiki sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sakura pernah mengalami kecelakaan! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Seharusnya ini didiskusikan dulu denganku––"

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kasusnya mendesak." Jelas Kurenai, mencoba menenangkan Kakashi. "Kita butuh seorang penulis jurnal. Hanya Sakura yang ada. Aku kira kau sudah melupakannya."

Kakashi menatap Kurenai tidak habis pikir. "Kau... gila?"

Kurenai memutar bola matanya, malas bicara.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, Kakashi. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa melupakannya. Tapi kau terjebak sendiri dalam ingatanmu." Tsunade memandang ke arah Kakashi dengan angkuh, sementara orang lainnya memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan menghakimi. "Performa Sakura juga bisa dibilang baik. Aku menolak permintaanmu untuk memecatnya."

"Tsunade!" ujar Kakashi kesal, bangkit berdiri dan memukul meja. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?!"

"Kalau kau terus menggabungkan pekerjaan dengan emosimu, kau-lah yang akan kupecat." Ancam Tsunade, menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi. "Semua orang yang ada disini tahu masalahmu. Mereka semua bersikap normal. Kau adalah ketua tim dan senior disini. Sikapmu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan profesionalitas."

Kurenai dan Asuma saling tatap. Asuma mengerling ke arah Kakashi berkali-kali, memberi sinyal pada istrinya kalau pria itu sedang sangat sensitif sekarang, yang disambut dengan anggukan samar Kurenai. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Terakhir kali Asuma berusaha untuk meredakan pertengkaran Tsunade dan Kakashi, ia diskors dan dirumahkan selama sebulan penuh.

"Tsunade, sekarang coba kau bayangkan." Ujar Kakashi lebih tenang, menatap Ibiki dengan kesal sembari duduk. "Kau juga. Coba kalian bayangkan."

Pria itu menghela nafas, lalu bersidekap. Wajahnya terlihat terluka.

"Aku dan gadis itu––kami berpacaran. Selama empat tahun. Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seorang bayi mampu berjalan dan berlari. Lalu, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan, bum! Kehilangan ingatannya. Tentang semuanya. Tentang aku. Dan sekarang kalian memaksaku untuk melihatnya setiap hari, begitu?"

Kakashi menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal. "Memang lebih baik kau memecatku, Tsunade. Masa bodoh dengan profesionalitasmu dan sebagainya."

"Kakashi, kau mampu melupakan Rin. Kau bersama Rin lebih lama dibandingkan Sakura." Sanggah Asuma, berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Bukankah jauh lebih mudah melupakannya?"

Kurenai menepuk keningnya. _Asuma bodoh. Dungu. Keledai._

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat dan memukul meja dengan sangat keras. Berbeda dengan Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan terkejut, Kurenai hanya menghela nafasnya. Sudah hafal kebiasaan Kakashi kalau pria itu marah. Dengan sekali pukulan di wajah, ia berhasil membuat Asuma bungkam dan merutuki nasibnya.

"Jangan pernah samakan Rin dengan Sakura." Ujar Kakashi, menuding Asuma dengan telunjuknya. Kemudian ia keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Ujar Tsunade kesal, sementara Kurenai cepat-cepat berlari ke arah suaminya yang sekarang mimisan. "Buat surat untuk memecat Sakura Haruno. Ibiki, kembalikan pekerjaan gadis itu. Dan Mei, cari penulis jurnal yang baru."

.

.

"Hah?"

Sakura menatap surat pemecatan yang ada di mejanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kedua alisnya bertaut, sementara matanya kembali membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera disana dengan sangat berhati-hati.

 _Surat pemecatan? Sementara aku belum ada seminggu bekerja disini?_

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dengan gerakan kasar dan tidak menyapa orang-orang yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tangannya memukul tombol _lift_ ––benar, memukul––dan segera menutup _lift_ itu tanpa ampun meskipun ada beberapa orang yang ingin masuk juga ke dalam.

 _Lift_ berdenting dan Sakura keluar. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan Kakashi, ruangan paling besar di lantai tersebut, dan membuka pintunya tanpa kespoanan.

"Apa aku harus mengajarkan juga padamu cara mengetuk pintu, Haruno?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kakashi, apalagi meminta maaf seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berjalan masuk, menutup pintu ruangan Kakashi yang berat dengan kakinya, dan membanting surat pemecatan yang telah ia lipat-lipat ke atas meja kerja Kakashi.

"Jadi kau sudah membacanya." Gumam Kakashi tenang, melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kedua mataku memang kugunakan untuk membaca." Ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkastik. "Dan aku, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan isi surat ini! Aku belum genap seminggu bekerja disini dan kau sudah memecatku? Kontrak yang kutandatangani dengan jelas menyebutkan kalau aku tidak bisa dipecat sebelum satu tahun!"

Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Buktinya bisa, 'kan?"

"Dari awal aku sudah tidak menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar banyak gaya dan angkuh." Cibir Sakura tanpa ampun. "Aku selalu menuruti perintahmu dan disini aku dipecat karena pembangkangan?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu."

"TIDAK BISA! AKU MARAH!" jerit Sakura akhirnya.

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Ia bangkit dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat––takut, mungkin? Kakinya melangkah mundur untuk menghindari wajah Kakashi yang menyeramkan.

"Bukan aku yang memecatmu. Ini keputusan dari pusat. Kalau benar kedua matamu kau gunakan untuk membaca, seharusnya kau juga bisa menyaring ucapanmu agar terdengar sedikit lebih berpendidikan." Desis Kakashi dingin. "Meski begitu, aku sedih sekali karena bukan aku sendiri yang memecatmu."

Kepala Sakura terantuk dan ia tersadar kalau ia sudah terpojok. Ia tidak tahu kapan Kakashi berhasil membuatnya mundur sejauh ini.

"Sekarang, keluar."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, masih menyanggupkan diri untuk menggeleng dan melawan. "Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau memecatku."

Dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya terjadi. Sakura yang merasa kalau pria itu tidak lagi ingin memarahinya tapi _mencium_ nya, segera saja melayangkan tangannya. Tangan kanannya terasa perih setelah ia menampar pipi kiri Kakashi, dan matanya membelalak. Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Insting kewanitaannya muncul. Setelah menampar, hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Sakura adalah lari. Jadi, Sakura segera berlari dari hadapan Kakashi menuju ruangannya, menguncinya cepat-cepat, dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

As ta ga.

 _Astaga, aku hampir saja dicium oleh si tua bangka itu! Dia sudah gila, ya?!_ Jerit Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar panik.

Kakashi pasti akan membunuhnya kalau pria itu melihatnya lagi. Ia juga belum tentu ingin menciumnya. _Tapi kedua matanya terpejam!_ Sanggah Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya yang sangat sedikit, memasukkannya pada _box_ dan meletakkannya di dekat pintu.

Sakura melihat jendela ruangannya. Kalau ia melompat dari sini, ia akan mati. Atau paling tidak, ia akan koma tiga bulan. Kalau ia koma, Ino tidak akan mau membiayai biaya rumah sakitnya. Dan kalau Ino tidak mau membiayai biaya rumah sakitnya, ia akan dibiarkan koma tanpa perawatan.

"Sakura, buka pintunya."

Sakura menoleh kaget ke arah pintu. Siluet Kakashi terlihat dan perutnya langsung merasa mulas.

 _Oh, sial_.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tidur. Tapi kau memaksaku malam-malam begini." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Ino berdecak pelan. Ia tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki menyebalkan seperti ini. Gadis itu menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat mobilnya _meloncat_ kecil dan melaju dalam kecepatan penuh.

"Kita bahkan belum menikah dan kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Diam! Harusnya kau tahu kalau butik pilihanku hanya buka di malam hari!" Ino menginjak remnya tiba-tiba saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Ia memutar tubuh, menatap Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi menguap. "Kau harus ikut denganku, karena kau calon suamiku. Kau harus membantuku memilih karena pada akhirnya gaun itulah yang akan kau lihat sepanjang hari."

Shikamaru berdecak malas. "Aku bisa pesankan taksi untukmu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya?"

Shikamaru tutup mulut sementara Ino kembali mengendarai mobilnya gila-gilaan. Butik yang ditujunya ini adalah butik yang sama tempat ibunya membeli gaun pernikahan. Ia akan memakainya saat resepsi nanti. Sudah ada seratus hal yang akan dilakukannya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan ini, namun sepertinya Shikamaru tidak mempersiapkan apapun.

 _Lihat saja perutnya yang buncit itu. Ia pasti langsung tidur sehabis makan_ , ujar Ino dalam hati.

Mobil _maroon_ milik Ino terparkir manis di sebuah pusat yang terletak di jantung kota Tokyo. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menarik Shikamaru keluar. Mau tidak mau ia tersenyum melihat betapa tampannya Shikamaru setelah ia berhasil memotong rambutnya yang panjang dan urakan itu.

"Setidaknya kau tampan." Puji Ino, membuat Shikamaru terkekeh.

Shikamaru dengan pasrah membiarkan Ino menarik tangannya dan bersama mereka memasuki butik besar tersebut. Warna putih berkilau langsung menusuk kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Shikamaru mengernyit dan menghalangi kilauan sinar masuk ke matanya, sementara Ino melepaskannya dan berlari melihat-lihat gaun.

Shikamaru mencari-cari tempat duduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino menginginkannya ikut dan membantunya memilih.

Karena di matanya, semua gaun ini sama.

Ino berhenti di depan sebuah gaun dan kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Seseorang mendekatinya dan Ino segera saja menanyakan harga gaun itu.

"345000 yen?!" jerit Ino tanpa sadar. _Kau gila?!_

Tentu saja umpatannya itu hanya dilanjutkannya dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin meminta uang pada orang tuanya untuk membeli gaun. Sebulan lalu ia meminta uang pada ibunya untuk membeli satu set peralatan _make up_ terbaru dan ia meminta mobil pada ayahnya. Tidak mungkin ia meminta uang lagi, 'kan?

Dan lagi, pernikahan ini adalah kejutan untuk kedua orangtuanya. Ia akan membuktikan kalau ia sudah siap berhenti bermain-main dan mulai serius menjalani hidupnya. Jadi ia akan menikah dan bekerja, menghasilkan uang, dan menjadi wanita normal pada umumnya.

"Apa aku bisa menyewanya?" tanya Ino, tersenyum kecil.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum. "Itu harga sewanya, nona."

 _Ekor berang-berang! Kalau aku ingin memakai gaun ini, aku dan Shikamaru akan makan kuah sup selama satu tahun setelah pernikahan kami!_

Shikamaru membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Ino yang menggelegar. Laki-laki itu bangkit, berdiri di samping Ino yang terlihat terguncang, lalu memberikan sinyal kepada orang di sebelah Ino untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika wanita itu menunjuk label harga, Shikamaru langsung tertawa. "Kau pikir berapa harganya? Delapan ribu yen?"

Bahu Ino menjadi lemas dan ia tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru. Cinta pertamanya jatuh pada gaun itu, namun ia harus melupakannya sesegera mungkin.

Ino kembali memutari ruangan yang dipenuhi gaun itu––dengan Shikamaru sekarang mengekor di belakangnya––dan ia berkali-kali jatuh cinta pada gaun-gaun mahal. Cinta pertamanya tadi ia lupakan begitu saja dan sekarang pilihannya justru jatuh pada gaun yang lebih mahal.

"Aku pusing, Shikamaru. Semua gaun disini mahal. Semua yang kusukai mahal." Keluh Ino, duduk di samping Shikamaru yang sekarang memijat kedua bahunya yang kembali lemas. "Kalau aku menuruti egoku memakai gaun-gaun itu, mungkin kita akan langsung miskin setelah menikah."

"Aku tidak suka menjadi miskin." Ujar Shikamaru langsung.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing, lalu menoleh ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. "Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana letak gaun-gaun yang... kau tahu, sedikit bersahabat?"

"Sebelah sini, Nona."

Wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang juga dipenuhi oleh gaun-gaun. Tangan Ino kembali memilah-milah, namun tidak sekalipun sebuah senyuman kembali menghampiri wajah gadis itu.

"Ada gaun yang menarik perhatianku tadi." Bisik Shikamaru, menarik lengan Ino untuk memutar dan kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong luas penuh gaun.

Ino berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dan ikut berhenti di depan sebuah gaun. Seketika itu juga Ino memutar matanya dengan malas dan ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan mata.

"Aku tebak gaun ini lebih mahal dibandingkan gaun pertama yang kulihat." Ujar Ino sambil melengos. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku membuat gaun sendiri saja."

"Kalau hanya mencobanya, kita tidak perlu membayar, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru ke arah wanita yang berdiri di belakang Ino.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Nona bisa mengikuti aku."

Ino tersenyum dan mengikuti wanita itu untuk mencoba gaun. Shikamaru kembali mencari tempat duduk dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia masa bodoh dengan sofa empuk itu yang digunakan untuk duduk beberapa orang. Kakinya ia luruskan dan salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hei, kau pikir ini butik milikmu, hah?"

.

.

Shino berlari menuruni tangga dan menyambar kunci mobil. Ia membuka gerbang dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari pekarangan.

" _Sakura tergelincir jatuh dari jendela kantornya. Untung saja dia jatuh ke tempat pembuangan sampah dan tidak mengalami cedera apapun kecuali luka gores yang cukup banyak. Sampai sekarang, ia belum sadarkan diri._ "

Shino tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa tergelincir jatuh dari ruangannya––yang mana terletak di lantai tiga, seperti yang pernah diceritakan oleh Sakura. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu sampai-sampai ia bisa jatuh?

Mobil Shino sampai di depan rumah sakit swasta di pusat Tokyo dan laki-laki itu segera bergegas masuk. Lantai lima, kamar nomor 432. Shino kembali membaca pesan yang dikirimkan ke ponselnya dan sedikit berlari ketika sudah sampai di lantai lima.

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar nomor 432 dan melihat Sakura disana, sedang tertidur. Hanya ada selang infus yang ditanamkan di tangannya. Nafasnya telihat teratur, namun wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya kering.

Shino duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Tangannya memegang kursi itu sebentar––panas. Ada orang yang menduduki kursi ini cukup lama sebelum ia datang. Shino tidak perlu menebaknya––laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

 _Akankah... ingatanmu kembali, Sakura?_

Shino mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan sebuah nomor. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah nada dering terdengar samar-samar dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tidak pergi jauh, ternyata." Ujar Shino, ketika orang yang ia telepon langsung menjawab panggilannya. Shino menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa sebentar dan kemudian membuka bibirnya kembali untuk berbicara. "Kalau ingatan Sakura kembali... kau akan kembali dan merebutnya, begitu?"

Orang di seberang sana terdiam. Tanpa disadari, rahang Shino mengeras. Laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar Sakura dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju seorang pria yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari sana.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas. Matanya sayu, namun tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali. Justru berkilat berbahaya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara seperti itu. Kau yang menyimpulkannya." Jawab Kakashi tenang akan pertanyaan Shino di telepon. "Kau terlalu takut Sakura mengingat semuanya kembali. Padahal sudah kukatakan kalau ingatannya tidak mungkin kembali."

Shino menggeram pelan, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi. "Jangan terlalu sok pintar, Kakashi! Jangan menceramahiku!"

"Bertahun-tahun aku ajarkan sopan santun padamu, namun kau belum juga menerapkannya dengan baik." Kakashi berujar tenang sementara tangannya menurunkan jari Shino perlahan-lahan. "Tidak ada yang perlu diubah. Kau sudah sangat baik menjaganya. Aku bisa hidup dengan tenang."

"Aku tidak menjaga Sakura untukmu!"

Shino berhasil membuat punggung dan kepala Kakashi menabrak dinding. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sambil meringis kecil, merasakan ngilu pada bahu kirinya yang sedikit tergores sesuatu. "Gunakan kata-kata yang baik, Kakashi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu."

Kakashi tersenyum, membiarkan Shino meregangkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Kakashi dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Pria itu menatap kosong ke dinding selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

ada review yang cukup berkesan buat gue! HAHA

"ShikaTemaCanon chapter 3 . Aug 17

LOH KOK ADA ADEGAN SHIKAINO? warning dong kan, DLDR, gw dimari bukan karna mereka, kirain ini murni KakaSaku or at least KakaSakuShino eh kok arahnya menyimpang?"

oke, pertama tengs udah nambahin review gue, meskipun isinya yaaaaah gitulah ya.

ini review pertama yang gua bahas loh. CIEEEEE merasa keren gak?

jadi gini ya, buat semua pembaca yang aku sayangi bener bener dan reviewnya selalu aku baca satu-satu.

yang suka, makasih banyak, aku juga sayang kamu. yang gak suka, yang merasa tertipu, tinggal di tutup.

fanfic ini bukan plagiasi, alias orisinil. alias sesuka si pembuat, si penulis. alias suka suka si penulis mau pake tokoh pembantu siapa. alias suka suka si penulis mau bikin cerita sampingan kayak gimana. alias suka suka si penulis mau nulis warning dldr dsb yang gua nggak tau dan males makenya. alias suka suka si penulis pokoknya!

dan gua tegaskan, fanfic gua gak pernah nyimpang. yakali gua nulis kakasaku ujung-ujungnya di ending yang muncul shikaino.

PLIZ DEH.

buat pembaca yang baik hati, tenang aja. kenapa shikaino lebih banyak muncul? kenapa gini kenapa gitu? kenapa sakura hilang ingatan?

chapter masih panjang. nggak perlu menyimpulkan buru-buru. nanti juga kalian ngerti.

mungkin konsepnya pasaran. hilang ingatan. tapi isi cerita? HE.

tuh kan aqu jadi curhat. hmz.

yang penting tetap setia membaca. tetap setia mendukung. itu cukup buat bikin semangat penulis.

oke? ke!

 _tbc asap_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, nona benar-benar cantik."

Ino tersipu melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dan dengan gembira ia berputar-putar. "Kau benar. Aku belum pernah melihat diriku sendiri secantik ini. Tolong buka tirainya agar calon suamiku bisa melihatku."

Sebenarnya Ino agak berdebar-debar ketika menyebutkan kata 'calon suami'. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih menganggap Shikamaru hanya main-main dengannya sampai ketika Shikamaru bersedia untuk dipotong rambutnya dan menemaninya malam-malam begini mencari gaun pengantin.

Ketika tirai dibuka, Ino sudah memasang wajah termanisnya agar Shikamaru bisa langsung berdiri dan menatapnya tanpa suara. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah...

"SHIKAMARU!"

Teriakan Ino membuat Shikamaru terbangun. Laki-laki itu menurunkan kakinya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum. "Kau cantik."

"Seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu sambil berdiri dan menatapku tanpa berkedip. Tapi kau sudah berkedip tiga kali, menguap, dan terlalu cepat mengucapkannya." Ujar Ino kesal, berjalan turun dari 'panggung' imajinasinya dan berhenti tepat di dekat Shikamaru. "Bagaimana? Apa ada yang kurang?"

Shikamaru mengusap matanya, tidak mempedulikan bibir Ino yang mengerucut, lalu menyentuh tulang selangka Ino yang menonjol. "Kau kurus sekali. Selain itu, tidak bisakah kau mencari pakaian yang lebih tertutup?"

"Kau ingin mati? Kau yang menunjukkan gaun ini." Desis Ino kesal. "Lagipula, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku akan mencari kerja secepat mungkin agar bisa mencicil biaya sewa gaun ini. Bahannya sangat lembut, halus dan menyenangkan. Aku pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik kalau memakainya. Kutebak, gaun ini pasti terbuat dari _chiffon_ mahal––"

" _Import_ langsung dari Perancis, Sayangku."

Ino menoleh kaget. Seorang wanita setengah baya mendatanginya dan menyentuh ujung gaun yang sedang dipakai Ino. "Bukan domba-domba sembarangan, mereka diternakkan khusus untuk produksi sifon tenun berkualitas. Hanya ada dua orang di Jepang yang menerima barang dari sana setiap tahunnya."

Ino masih memandang takjub ke arah wanita anggun itu. "Nyonya––nyonya adalah..."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ibu, sudah kubilang jangan turun dulu sebelum aku pergi."

.

.

"Mmmm... satu sendok lagi, Shino!"

"Aku membawanya diam-diam. Kau tidak boleh memakan semuanya." Tolak Shino, menyuap es krim ke dirinya sendiri. "Gadis bodoh mana yang melompat keluar jendela dari lantai tiga?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku terdesak!"

"Alasan klasik."

Sakura bersyukur karena ia terjatuh ke atas kantung-kantung sampah––tidak terlalu bersyukur sebenarnya, membayangkan seberapa bau dirinya saat _diangkat_ dari sana oleh-entah-siapa. Sakura baru saja keramas dan ia bersyukur Shino datang saat ia sudah lebih bersih––setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu.

"Jadi, mereka memecatmu?" tanya Shino, pada akhirnya kembali menyuapi Sakura es krim.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku sekarang adalah wanita pemalas yang pengangguran. Aku harus secepatnya mencari kerja atau nanti lama kelamaan kau akan malas untuk melihatku."

"Yah, sepertinya akan begitu." Ujar Shino, ikut tertawa.

Seorang perawat masuk dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Wanita itu mengamati beberapa selang yang tertanam di lengannya. Perawat tersebut menambah sebuah kantung infus baru dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Untuk sementara ini, dokter memintamu untuk mendapat nutrisi tambahan dari sini." Ujar sang perawat, menunjuk kantung infus berisi cairan tersebut. "Dan... untuk semua makanannya, petugas akan memberikan daftar menu padamu tiap-tiap sebelum jam makan. Kau bisa memilihnya. Aku memaafkan itu untuk kali ini saja, ya."

Perawat tersebut mengerling ke arah es krim yang sedang digenggam Shino, membuat mereka bertiga tertawa tanpa alasan. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Oh, ya, Shino," panggil Sakura, menarik sendok es krim dari tangan Shino. "Akhir minggu ini orangtuaku akan datang. Mereka mengajakmu makan malam hari Sabtu. Apa kau bisa ikut?"

Shino mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius." Shino memandang Sakura malas. "Kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanku. Sudah kubilang kalau ingin bertemu denganku kau harus memberitahunya sebulan sebelumnya. Kalau seperti ini, aku terlihat jahat sekali."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya memukul lengan kiri Shino yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kau memang jahat. Orangtua pacarmu akan datang dan mengajakmu makan malam tapi kau tidak bisa datang?!"

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Ih! Kau membuatku kesal! Keluar sana!" jerit Sakura, mendorong Shino yang sekarang tertawa-tawa. Shino memang tidak bercanda. Laki-laki itu bisa muncul kapan saja dan ada di rumahnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mau jika Sakura memintanya berjanji untuk hadir.

 _Shino_ , pikir Sakura malas.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Ino muncul dari balik pintu. Gadis itu berbinar-binar, ia segera masuk dan meminta Shino keluar tanpa perasaan. Ino kemudian menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal sofa yang ada disana, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia melepaskan bantal itu dan memeluk Sakura yang sedang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura malas. "Ibu mertuamu ternyata orang kaya?"

Ino terdiam dan memandang Sakura dengan tidak percaya. Mengetahui temannya itu terdiam dan tampak terkejut, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kali ini, bukannya berteriak seperti saat itu––Sakura juga pernah menebak Ino dilamar oleh pacar pertamanya, dan benar––, Ino memukul kepala Sakura. Ia tidak peduli kalau temannya itu baru saja jatuh tergelincir dari lantai tiga dan bisa saja menderita gegar otak.

"Kau itu sebenarnya cenayang, ya?!" tanya Ino, bersidekap di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka tebakanku benar! Sakit, tahu!" Sakura mengusap kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan Ino yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, membuka kotak itu, dan menarik sebuah gaun dari dalamnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagus sekali..."

"Tentu saja. Ini gratis, hadiah pernikahanku." Ujar Ino bangga. "Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru ternyata kaya. Pantas saja ia begitu santai. Sampai cucunya nanti memiliki cucu, kekayaan mereka mungkin tidak akan habis. Lihat ini, ini pilihanku."

Sakura menyentuh gaun yang diberikan Ino, lalu melirik temannya itu yang sedang sibuk merapikan kotak. "Kalian sudah menentukan tanggal?"

"Akhir bulan, tentu saja!" ujar Ino girang. "SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN MENIKAH!"

"Bodoh, kau pikir ini dimana..." desis Sakura kesal, mencubit lengan Ino gemas. "Akhirnya kau tidak akan bermain-main lagi dengan pacar-pacar gelapmu di luar sana. Kuharap Shikamaru bisa membuatmu sadar kalau umurmu sudah terlalu tua untuk pergi ke klub setiap malam."

Ino balas mencubit Sakura dengan kesal. "Aku hanya setahun di atasmu! Dasar kurangajar!"

Saat ada Ino di sampingnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa istirahat.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Sakura diperbolehkan pulang, dia sudah mulai bekerja lagi. Sakura menerima surat dari Ibiki, atasannya dulu, agar dia kembali bekerja. Dan sekarang, Sakura sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar lengkap dengan alat-alat perangnya––perekam suara di kantung depan, kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, dan sebuah buku kecil dengan pulpen dalam genggamannya.

Di depannya, Kenjiro Tanaka memasuki sebuah rumah mewah dengan langkah terburu-buru. Rumah itu tentu saja bukan miliknya, dan karena itu Sakura segera mengambil beberapa gambar.

Hanya satu dugaan di kepalanya : Kenjiro berselingkuh.

Menjadi seorang wartawan seperti Sakura memang tidaklah menyenangkan. Ia malas meliput aktor-aktor dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Ia lebih suka mencari berita tentang orang-orang penting, dimana ketika berita itu ditampilkan di televisi, berita itu akan menjadi topik nomor satu di koran-koran dan televisi lainnya.

 _Aku harus berjalan lebih dekat lagi_ , gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju rumah tersebut sambil menyalakan alat perekamnya. Kenjiro sedang berada di salah satu ruangan bersama seorang wanita. Mereka tampak berbicara dengan serius ketika akhirnya Kenjiro memukul wajah wanita itu.

Mereka kembali berargumen namun Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

 _Sial, kenapa mereka tidak bertengkar di depan jendela saja,_ umpat Sakura kesal. Apakah ia harus melempar alat perekam suaranya saja dan mengambilnya saat rumah itu kosong? Tindakan bodoh.

Ternyata Kenjiro dan wanita itu memilih untuk bertengkar di dekat jendela, tepat seperti harapan Sakura. Gadis itu segera menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di balik semak-semak dan mendekatkan perekam suaranya ke jendela.

"... kau yang membunuh Tsuzuki!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. _Ha?_

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku membayar orang untuk membunuhnya." Ujar sebuah suara, Kenjiro Tanaka. "Anak kurang ajar itu benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung. Aku sudah memberikan semua kekayaanku padanya dan dia masih berusaha merebutmu. Dengan apa harus kupanggil dia? Orang yang tidak tahu berterimakasih?"

"Tapi dia masih terlalu muda!"

"Oh, terus saja bela dia." Sindir Kenjiro.

Sakura mendengar sebuah suara samar dari dalam sana. Ketika sadar suara apa itu, kedua matanya membulat.

"Dasar pelac*** tidak tahu diri!"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika suara ledakan terdengar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Begitu dekat, begitu jelas, sampai-sampai telinganya terasa sakit. Sakura sadar kalau ia akan ditemukan oleh Kenjiro––pria tua tanpa perasaan itu sekarang sedang keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru dari rumah––dan karenanya gadis itu segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

 _Sial,_ umpat Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia tidak boleh menoleh. Walaupun mungkin Kenjiro _belum_ menyadari kehadirannya, tapi Sakura harus menjaga diri dengan tidak menunjukkan wajahnya ke arah Kenjiro.

Sakura menaiki mobilnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari komplek perumahan tersebut. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan meskipun mobilnya sudah berada jauh dari rumah yang didatangi Kenjiro tadi.

Ponselnya berdering dan Sakura harus membagi konsentrasinya antara menyetir dan menerima telepon. Ketika sekilas melihat nama Shino disana, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya dan ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

" _Sakura, dimana kau sekarang?_ " tanya Shino, ia terdengar sedang melakukan sesuatu karena suaranya sedikit samar, ditutupi oleh bunyi benda-benda bergesekan. " _Apa kau mau datang ke rumah? Ibuku memasak banyak makanan, kau tahu––hari ini hari ulangtahun ayahku. Tapi kalau kau sibuk––_ "

"Tentu saja aku akan datang! Apa maksudmu aku sibuk dihari ulangtahun ayahmu." Potong Sakura cepat. Kakinya menginjak rem saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, mengakibatkan dirinya dihujani oleh ramai klakson saat itu juga. "Aku baru saja pulang kerja, jadi aku harus ke rumah sebentar dan mandi. Bagaimana?"

" _Baiklah. Kutunggu satu jam lagi, ya?"_

Sakura mengangguk. "Satu jam lagi."

Sambungan terputus dan Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobilnya dengan gelisah. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kenjiro melihat dirinya atau tidak tadi. Dan sekarang, ia merasa kalau ia harus melaporkan Kenjiro ke polisi. Ia tidak akan menjual berita ini ke media. Ia merasa kalau polisi harus segera menemukan wanita itu––dalam keadaan hidup, semoga––agar wanita itu bisa segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Sakura berbelok tajam dan segera turun dari mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai di kantor polisi. Kedua tangannya membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan tindakannya itu segera dibuahi tatapan heran dari seorang polisi yang berada di depannya.

"Ada masalah, nona?"

"Ada seorang wanita tertembak." Ujar Sakura pelan, berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri. "Kalian harus segera melihatnya––maksudku, menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak. Jadi kumohon––"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Duduk disini." Polisi tersebut menarik sebuah kursi dan meminta Sakura duduk dengan halus. "Berikan kami alamatnya dan kami akan segera menuju kesana. Untuk sekarang, kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana kejadiannya, siapa saja yang kau lihat, dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disana."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan melirik jam. Ia telah menghabiskan sepuluh menit sejak ia menutup telepon dari Shino. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa datang ke ulang tahun ayahnya.

"Aku... aku seorang wartawan, aku sedang meliput..."

Sakura memelankan nada bicaranya saat air wajah polisi itu berubah. "Hei, tunggu dulu, aku memang wartawan, tapi aku tidak berbohong!" ujar Sakura, ia hampir menangis. Kalau tidak ada yang mempercayainya, wanita itu bisa saja mati dan sekarang hanya Sakura yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Aku sedang meliput Kenjiro Tanaka, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya sesaat ketika anaknya, Tsuzuki, meninggal." Jelas Sakura, menatap polisi itu tepat dimata agar ia bisa dipercaya. "Lalu Kenjiro berhenti di rumah ini. Aku tahu ia berselingkuh. Lalu mereka bertengkar, dan aku mendengar wanita ini bilang kalau Kenjiro membunuh anaknya sendiri."

"Entahlah, Nona, kau tahu," ujar polisi itu, bersidekap. "Wartawan benar-benar sukar untuk dipercaya. Tuan Kenjiro adalah orang yang baik, berbeda dengan putranya. Rumah tangganya dan Nyonya Tanakapun baik-baik saja."

"Kau bisa memeriksa ini." Sakura memberikan kameranya dan perekam suaranya, meminta polisi itu memeriksa. Polisi tersebut memberikan sinyal kepada polisi lainnya untuk mendekat––ia memeriksa gambar di kamera Sakura sementara temannya memeriksa rekaman suara di perekam Sakura.

"Ini suara Tuan Kenjiro, Pak." Ujar polisi di sebelahnya.

Polisi tersebut menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu mencermati gambar di kamera Sakura lagi. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, ia menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Berikan alamatnya. Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu agar kami bisa memintai keterangan darimu, kau tahu––kau saksi mata."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menyebutkan alamat rumah itu dan polisi tersebut segera mengirim beberapa polisi lainnya untuk pergi dan mengamankan rumah tersebut. Sakura dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih tertutup dan ia menunggu disana sendirian, karena belum ada orang lain yang bersamanya di ruangan itu.

"Ya, selamat sore. Sebuah kasus berkaitan dengan Kenjiro Tanaka." Ujar polisi yang sedari tadi mendampinginya, suaranya terdengar samar dibalik kaca. "Kami mempunyai seorang saksi mata disini. Ia sudah melapor. Aku sudah mengirimkan tim untuk kesana, kalian bisa pergi kesana sekarang. Aku akan menyerahkan interogasi kepada kalian––ini berhubungan dengan orang pemerintah."

Polisi itu masuk dan ia memberikan beberapa buku anak-anak ke Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan bahwa buku-buku itu diberikan kepada anak-anak yang datang kesini dan harus menunggu. Karena sepertinya Sakura akan menunggu lama dan ia tidak punya buku orang besar disini, polisi itu memberikan buku tersebut ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap buku-buku itu dan tersenyum sendiri dalam kegelisahannya. _Kaguya Hime, Momotaro_... _apalagi yang kubutuhkan?_

Meskipun sudah membaca buku-buku tersebut semasa kecilnya, Sakura tetap tenggelam dalam kata demi kata yang tercetak di buku itu. Ia tertawa, mengerutkan kening, dan tetap merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika ia masih kecil dulu saat membaca. Membaca memang kegiatan yang sangat disukainya.

Sebuah tangan menarik buku yang sedang dibacanya dan melempar buku tersebut begitu saja ke atas meja. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan tidak terima. Bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk mengumpat kalau saja rasa kagetnya tidak menguasai terlebih dahulu.

"Kau...?"

"Silakan duduk."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, memandang Kakashi yang sekarang sudah duduk di balik meja dan memakai kacamatanya. Wajah pria itu dingin tanpa senyum, tidak menggambarkan kalau ia mengenal Sakura.

 _Well_ , Sakura ingat bagaimana terakhir kali ia memperlakukan Kakashi.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan Kakashi yang menarik keluar sebuah buku kecil dan mengamat-amati sebuah kertas, berisi tulisan tangan polisi yang sedari tadi memintai keterangan singkat dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai... nama?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya kembali. "Kurasa kau mengenalku."

Kakashi meletakkan pulpennya, lalu memandang Sakura dengan tajam. "Kurasa kau mengenal aturannya."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Profesionalistas, tolong?" ujar Kakashi menyerah, menghela nafasnya.

Sakura ikut menghela nafas, membiarakan Kakashi menanyainya sebanyak apapun yang ia mau. Buku yang ia keluarkan ternyata hanya sebagai hiasan, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak mencatat apapun. Ia hanya membiarkan Sakura bercerita––setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura––dan tidak meliriknya sebisa mungkin.

"Jadi, apakah Kenjiro melihatmu?"

Sakura seakan tersadar akan hal yang paling ditakutinya. Gadis itu terdiam, ia mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Kakashi. Saat sadar Sakura tidak bersuara, Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apakah Kenjiro melihatku." Gumam Sakura pelan. "Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apakah Kenjiro melihatku...?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Dia orang yang memiliki kuasa. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada keluargaku?" kata Sakura takut. "Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada... pada Shino? Atau ayahnya?"

"Kau berlebihan. Bagaimana ia bisa langsung tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku harus menemui Shino sekarang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Sakura membereskan tasnya dan segera bangkit. "Kita bisa bertemu besok, Kakashi. Sekarang aku harus menemui pacarku karena ayahnya sedang berulangtahun, dan aku tidak ingin mereka melewatkan ulangtahun itu dengan kekacauan karena tindakan Kenjiro."

Sebelum Kakashi sadar kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula, Sakura sudah berada di depan kantor polisi tersebut. Langkah kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba saat tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh orang dan wartawan.

Kenjiro Tanaka sedang dipaksa keluar dari mobil dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Pria itu tidak ada habis-habisnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar––benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri yang sering muncul di televisi––dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan-tangan polisi yang menahan geraknya.

Sakura tersentak ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kenjiro. Dan, pria itu sepertinya megenalinya. Ia segera saja berteriak marah dan semakin memberontak.

"AKU MELIHATMU! AKU MELIHATMU TADI!" Kenjiro berteriak tanpa ampun. Kedua tangannya yang tidak bebas terangkat ke arah Sakura. "AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menggigil takut. Langkahnya mundur teratur, dan dia hampir saja terjatuh saat langkahnya tersandung anak tangga.

"Hati-hati! Dia mempunyai pistol!"

Kepala Sakura menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kenjiro dan detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara letusan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian, rasa panas membakar dirasakan Sakura di perut kirinya. Ketika menunduk untuk melihatya, kemeja biru mudanya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah.

Sakura terhuyung. Satu peluru lagi mengenai lengan kirinya. Tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Ia sudah bersiap merobek keningnya sendiri dengan ujung keramik yang tajam kalau saja Kakashi tidak menangkapnya.

Sebelum pandangannya menggelap, ia dapat melihat raut khawatir Kakashi dan bahu pria itu yang juga berdarah. Lalu semuanya hilang.

.

.

Kurenai sedang menggigit biskuit putrinya ketika Asuma masuk dan menariknya tanpa memberikan alasan terlebih dahulu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karena wajah Asuma yang memucat sudah menjelaskan lebih dari cukup.

Ketika Asuma menghentikkan mobilnya di halaman parkir kantor polisi Tokyo yang dipenuhi oleh orang, Kurenai menyadari kalau mobil yang terparkir di samping mobil mereka adalah mobil Kakashi. Ia kemudian keluar lebih dulu dan mendapati Kakashi sedang tertatih-tatih naik ke ambulans dengan kemeja penuh darah.

"Kakashi!" teriak Kurenai, namun suaranya teredam oleh riuh rendah massa yang ada. "Kakashi! Kakashi––argh, awas!"

Kurenai menyingkirkan selusin orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan cepat namun ia tertahan oleh seorang polisi yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"Minggir! Temanku terluka!" desis Kurenai kesal sambil mendorong polisi itu.

"Oh, Nona Kurenai, maaf aku tidak mengenalimu."

Kurenai menghentikan niatnya untuk memaki polisi itu dan bergerak dengan cepat ke ambulans. Ia duduk di samping Kakashi yang sekarang sedang menumpukan dirinya ke dinding mobil tersebut. Kakashi memegangi bahunya yang berdarah-darah, sementara Kurenai dengan cepat melipat saputangannya dan menekan luka Kakashi.

Kakashi membuka mulutnya, hendak berteriak namun menutupnya kembali. Wajahnya yang pucat dipenuhi oleh titik keringat besar-besar, dan itu tidak menghentikkan pandangan matanya yang terus meneliti wajah Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurenai bingung. "Tidak, maafkan aku. Jangan berbicara."

Kakashi mengangguk dengan susah payah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Asuma berdiri di depan mereka namun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk. Ambulans itu terlalu penuh dan sepertinya Asuma lebih memilih untuk mengawal mereka dari luar.

Asuma menyulut rokoknya dan memperhatikan Kenjiro Tanaka yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Ia mendekat dengan kedua tangannya yang berkacak di pinggang––menyebabkan salah satu sisi jasnya tersingkap pendek––dan sepasang mata cokelat gelapnya seakan-akan akan meloncat keluar dan menguliti Kenjiro.

Asuma menunjukkan lencananya. Ia bisa bebas mendekat dan berdiri di samping salah satu petugas yang mengawasi mobil tempat Kenjiro duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asuma, persis seperti pertanyaan istrinya.

"Reporter wanita itu melaporkan pembunuhan dan dia ditanyai oleh Tuan Kakashi. Lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Tuan Kenjiro, Tuan Kenjiro mulai menembak. Ada empat tembakan yang teradi––wanita itu terkena dua peluru, satu terkena Tuan Kakashi, dan yang satunya lagi memecahkan kaca."

Asuma menatap salah satu kaca disana yang retak sedikit, ada sebuah peluru di sudut kanannya. Pria itu membanting rokoknya begitu saja ke tanah, lalu menatap petugas itu dengan matanya yang mennyala-nyala.

"Kalian tidak memborgolnya?"

"Kami sudah memborgolnya tapi––"

"Bagus, Kenjiro menembak saat tangannya terborgol dan kalian ada di sekelilingnya." Sindir Asuma sinis. Laki-laki itu kemudian berlalu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menekan pedal gasnya kencang-kencang, mengikuti mobil ambulans yang sedari tadi sudah berangkat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Tbc asap.


	7. Chapter 7

Shino menyimpan potongan kue ulangtahun ayahnya ke dalam kulkas. Walaupun ia terus tersenyum, namun hatinya kesal setengah mati. Sakura belum juga datang ke rumahnya dan sekarang gadis itu sudah terlambat tiga jam lamanya.

Dibalik kekesalannya yang menggunung, rasa khawatir Shino diam-diam mengintip. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura. Ia bisa meneleponnya, namun Sakura tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali.

Tepat saat itu teleponnya berdering. Dengan penuh harapan, Shino menarik ponselnya yang terletak di meja. Keningnya berkerut saat nama Ino muncul disana.

"Ya."

" _Shino, Sakura sekarang ada di rumah sakit!_ "

Shino mengerutkan kening. "Lagi?" ujarnya bingung. _Kenapa Sakura senang sekali ada di rumah sakit?_

" _Iya! Dia tertembak tadi sore!_ " teriakan Ino yang penuh dengan nada panik membuat Shino seakan ditikam oleh ribuan pisau. " _Aku harap kau bisa segera kesini, Shino. Ini rumah sakit kota, ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Saat ini ia belum sadar juga, tapi dokter sedang berusaha membuatnya pulih karena... halo? Shino? Shino, kau ada disana? Shino!"_

Shino sudah terlebih dahulu mengantungi ponselnya dan berlari ke garasi. Ia sudah menyambar kunci mobil dan ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan mobil itu. Tanpa sadar, butiran keringat keluar dari pori-pori di kepalanya. Ia cemas. Ia sangat tidak suka kalau Sakura dan rumah sakit lagi-lagi berhubungan.

Shino ketakutan.

Ketakutannya membesar mengakibatkan kakinya gila-gilaan menginjak pedal gas. Ia hampir menabrak beberapa mobil namun baginya itu bukan masalah. Hal utama baginya sekarang adalah berada di rumah sakit secepat mungkin, menjauhkan Kakashi dari Sakura. Karena ia yakin, apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura, Kakashi akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ada disana.

Selalu seperti itu.

Shino keluar dari mobilnya dan segera berlari. Ia setengah membentak seorang resepsionis yang ditemuinya dan kembali berlari ke ruang gawat darurat. Langkahnya melambat saat ia melihat Ino tengah duduk di depan ruangan tersebut.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Seketika itu juga, dadanya sesak. Sebutir air jatuh dari mata Shino.

"Jangan lagi..." gumam Shino sedih, tidak mempedulikan Ino yang sekarang memeluknya. "Jangan buat dia ingat lagi..."

"Shino, apa yang kau katakan?" gumam Ino yang sedang sesenggukan. "Kau harus berdoa untuk keselamatannya, Shino, bukan ingatannya! Demi Tuhan, dasar laki-laki bodoh."

Shino merasakan kedua lututnya melemas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi selemah ini. Untung saja Ino mampu menahannya dengan susah payah, membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi. Membiarkan pundaknya dipinjam sejenak untuk Shino menangis––marah, takut, dan sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu menutupnya kembali ketika sinar matahari yang silau seakan mengiris kedua gioknya. Suasana tenang tempatnya berada membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Hanya ada bunyi _pip_ kecil konstan yang terus menerus di dengarnya sedari tadi––selain itu, tidak ada suara lainnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan benda-benda di sekitar, Sakura sudah bisa membuka kedua matanya dengan normal. Kamar rumah sakit. Tempat yang baru saja ia tinggalkan dua minggu lalu–– _kenapa sekarang aku bisa berada disini lagi?_ Pikir Sakura. Ia berusaha untuk duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, lalu kembali memandang sekeliling.

Ada sebuah tirai yang membatasi ranjang rawatnya dengan ranjang rawat orang lain. Di ruangan yang senyap itu, Sakura dapat mendengar dengkur samar orang disebelahnya yang sangat halus. Tidak bisa dibilang dengkuran, sebenarnya. Hanya bunyi nafas. Bunyi nafas halus, yang bahkan tidak akan didengarnya kalau ia sedang berbicara.

Sakura teringat insiden Kenjiro Tanaka. Lalu, gadis itu mengumpat pelan. Ia tidak suka kalau orang brengsek seperti Kenjiro mampu membuatnya sampai masuk ke rumah sakit seperti ini. Matanya yang mengerjap malas beralih ke jam digital yang berada di atas nakas, dan seketika itu juga matanya membulat.

 _Yang benar saja. Aku sudah lima hari berada disini?!_ Desis Sakura dalam hati, tidak habis pikir.

Sakura merasa kalau ia harus buang air. Gadis itu menatap infus yang tertanam di tangannya, lalu mengeluh sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengeluh. Itu tidak baik. Karenanya, Sakura berhenti mengeluh dan berusaha untuk turun.

"Aaaaaa... AH!"

Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak. Nyeri di pinggang kirinya benar-benar membuatnya langsung lemas. Gadis itu merebahkan diri kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia meredam rasa sakitnya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu orang di sebelahnya yang mungkin sedang beristirahat.

Tirai pembatas mereka bergoyang pelan. Sakura menoleh cepat, sudah merangkai kata-kata maaf saat kepala perak yang selalu ia hina muncul.

"Kakashi si menyebalkan?" gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

Pria itu bersidekap di depan dada––tidak terlihat sakit sama sekali––dan menatap Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang meredup malas.

"Kau mengganggu tidur siangku."

Sakura ingin membalas, namun nyeri di pinggangnya kembali muncul. Ia berusaha menekan bagian itu namun entah sejak kapan Kakashi sudah berada di sampingnya dan menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" ujar Sakura ketus, mengusir Kakashi dan mendorongnya.

"Kau membuat kalimat itu terdengar mesum. Padahal aku hanya memegang tangan kurusmu––tidak menarik sama sekali." Tukas Kakashi tidak kalah ketus. "Jangan tekan pinggangmu seperti tadi. Kau baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal kiri. Ginjal kirimu rusak akibat peluru––"

Sakura membulatkan mata, menatap Kakashi tidak percaya. "Pengangkatan ginjal?!"

"Telingamu masih memiliki fungsi yang baik, 'kan?"

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi bisa mengatakan hal tersebut sesantai itu, karena sekarang entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya meremang. _Ginjalku diangkat? Rusak karena peluru?_

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. Ia pun hanya diam ketika Kakashi mendekat dan akhirnya duduk di samping ranjangnya––membetulkan selimut Sakura dan menaikkan selimut itu hingga menutupi pinggangnya––dan kembali bersidekap di dada.

"Manusia bisa hidup dengan satu ginjal."

"Aku cacat?"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Tidak."

"Jangan mencoba menghiburku. Pergi dari ranjangku." Usir Sakura kesal, karena Kakashi sepertinya tidak ikut sedih sama sekali. "Aku memiliki dua ginjal tadinya––dan sekarang salah satunya diangkat karena Kenjiro sialan itu."

"Banyak orang dilahirkan dengan satu ginjal. Mereka tetap hidup sehat dan berumur panjang." Kakashi berujar pelan, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Mereka bisa beraktivitas normal dan tetap merasakan hidup. Yang berbeda adalah, bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup sehat."

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Selama ini aku selalu menjalani hidup sehat."

"Yah, kalau yang kau maksud membeli _takoyaki_ di pinggir jalan setiap sepulang kuliah itu hidup sehat... aku tidak tahu lagi apa itu hidup sehat yang sebenarnya."

" _Takoyaki_ Bibi Tomo memang paling enak! Aku juga––hei!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi dengan bingung. _Bagaimana Kakashi bisa tahu kalau ia sering membeli takoyaki Bibi Tomo_ –– _yang memang terletak di pinggir jalan_ –– _setiap sepulang kuliah?_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" gumam Sakura tajam, memicingkan matanya.

"Kau pernah menjadi penulis jurnal, bekerja bersamaku. Ada di arsip."

"Oh, lucu sekali. Jadi disitu dituliskan kalau aku sering membeli _takoyaki_ setiap harinya, saat kuliah?!" Sakura meremas selimutnya sendiri, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kakashi. "Jawab aku! Darimana––ah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Hei, jangan pergi!"

Kakashi berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, sementara Sakura membereskan selang dan tiang infusnya untuk menyusul Kakashi. Ketika ia sampai di tempat tidur laki-laki itu dengan susah payah dan diiringi dengan _aduh aduh_ berkali-kali, Kakashi sedang menutup matanya, pura-pura tidur.

 _Bahkan tidak ada satupun selang infus yang ada padanya,_ ujar Sakura kesal dalam hati. Kenapa pria itu harus ada di sebelahnya? Ia tidak terlihat sakit. Sakura berani bertaruh Kakashi yang meminta rumah sakit ini agar kamar ini bisa ia pakai, sehingga ia bisa membuat Sakura kesal setiap hari dan akhirnya tidak keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Buka matamu! Darimana kau bisa tahu!" Sakura menjerit kesal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang perawat masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia memandang Sakura dengan bingung, lalu memaksa gadis keras kepala itu untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Nona Haruno, anda belum boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur. Anda bisa terjatuh dimana saja." Ujar perawat tersebut, membetulkan tiang infus Sakura agar berada di tempatnya semula. "Tombol ini digunakan untuk memanggil perawat. Kalau anda ingin buang air, minum, ataupun menyalakan televisi, anda bisa memanggil perawat."

"Dia membuatku kesal! Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ia bahkan tidak sakit!" kata Sakura membela diri, menunjuk Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya yang tertutup oleh tirai pembatas. "Aku ingin kamarku dipindah. Selama aku dan dia satu ruangan, aku akan selalu berkeliaran karena aku harus menghajarnya."

Perawat tersebut tersenyum, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Anda dan Tuan Hatake tertembak oleh Kenjiro Tanaka, karena itu kalian berdua di tempatkan disini. Kalau anda dipindahkan, anda akan diserbu oleh wartawan."

"Aku adalah seorang wartawan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa menulis artikel tentang diri anda sendiri disini, tanpa berdiri." Ujar perawat tersebut, memaksa Sakura untu kembali berbaring dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping. "Aku akan membawakan buku dan pena. Anda tunggu disini."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Perawat tersebut pergi, dan sesaat setelahnya, Kakashi tertawa halus. Sangat samar, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Sakura karena tawa tersebut merupakan tawa ejekan.

Perawat tadi kembali lagi dan memberikan Sakura sebuah buku dan pena. Sakura menerimanya dengan berat hati, namun ia tidak dapat menolak. Gadis itu melihat buku sponsor rumah sakit yang bernuansa biru tersebut––dan bahkan penanya pena sponsor, apa yang dia harapkan––dan menghela nafasnya.

"Setidaknya aku dapat menulis." Gumamnya.

Sakura bersiap untuk menulis, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat kalau Kakashi tahu ia sering membeli _takoyaki_ sepulang kuliah dulu. Kalau pria itu tidak bisa di desak, mungkin Sakura bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dengan bertanya baik-baik.

"Kakashi," panggil Sakura pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kakashi masih pura-pura tertidur.

"Kakashi, kemari kesini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayo saling mengenal."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya di balik tirai. Namun pada akhirnya, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke sisi Sakura berada. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya mengerutkan kening dan sempat ragu sejenak untuk mendekat.

"Duduk disini." Ujar Sakura, menegakkan tubuh dan melipat kakinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong tempat tidur, menarik tangan Kakashi yang bergerak lambat agar pria itu bisa dengan cepat duduk disana.

"Aku sudah cukup membencimu, tapi aku belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya dan tersenyum ke arah Kakashi, bersiap mencatat. "Jadi, sesi wawancara dimulai!"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata hitamnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena sekarang ia sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu, sebelum ia mulai menanyai Kakashi. Pria itu berdecak pelan, dan dengan susah payah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sebutkan nama lengkap, umur, dan makanan kesukaanmu!" ujar Sakura senang.

Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa?"

"Dasar dungu. Tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku saja?"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Umurku tiga puluh enam tahun. Aku tidak punya makanan kesukaan."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Tiga puluh enam tahun? Kau jauh lebih tua dariku! Kau... sangat-sangat tua!" ujar Sakura tidak percaya, memperhatikan Kakashi sampai-sampai Kakashi merasa risih. "Kukira kau masih berumur akhir duapuluh-an! Pantas saja rambutmu sudah ditutupi uban."

"Kalau aku mencekikmu sekarang, tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, maafkan aku––dasar tukang marah. Dimana kau lahir?"

"Disini. Tokyo."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sering membeli _takoyaki_ sepulang kuliah?"

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura. Namun gadis itu sedang dibuk menulis, tidak menggubris Kakashi sama sekali.

Sakura berdeham sebentar, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kubilang..." gumamnya menggantung, lalu tersenyum. "Benarkah kau lahir di Tokyo? Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang Tokyo?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu tadi."

"Ini mulutku, aku mengenalnya lebih dari dirimu." Ujar Sakura, tersenyum kesal.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya, mengalah. "Tokyo sangat ramai."

"Tokyo memang ramai. Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di tempatmu bekerja?"

"Kalimatmu tidak efektif."

Sakura melempar bukunya ke arah Kakashi, membuat pria itu mengaduh. "Bisakah kau menjadi anak manis untuk beberapa menit saja dan menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa protes? Kau yang cari masalah disini, bukan aku!"

"Kegiatan ini tidak berguna."

"Oh, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertanya juga tentang diriku." Ujar Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan Kakashi yang sekarang menatapnya dengan malas. "Jadi kita saling menguntungkan––aku tahu tentangmu, kau tahu tentang aku."

Kakashi berdecak pelan. "Itu lebih tidak berguna lagi."

"HEI!"

Buku yang sudah diambil Sakura ia pukulkan ke kepala Kakashi. Masa bodoh dengan umur pria itu yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Sakura membulatkan matanya, memberi sinyal pada Kakashi untuk jangan berani-berani menginterupsinya lagi, dan merapikan duduknya. Ia membuka buku, kembali bersiap mencatat.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja di tempat yang sekarang?" tanya Sakura tenang.

"Sepuluh tahun. Tujuh tahun di posisi ini."

"Cukup lama. Lalu kau belum memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Aku bertunangan."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, lalu ia menyadari memang ada sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis Kakashi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu menarik tangan Kakashi dan memperhatikan cincin tersebut. Bibirnya berdecak beberapa kali ketika melihat cincin tersebut. Kagum.

"Indah sekali. Benar-benar menggambarkan dirimu." Ujar Sakura, perlahan-lahan meletakkan tangan Kakashi kembali di atas tempat tidur. "Cincin yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, tapi... entah kenapa aku benar-benar menyukai cincinnya."

Sakura masih memperhatikan cincin itu selama beberapa saat. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga ia ingat kalau pria itu pernah mencoba untuk menciumnya, dan rona merah perlahan-lahan menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum." Ujar Kakashi, kembali seperti biasanya.

Sakura memasang wajah malasnya, meringsut kembali ke tempatnya. "Aku lanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Tolong berhenti menanyakan privasiku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sering membeli _takoyaki_ sepulang kuliah?"

Kakashi tersenyum jengkel. Di hadapannya, Sakura memasang wajah tak berdosanya. Ia siap dengan pena dan buku sponsor rumah sakitnya––mencoba mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya?"

"Aku bisa mati penasaran lima menit lagi kalau kau tidak memberitahuku." Ujar Sakura kesal. "Kalau aku mati penasaran, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu. Kau akan sangat ketakutan."

Kakashi masih memberikan senyuman jengkelnya, lalu ia menggeleng menyerah. "Kau tidak akan mempercayaiku."

"Tidak usah banyak drama, ceritakan saja."

Gadis di depannya sungguh menyebalkan. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Sekarang Kakashi bukan atasannya lagi. Ia sudah bisa memperlakukan Kakashi sama seperti ia memperlakukan orang lainnya, meskipun ada satu kualifikasi disini––pria itu sebelas tahun lebih tua darinya. Memang seharusnya ia lebih sopan _sedikit_.

"Bibi Tomo adalah bibiku."

Sakura menghentikkan kegiatannya menulis, lalu memandang Kakashi dengan bingung.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku."

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku sering membantunya, membereskan kedai. Wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku." Ujar Kakashi tenang. "Karena itu, kau sudah tidak terlalu asing lagi untukku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata anak kecil manja yang langsung pingsan ketika terkena tembakan sekecil semut."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan!"

Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya pada Kakashi. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu mencari kontak Ino. Namun Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon temannya itu. Ino akan marah padanya kalau ia meminta Ino untuk pergi ke kedai Bibi Tomo hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Ditambah, Ino pasti sibuk dengan pernikahannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana. Kita akan bertanya langsung pada Bibi." Ujar Kakashi tenang.

Sakura berusaha meneliti air muka Kakashi, namun sepertinya pria itu sudah lihai berbohong. Meski begitu, insting alaminya tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dan meragukan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Sudahlah. Pergi sana. Aku ingin tidur."

.

.

Ibiki Morino datang keesokan harinya dengan beberapa rekan kerja Sakura. Mereka membawakan banyak barang––bunga, buah, dan makanan––, membuat keributan, dan cukup untuk membuat Sakura merasa kesal.

Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Kau menjadi wartawan yang paling dicintai di Tokyo." Ujar Ibiki bangga. "Polisi yang mendampingimu kemarin mengatakan kepada seluruh wartawan yang meliput kalau kau murni melaporkan kasus itu tanpa berniat menjualnya ke media. Semua stasiun yang memuat tentang Kenjiro pasti juga menyelipkan kisahmu."

"Oh, aku tersanjung." Sakura menutup matanya malas.

"Dan tebak, tebak!" Ibiki mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan bersemangat. "Bos memintaku untuk membuat sebuah _segmen_ baru di televisi. Kau akan meliput semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan masalah Kenjiro ini dan liputanmu akan ditayangkan di stasiun televisi kita, setiap kau mengirimkannya! Hidupmu akan sejahtera, Sakura!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal. Ia akui, gajinya sebagai wartawan memang tidak terlalu banyak––tidak sebanding dengan betapa lelahnya ia sehabis pulang meliput ataupun bekerja––dan naik pangkat adalah sesuatu yang sangat diidamkannya. Namun meliput kasus Kenjiro?

"Aku sudah gila kalau aku menerimanya." Ujar Sakura kesal. "Kalian berisik sekali. Pergi sana. Hatake Kakashi sedari tadi berusaha untuk––oh, sial."

Sakura baru saja ingin menjadikan Kakashi sebagai alasannya tapi ia mendapati pria itu sedang duduk di sofa, bersama beberapa rekan kerjanya––wanita, tentu––tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kesal, bersidekap sambil terus mendengarkan celotehan Ibiki yang tidak habis-habis.

Pintu terbuka dan perhatian Sakura teralih. Seketika juga senyumannya terkembang ketika Shino, lengkap dengan kacamatanya yang menurut Sakura seksi itu berjalan mendekat dengan sekotak es krim di tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura, memberikan pelukan hangat pada laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Aku juga. Baumu seperti kanguru." Gumam Shino, mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada Sakura yang sekarang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. "Kurasa baru kemarin kau masuk ke rumah sakit. Sekarang aku harus kembali diam-diam membawakan ini."

Sakura menerima uluran es krim dari Shino dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Terimakasih."

"Jadi selama berjam-jam aku, ayah dan ibu menunggumu, lalu aku mendapat kabar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit. Lagi." Ujar Shino sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Sakura. "Semoga kau bisa membangun rumah sakitmu sendiri nanti, Sakura sayang, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot memenuhi kamar rumah sakit pemerintah seperti ini."

"Kau jahat, Shino. Sangat jahat." Kata Sakura pelan, namun senyumannya kembali muncul saat kotak es krim sudah ia buka. "Kau tahu sesuatu? Kakashi bilang padaku mereka mengangkat ginjal kiriku."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura kaget, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukkan es krim yang sudah ia ambil dengan sendok ke dalam mulut. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Yang dikatakan si tua bangka itu benar?"

Shino menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Kakashi yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengna beberapa gadis. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Shino––atau setidaknya, begitulah yang dirasakan Shino––. Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya, menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Kurasa ia juga sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau hidup dengan satu ginjal tidaklah buruk." Ujar Shino, tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura. "Kau hanya perlu memiliki pola hidup yang sehat, memakan makanan yang sehat, dan jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas fisik yang membuatmu lelah."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mendapatkan sendokan es krim pertamanya. "Aku sudah mulai menerimanya. Aku tidak sesedih waktu pertama kali mendengarnya."

Selama beberapa menit selanjutnya Shino hanya memperhatikan Sakura memakan es krim. Sakura tidak terlalu risih––Shino memang suka hanya diam dan memperhatikannya. Nanti tiba-tiba ia bisa tahu semua yang Sakura suka, apa yang Sakura biasa lakukan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Sakura tersanjung.

"Oh, ya, Sakura, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Ujar Shino, menarik keluar sebuah kartu dari dalam dompetnya. "Foto-fotoku dilirik oleh seorang fotografer ternama dari Jerman. Ia menawariku untuk bekerja sama."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau serius?" ujar Sakura senang, kemudian kembali memeluk Shino. "Bagus sekali. Selamat, Shino. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya."

Sakura meletakkan kotak es krimnya perlahan di meja sebelah ranjangnya dan menatap Shino dengan hati-hati. Laki-laki itu terlihat gelisah. Seketika itu juga, sekelibat rasa gelisah terbersit di hatinya.

"Kau... tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, 'kan?"

Ketika melihat air muka Shino yang berubah, Sakura berdecak kesal. "Shino..."

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Fotografer amatir manapun tidak akan melewatkannya, Sakura." Ujar Shino meyakinkan, mempererat genggamannya pada salah satu tangan Sakura. "Hanya selama satu tahun. Aku akan belajar banyak hal darinya. Ketika pulang nanti, aku akan membuka galeriku sendiri."

Sakura memperhatikan kedua mata Shino yang bersinar. Ada harapan, obsesi, dan banyak emosi disana.

Ia tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau memintaku."

"Tidak, tidak, apa yang kau katakan." Ujar Sakura cepat-cepat, diikuti gelengan kepalanya yang berlebihan. "Aku hanya sedikit... terkejut. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat. Tentu saja aku akan mendukung setiap keputusanmu."

Shino tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Sakura, lalu kembali menciumnya. Kali ini sedikit lama. Kegiatannya terhenti saat Ibiki menyoraki mereka, memaksa Shino untuk berhenti dan kembali duduk.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru. Dingin aspal langsung membuatnya bergidik saat kulitnya yang ia rawat habis-habisan menyentuhnya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru, memandang calon suaminya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia meyakinkan Ino untuk tiduran di jalanan seperti ini.

Sekarang mereka berdua berbaring di tengah jalan yang dingin, di jalan perumahan tempat Shikamaru dan keluarganya tinggal, seperti orang tidak waras.

"Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan?" tanya Ino, memandang malas ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Shikamaru menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengajakmu untuk merenung."

"Merenung?"

"Besok kita akan menikah."

"Ya."

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau ini terlalu cepat?"

Ino kembali menoleh. Ia harus mengalihkan matanya yang sedang memandangi pekatnya malam ke wajah Shikamaru yang langsung saja membuatnya kesal. Bagiamana ia bisa menikahi orang yang wajahnya bisa selalu membuatnya naik darah?

"Kau merasa begitu?" tanya Ino pelan, memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Tadinya, aku pikir kau akan mundur." Ujar Shikamaru, suaranya merendah. "Aku mengenalmu dari dulu, kau tahu, 'kan. Kupikir kau akan memintaku untuk membatalkan semuanya. Kupikir kau akan bosan dan membuat uangku habis begitu saja. Kupikir kau membuatku memotong rambut sia-sia––"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Itu membuatmu pusing sendiri." Potong Ino kesal.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. "Aku menggunakan majas repetisi."

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Shikamaru!"

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

Ino menghela nafasnya, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk. Ia tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara. Ditambah lagi, Shikamaru bodoh itu tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hangat _sedikit_. Dimana sikapnya sebagai seorang laki-laki kalau ia tidak mau memberikan jaketnya sendiri untuk Ino?"

"Kau harus sedikit-banyak tahu apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dalam drama." Ujar Ino, menarik Shikamaru untuk bangun dan dengan paksa melepas jaket laki-laki itu. "Kalau kau berani menyuruhku untuk berbaring di atas aspal––ditengah malam––seperti ini, kau harus memberikanku jaketmu."

"Kau sendiri, tidak ada halus-halusnya seperti perempuan kebanyakan."

Ino berdecak. Kali ini ia menarik tangan Shikamaru dan menjadikan lengan laki-laki itu sebagai bantalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganku bisa kesemutan!"

Ino tidak menghiraukannya. Toh Shikamaru akan diam dengan sendirinya. Ia kembali memperhatikan langit, merasa lebih baik dan lebih hangat sekarang. Ternyata ia memang harus mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Lelaki bodoh macam Shikamaru tidak akan mengerti walaupun sudah ribuan kali ia ajarkan sekalipun.

"Kupikir..."

Shikamaru menoleh. Ino menggantung kalimatnya, dan malah kembali sibuk memainkan rambutnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. "Kupikir... kau yang akan menyerah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku seperti apa." Gumam Ino. "Terkadang kalau memikirkan hal seperti itu, aku merasa sedih, Shikamaru. Aku merasa, kau memang seharusnya mendapat orang yang lebih baik daripada aku."

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak suka kalimat klise."

Ino tersenyum, merasakan Shikamaru perlahan-lahan menggenggam tangan kanannya yang bergetar karena dingin. Baru kali ini ia merasakan laki-laki itu sedikit pengertian.

"Kau tahu segalanya tentangku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Gumam Ino pelan. "Padahal kurang dari 24 jam lagi status kita sudah berubah."

"Ya, kau benar." Shikamaru membenarkan, mengusap tangan Ino dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau boleh bertanya satu hal padaku."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa hanya satu?"

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Setelah menjawabnya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kesan pengertian yang baru saja didapatkan oleh Ino kembali menguap dan menyatu dengan udara. Ia kembali merasa kesal dan menganggap kalau Shikamaru adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Shikamaru tidak akan mau dipaksa untuk ditanyai lagi. Karena itu, Ino memikirkan pertanyaan yang benar-benar bagus untuk di tanyakan.

Shikamaru menguap, meregangkan tangannya yang bebas dengan malas. "Terlalu lama."

"Aku ingin bertanya..." gumam Ino, tidak mempedulikan reaksi Shikamaru yang menyebalkan. "Apa kau sekarang sedang jatuh cinta padaku?"

Shikmaru mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ino akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak suka pertanyaan klise."

"Shikamaru..."

Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya. Ia mendorong Ino menjauh, lalu duduk di aspal. Setelah Ino sudah bisa untuk bangun dan ikut duduk, laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memandang Ino dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa harus bertanya?"

"Lalu... lalu kenapa kau belum menciumku?"

 _Orang ini, benar-benar..._ gumam Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kesal. Ia berjongkok, menepuk kedua bahu Ino yang tertutup dengan jaketnya. Kedua matanya lurus memandang mata biru Ino yang bahkan sekarangpun tampak bersinar.

"Kau bisa kehabisan nafas dan pingsan, itu akan sangat merepotkan. Ayo pulang."

Dan baru kali ini semenjak mereka bertemu kembali, setelah semua yang telah ia alami bersama Shikamaru, laki-laki itu sukses mengubah kedua pipinya yang putih menjadi merah seperti bokong kera.

.

.

Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat. Teman pirangnya itu benar-benar terlihat cantik hari ini. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, tidak seperti Shikamaru yang hanya tersenyum beberapa kali. Itupun senyuman malas yang terlihat sangat terpaksa.

Tapi Sakura tahu, kalau itu dilakukan untuk menutupi rasa gugup Shikamaru.

Ino sudah menikah. Ia akan tinggal sendiri mulai sekarang. Gajinya masih mencukupi untuk membiayai _apartmen_ tempatnya tinggal sekarang, belum lagi ia baru dipromosikan. Yang membuatnya sedih adalah Ino tidak akan lagi ada bersamanya, menghabiskan malam dengan maraton drama ataupun membuatkan sarapan.

"Jangan cengeng. Aku tahu kau malahan senang, karena bisa bebas mengundang siapapun untuk _bersenang-senang_." Ujar Ino malas, mencubit Sakura dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kakinya saat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu ketika ia membereskan bajunya yang ada di lemari. "Lagipula kau bisa naik taksi untuk menemuiku. Aku bukannya mati."

"Siapa yang kuundang? Shino sudah pergi." Guma Sakura. Ia mengusap air matanya yang ia keluarkan dengan susah payah, bermaksud membuat Ino menjadi kasihan dan tidak jadi pergi. "Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku sendirian disini––menjadi gemuk dan tidak berguna. Aku akan selalu memesan makanan, aku bahkan tidak sanggup bekerja..."

Ino berdecak kesal, lalu menendang Sakura pelan. "Kau harus bersemedi."

Sakura memang tidak bisa menahan temannya itu untuk pergi. Ia tersenyum ke arah Ino yang sekarang sedang melambai, masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru, sementara laki-laki itu memasukkan koper besar Ino––yang bukan Cuma satu, tapi tiga––ke dalam mobil dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengeluh.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia membuka pintu dan memandangi tempat tinggalnya. Ino memang sudah pergi, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengunjunginya ataupun Ino yang datang. Mereka masih bisa bertemu. Sakura hanya akan merasa _sedikit_ kesepian.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan duduk di atas sofa. Ia dan Ino selalu berebut untuk duduk dan tidur di sofa ini.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan, aku melankolis sekali_ , pikir Sakura malas.

Sakura kembali berdiri. Ia meraih dompet dan jaket panjangnya, lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong, menuruni tangga, sampai akhirnya ia keluar kembali ari gedung tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin makan _takoyaki_. Ia juga bisa sekalian bertanya pada Bibi Tomo apakah Kakashi keponakannya atau bukan. Sakura menunggu bus di halte depan _apartmen_ nya dengan sabar, sembari memandangi jalan raya Tokyo di depannya yang dihiasi banyak orang, banyak peristiwa.

Sakura memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah menyebutkan tujuan, ia menyandarkan tubuh dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia sangat lelah membantu Ino. Ino bahkan masih memintanya untuk melakukan ini itu setelah resepsinya selesai. Nanti malam Ino akan kembali mengadakan pesta, tapi Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia bisa datang atau tidak.

 _Aku sangat lelah,_ gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura turun dari taksi dan menatap kedai _takoyaki_ Bibi Tomo yang sedang sepi. Keningnya berkerut bingung melihat ada Kakashi disana.

"Kau?" ujar Sakura bingung, setelah ia sampai di hadapan pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kakashi memandangnya dengan tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin membeli _takoyaki_."

"Aku membantu Bibiku, tentu saja."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Kakashi yang sedang berdiri––mereka dipisahkan oleh _counter_ kedai––lengkap dengan seragam yang biasa dipakai oleh Bibi Tomo. Kepalanya ditutupi topi hitam yang kontras dengan rambut abu-abu menyalanya. Kakashi bersidekap, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak sabar.

"Jadi kau akan beli atau tidak?"

"Oh, iya."

Kakashi masuk kembali ke dalam kedai. Ia kemudian keluar dari sana, sudah melepas seragamnya––namun tidak dengan topinya––dan tempatnya tadi digantikan oleh Bibi Tomo. Wanita itu menyambut Sakura dengan senyuman lebar, dengan sigap segera membuatkan _takoyaki_ pesanannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu bibimu?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Aku membersihkan kedai. Bukan membuat _takoyaki_."

Sakura menerima uluran Takoyaki dari bibi Tomo beberapa menit kemudian. Ia jadi mulai percaya dengan perkataan Kakashi. Bagiamana caranya Kakashi bisa masuk kesana kalau ia bukan betul-betul keponakannya? Tapi kenapa Kakashi masih harus membantu bibinya dengan posisi dan pekerjaannya sekarang ini?

"Mau...?"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap tangan Sakura yang menyodorkan sumpit sekali pakai ke arah Kakashi. "Bagaimana bisa aku makan makananmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku biasa menawarkan orang dulu sebelum aku sendiri makan." Ujar Sakura, memasukkan satu bola _takoyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan _perahu_ berisi _takoyaki_ yang ada di genggamannya ke arah Kakashi. "Aku sudah mengambil _takoyaki_ pertama. Kau mau?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi yang terdiam sebentar, lalu menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa, maafkan aku. Bibi, bisakah aku minta sumpit yang la––"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pakai yang ini saja."

Kakashi meraih sumpit dan memasukkan satu bola _takoyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Sakura berbicara. Sakura terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi sumpit yang kini sudah kembali Kakashi letakkan di tempatnya. Seketika itu juga seluruh wajahnya merona, memerah.

Dengan gugup Sakura kembali menyuap _takoyaki_. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika ia sadar kalau _takoyaki_ itu masih panas dan ia tidak boleh memakannya dengan tidak terburu-buru.

"Ahu... ahu..."

Sakura mengipas-ngipas mulutnya sendiri dan dengan cepat meletakkan _takoyaki_ nya ke atas _counter_. Kakashi yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh, tertawa dan tanpa perasaan hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Sakura harus meminta air dengan mulutnya yang terasa terbakar pada bibi Tomo, dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak berniat membantunya.

Setelah ia meneguk air selama delapan kali non stop, barulah Sakura bisa kembali tenang. Matanya memicing menatap Kakashi. Ia merasa kesal.

"Sangat tidak sopan tertawa seperti itu saat orang lain kesusahan, Kakashi."

"Oh, aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Maafkan aku." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum kecil dan menepuk punggung Sakura perlahan. " _Takoyaki_ ini baru matang, kau seharusnya tidak memakannya seperti itu."

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku." Desis Sakura dingin, kemudian meraih kembali _takoyaki_ nya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sakura menyuap satu _takoyaki_ ke mulutnya, namun kali ini dia lebih berhati-hati dan tidak lagi terlihat bodoh seperti tadi. Sesekali ia memandang Kakashi yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya––sama-sama bersandar pada dinding kedai yang terbuat dari kayu dan memandangi langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf."

Sakura menoleh. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan dan ia tidak boleh berbicara, itu akan terlihat tidak sopan. Karena itu saat Kakashi menoleh dan menyiratkan ia akan melanjutkan bicara dengan kedua matanya, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanan yang sekarang ada di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak memecatmu." Ujar Kakashi. "Tsunade––atasanku, ia memecatmu. Bukan aku."

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku rasa itu bukan alasan kau meminta maaf padaku." Ujar Sakura saat seluruh _takoyaki_ yang tadi dikunyahnya sudah berhasil ia telan. "Cobalah untuk jujur, apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kakashi menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah membuatmu salah paham."

"Tentang?"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Kakashi. Pria itu menegakkan tubuh sebentar, kemudian kembali bersandar. "Kau tahu," katanya, menatap Sakura yang sedang kembali mengunyah. "Saat kau tergelincir jatuh dari jendela ruang kerjamu... aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu. Kau sudah salah paham."

Wajah Sakura kembali merona. "Kau yang membuatku salah paham."

"Kau sekarang sudah tahu kalau aku, yah," ujar Kakashi menggantung, mengerling ke arah cincin yang melingkar di jarinya dan memberikan kode ke arah Sakura 'kau-tahu-apa'-nya. "...tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Wajahmu mesum."

Kakashi tersenyum kesal. Orang di depannya memang tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan saat itu?" tanya Sakura, membuang wadah _takoyaki_ -nya yang sudah kosong dan memperhatikan Kakashi.

"Aku ingin menarik telingamu." Jawab Kakashi tenang.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maaf?"

"Menarik telinga, seperti ini––"

"AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sakura memukul tangan Kakashi yang dengan seenaknya menarik telinganya. Pria itu terkekeh, kemudian melepas topinya dan berjalan menjauh dari kedai. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang ternyata terparkir tak jauh dari sana dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

Sakura datang ke kantor pukul sembilan pagi dan menjawab setiap sapaan dari semua orang yang menyapanya. Tangannya menekan tombol _lift,_ masuk ke dalam dan menekan nomor delapan. Ia memegangi tasnya sembari _lift_ tertutup dan mulai berdenting ketika setiap lantai dilewati.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan Ibiki dan tiba-tiba kembali mundur.

 _Oh, mimpi buruk_ , ujar Sakura kesal dalam hati.

" _Dan tebak, tebak! Bos memintaku untuk membuat sebuah segmen baru di televisi. Kau akan meliput semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan masalah Kenjiro ini dan liputanmu akan ditayangkan di stasiun televisi kita, setiap kau mengirimkannya! Hidupmu akan sejahtera, Sakura!"_

Sakura teringat akan kalimat Ibiki tempo hari dan segera saja ia mengumpat habis-habisan. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada orang yang menanyakan persetujuannya dulu dan langsung menyimpulkan kalau ia mau mewawancarai Kakashi? Bukankah Sakura sudah menceritakan seberapa besar rasa bencinya pada Kakashi kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya? Kenapa mereka tega sekali?

" _Bonjour_."

 _Oh, mimpi buruk pangkat seratus ribu!_

Sakura melangkah masuk dan memandang Ibiki dengan tatapan kesalnya. Pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan, tidak pernah menganggap tindakan itu ada dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di depannya––berdampingan dengan Kakashi. Ibiki berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan senyuman terbaik pagi itu.

"Jadi... segmen baru yang kubicarakan waktu itu dimulai besok."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?!" ujar Sakura tanpa ampun. "Kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengannya! Aku sudah gila kalau aku mau bekerjasama dengannya lagi!"

Ibiki tersenyum tidak enak. "Bos yang memintamu, bukan aku."

"Uh! Aku tidak suka ini!"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak memperhatikan Kakashi yang terus tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyala-nyala. Pria itu tidak terbiasa mendapat penolakan, apalagi dari wanita. Karenanya, Kakashi mengikuti tindakan Ibiki––berdeham––dan mulai angkat suara.

"Kukira kau seorang profesional."

"Denganmu semua sikapku berubah menjadi antipati." Ujar Sakura ketus.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku juga, tapi aku pandai memainkan peran."

Sakura menoleh kesal. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia menarik kertas yang berada di meja Ibiki dan membaca barisan tulisan tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Kakashi, daftar pertanyaan, batas waktu, sampai jumlah kesimpulan yang harus ia buat. Dengan tatapan lelah, ia memandang Ibiki.

"Mereka menaikkan gajiku, tapi juga membuatku tidak bisa menikmatinya." Gumam Sakura. "Aku akan mati kelelahan sebelum gajiku di terima."

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, jangan berlebihan. Ini seperti lembur biasanya." Ibiki berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Kalau lembur kau hanya mendapat tambahan 2,5 persen setiap lemburnya, tapi dengan tambahan segmen ini, gajimu dinaikkan 60 persen! Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, kalau wartawan yang bekerja disini ternyata menjadi favorit seluruh kota?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau tahu kondisiku sekarang. Ini akan membuatku lelah."

Kali ini Ibiki terdiam. Ia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura telah kehilangan salah satu ginjalnya. Dengan sedih, Ibiki kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang seharusnya lebih mengerti kondisimu."

Sakura mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. Ia tahu Ibiki tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya mendapatkan kelelahan dari pekerjaannya nanti. Pria pertengahan empat puluh itu hanya ingin Sakura mendapatkan tambahan gaji dari pekerjaan yang ia sukai. Tidak ada niat jahat sedikitpun yang terlihat dari sorot mata Ibiki.

"Sebenarnya kita tidak perlu melakukan wawancara formal. Kita bisa duduk di taman kantormu, atau di _caffe_ ," ujar Kakashi angkat suara. "Atau bahkan di rumahmu."

Sakura menoleh dan menghujani Kakashi dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau ingin makan jari kakiku atau bagaimana?"

Tapi yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya. Mereka bisa duduk dan bahkan Sakura bisa meminta Kakashi untuk tinggal menjawab pertanyaan yang ada disana, tanpa perlu membacakannya. Toh ia bisa membaca sendiri, dan mereka sudah saling tidak menyukai sehingga sikap formal dan profesionalitas––sesuatu yang selalu dijunjung Kakashi––tidaklah terlalu diperlukan.

Ibiki menarik kertas tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu mengambilnya."

"Tidak... tidak, aku akan mengambilnya." Sakura menahan kertas itu dan memandang Ibiki dengan matanya yang bersemangat. "Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi, Ibiki, ia bersedia untuk diwawancarai dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak perlu mengejarnya kesana kemari dan bisa tinggal duduk––tidak ada masalah dengan itu.'

Ibiki tersenyum tipis. Rasa bersalah masih terlihat dari matanya, namun senyum lebar Sakura mampu meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, besok adalah batas waktunya. Ada dua puluh pertanyaan, usahakan untuk selalu mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari Tuan Hatake. Kau bisa menggunakan perekam suara dan mencatatnya di saat senggang––jangan paksa tubuhmu sendiri. Kau juga bisa meminta bantuanku."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mulai mewawancarainya sekarang. Kau, ikut aku."

Kakashi tersenyum dan permisi ke arah Ibiki. Ia mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura memastikan laki-laki di belakangnya masih berjalan dan mendorong sebuah pintu dengan tulisan Sakura Haruno yang tercetak manis di depannya. Ia meminta Kakashi untuk duduk dengan gerakan dagu, sementara ia sendiri merapikan beberapa kertas di atas mejanya sebelum akhirnya duduk di seberang Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus membeli beberapa barang, tapi karena ada kau disini," ujar Sakura pelan, menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja dan memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan malas. "Aku jadi harus duduk disini seharian."

"Kenapa tidak mewawancaraiku sambil berbelanja saja?"

.

.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI SEMUANYA

AQ QEMBALIE LAGIE DENGAN CHABTHER BARUW

Walaupun akhir akhir ini pembaca dan author kakasaku mulai menipis, tapi tak apa qu tetab cintah kakasaku *lopelope

Kemaren gak ada author's note soalnya ku lagi malas tidak papa

Yasudah. Kalo misalnya ceritanya gaje bilang aku ya:') jadi aku bisa improve

Tapi nanti semuanya bermuara ke satu kejadian kok. Jadi jangan bilang aku gaje:')

Iya aku emang plinplan. Maafin aku.

Udahlah, segini aja. Enjoy the story! Tetap bahagia!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura kira Kakashi hanya bercanda, namun ternyata pria itu benar-benar memintanya untuk mengendarai mobil ke arah _mall_ yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari kantor tempat Sakura bekerja. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan jauh-jauhan––kalau saja Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menarik Kakashi untuk mendekat.

 _Memangnya aku bau, apa?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Mulailah bertanya padaku. Aku harus membeli beberapa keperluan disini." Kata Kakashi, berjalan ke masuk salah satu _supermarket_ yang berada di dalam _mall_ tersebut. "Jadi daripada kita duduk dan bersitegang tidak karuan, lebih baik kau menemaniku saja sambil menanyai aku. Kau tahu, sambil memberi saran, setidaknya."

Sakura mendengus pelan. Ia malah menemani si tua bangka ini untuk berbelanja.

Kakashi berhenti di area peralatan mandi dan meraih sikat gigi berwarna biru.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kakashi menawarkan.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Baginya, pria ini sudah gila, atau setidaknya, ia benar-benar kurang perhatian. Dengan diam Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi yang meraih sabun, sampo, obat kumur, dan beberapa barang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai bertanya padaku?" tanya Kakashi ke arah Sakura, namun pandangannya kembali fokus ke sebuah pisau cukur di depannya. "Biru atau kuning?"

"Oh, yang benar saja." desis Sakura kesal.

Kakashi mengerutkan kening, menatap keduanya dengan bingung. "Aku benar-benar bingung. Tolong bantu aku."

Sakura merebut pisau cukur tersebut dan membaca spesifikasinya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan akan membeli pisau cukur, dan sekarang seorang laki-laki memintanya untuk memilihkan sebuah pisau cukur.

"Yang ini." Ujar Sakura, menyerahkan pisau cuku berwarna biru. "Jangan tanya kenapa. Baca saja apa yang ada disana."

Sakura tidak melihat sebuah senyuman samar yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku kecilnya, melihat daftar pertanyaan yang sudah ditulisnya dalam beberapa garis besar.

Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut segera menarik buku tadi dari tangan Sakura. Matanya membaca beberapa tulisan tangan yang ada disana, lalu tersenyum ke arah gadis tersebut. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang. Saat kau makan, aku akan menuliskan semua jawabannya disini. Sekarang kau bantu aku untuk memilih barang-barang dulu, ya?"

Sakura tidak memiliki kesempatan menjawab karena bukunya dirampas dan dimasukkan begitu saja ke saku celana pria itu, sementara Kakashi dengan santainya berlalu untuk memasuki area berikutnya. Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena kesal karena menurutnya Kakashi tidak mempunyai pendirian, Sakura berjalan malas mengikuti Kakashi dan berhenti di sebelahnya.

Pria itu sedang menimang-nimang dua jenis sabun cuci tangan di masing-masing tangan. Ketika Kakashi menoleh dengan tatapan 'tolong-pilihkan-untukku', Sakura dengan cepat menunjuk ke arah sabun beraroma anggur.

Sakura kira ketika ia bisa berjalan-jalan di suatu tempat non-formal bersama orang seperti Kakashi, ia akan bisa mendapatkan sebuah momen yang disebut dengan _quality time_. Namun ternyata semua yang dipikirkannya tentang seseorang seperti Kakashi tidak seperti bayangannya.

Kakashi terus-terusan bingung memilih sesuatu di antara dua barang yang menurutnya menarik dan meminta Sakura untuk memilih salah satu dari dua barang yang ditunjuknya. Yang membuat bingung adalah, Kakashi selalu menurut dan menyetujui setiap barang yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

 _Orang yang tidak punya pendirian,_ cibir Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian dan dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, Kakashi meminta Sakura untuk membawakan semua kantung belanja yang sedang dibawanya. Pria itu dengan santai melangkah masuk, meminta Sakura untuk duduk dan mulai memilih beberapa kemeja baru.

Sakura menerima uluran barang tersebut tentu saja dengan setengah hati. Ia mendengus dan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Kakashi memilih, memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu dengan begitu sopan dan lembut bertanya pada setiap pegawai disana. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kakashi datang dengan tiga potong kemeja di tangannya.

"Aku harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan penting dalam beberapa waktu mendatang. Tolong pilihkan yang menurutmu cocok."

"Kenapa harus aku yang memilih? Memangnya kau tidak bisa memilih barangmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap menunjuk sebuah kemeja putih formal dibanding dua kemeja berwarna hitam dan biru di sebelahnya. "Kau akan memakainya dengan apa? Jas dan dasi?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku yang memilihkannya dan kau yang membawa semua barang ini, karena sedari tadi kau tidak pernah memilih dan hanya membuatku repot." Kata Sakura, memberikan barang-barang tersebut dengan paksa ke arah Kakashi dan menarik kemeja tadi dari tangannya. "Kau diam saja disini."

Sakura tahu kalau ia tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur seperti ini, tapi sejak tadi Kakashi sendiri-lah yang mengajaknya terjun untuk memilih hal-hal sepele dan tidak penitng. Karena itu, daripada Kakashi menjadikannya sebagai tempat penitipan barang dan pengambil keputusan sekaligus, lebih baik Sakura melakukan salah satunya saja.

Sakura berdiri di sebuah rak penuh dengan jas dan menarik beberapa jas yang mencuri perhatiannya. Tangannya yang ramping memilah-milah jas-jas tersebut dan menarik sebuah jas, memperhatikannya dengan mata memicing.

"Permisi," ujar Sakura ke seorang pegawai yang ada di dekatnya. "Bisa aku lihat jas seperti ini dengan dua nomor lebih besar?"

"Maaf, hanya itu yang ada disini." Jawab pegawai tersebut dengan senyuman ramah.

"Terimakasih."

 _Jas ini terlalu kecil untuk si tua bangka itu_ , gumam Sakura dalam hati, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tahu ukuran yang pas untuk dipakai oleh Kakashi. Ia menggantung jas itu kembali dan mencari-cari lagi jas lain yang mungkin saja cocok untuk Kakashi.

Ada lusinan jas dengan berbagai bentuk, ukuran, dan warna di depannya, namun Sakura merasa kalau orang seperti Kakashi tidak ' _aneh-aneh_ '. Ia hanya cocok memakai sesuatu yang polos––benar-benar polos––karena orang akan lebih menghormatinya dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu.

Matanya berhenti ke arah rak lain dan tangannya meraih sebuah jas. Nomornya cocok meski modelnya tidak terlalu menarik. _Walaupun hanya jas-hitam-formal-polos biasa, namun kalau Kakashi yang memakainya pasti_ ––

 _Baiklah. Aku mulai membayangkan hal yang menyeramkan._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat Kakashi muncul dari belakang. Ia berjalan ke arah Kakashi, menempelkan jas tersebut di punggungnya dan memberikannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Ini?" tanya Kakashi. "Jas biasa. Aku akan terlihat seperti pelayan."

"Kalau kau memintaku memilih hanya agar kau bisa menghinaku, lebih baik kau memilihnya sendiri."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyerahkan kantung barang-barang ke arah Sakura. "Baiklah, Nona Haruno. Biarkan aku mencobanya."

Sakura tidak menanggapi dan memperhatikan Kakashi yang masuk ke dalam _fitting room_. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya ia akan setuju menemani Kakashi berbelanja seperti ini. Kalau diingat-ingat bagaimana dulu ia sangat takut pada orang itu, rasanya hal ini tidak mungkin.

"Sakura, bisakah kau kesini sebentar?"

Sakura mendengus dan meminta seorang pegawai di dekatnya untuk menjaga barang-barang yang sedang ia pegang. Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat Kakashi mencoba pakaiannya dan mengetuk pintu.

Kakashi memintanya masuk dan sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu nyaman berada di tempat sekecil itu bersama seorang laki-laki. Namun pintu ruangan itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan Sakura bisa langsung berteriak––kalau Kakashi berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Aduh, kau tidak pernah memakai baju atau bagaimana?"

Sakura berdecak dan berusaha untuk menarik-narik kemeja Kakashi yang tidak terpakai dengan benar. Potongannya tidak menempel pas ditubuh dan sepertinya ukurannya terlalu besar. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengambil kemeja yang bahkan tidak dilihat dulu nomornya?

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil kemeja lain." Ujar Sakura kesal.

Sakura berjalan keluar dan berjalan ke tempat Kakashi mengambil bajunya tadi. Ia mencari-cari kemeja putih lainnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang yang berada di deretan kemeja di depannya. Setelah memastikan nomornya cocok, gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi berada.

Ia memberikan kemeja tersebut ke arah Kakashi dan mengalihkan pandangan saat pria itu menukar bajunya. Mempunyai tubuh sebagus apapun, orang di depannya ini adalah Kakashi. Bukan Brad Pitt. _Kakashi itu orang menyebalkan dan dia sudah tua. Namun karena ia belum juga mempunyai seorang istri, makanya aku diminta untuk menemaninya berbelanja._

"Aku merasa ini terlalu sempit."

"Sempit apanya? Inilah nomor yang harus kau cari ketika memilih kemeja." Ujar Sakura, membetulkan kemeja tersebut yang memang cocok dipakai oleh Kakashi. "Sekarang coba pakai jasnya. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak bisa memakai jas."

Sakura memberikan jas ke arah Kakashi dan membantunya mengancingkan jas itu. Kedua tangannya menarik jas tersebut, membetulkan posisinya dan meminta Kakashi untuk bercermin.

"Pilihanku memang bagus." Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan menukar bajunya dengan kemeja yang tadi dipakainya. Ia mengikuti Sakura yang keluar dan menunggunya di depan toko dengan tangan penuh dengan kantung barang, lalu mengambilnya dan mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi makan siang.

"Apa aku harus kembali memilih?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

Sakura berjalan di samping Kakashi yang akhirnya berhenti di sebuah restoran dengan dominasi warna merah tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membeli jas tadi. Sakura duduk di hadapan Kakashi––ketika pria itu sedang sibuk mengatur tempat untuk kantung barang-barangnya––dan menerima uluran daftar _menu_ dari seorang pelayan disana.

"Kau yang traktir, 'kan?" tanya Sakura, melihat-lihat foto makanan yang berada di dalam daftar _menu_ tersebut. "Aku pesan yang ini. Dan... _ocha_ hangat."

Kakashi mengucapkan kata 'sama' tanpa suara dan pelayan tersebut segera pergi dari hadapan mereka. Sakura memperhatikan pria itu yang membuka buku catatannya kembali dan mulai menulis.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa berbicara sementara aku mencatat jawabanmu." Kata Sakura, menatap Kakashi yang sekarang memutuskan untuk memakai kacamata––yang entah kapan ada di dalam saku celananya––. "Karena begitulah pekerjaanku, seorang wartawan. Untuk apa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan menuliskan jawabanmu disana?"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. "Setidaknya kau sudah benar-benar seperti wartawan sekarang. Banyak bicara."

Sakura mencibir kesal ke arah pria itu. Ketika makanan yang mereka pesanpun datang, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan dulu semua pertanyaan yang ada di buku tersebut dan menunda makan siangnya. Sementara itu Sakura tidak terlalu peduli karena ia mulai mengunyah potongan daging pertamanya.

"Kakashi... – _san_." Panggil Sakura, saat pria itu sedang sibuk menulis. "Kenapa kau belum menikah?"

"Aku rasa pertanyaan itu tidak ada disini. Kau ingin aku menjawabnya?" tanya Kakashi, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum jengkel, menyeruput _ocha_ dengan gerakan lambat. "Lupakan saja. Aku memang seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal-hal pribadi ke orang sepertimu."

"Orang sepertiku memangnya seperti apa?"

"Seperti robot."

"Tangguh dan kuat, begitu?"

"Terserah."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Kakashi tertawa seperti itu––karena biasanya Kakashi hanya tersenyum menyebalkan saja ke arahnya––dan harus diakui ia cukup terpana. Pria itu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, memperhatikan Sakura yang tidak peduli dan terus makan dengan cuek.

"Jadi menurutmu aku seperti robot?"

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun. Cara bicaramu membuatku kesal." Tukas Sakura, menunjuk Kakashi dengan sumpit yang sedang dipakainya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi kau benar-benar seperti robot. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa banyak orang yang mengenalmu."

"Anggap saja aku robot yang pintar bersosialisasi."

Sakura tidak menanggapi kalimat bodoh Kakashi dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sakura _-san_ , kenapa kau sendiri belum menikah?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya berapa kau pikir umurku? Aku belum terlalu tua... sepertimu."

"Aku sudah bertunangan dan hampir menikah, dulu. Tidak sepertimu, yang kulihat tidak mengalami kemajuan dengan pacarmu itu."

Sakura menautkan alisnya tidak suka. "Kau tidak boleh mengkritik kehidupan pribadiku."

"Kalimatmu tadi juga tidak terlalu sopan untuk disampaikan kepada orang yang lebih _tua_ sepertiku."

Suasana sempat tegang meskipun kebekuan tersebut mampu dicairkan beberapa menit kemudian dengan seorang laki-laki yang tersandung di dekat mereka. Setelah menertawai orang tersebut dalam diam, Sakura memandangi makanannya sejenak dan melanjutkan makan. Ia menerima uluran buku dari Kakashi dan membaca jawaban pria itu singkat.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura––tidak terlalu tulus.

"Kapan kau akan mewawancaraiku lagi?" tanya Kakashi, membetulkan posisi jam tangannya dan menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak selalu bisa untuk mengunjungimu seperti tadi. Mungkin lain kali kau yang harus mengontakku untuk menyesuaikan jadwal."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan bicara dengan Ibiki dulu. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke kantor."

"Mau kuantar?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya meraih tas, lalu tersenyum ke arah Kakashi. "Terimakasih. Aku bisa sendiri."

.

.

"Shino! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku!"

Sakura mengunci pintu _apartmen_ -nya dengan gerakan ringan. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa, menunggu Shino untuk membalas ucapannya yang mungkin saja terlambat sampai ke seberang sana.

" _Ya, aku baru sempat untuk melakukannya. Ia benar-benar mengajariku banyak hal dan aku sempat melupakanmu untuk sesaat."_ Ujar Shino sambil terkekeh pelan. " _Bercanda, Sayang. Aku benar-benar sibuk. Besok aku akan berangkat ke Afrika karena dia bilang dia ingin mengambil gambar jerapah secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa meneleponmu._ "

"Kau mengambil gambar banyak hal, huh? Jangan lupakan aku."

" _Disinipun tidak ada objek seindah dirimu._ "

"Uh, menjijikkan." Cibir Sakura, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tertawa sendiri membayangkan Shino berdiri di depannya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Apa aku harus menutup teleponnya atau kau masih punya uang untuk meneleponku dari luar negeri?"

Shino tertawa. " _Uangku mungkin sudah habis. Apa kau masih merindukanku?"_

"Yah, kau harus muncul di depanku dulu baru aku akan menjawabnya."

" _Aku tidak butuh jawaban._ "

Sakura tersenyum, meluruskan kakinya dan mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Baiklah. Kau bisa menutup teleponnya. Berjanjilah untuk pulang sebentar lagi."

Shino tidak menjawab dan mematikkan sambungan. Meski begitu, Sakura tidak merasa sedih sama sekali. Ia tahu kalau Shino sedang menikmati waktunya untuk menggeluti apa yang ia sukai. Dengan kamera pemberiannya, Shino dapat menunjukkan padanya seperti apa dunia luar itu lewat foto-foto yang diambilnya saat pulang nanti.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan jadwal Sakura adalah tidur seharian. Ia takut untuk menelepon Ino karena mungkin saja gadis itu sedang menikmati waktunya dengan Shikamaru. Baginya, menikah dengan Shikamaru adalah keputusan yang sangat bagus untuk Ino. Gadis itu menjadi lebih baik lagi dan ia menyukai perubahan tersebut.

Sakura malas pergi, karena biasanya ia akan bertemu dengan Kakashi. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sering melihat Kakashi. Sementara, sekarang belum ada jam delapan pagi. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membunuh waktu?

"Orangtuaku!"

Wajah kedua orangtuanya terlintas dan Sakura segera saja tersenyum senang. Rumah kedua orangtuanya terletak di pinggiran kota dan biasanya Sakura hanya mengunjungi mereka di akhir bulan. Sekarang belum ada pertengahan bulan dan kedua orang tuanya pasti bingung kalau Sakura tiba-tbia muncul di depan rumah mereka.

Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkan reaksi kedua orangtuanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Toh ia juga rindu dengan mereka berdua. Karena itu, Sakura segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersih-bersih sesuai rutinitasnya setiap pagi.

Sakura selesai dua puluh menit kemudian dan berjalan keluar dari _apartmen_. Setelah mengunci pintu _apartmen_ , ia turun ke bawah dan duduk di halte bus. Matanya melihat sekeliling, kalau-kalau siluet Kakashi muncul dan tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya pergi. Ia harus mempunyai alasan yang pas untuk bisa menolak pria itu.

 _Dia seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku dan Shino sudah lama pacaran,_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura naik ke dalam sebuah bus dan mengambil posisi di dekat jendela. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama satu setengah jam di dalam bus ini, dan karenanya Sakura menyetel alarm di ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Sakura dapat merasakan seorang wanita tua yang duduk di sebelahnya memakai parfum yang sangat mencolok dan membuat keningnya berkerut-kerut tidak suka.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Sakura turun dari bus dan menatap perumahan orangtuanya tinggal dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengencangkan tali tasnya dan berjalan dengan mata yang berbinar. Rumah orangtuanya tidak terlalu jauh dan kakinya sedikit berlari, rindu tiba-tiba pada kedua orangtuanya.

Sebuah rumah berwarna krem menjulang di depannya dan Sakura berteriak senang.

"AKU PULANG!"

Memang terdengar sedikit kurangajar, namun teriakannya ini disambut oleh senyuman lebar kedua orangtuanya yang segera muncul dari dalam rumah. Sakura melemprkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan segera memeluk kedua orangtuanya yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah lambat-lambat.

"Kenapa kau pulang?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Sakura kesal, menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan kesal, terutama pada ibunya. "Aku butuh perbaikan gizi. Setiap hari aku hanya makan mi instan dan rasanya ususku menciut sekarang."

"Ayo masuk... apa yang kau katakan, Mebuki."

Kizashi merangkul putrinya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Sementara itu, Sakura memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman yang makin lebar dibanding sebelumnya. Menjadi anak satu-satunya benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia bisa dimanjakan oleh orangtuanya kapanpun ia mau.

"Apa ini? Ibu, kau tidak memasak apa-apa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau akan datang." Ujar Mebuki tidak mau disalahkan, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kabar Shino?"

Sakura meraih toples biskuit dan menggigitnya. "Dia sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Aku ditinggalkan sendirian."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sebenarnya Mebuki tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan putrinya, tapi ia tahu kalau Sakura membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak berbicara. Mebuki ikut mengambil biskuit yang berada di dalam toples, mneggigitnya dan membiarkan Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku mendapatkan surat dari Ibiki di meja kerjaku. Saat itu tertera disana kalau aku akan dipindah-tugaskan," ujar Sakura, menatap ayah dan ibunya yang sekarang berada di depannya. "Karena saat itu aku berhasil meliput kasus besar dan menjadi wartawan yang pertama untuk mendapatkan informasi tersebut, ahirnya aku ditempatkan di kantor agen khusus pemerintah Jepang. Aku bekerja sebagai penulis jurnal disana."

Ibunya menoleh, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Agen khusus pemerintah Jepang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Aku tiba-tiba saja dikeluarkan secara sepihak, padahal semua pekerjaanku kurasa sangat baik. Tidak ada kecacatan dan cukup memuaskan. Aku benar-benar bingung disana."

"Dan orang lain yang bekerja disana?"

"Semuanya sangat baik kecuali atasanku," ujar Sakura, mendekatkan tubunya ke arah kedua orangtuanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang paling menyebalkan. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Hatae Kakashi!"

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau kedua orangtuanya akan memberikan respon yang berbeda, meskipun tetap menyebutkan namanya yang sama. Melihat air muka kedua orangtuanya, ia merasa kalau walaupun ada keterkejutan di wajah mereka berdua, tapi keduanya memiliki rasa bingung yang sama.

"Tunggu," ujar Sakura pelan, penuh dengan nada menyelidik. "Kalian mengenalnya?"

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dalam situasi yang cukup tegang. Sedetik kemudian, tawa keras dari Kizashi membuat semua orang di dalam rumah itu terkejut.

"Hatake Kakashi! Tentu saja. Dia adalah putra tunggal Hatake Sakumo, seniorku dulu." Ujar Kizashi, menepuk pundak putrinya dengan cukup kencang. "Pasti ia sangat tampan, ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia bekerja di tempat itu. Apa posisinya? Kau bilang tadi dia atasanmu?"

"Iya. Dan dia sangat menyebalkan." Sakura berujar kesal.

"Kau haus, Sakura? Aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas."

Mebuki berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan ayahnya.

"Menyebalkan seperti apa?"

"Menyebalkan seperti..." ujar Sakura tertahan, menatap ayahnya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. "Dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku manusia, Ayah. Dia jahat sekali padaku. Dia memberikanku tugas-tugas yang banyak dan memberikan waktu yang sangat sedikit untuk mengerjakannya. Dia bahkan menyindirku terang-terangan."

Ayah Sakura tersenyum, mengusap kepala Sakura pelan-pelan. "Begitu, ya?"

Mebuki datang dan memberikan segelas cokelat panas ke arah putrinya. Wanita tua itu ikut duduk di samping suami dan anaknya, mendengarkan cerita Sakura yang telah berganti topik menjadi 'Kakashi Bos-ku yang Sangat Menyebalkan.'

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku tidur dulu, ya?"

Sebenarnya Sakura berbohong. Hal yang dilakukannya sedari pagi hanyalah bangun dan pergi kesini. Ia ingin menelepon Shino, dan tidak mungkin dia menghubungi pacarnya di depan kedua orangtuanya.

Sakura menerima uluran cokelat panas dari ibunya dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Kamarnya terletak di lantai atas, hanya ada kamarnya dan kamar tamu disana. Biasanya ia akan mendengarkan musik sampai malam hari, tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya dan orangtuanyapun tidak.

Sakura memainkan ponselnya dan tangannya terulur untuk meraih kenop pintu. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, kedua alisnya bertaut bingung.

 _Kenapa aku masuk ke kamar tamu?_ Gumamnya dalam hati, membalikkan tubuh.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kain putih menyembul dari dalam lemari yang ada disana. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Untuk apa sebuah baju disimpan disana? Kamar ini adalah kamar tamu, dan tidak seharusnya kedua orangtuanya menyimpan sesuatu disini kecuali selimut dan seprai tambahan.

Karena tidak terlihat sepert selimut maupun seprai, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka lemari itu. Seketika itu juga matanya berbinar.

"Indah sekali..." gumamnya ketika melihat sebuah gaun berwarna putih terlihat di depannya. Sudah jelas sekali kalau gaun itu adalah gaun pernikahan. Sakura menariknya, membayangkan ibunya memakai ini puluhan tahun lalu dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju ke arah ayahnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan gaun tersebut dari dalam lemari pakaian dan membentangkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya yang teliti memperhatikan gaun tersebut dari atas ke bawah, lalu rasa bingung terbersit di benaknya.

Gaun ini tidak terlihat seperti sebuah gaun yang berusia puluhan tahun.

Memang tidak terurus––ada debu yang menempel pada beberapa bagiannya––, tapi tidak ada noda yang menguning disitu untuk sebuah gaun yang tidak dilindungi apapun dan diletakkan begitu saja di lemari tua. Sakura duduk di tempat tidur, mengamati gaun itu benar-benar dan mendapati sebuah label tertera disana.

"Sakura... Haruno?"

Sakura menyadari ada yang janggal dari gaun dan namanya yang tertera disana. Ia tahu ibu dan ayahnya akan tutup mulut tentang hal ini.

Sakura mengembalikan gaun tersebut dengan hati-hati dan keluar dari kamar. Karena rasa penasaran sudah menguasainya, gadis itu berjalan tanpa suara menuju kamar di ujung lorong atas yang merupakan tempat orangtuanya menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu disana.

Tangannya membuka pintu tanpa suara dan masuk ke dalam _gudang_. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh buku dan tas-tas yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tumpukan meja dan kursi tua ada di sudut kiri, sementara sudut kanannya dipenuhi oleh barang-barang ayahnya yang entah kenapa tidak boleh dibuang.

Sakura mulai mencari. Ia meneliti setiap buku yang disusun dengan rapi. Debu-debu yang menutupi permukaan buku ia usap pelan agar ia bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di atas buku-buku tersebut. Matanya berusaha untuk menangkap tulisan-tulisan disana yang sudah memudar.

Selama tiga puluh menit pertama mencari, semua yang dibaca oleh Sakura adalah buku-buku ekonomi––milik ibunya––yang dulu mungkin sering dipakai oleh ibunya saat sedang kuliah. Sakura menghempaskan buku-buku itu dengan wajah putus asa dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai gudang yang dingin.

Sakura mulai bosan membaca judul-judul buku tebal bertema ekonomi. Gadis itu meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya, bangkit berdiri dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kardus di balik beberapa tumpukan buku dengan tulisan SAKURA besar-besar.

"Mungkin itu." gumamnya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kotak kardus itu dan mengangkatnya. Cukup berat, meskipun Sakura belum tahu apa isinya karena kotak tersebut di segel rapat-rapat. Sakura membawanya menuju kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Ia tidak mau diinterupsi saat sedang membuka isi kotak tersebut.

Ketika tangannya sudah selesai melepas semua segel yang ada di kotak itu, hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Sakura adalah sebuah foto.

"Tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

.

hayooooooo, kira kira apa ya yang diliat sakura?

foto pernikahan? foto pas mereka pacaran? atau foto aku?

eh.

ngapain dia liat foto aku.

tengkyu banget loh yang udah reviews sama follow sama favorite!1 yeay. love love so mach.

oya btw kemaren akun ini ulang tahun yang ke tiga YEEEEEEEEEEEEAY senangnya hatiku. sudah tiga tahun ternyata aku disini.

jangan lupa bahagia gaez!

tbc asap.


	10. Chapter 10

Shino pulang lebih cepat dibandingkan waktu yang diperkirakan. Sekarang, Sakura sedang memeluk Shino dengan erat tepat setelah laki-laki itu sudah terbebas dari pemeriksaan di bandara. Aroma khas orang berpergian menempel dengan sempurna di kemeja biru yang dipakai laki-laki itu, membuat Sakura betah memeluknya lama-lama.

Sebesar apapun rasa sukanya pada Shino, sakit hatinya mungkin lebih besar.

"Kau kelihatan lebih kurus." Gumam Sakura, memperhatikan Shino sembari mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara. "Apa kau hanya makan sedikit disana?"

"Makanannya tidak cocok dengan lidahku." Shino berujar pelan.

Shino mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Sakura dengan gerakan lembut. Selelah apapun dirinya, sungguh tidak sopan kalau ia membiarkan Sakura menyetir sementara ia duduk di kursi penumpang. Sakura hari ini berhasil meminta Ino memijamkan mobilnya khusus untuk menjemputnya, dan itu membuat Shino sedikit tersanjung.

"Shino," panggil Sakura. "Kenapa kau kembali sangat cepat?"

"Kau berharap aku benar-benar setahun disana, ya?" sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah Shino.

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat, memasang sabuk pengaman dan menatap Shino. "Bukan begitu maksudku." Ujar Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali. Tapi aku hanya bingung saja, karena kau terlihat sangat bersemangat saat mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar serius ingin pergi ke Jerman untuk belajar dari fotografer itu."

Shino menghela nafasnya sementara tangannya memutar kemudi ke kiri. "Mau bagaimana lagi," gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku terlalu merindukanmu."

Wajah Sakura perlahan-laha merona dan memanas. Sakura memukul lengan Shino pelan, tanda kalau ia menyukai kalimat tadi namun terlalu malu untuk menerimanya. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selanjutnya sampai akhirnya Sakura tersadar kalau Shino sudah memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah makan.

Rumah makan itu begitu tradisional dan dengan sekali lihat, Sakura langsung menyukainya. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Shino yang kemudian menggenggamnya lembut masuk ke dalam.

Setelah memesan makanan, Sakura dan Shino masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang kecil yang ada disana dan duduk berhadapan. Sakura memperhatikan Shino yang bersila dengan tenang di depannya. Rambut laki-laki itu sudah dipangkas rapi dan sepertinya Shino baru bercukur. Dagu dan pipinya terlihat sedikit biru hari ini.

"Sakura, kau..." ujar Shino terputus, menatap lantai tanpa berniat memandang Sakura. "Kau cinta pertamaku."

Sakura menatap Shino dengan tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?

Sakura tidak sempat bertanya karena makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka sudah datang dan Shino memilih untuk bungkam. Sakura merasakan atmosfer tidak enak di antara mereka berdua. Meskipun sedang penasaran mati-matian tentang foto yang ditemukannya di gudang, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mau merusak hubungannya dan Shino. Baginya Shino adalah pacar yang benar-benar sempurna.

Shino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Melihat hal tersebut, mata Sakura membesar.

"Kau akan melamarku?" tanya Sakura senang.

Jawaban yang diberikan Shino benar-benar tidak terduga.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya. Perlahan-lahan, membuat bekas sungai kecil di pipinya yang pucat. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja bingung setengah mati. Titik air pertama itu diikuti oleh titik air lainnya––dan dalam sbeentar saja, Shino sudah menangis tanpa suara di depan Sakura.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain mendekat dan memeluknya. Ia membiarkan air mata Shino membasahi bahunya, berusaha untuk mengerti kenapa pacarnya ini menangis tiba-tiba setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin.

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya lagi..."

Sakura merasa hatinya tersayat melihat Shino yang seperti ini. Ia mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menghalau air mata yang terus mengalir dengan mengusap pipi dan mata Shino berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Shino? Apa yang kau terus––"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu... jatuh cinta lagi, Sakura..."

Sakura menatap Shino dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau katakan, Shino?"

"Kau... kau cinta pertamaku... kita bisa saja berpacaran kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Kakashi... sekarangpun, kalian kembali bertemu, dan kau akan jatuh cinta kembali padanya, Sakura..." ujar Shino putus asa. "Aku tidak mau lagi, aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku padamu..."

Sakura terdiam. Dirinya bagai disambar petir.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Kakashi!" bantah Sakura cepat-cepat.

Melihat mata Shino yang begitu terluka, Sakura menjadi tidak tahan. Gadis itu ikut menangis sambil memeluk Shino dengan erat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan Shino, dan ia tidak mau mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Shino. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apapun tentang Kakashi. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" ujar Sakura meyakinkan Shino. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan. Kakashi itu hanya mantan atasanku yang aku temui tidak sampai satu bulan, dan memang sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah berita bersamanya. Aku––"

"Kakashi adalah tunanganmu, Sakura..."

Bagai disiram air dingin, tubuhnya menegang. Pelukannya pada Shino menjadi kaku. Kedua matanya memandang Shino dengan tidak mengerti, meminta penjelasan. Shino hanya menjawabnya dengan raut wajah terluka, yang sama sekali tidak Sakura sukai. Ia tidak pernah melihat Shino menangis seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami baru saja bertemu!" sergah Sakura tidak suka.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Sakura. Kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Saat itu kau sedang mencari-cari gedung untuk pernikahanmu, dan kau tertabrak. Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras," ujar Shino tenang, setelah air mata mulai mereda dari kedua matanya yang dibingkai kacamata. "Kau melupakan segalanya. Orangtuamu sangat marah dan menyalahkan Kakashi––terutama ibumu. Lalu mereka memintaku, untuk membantumu agar kau bisa memulai hidup baru..." lanjut Shino, sebelum menghela nafasnya pelan. "... tanpa Kakashi."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Shino. Dia duduk lemas di depan Shino, tidak siap menerima semua perkataan Shino yang beruntun-runtun. Bagaimana bisa semua orang menyembunyikan ini darinya?

"Kejadian belakangan ini menyadarkanku kalau kau dan Kakashi, yang tidak sengaja dipertemukan, mungkin memang––"

"CUKUP SHINO!"

Sakura baru pertama kali ini membentak Shino seperti itu. Bukan hanya mata Shino, kini kedua matanyapun sudah dipenuhi air mata. Bibirnya bergetar sementara tangannya teracung ke arah Shino. Laki-laki itu tidak berkutik––hatinya dilema antara meneruskan kalimatnya dan berhenti. Ia sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi sampai kapan ia tega membohongi cintanya sendiri?

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa lagi tentang masa laluku. Masa bodoh tentang hilang ingatan! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku mengharapkan kau melamarku, dan kau malah menceritakan semua ini padaku? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura kesal, tapi tubuhnya berguncang karena tangis yang tidak dapat ditahan. "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihatmu selama ini, dan itu benar! Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun saat sedang bersama Kakashi..."

Suara Sakura melambat pada akhir kalimatnya. Nada bicaranya merendah. Tiba-tiba, ia ditusuk oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang tertawa-tawa sekarang. Tidak pernah merasakan apapun? Benarkah? Setelah semua kejadian yang ia alami bersama pria itu?

Sakura merasa sangat kesal––pada Shino, pada Kakashi, pada dirinya sendiri, dan bahkan pada orangtuanya. Gadis itu bergerak untuk menyambar tasnya, namun tangan Shino menahannya.

"Aku harus mengembalikan ini kepadamu." Ujar Shino sudah lebih tenang. "Ini... milikmu."

Sakura tidak mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima kotak beludru yang diberi oleh Shino, dan pada akhirnya laki-laki itu harus membuka tas Sakura perlahan-lahan untuk memasukkan kotak itu sendiri ke dalam sana. Sakura segera pergi, tanpa memberi ciuman, tanpa memberi salam, tanpa menoleh.

Hatinya terluka. Bagaimana bisa setelah semua ini Shino baru jujur padanya? Apa yang selama ini mengganjal sehingga Shino tidak memberi tahunya lebih awal?

Penjelasan Shino membuat bingkai foto yang ditemukannya saat di gudang menjadi jelas. Setelah turun dari bus, Sakura berlari. Ia berdiri dan menyandar pada pagar dermaga, kayu kasar panjang yang memang tidak terlalu nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil bingkai foto yang selalu dibawanya semenjak ia temukan.

Dalam foto itu, Sakura berfoto dengan empat orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Mei, Kurenai, Asuma, dan Kakashi.

Yang membuatnya bingung saat itu adalah, ia berfoto menggunakan seragam sekolah. Mei, yang berdiri tidak jauh darinyapun memiliki rambut pendek model _bob_ , padahal jelas-jelas rambut wanita itu panjang selengan.

Sakura merasakan ada dorongan kuat dari pangkal hidungnya, naik ke mata, dan keluar sebagai air mata. Ia berteriak kesal dan membanting bingkai foto itu. Bagaimana bisa? Hidupnya sudah sempurna dengan Shino! Kenapa ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Kakashi adalah masa lalunya? Dan, apa yang membuatnya mau menjadi tunangan Kakashi, manusia tanpa perasaan yang umurnya bahkan lebih cocok untuk menjadi pamannya?

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sore itu. Ia menatap laut yang ada di depannya, merasa iri dan merasa ingin melebur dengan laut saja. Hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan. Orang yang paling dipercayainyapun, ayah dan ibunya, bungkam tentang hal ini.

Mengingat wajah Shino tadi siang yang begitu terluka, air mata Sakura benar-benar tidak mau mengerti. Pantas saja Shino tidak pernah mau _menyentuhnya_. Shino masih menganggapnya sebagai tunangan orang lain. Shino masih menganggapnya Sakura-nya Kakashi, bukan Sakura-nya sendiri.

Sakura menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Ia benci membuat Shino terluka seperti ini.

Kemudian ketika sekelebat pikiran menghampirinya, tangisnya berhenti begitu saja.

Lebih terluka mana––Shino, atau Kakashi?

Sakura mulai berpikir lebih _waras_ dan memasukkan Kakashi ke dalam pemikirannya. Kalau benar Kakashi mantan tunangannya, bagaimana perasaan pria itu saat tahu Sakura kehilangan ingatan? Bagaimana perasaannya saat mereka kembali bertemu, entah berapa lama setelah ingatannya hilang, dengan Sakura yang tidak lagi mengingatnya?

Sakura berjongkok dan meraih foto yang sekarang sudah tidak terbingkai lagi. Ia menatap foto tersebut, dan menyadari ada sebuah tulisan dimana. Dengan kedua matanya yang dipenuhi air, Sakura memfokuskan penglihatan untuk membaca.

 _Aku kembali membawa kameraku ke sekolah. Karena hari ini, Ino memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi membeli cat kuku._

 _Aku bertemu dengan Gaara_ senpai _dan ia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia._

 _Aku dan Ino membeli es krim rasa buah. Lalu kami naik bus sampai ke pusat kota, membeli cat kuku disana. Ino membeli dua puluh botol cat kuku dan aku hanya membeli dua. Dia berjanji akan meminjamkannya padaku._

 _Saat aku bermaksud mengambil gambar lintasan penyebrangan jalan, aku melihat segerombol orang dewasa yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil gambar mereka._

 _Salah satu dari orang itu menyadarinya dan aku tertangkap basah. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malahan diajak berfoto bersama hari ini._

 _Aku tidak sabar menjadi dewasa!_

 _Ps : Mei-Kurenai-Sakura-Kakashi-Asuma. Aku mengingat nama mereka semua._

 _Sakura Haruno_

Sakura mengenali tulisan itu. Itu tulisan tangannya saat ia masih bersekolah dulu. Ada sisi hatinya yang menolak untuk percaya pada semua fakta yang disodorkan di depannya, tapi ada pula sisi lainnya yang terus meyakinkan Sakura kalau semua itu benar adanya. Gadis itu menatap garis batas cakrawala, mengalami dilema besar pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya kembali menangis.

.

.

"Ibiki, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Gumam Sakura tidak jelas lewat telepon.

" _Aku ingin menerima alasanmu, tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, kasus Kenjiro dengan resmi disiarkan. Dia akan dijatuhi hukuman hari ini._ " Jelas Ibiki untuk membuat Sakura mengerti. " _Kali ini saja, aku mohon. Kita sudah terikat kontrak, Sakura. Apakah kau bisa mengerti?_ "

Sakura bukannya tidak ingin membantu Ibiki, tapi matanya yang bengkak dan perasaannya yang tak karuan tentu saja akan membuatnya sulit untuk menemui Kakashi. Berada di masa-masa terpuruknya tanpa Ino memang benar-benar membuat Sakura kepayahan. Ditambah lagi ia lupa kalau hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

Sakura mematikan sambungan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mandi, menatapi kedua matanya dan berdecak malas. Matanya benar-benar tidak prima. Ia membutuhkan waktu satu jam agar bengkak matanya hilang, dan Ibiki memintanya untuk tiba dalam waktu lima belas menit. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sakura keluar dari dalam _apartmen_ dengan langkah gontai. Di tangan kanannya ada es batu yang sudah ia bungkus dengan sapu tangan. Sembari duduk di dalam bus, Sakura mengompres matanya bergantian untuk menghilangkan bengkak.

Namun sampai ia berada di depan gedung kantor sekalipun, bengkaknya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Sakura ingin memakai kacamata hitam, tapi itu pasti akan lebih menarik perhatian. Karena itu Sakura hanya bisa berjalan cepat-cepat, menundukkan kepala dengan rambut yang sengaja ia urai hari ini, dan masuk ke ruangannya dalam diam.

Sembilan lima-lima. Kakashi akan datang lima menit lagi.

Sakura meraih telepon, menekan tombol delapan. "Tolong bawakan susu cokelat panas ke ruanganku," ujar Sakura pada orang yang mengangkat teleponnya. "Terimakasih sebelumnya."

Pukul sembilan lima-sembilan, Kakashi mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan masuk. Sakura mempersilakan Kakashi untuk tidur, tidak menyadari pandangan tajam Kakashi pada kedua matanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, memilih untuk tidak menyadari. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang mulai berirama tidak beraturan.

"Kakashi _-san_ , selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura ramah, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku akan menanyai beberapa pertanyaan––"

"Aku sudah terbiasa untuk menulis jawabannya."

"Ah, tentu saja."

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya dan memberikan bukunya pada Kakashi. Pria itu menerimanya, raut wajahnya sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dingin dan keras. Sakura tidak mengerti. Kalau Kakashi benar-benar tunangannya, kenapa laki-laki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan apa-apa? Kenapa dia malah membentengi diri dan terlihat sangat sulit untuk dibaca?

Barulah saat Kakashi mengangkat kepala––merasa diperhatikan––, mata pria itu membuat Sakura jungkir-balik.

Mata itu... tidak jauh berbeda dengan mata Shino.

Terluka. Berdarah. Kecewa.

Namun ada rindu disana.

Sakura tersentak sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia kemudian menyadari, seperti itulah cara Kakashi menatapnya. Saat pertama kali mereka beradu pandang di ruang rapat, saat mereka berada di rumah tempat penembakan, saat Sakura muncul malam-malam di ruang kerjanya, saat Kakashi kembali dari baku tembak, saat mereka berada di rumah sakit, saat Kakashi berusaha menciumnya––

Astaga. Dalih Kakashi saat itu yang mengatakan kalau ia hanya mau menarik telinga Sakura pasti bohong. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah Kakashi yang entah kenapa sangat ingin ia rengkuh sekarang.

Bagaimana lagi? Pria itu menanggung rasa sakit yang mungkin ia sendiri takkan bisa menanggungnya.

Kakashi berhenti menulis dua belas menit kemudian dan hal tersebut mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. Pria itu memberikan senyuman tipisnya, kembali memandang Sakura dengan matanya yang sangat-sangat menyedihkan itu, dan berdiri.

"Kakashi- _san_ ," panggil Sakura, membuat Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Sebenarnya... aku belum––ehm, apakah kau sudah makan?"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Apa ini bagian dari pertanyaan disana?" tanya Kakashi, menunjuk buku Sakura.

"Tidak, aku sedang lapar dan kau ada di depanku, jadi aku menanyaimu..." _bodoh, apa yang kau bicarakan?!_ "Tapi, tidak, aku memang ingin mengajakmu makan. Kau sudah bersedia diwawancarai dan diliput, bekerja sama denganku padahal aku sangat tidak ramah padamu... jadi aku pikir, kau bisa––"

"Tenang saja, aku juga dibayar untuk hal ini." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasakan darahnya berdesir melihat senyuman Kakashi. Jantungnya memompa sedikit lebih cepat dan pipinya mulai merona. Tapi gadis itu pintar menguasai diri kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan."

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi ketika menyadari wajah gadis itu sudah semerah udang rebus, Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Sakura perlahan, bangkit dan menghilang dari pintu. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sakura melihat telinganya yang perlahan-lahan juga memerah, 'kan?

Sakura keluar dari pintu dan sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arah Kakashi. Gadis itu tetap berbicara, memberitahu kalau ia akan menyetir dan mentraktir kali ini.

Sakura menerima uluran kunci mobil dari Kakashi––karena memang ia tidak mempunyai mobil––dan mengendarai mobil tersebut ke dermaga yang kemarin ia datangi. Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut––ia sudah mencium gelagat aneh Sakura. Ia menebak kalau Sakura sudah mengetahui sesuatu. Karena itu saat Sakura keluar begitu saja dan menatap ujung langit yang sedang terik tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, yang bisa dilakukan Kakashi adalah ikut turun dan berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Kita akan makan ikan mentah?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan matanya yang memicing akibat silau. Tanpa disangkanya, pria di depannya itu melepas jas yang sedang ia pakai, meletakkan jas itu di atas kepalanya agar sinar matahari tidak langsung menghujam kulit kepala dan rambutnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan jasmu padaku." Ujar Sakura tersipu.

"Oh, jangan salah sangka. Cuacanya sangat panas dan aku memintamu untuk membawanya, itu saja."

Sakura tersenyum jengkel. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak melepaskan jas tersebut. Matanya seakan-akan memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri yang kemarin sore menangis sejadi-jadinya disini, bingung akan hidupnya yang serasa dipermainkan.

"Ada restoran tidak jauh dari sini, masih dalam bibir pantai yang sama." Ujar Kakashi, membuka pembicaraan basa-basi. "Kau akan kelaparan kalau ternyata hanya memandangi laut seperti itu. Kukira kau ingin makan."

"Aku ingin... tahu."

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar. Meskipun ia memang mengharapkan Sakura menanyakan masa lalunya, tapi ia sudah memupuk harapan itu jauh-jauh sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu setelah kecelakaan itu. Karena hanya dirinya yang mencintai Sakura selama itu.

"Aku ingin melihat itu."

Sakura mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah jari Kakashi. Ia belum membuka kotak yang diberikan Shino padanya. Ia ingin melihat cincin Kakashi terlebih dahulu. Karena dulu, setahunya, saat mereka berdua berada di kamar rumah sakit yang sama, Kakashi bilang kalau ia sudah bertunangan.

Kakashi tersenyum sedih. "Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk mengingat semuanya." Ujar pria itu pada akhirnya. "Shino sudah menceritakan apa saja padamu?"

"Aku tidak memaksa diri sendiri untuk mengingat. Aku hanya penasaran, seperti apa diriku yang dulu sampai aku bisa..." gumam Sakura, melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sangat lirih. "...bisa menaklukkan orang sepertimu. Yang jauh lebih tua dariku, yang nyaris tidak memiliki perasaan."

Kakashi terdiam sendiri. Ia tidak mengira kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia juga hanya diam ketika Sakura meraih tangan kirinya, perlahan-lahan menarik cincinnya dan mencermati lingkar dalam cincin itu.

Yang tidak ada ukiran namanya sama sekali.

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kita baru akan mengukir namanya seminggu sebelum pernikahan, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi dengan sangat berat, suaranya bergetar halus. Ia meraih cincinnya kembali, memasangnya di jari manis. "Hanya cincin ini yang selalu mengingatkanku kepadamu. Memberi tanda kalau aku sudah diikat––kepada diriku sendiri, kepada orang lain."

Kakashi sangat berbeda sekarang. Ia sangat lembut, halus, nyaris tidak bisa dikenali Sakura. Kakashi yang dikenalnya memang sangat menyebalkan dan tidak punya perasaan. Kalau dulu ia tidak pernah kenal Kakashi, mungkin sampai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa melihat sisi lain Kakashi yang seperti ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menangis.

Sakura berubah menjadi anak cengeng sekarang. Ia menangis, membayangkan betapa beratnya hari yang dialami Kakashi kalau pria itu benar-benar mencintainya. Yang membuatnya lebih sedih adalah, mata Kakashi jelas menyorotkan hal tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menumbukkan dirinya sendiri ke Kakashi. Ia menangis disitu. Ketika tangan Kakashi melingkar dan memeluknya, air matanya turun lebih deras lagi. Ia meremas kemeja putih Kakashi, membuatnya kusut, dan membasahinya dengan air mata.

Ia mulai bisa mengerti emosi dan perasaan pria ini, tapi disisi lain, pikirannya juga masih dipenuhi oleh Shino. Shino yang sejak kemarin tidak menghubunginya dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Dimana Shino sekarang? Sakura tidak berani memunculkan wajahnya lagi di depan rumah Shino setelah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Kakashi sudah melatih dirinya sendiri agar tidak kembali menangis seperti saat ia mengetahui kalau Sakura sudah kehilangan ingatan. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah bahagia. Karena sekarang ia bisa kembali memeluk Sakura-nya, tanpa harus takut dianggap mesum oleh gadis itu.

Sakura mendengar jantung Kakashi yang berdebar kencang. Lalu kemudian, ia membiarkan Kakashi membawanya untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Tangannya merangkul lengan Kakashi begitu saja, seolah-olah ia memang sudah mengenal pria ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Ada rasa rindu yang Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana..." gumam Sakura, setelah menyeka air mata dan ingusnya. "Bagaimana cara kita bertemu?"

"Kau mengambil gambarku, Kure, Asuma dan Mei yang sedang menyebrang."

Jawaban yang Sakura inginkan. Persis seperti apa yang tertulis di balik foto tersebut. Perlahan-lahan hatinya meluruh, membiarkan Kakashi dengan leluasa memasukinya. Tidak lagi menjadi keras dan memandang Kakashi sebelah mata.

"Apa yang pertama kali membuatmu dan aku..." ujar Sakura, bingung dan malu untuk mengatakannya. "Kita..."

"Berciuman?"

"Bukan!" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Melakukan _itu?_ "

"Bukan! Bukan––astaga, kita sudah pernah...?"

Wajah Sakura segera saja memerah. Melihat hal tersebut, Kakashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menertawainya. Gadis itu tidak merespon. Ia hanya menunduk, sekarang merasa kalau ia bisa saja mati karena rasa malu. Sakura berharap kalau sekarang kakinya berada di atas pasir hisap dan lebih baik kalau ia dihisap saja sekarang.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggoda Sakura, lalu tersenyum. "Pertama kali kita berpacaran?"

Kali ini pertanyaan _waras_ dari Kakashi membuat Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, itu maksudku..."

"Aku mengunjungimu di sekolahmu saat itu, karena aku tidak bisa tidur selama berminggu-minggu setelah bertemu denganmu." Gumam Kakashi menerawang, memandang Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. "Lalu aku menciummu. Saat itulah aku tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Setelah itu kita berkencan."

"Begitu saja?" tanya Sakura bingung, sisa air mata sudah habis dari wajahnya. "Maksudku––uh, tidak romantis sama sekali."

Kakashi tersenyum. Romantis bukanlah keahliannya.

"Jadi aku membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" ulang Sakura, tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarangpun juga."

Sakura menolehkan kepala dan menatap Kakashi dengan tidak mengerti.

"Setelah menerima kabar kalau kau tidak bisa lagi mengingatku, aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tidur lelap," ujar Kakashi, membuat Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya yang memang terlihat lelah dan kuyu. "Aku juga selalu tidur di kantor. Rumah mengingatkanku padamu."

"Padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau yang memilihnya, kau yang mengisinya," Kakashi mengingat-ingat, memandang Sakura dengan senyumannya yang kini melebar. "Dibanding aku, kau adalah orang yang lebih cocok tinggal di rumah itu. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan membeli rumah itu."

Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana cara ia meyakinkan orang seperti Kakashi untuk membeli rumah.

"Ada banyak hal yang kulewatkan bersamamu, Sakura. Banyak sekali." Ujar Kakashi, menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Aku sudah merasa sangat bersyukur karena kau mau untuk kembali kupeluk. Kau sudah mau mendengar segalanya. Sekarang, kalau kau memang ingin pergi, aku akan menerimanya."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Setelah semua yang kau ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Sakura, lalu tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya sedang menunggumu untuk membuatku jatuh cinta lagi..."

Senyuman itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah Kakashi lihat ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Sakura. Karena itulah, pria itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kepala Sakura, mengecupnya singkat untuk pertama, dan berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman.

Sakura tidak lagi merasa takut seperti dulu. Ia bisa merasakan segala sesuatu yang berusaha disampaikan Kakashi lewat ciuman mereka saat ini––pedih, rindu, bahkan bahagia yang meletup-letup juga ia rasakan. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Kakashi setelah apa yang menimpanya, tapi pria ini berhasil meyakinkannya kalau ia memang pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura menyangkal kalimatnya kemarin yang ia sampaikan pada Shino.

 _Aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya,_ gumam Sakura dalam hati. _Aku yakin aku pernah..._


	11. Chapter 11

Ino sibuk membedaki hidungnya sementara Shikamaru menyetir mobil dengan mata setengah menutup. Laki-laki itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Ino harus berdandan seheboh itu ketika ia hanya akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Dimatanya, mau didandani seperti apapun, wajah Ino tidak berubah.

Tetap menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku? Konsentrasi saja menyetir!" ujar Ino ketus saat mendapati suaminya sedang memperhatikannya.

Shikamaru melengos kesal. "Kenapa kau harus berdandan seperti itu kalau hanya bertemu dengan Sakura?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di _cafe_ , Shika. Akan ada banyak orang disana." Ino menoleh kesal, menatap suaminya dengan pandangan 'laki-laki-tidak-perlu-mengerti'-nya. "Akan ada banyak laki-laki juga disana, jadi aku harus berdandan cantik. Siapa tahu ada yang meminta nomor ponselku."

"Kau berpikir aku akan cemburu mendengar kalimatmu, begitu?" Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, tersenyum mengejek dan melirik Ino sekilas. "Tidak mungkin."

"Terserah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau ada mahasiswa yang mengajakku berkencan."

"Sadarlah, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk anak kuliahan."

"Kecantikan itu tidak pernah menua. Itu kenapa aku menggunakan _make up_." Ketus Ino, keluar dari mobil dan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Shikamaru. "Beli semuanya, ya. Aku sudah menelepon ibu, dia bilang kau tidak harus ke kantor hari ini. Jangan mencari alasan. Aku pergi dulu. Tidak ada ciuman karena kau menyebalkan."

Shikamaru berdecak dan menerima kertas yang diberikan Ino dengan wajah nelangsa. Ino tanpa perasaan membalikkan tubuh, kemudian berhenti saat Shikamaru berteriak ke arahnya.

"Aku akan pulang malam! Aku akan pergi ke diskotik!"

"Silakan, aku tidak akan mau menjemputmu kalau kau mabuk! Ingat, kau peminum yang payah!"

Ino menjulurkan lidah ke arah suaminya sendiri dan segera berlari. Bukan tidak mungkin Shikamaru akan keluar dari mobil hanya untuk melakukan aksi piting-pitingan dengannya. Shikamaru akan tega merusak dandanan dan rambut Ino yang ia kerjakan selama satu setengah jam. Dimanapun Ino berada, tampil prima adalah prioritas nomor satu.

Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik _mate_ merah darah tersenyum lebar saat Sakura sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, sendirian dan sedang memainkan ponsel. Dengan langkah besar-besar dan berniat untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, Ino segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Mereka saling memekik kecil dan memeluk satu sama lain. Pemandangan biasa untuk pertemuan dua gadis kota yang terpisah beberapa lama. Sakura segera menepuk bangku sebelahnya, mengerling ke arah jus stroberi favorit Ino yang sudah dipesannya dan baru diantar beberapa menit lalu.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan pengantin baru kita?" tanya Sakura, tersenyum jahil ke arah Ino.

"Jangan membahasnya. Mengingat Shikamaru saja sudah membuatku kesal." Ujar Ino malas, kemudian memandang Sakura. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali menghubungiku? Aku menebak pasti ada hal yang sangat-sangat penting. Iya, 'kan?"

Sakura sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Ino tidak memberitahukan tentang Kakashi kepada dirinya. Tapi ketika mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa, Sakura sadar. Semua orang tidak memberitahunya pasti karena sebuah alasan. Dan alasan itu tidak mungkin karena Kakashi adalah orang tidak baik, karena buktinya Shino malah _mengembalikannya_ pada Kakashi.

"Ini semua berkaitan dengan Kakashi..."

Ino hampir saja menumpahkan jus stroberi yang sedang ia pegang dan merusak lipstiknya sendiri. Kedua mata birunya membulat, sementara ia memandang Sakura bingung. "Kakashi?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Hatake Kakashi... bosku," gumam Sakura, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Tunanganku."

Raut wajah Ino benar-benar susah ditebak. Ia memandang ragu ke arah Sakura, lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Shino dan Kakashi sudah menjelaskannya padaku, Ino. Tolong, jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku."

"Shino si bodoh itu, kenapa ia mengatakannya..." umpat Ino pelan.

Yang Sakura tidak tahu adalah, baik Ino, Shino, dan Kakashi, semuanya diminta oleh ibu Sakura agar mereka berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalunya. Sekarang ketika Shino dengan gamblang mengatakan semuanya, tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mudah dibohongi lagi. Dengan gugup Ino cepat-cepat menyesap jus stroberinya.

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Kau masih mau menutupi semuanya dariku?"

"Aku..." gumam Ino, tiba-tiba dilema. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Wajahmu jelas menunjukkan kebalikannya."

Ino berdecak pelan dan menatap Sakura dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Kalaupun aku tahu sesuatu, Sakura, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkanmu mengetahui apapun tentang itu."

"Kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Memberi tahu temannya itu kalau ia memang tidak bisa memberitahu apapun, karena ia sudah dibuat berjanji oleh ibu temannya itu sendiri. Kalau Sakura sampai tahu tentang masa lalunya sekecil apapun, Ino sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi.

Tapi Sakura berhak tahu. Fakta tersebut tidak dapat dihindari.

Ino menghela nafasnya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Pertama-tama aku mohon padamu, untuk tidak membenci siapapun setelah aku menceritakannya. Shino, Kakashi, terutama aku." Ujar Ino lirih, dengan ragu tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku tidak tahu dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan teman sepertimu."

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Ino di depannya untuk menenangkan temannya itu. "Jangan berlebihan, kau tahu aku tidak akan membenci siapapun."

Ino tahu itu. Karena itu, ia mulai bercerita. Apa yang diceritakannya adalah apa yang diceritakan Sakura padanya tujuh tahun lalu, saat Sakura pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi. Tidak ada yang dikurangi ataupun dilebihi oleh Ino.

"Kalian bertemu di depan toko cat kuku––berterimakasihlah padaku." Ujar Ino, terkekeh kecil saat membayangkan kejadian itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi saat aku keluar dari toko, kau sedang berfoto bersama Kakashi dan teman-temannya. Setelah itu kalian selalu bertemu, seperti sudah direncanakan saja.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau dan Kakashi bertemu lagi di toko alat-alat tulis. Apa kau ingat, dulu kau anggota redaksi majalah dinding?" tanya Ino, ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan penampilan Sakura dulu. "Kau adalah anggota redaksi majalah dinding dan kau selalu mengeluh padaku karena tidak ada yang mau membaca artikelmu. Setelah kalian bertemu di toko alat tulis itu, kalian selalu bertemu. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi mengencanimu."

Ino terus bercerita, tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana dulu ekspresi Sakura saat bercerita padanya. Menyedihkan kalau dipikir-pikir karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengingat masa-masa sekolah menengahnya dulu. Tapi ketika mendengar cerita yang keluar dari bibir Ino, entah kenapa Sakura merasa senang.

"Lalu saat kau diwisuda," ujar Ino, setelah ia menyesap kembali jus stroberinya yang hampir habis. "Kakashi sedang ditugaskan di luar kota. Tanpa disangka ternyata dia melamarmu di _apartmen_ kita. Kakashi meletakkan cincinnya di dalam vas kesayanganku," senyuman Ino menghilang sebentar, membayangkan betapa ia jengkel pada Kakashi waktu itu. "Kakashi meletakkan vas itu di tempat yang _sangat mudah_ untuk tertendang dan pecah. Lalu, begitulah. Kau tidak bercerita lagi karena kau malah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dilamar oleh orang sekaku Kakashi. Meletakkan cincin di dalam vas bunga memang bukanlah hal yang romantis––tapi dilamar oleh orang seperti Kakashi sepertinya sangat mendebarkan.

"Kau tidur di rumah Kakashi hampir empat hari dalam seminggu. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan disana," Ino mengerling jahil ke arah Sakura. "Lalu saat kau sedang mencari-cari gedung untuk pernikahan kalian, kau tertabrak dan kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Kau koma selama satu minggu penuh––dengan dua hari berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat steril––. Ketika terbangun, kau meminta maaf padaku karena kau merobek seragamku. Yang mana kejadiaan itu berlangsung bertahun-tahun lalu, saat umur kita masih 14 tahun."

Ekspresi bahagia Sakura mengendur dan perlahan-lahan menjadi sedih sendiri. "Aku memang sempat bingung kenapa rambutmu sangat panjang..."

"Aku memang sangat sedih, Sakura. Aku, orangtuamu, tapi yang paling sedih tentu saja Kakashi." Ino berujar pelan dan menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. "Kami sedih, tapi Kakashi... hancur. Dia tidak pernah berbicara padamu saat kubilang padanya kalau kau kehilangan ingatan. Kakashi hanya mampu memperhatikanmu dari kaca jendela kamar. Dia tidak mau masuk."

Saat itulah Sakura tersadar kenapa wajah Kakashi begitu familiar baginya saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di kantor. Itu semua karena ia memang sering melihat siluet wajah seorang laki-laki dulu saat ia di rumah sakit. Hanya saja karena kejadian itu sudah tiga tahun berlalu sebelum ia dan Kakashi bertemu, Sakura tidak pernah menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Kakashi.

"Apa kau tahu, Sakura?"

Suara Ino membuat kepala Sakura terangkat. Matanya menunjukkan tanda tanya, meminta Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya, yang mempunyai hobi fotografi bukanlah Shino." Kata Ino. "Tapi kau."

"Aku?"

Ino mengangguk yakin. "Kau selalu membawa kamera ayahmu kemana-mana. Mengambil setiap pemandangan dengan kameramu. Kau selalu mengambil gambarmu dan Kakashi––dimana saja. Pada akhir minggu kau akan mencetaknya dan menempelkannya di buku harianmu." Jelas Ino. "Shino memang sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu perasaannya, tidak jarang ia bercerita padaku tentang betapa tersiksanya dia melihatmu setiap harinya tanpa membiarkanmu tahu tentang kenyataan yang selalu kami sembunyikan. Dia menyukai fotografi karena dulu kau yang menyukainya. Dia mencoba... selalu mengingatmu."

Shino. Sakura tidak bisa mengontaknya akhir-akhir ini. Shino benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi dan kedua orangtuanya mengaku tidak tahu kemana putranya itu pergi. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menatap Ino dengan sedih.

"Sebenarnya, saat kau menyukai Shino saat kita masih bersekolah dulu, aku juga menyukainya." Aku Ino lirih, memandang Sakura lewat matanya yang bersinar sedih. "Jadi aku tahu dengan jelas setiap gelagatnya. Saat gelisah, senang, menutupi sesuatu... karena kau sering memintaku untuk menemanimu ke perpustakaan––untuk memandangi Shino selama berjam-jam––, aku juga jadi menyukainya."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Yang satu bernostalgia tentang masa remaja, yang satu lagi mencoba membayangkan seperti apa saat itu dengan susah payah.

"Tadi malam Shino menghubungiku, Sakura. Ia memintamu untuk tidak pernah mencarinya. Ini ada di depan rumahku pagi ini," Ino meraih sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sebuah _postcard_. Gambar menara _eiffel_ ada disana, dan perangko yang ada di sisi _postcard_ itu memiliki kata _France_ pada salah satu barisnya. "Shino pasti ingin memberikannya padamu tapi... mungkin dia tidak bisa."

Sakura menerima _postcard_ itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tulisan tangan Shino yang sudah di hapalnya memenuhi bagian belakang _postcard_ tersebut.

 _Pukul 07:15 disini._

 _Aku percaya Kakashi sudah menceritakan semua yang perlu diceritakan padamu. Begitu juga dengan Ino, aku benar, 'kan? Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin berbagi pemandangan yang begitu indah denganmu, karena sejak dulu kau memang menyukai pemandangan._

 _Aku sudah membiarkanmu untuk memilih cintamu sendiri, Sakura. Karena itu, biarkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu seperti ini..._

 _Shino Aburame_

.

.

Sakura mengusap matanya yang masih setengah tertutup dan berjalan malas ke arah pintu. Seseorang datang pagi-pagi sekali dan menekan belnya tanpa henti selama dua menit sedari tadi. Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah di dalam hati, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka kunci, membiarkan pintu dengan sendirinya terbuka.

Wajahnya yang sudah dipasang masam-masam dan bibirnya yang terbuka untuk memaki segera saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat Kakashi berdiri di depan pintunya. Sudah lengkap dengan setelan hitam monotonnya, namun kali ini dilengkapi dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

Makian Sakura berubah menjadi ucapan syukur seketika.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kakashi, memberikan senyumannya kembali.

"Sama sekali tidak..."

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk membuat nada bicaranya jadi melankolis seperti itu, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Sakura segera saja bergeser dari depan pintu, mempersilakan Kakashi masuk dengan gerakan tubuh.

Kakashi menggeleng, memberikan sebuah plastik berwarna merah bertuliskan _yume porridge_. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu. Pagi ini aku akan pergi ke Nagasaki, ada yang harus kukerjakan disana."

"Oh," nada Sakura yang kecewa tidak dapat disembunyikan. "Untuk berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sekitar tiga minggu."

Sakura memang jarang berada di dekat Kakashi selama ini, tapi ketika ia tahu siapa pria itu sebenarnya, mau tidak mau emosinya ikut bermain dalam setiap kejadian yang ia alami. Wajah tersipu Sakura berubah menjadi lesu, tangannya yang ditutupi lengan piyama panjang menerima uluran plastik bubur dari Kakashi sambil memberikan senyuman basa-basi.

"Hei," panggil Kakasih lembut. "Aku bukannya akan mati."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Senyuman mirisnya keluar dengan susah payah. "Peluru tidak akan membuatmu mati."

"Kau benar."

Kakashi yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat perasaan Sakura jungkir balik. Setiap gerak tubuh, perkataan, nada bicara, sorot mata, bahkan senyumannya, semuanya terasa sangat-sangat lembut sehingga kadang perut Sakura serasa digelitik seperti anak remaja sedang kasmaran. Rona merah kembali menjalari pipinya yang sekarang terangkat karena senyuman.

Tapi terkadang, sifat Kakashi yang tidak berperasaan, jahil dan menyebalkan juga membuat Sakura terhibur. Saat itulah gadis itu menyadari kalau ia menyukai segala macam _bentuk_ Kakashi.

"Tidak bisakah kau masuk sebentar?" tanya Sakura sambil meringis kecil. "Kumohon."

Kakashi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerima tawaran gadis itu. Ketika melihat Kakashi yang mulai masuk, Sakura cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur dan membuatkan segelas kopi untuk laki-laki itu. Ia membeli kopi belakangan ini, dengan harapan akan ada yang datang ke _apartmen_ -nya dan memang bisa disuguhkan kopi.

Salah satu tangan Kakashi menerima uluran gelas dari Sakura dan pria itu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. "Iya?"

"Kau memintaku masuk, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ulang Kakashi dengan nada yang lebih sabar.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Sakura merutuk sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memang memaksa Kakashi untuk masuk di sela-sela waktu pria itu yang pasti sangat sibuk. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu kopi. Aku seharusnya mengerti kalau kau pasti terburu-buru sekali sekarang."

Kakashi tersenyum lewat matanya. Saat memandang kedua mata itu, barulah Sakura menyadari kalau mata kiri pria itu memiliki warna yang sedikit berbeda. Ada semburat merah samar disana. Ketika Kakashi berkedip, barulah Sakura tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau... tidak pergi?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku––" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu cepat menjawab. "Maksudku, aku kira kau terburu-buru."

Kakashi mengangguk, menghabiskan kopinya sampai setengah gelas dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja. "Aku memang terburu-buru. Karena itu aku akan pergi sekarang." Ujar Kakashi sambil berdiri. "Pulang dari sana nanti, aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini. Bermalam, kalau kau mau."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang apapun tentang itu." sergah Sakura kesal, pipinya merona.

Namun mau tidak mau, Sakura tersenyum saat Kakashi dengan mudahnya mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Bau sabun tangan beraroma anggur masuk ke indera penciumannya, menandakan kalau Kakashi memakai sabun cuci tangan yang ia pilihkan beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Kakashi kemudian memeluknya, Sakura mengalungkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku pergi."

.

.

 _Segmen_ terakhir Kakashi dan Sakura ditayangkan di televisi sore ini. Sakura siap di depan televisi dengan sekotak es krim, bersandar pada sofa merah tua Ino yang sangat nyaman dan memasang volume televisi cukup keras. Apapun dilakukannya agar pikirannya bisa teralih dari Kakashi.

Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada pria itu bisa berubah begitu cepat. Dari yang sangat membenci, sekarang menjadi berkebalikan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sakura mengganti saluran televisi. Wawancaranya hanya dibacakan, tidak ada Kakashi disana. Lebih baik ia menonton televisi saja. Saat-saat seperti ini, ia sangat merindukan Ino. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa dan memperhatikan acara televisi dengan wajah bosan. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Hari Minggu memang sangat tidak produktif.

Pukul delapan tepat, seseorang mengetuk pintu _apartmen_ -nya. Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan seragam oranye tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kertas dan meminta Sakura untuk tanda tangan disana.

"Paket dari tuan Kakashi Hatake," ujarnya ramah.

Sakura tersenyum, tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi harus mengirimkannya paket hanya berselang satu jam sejak pria itu keluar dari _apartmen_ ini. Sakura menandatangani kertas yang diberikan laki-laki itu dan menerima uluran paket tersebut.

"Kotak ini berisi bom."

Wajah Sakura menegang, cepat-cepat terangkat dan mendapati senyuman laki-laki di depannya sudah hilang. Mata laki-laki itu terlihat sangat dingin dan kejam, membuat Sakura sangat takut dan ingin segera mengunci _apartmen_ -nya. Tapi ketika kata bom keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, seluruh otot tubuhnya menegang. Sakura menjadi kaku.

"Bom ini akan meledak dengan satu hentakan kecil." Jelasnya tanpa ingin berbasa-basi. "Aku sudah mengamati kalian cukup lama. Kalian bertemu lagi, ternyata. Saat itu aku menabrakmu, tapi kau tidak mati." Ujar laki-laki itu sembari dengan santai bersidekap di depan Sakura yang mematung. "Kali ini, kalau kau mati, Kakashi Hatake pasti benar-benar hancur. Tanpa perlu mengotori tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, Kakashi Hatake pasti akan mati pelan-pelan."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang pria ini katakan. Satu hentakan kecil bisa membuat bom di tangannya meledak. Sakura memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengutarakan kalau dia tidak bisa digertak.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai ke arah Sakura. "Kau pikir aku bohong? Silahkan jatuhkan kotak itu. Kau, aku, dan dua lantai di sekitar lantai ini akan hancur."

Kalimat laki-laki itu sukses membuat Sakura gemetar. Tanpa perasaan, Sakura ditinggalkan dan pria berambut hitam itu segera berlalu dari Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadari ada bunyi _pip_ samar yang terdengar secara monoton dari dalam kotak ini. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kotak tersebut mulai terasa pegal karena efek tertekan yang dialaminya.

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa semua orang menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia dan Kakashi pernah berhubungan sangat dekat. Untuk melindunginya dari hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi kalau untuk menghancurkan Kakashi harus melalui Sakura terlebih dahulu, itu membuktikan kalau Kakashi menyayangi Sakura lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Kehilangan Sakura sama saja dengan kehilangan dirinya. Pria itu bisa menerima semua tekanan yang ditujukan pada dirinya, tapi kalau Sakura yang harus menerimanya...

Sakura menelan ludah dan menangis. Ia tidak mau mati seperti ini. Bukan dengan cara terkena bom yang jaraknya hanya sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahnya ini. Gadis itu ingin bersuara, namun tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Sakura berdoa semoga saja ada yang lewat di depan _apartmen_ -nya sehingga ia bisa meminta tolong.

Setelah lima belas menit berdiri, barulah ada seorang wanita yang melewati kamarnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura, dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong.

.

.

YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

pertama tama gua mau minta maaf soalnya gua lupa buat apdet!huhu gua lupa kalo misalnya masih ada cerita chapter di ffn.

yang kedua, chapter 10 mengundang banyak kontroversi, YEAY! alur kecepetan, menjadi plinplan, rada gak jelas...

ya begitulah gue. tolong dimaklumi. tapi sebenarnya, gua memposisikan diri sebagai sakura saat menulis chapter ini. disaat lo udah bertahun-tahun pacaran sama seorang cowok dan terungkap fakta kalo misalnya lo tunangannya bos lu, pasti lu bingung kan? gak mungkin gak bingung dan gak labil. pasti akan menimbulkan kontroversi CIEILAH BAHASA LU TONG.

btw gua seneng banget sama semua respon kalian! walaupun 95% isinya "alurnya kecepetan kak" "sakura plinplan kak", nggak papa, itu artinya kalian nyimak cerita gue.

maap ya baru apdet yang kangen aku cinih peluk aku mz.

udah lah ya, gua mau tidur.

semangat buat besok!

TBC ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

Shizune baru saja pulang ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang memandangi kotak yang ada di atas tangannya. Wanita itu melemparkan senyuman basa-basi, yang sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Sakura, dan berlalu ke kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong tersebut.

Shizune baru saja ingin menganggap Sakura sombong. Tapi ketika ia kembali keluar lima menit kemudian untuk membuang sampah, Sakura masih berada di depan kamarnya. Dengan wajah menatap ke arahnya tanpa suara.

"Ada apa, Haruno- _san_?" tanya Shizune ramah.

Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah. Shizune bingung sendiri akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sungguh aneh melihat Sakura Haruno berdiri di depan kamarnya selama lima menit hanya dengan kotak ukuran sedang di kedua tangannya.

Saat berjalan mendekat, barulah Shizune menyadari kalau Sakura menangis.

"Haruno––"

"Polisi..."

Bisikan lirih Sakura membuat kedua mata Shizune membulat. "Apa?" tanya Shizune.

"Bom..." Sakura melirik kotak di tangannya. "Telepon polisi..."

Shizune seakan tersadar dan mengangguk. Pantas saja Sakura tidak bergerak sedari tadi. Wanita itu cepat-cepat turun ke bawah, melapor pada resepsionis dan meminta semua orang di evakuasi. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Polisi datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Sebuah alat berat berukuran besar dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung _apartmen_ yang sudah kosong. Salah seorang polisi mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri, bajunya basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya sudah seputih kertas. Rasa iba langsung saja menjalarinya.

"Nona Haruno," panggilnya ramah, mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Letakkan kardus itu di tanganku pelan-pelan. Aku akan menghitung satu sampai dua puluh, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan susah payah. Lehernya benar-benar kaku.

Polisi itu mulai menghitung dan Sakura menatap tangan orang itu yang berada tepat di bawah tangannya. Dengan sangat perlahan-lahan, Sakura memindah tangankan bom tersebut ke tangan sang polisi. Pada hitungan ke delapan belas, polisi tersebut tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan melirik kotak di tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak sampai aku bilang boleh, mengerti?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Dengan matanya yang lelah, ia menatap si polisi yang sedang memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam alat berat yang dibawanya. Ketika kunci diputar dan bunyi klik terdengar, Sakura merasakan lututnya melemas. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali terhuyung-huyung.

"Tolong bawa ini," ujar polisi tersebut pada rekannya, mengerling ke arah alat berat berbentuk tabung itu. "Kalau bisa ledakkan di tanah lapang. Kita beruntung bom ini bukan bom waktu."

Sakura menatap polisi tersebut yang mendekat ke arahnya dan membiarkan orang itu menggendongnya. Detik kemudian ketika matanya tertutup, Sakura sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi setelahnya.

Hanya sebuah kalimat samar sempat terdengar olehnya.

"Apa kita perlu melaporkannya pada Kakashi Hatake?"

.

.

Sakura tersadar dua jam kemudian. Seorang pria berambut cokelat duduk di dekat ranjangnya, tersenyum ketika Sakura bangun dengan penuh kebingungan.

Lencana polisi terlihat di baju pria itu. Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman keluar dari bibirnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menungguiku." Ujar Sakura tulus.

"Ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya," ujar polisi tersebut, menatap kedua mata Sakura yang lelah. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu."

Sakura tersenyum tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Pria itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menepuk keningnya. "Seharusnya aku ingat kalau kau memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat beberapa tahun lalu," gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Genma Shiranui. Aku tadinya bekerja di gedung Alpha, hanya saja sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku ditugaskan di kepolisian."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan pria itu dan tersenyum. "Sakura Haruno."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, tentu saja." Ujar Genma, terkekeh kecil. "Dulu saat kau masih bersekolah, kau sering menitipkan makanan untuk Kakashi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawakan dua kotak makan siang sekaligus––yang satu untuk Kakashi, dan yang satu lagi untukku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan matanya yang bersinar samar.

"Iya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak pernah memakan makan siang buatanmu." Ujar Genma sedih. "Kakashi selalu datang ke kubikelku dan mengambilnya tanpa perasaan. Dia benar-benar cemburu."

Wajah Sakura merona. Berdiri selama hampir satu jam dengan bom di tangan memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi diberi tahu fakta seperti tadi juga membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Rona merah yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul kembali menguasai seluruh wajahnya, membuat Sakura gerah sendiri.

"Apa Kakashi perlu tahu kejadian ini?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat. "Dia sedang menjalankan tugas, 'kan? Jangan sampai ada hal yang mengganggunya."

"Tapi Kakashi bisa membunuhku kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan aku tidak langsung memberitahukannya."

Perkataan Genma membuat Sakura tertegun. Dadanya terasa sesak––belum pernah ia merasa sebegitu dicintainya oleh seorang laki-laki. Dengan senyuman tipis, ia membuka mulut untuk memperbolehkan Genma menghubungi Kakashi.

"Yo, Uban." Sapa Genma ramah. "Ada Sakura disampingku."

" _Sakura?_ "

Genma memang sengaja mengaktifkan pengeras suara sehingga Sakura bisa mendengarnya juga. Gadis itu menanggapi senyuman Genma, tertawa kecil saat Genma mengucapkan _belum apa-apa Kakashi sudah mulai panas_ tanpa suara.

"Iya, Sakura." Genma melipat kedua tangannya. "Ada kejadian kecil yang terjadi disini, dan Sakura memintamu agar tidak khawatir. Tadinya ia tidak membiarkanku meneleponmu karena kau sedang menjalankan tugas––ia takut mengganggumu."

" _Berikan teleponnya pada Sakura._ "

Suara Kakashi yang tenang namun dengan nada memerintah membuat Genma tersenyum kesal. Seharusnya kalau memang ingin berbicara pribadi dengan Sakura, pria itu menelepon Sakura secara langsung dan tidak membiarkan Genma menghabiskan pulsanya hanya untuk biaya telepon mereka.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

" _Sakura, matikan_ loudspeakernya."

Sakura mengerling ke arah Genma, bingung bagaimana pria itu tahu kalau mereka mengaktifkan pengeras suara. Dengan patuh, Sakura mengetuk layar ponsel Genma, mengembalikan telepon ke mode normal dan kembali mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya.

"Sudah." Kata Sakura pelan.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, tapi Kakashi sudah pasti akan langsung khawatir kalau Sakura bilang ia baru saja berdiri selama satu jam penuh dengan bom di tangannya. Melirik Genma dengan khawatir, Sakura berusaha meminta petunjuk pria itu tentang apa yang harus dijawabnya.

Genma memutar bola matanya, masa bodoh. Sudah cukup ia terlibat dalam masalah mereka berdua.

"Aku..." ujar Sakura terputus. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak terluka."

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya Kakashi. Suaranya yang tenang justru membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Kakashi yang tenang seperti ini begitu sulit dibaca. Begitu sulit ditembus, begitu sulit diterka apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia rasakan.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap menjawab. "Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tenang."

Kakashi terdiam sebentar di seberang sana sebelum menjawab. " _Baiklah_."

"Ada bom... di antar ke depan _apartmen_." Gumam Sakura takut-takut. "Lalu aku menelpon polisi dan bertemu dengan Genma- _san_."

Sakura membuat ceritanya menjadi lebih pendek. Ia tidak menambahkan fakta bahwa pengirim bom itu membenci Kakashi setengah mati dan bahwa dialah yang menabrak Sakura dulu sehingga Sakura kehilangan ingatan. Sakura juga tidak memberitahu kalau ia berdiri selama satu jam dengan bom ditangannya, sampai wajahnya pasi dan menyedihkan.

"Kakashi?" panggil Sakura pelan saat pria itu tidak juga merespon.

" _Iya, aku mendengarkan_." Jawab Kakashi dari seberang sana. " _Kau tidak terluka, 'kan?_ "

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Sakura tidak berbohong. Ia jauh lebih merasa aman saat mendengar suara Kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian berpesan agar Sakura tidur di rumah Ino untuk malam ini. Tentu saja Sakura menolak. Temannya itu sudah menikah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur di rumah Ino dan Shikamaru? Belum lagi Ino pasti akan menghajarnya karena ia tidak memberitahukan kejadian ini padanya.

Oh, Sakura lelah membuat semua orang khawatir.

Sakura menutup telepon dan mengembalikan ponsel Genma. Ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Setelah meyakinkan Genma bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi tersebut. Ia menaiki bus, sembari matanya melihat-lihat kedai rumah makan yang bisa disinggahinya. Perutnya sangat lapar.

Sakura turun dari bus dan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah makan. Ia makan dalam diam.

Sakura memikirkan ayah dan ibunya. Apakah mereka juga mengetahui ayah dan ibunya? Betapa membahayakannya kejadian tadi siang. Sakura memang mulai menerima Kakashi, tapi kalau harus mengambil resiko dengan kedua orangtuanya...

Sakura ragu.

Gadis itu menggigit ayam gorengnya dengan gerakan lambat. Apa sebenarnya salahnya sampai-sampai semua orang harus ia repotkan?

Apa kabar... Shino?

Sakura berdecak pelan. Bagaimanapun juga Shino benar-benar berhasil membuatnya tidak tahu kalau ia pernah mengalami hilang ingatan. Kenapa Shino harus tiba-tiba pergi? Kenapa mereka tidak berteman saja?

Sakura memasukkan potongan ayam goreng terakhirnya dan membersihkan bibir.

Disaat merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini, Sakura sering merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tentang betapa tidak bergunanya ia. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada. Ketika semua orang mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan dan fakta, Sakura dengan enaknya menjalani hidup dengan normal. Hal itu membuat Sakura kesal sendiri. Sampai kapapun ia akan terus merasa berhutang budi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sakura keluar dari kedai makan tersebut dan menaiki bus kembali, pulang ke _apartmen_ -nya. Ia tidak akan membukakan pintu pada siapapun kali ini. Begitu bodohnya dia kalau membiarkan serigala datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Nyatanya, serigala perak-lah yang menghampirinya. Sakura terperangah sesaat saat mendapati Kakashi sedang duduk di lobi utama _apartmen_ , membaca koran dengan keningnya yang sedikit berkerut. Bagaimana caranya Kakashi bisa sampai ke Tokyo kalau sebelumnya ia berada di Nagasaki?

Kakashi menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan dan menoleh. Tidak seperti biasanya, bukan senyuman yang keluar dari bibir pria itu. Jelas saja. Ia sangat-sangat khawatir dan langsung pulang, meninggalkan Asuma begitu saja dengan segudang tugas yang terpaksa dikerjakan pria itu sendirian.

Sakura menerima pelukan Kakashi. Pria itu tidak dapat memberitahukan betapa bersyukurnya ia karena Sakura masih berada di depannya. Apapun yang terjadi pada gadis itu, sudah dipastikan adalah karenanya juga. Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura, membiarkan mereka berjalan sampai ke depan kamar.

"Kau... ingin masuk?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Aku akan menginap."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Apa?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab lagi. Ia meraih kunci Sakura yang sedang dipegang oleh gadis itu dan membuka pintu kamar. Saat Sakura tidak juga mencair dari keterkejutannya, Kakashi menarik tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Matanya lebih menunjukkan sorot khawatir dibandingkan bermesraan saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang bingung harus melakukan apa, Kakashi langsung menyisir tempat tersebut dengan sangat teliti. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling––pot bunga, bagian atas lemari, sudut dinding, bahkan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memastikan tidak ada apapun yang menempel di bawah sofa.

Sakura pergi ke dapur dan kembali membuatkan kopi. Wajahnya memerah hebat.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh! Tentu saja dia datang untuk memastikanmu baik-baik saja, bukannya untuk hal yang lain_ , tegas Sakura pada diri sendiri. Sakura mematikan kompor dan menuangkan air tersebut ke dalam gelas kopi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa kau ingat wajah orang itu?"

Wajah Sakura yang merah semakin menjadi ketika mendengar suara Kakashi di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Kakashi sedang memeriksa setiap kabinet, tapi karena Sakura sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, mau tidak mau Sakura menjadi tidak nyaman sendiri. Gadis itu keluar cepat-cepat dari daerah dapur, meletakkan gelas kopi di atas meja dan duduk di sofa merahnya.

"Rambutnya hitam," ujar Sakura, mengingat-ingat, lalu merutuk sendiri. Semua orang Jepang dilahirkan dengan rambut hitam,' kan? "Dia memakai seragam oranye. Tingginya mungkin hanya beberapa belas sentimeter dariku."

"Benarkah? Berarti dia sangat pendek."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum, berjalan mendekat. Sisinya yang lembut mulai menguar lagi dari wajahnya yang sebenarnya susah payah menahan ketegangan dan kekakuan. Ia duduk di samping Sakura, mengulurkan lengan untuk merangkul pundak gadis itu.

Ketika tidak ada penolakan, senyum jumawa terukir diam-diam di wajah Kakashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu bom?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Cerita yang ia pangkas saat Kakashi menelepon tadi seketika berubah menjadi sebuah cerita yang benar-benar mampu membuat seseorang tertidur. Itu karena Sakura ikut menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan––bagaimana gelagat orang itu, bagiaman Shizune membantunya...

Yang Sakura tidak tahu adalah, Kakashi menyukainya. Semua yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu membuatnya senang. Semakin banyak kata yang dikeluarkan, Sakura semakin terbuka padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, benar. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kembali secepat ini," ujar Sakura, menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang sekarang sedang sibuk memainkan rambutnya. Tubuh dan hatinya sudah mulai terbiasa menerima perlakuan pria itu yang begitu natural. "Aku bisa menelepon Ino untuk datang."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Kakashi langsung. "Kau lupa, aku mengenalmu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. _Benar. Kau juga tunanganku_.

"Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku akan dengan mudahnya melupakan teleponmu tadi siang dan melanjutkan tugasku?" Kakashi menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit dan berdecak. "Pemikiran yang sangat bodoh."

"Tidak seseram kedengarannya, kok."

"Kalau kubilang ada bom waktu di bawah sofa ini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Sakura memucat. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi, lalu sadar Kakashi hanya menggodanya. Pria itu terlalu mengenalnya sampai-sampai Sakura melupakan siapa dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menyerah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku memang salah."

"Anak pintar memang mengakui kesalahannya. Sekarang mandi dan tidur." Ujar Kakashi lembut namun dengan perintah yang tersirat. "Aku akan mandi setelahmu dan tidur di sofa."

.

.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang. Gumpalan asap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Jendela _apartmen_ Sakura yang ia buka sedikit mengantarkan semilir angin malam, menghapus langsung asap-asap rokok yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi gedung seberang gedung _apartmen_ Sakura sedari tadi. Ada gerakan mencurigakan dari lantai empat belas. Perasaannya yang nyaris tidak pernah salah mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dari sana. Karena itulah, Kakashi mengambil sebuah pistol dan memasangnya di jendela.

Ia dilatih selama satu tahun oleh seniornya, Minato, untuk menjadi seorang _sniper_. Pistol yang sekarang sedang dipasangnya juga adalah pemberian dari Minato. Kakashi menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, berharap benda kecil penuh racun itu membantunya untuk berpikir jernih. Ia kemudian mengintip dari lupang kecil yang berada di atas pistol tersebut dan berkonsentrasi.

Tidak ada tanda apa-apa. Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakkan rokoknya di kusen jendela––ia akan memakainya lagi nanti. Tangannya terulur dan mengetuk sebuah nomor.

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Gumam Kakashi, mengapit ponselnya diantara kepala dan bahu kiri sementara tangannya sibuk memenuhi pistolnya yang lain dengan peluru-peluru dingin. "Aku ingin kau tahu siapa yang berada di gedung Nemisu––gedung itu tepat berada di seberang _apartmen_ Sakura."

Orang diseberang sana menghela nafas kesal. " _Demi Tuhan, Kakashi, bagaimana bisa aku tahu?"_

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Lantai empat belas. Aku kirimkan lokasiku."

Kakashi mematikan sambungan sepihak dan mengirimkan lokasinya ke nomor Tsunade. Setelah itu, ia kembali menekan nomor teman-temannya yang lain––kecuali Asuma, tentu saja. Meminta mereka untuk masuk ke gedung _apartmen_ Sakura dengan gerakan yang sangat natural dan tidak mencurigakan. Mengeluarkan orang-orang yang berada di _apartmen_ ini untuk dievakuasi ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu.

Karena sepertinya, pembalasan dendam Kabuto akan dilakukan malam ini.

Kakashi tega menangkap Kabuto, pamannya sendiri, dulu. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan dalam bertindak dan berpikir. Kakashi tahu, kalau yang tadi pagi mendatangi Sakura adalah salah satu tangan kanannya, Aki. Aki adalah orang yang memukuli Rin dulu.

Matanya kembali mendingin. Kilatan benci terlihat disana.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kakashi menerima laporan dari Genma kalau semua _apartmen_ sudah diisi oleh para polisi dan agen. Pria itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus, dan memperhatikan lagi kamar di lantai empat belas lewat lubang pistolnya. Belum ada tanda apa-apa, lagi.

Serangan tidak mungkin direncanakan. Serangan pasti tiba-tiba.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu _apartmen_. Kakashi langsung siaga dan menyelipkan salah satu pistolnya ke balik saku. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berdiri disana.

"Ya?"

"Selamat malam, aku Shizune, tetangga Sakura." Ujar wanita itu, mengerling ke arah kamar di ujung lorong. "Aku ingin bertanya apakah Sakura baik-ba––"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Kakashi cepat. _Kenapa bisa ada orang yang belum dievakuasi?_ Pikirnya kesal, bersiap memaki Genma setelah Shizune pergi nanti. "Kurasa kau bisa pergi sekarang, karena Sakura sudah tidur."

Shizune tersenyum dan menyibak kemeja merahnya di pinggang.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Atau kau ingin minum teh terlebih dahulu?"

Shizune mengangguk dan menerima tawaran Kakashi dan tentu saja masuk. Kakashi melirik ke arah pistolnya sekilas, lalu mempersilakan Shizune untuk duduk di ruang makan yang tidak dikelilingi oleh jendela.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan _laptop_ dari dalam tasnya dan menatap Kakashi. "Tsunade mengirimku."

"Ya, kau... _Beta._ " Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum kecil.

Agen _Beta_ adalah orang-orang yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh Tsunade bahkan dengan rekan satu instansi sekalipun. Tugas mereka adalah meretas, memanipulasi, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Berbeda dengan _Alpha_ yang dikenal selalu bergerak dengan darah mendidih, pada _Beta_ selalu melakukan pembunuhan dengan cara yang lebih tenang dan elegan.

Meretas.

"Aku memang tinggal disini, kau tahu." Ujar Shizune, memberitahu Kakashi kalau ia bukannya sengaja menunggui Sakura selama ini. "Lalu Tsunade meneleponku. Terimakasih karena mempersilakanku masuk."

"Kalau kau tidak menunjukkan lencanamu, aku baru saja akan mengusirmu." Kakashi berucap jujur dan tersenyum saat tadi Shizune menyibak kemejanya untuk memperlihatkan lencananya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang _Beta_."

Shizune tersenyum namun tidak menanggapi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia memutar _laptop_ -nya dan membiarkan Kakashi melihatnya. "Tadi siang aku membantu Sakura sebagai tetangga, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sakura adalah salah satu _aset_ _Alpha_." Shizune mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kakashi. "Aku sempat bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan dibawah. Lalu aku mencari tahu tentangnya, dan namanya ternyata Kino Arisuga. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menempati kamar itu."

"Kino Arisuga... Ki-A. Aki." Ujar Kakashi menyimpulkan, yakin kalau ia memang tidak salah sangka. "Ada lagi yang bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Gedung Nemisu memiliki sistem keamanan yang canggih, ini adalah situasi di kamar tersebut sekarang." Ujar Shizune setelah mengutak-atik _laptop_ -nya selama beberapa saat dan menunjukkan sebuah rekaman. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kino harus menggunakan alat itu––itu hanya digunakan untuk perampok kelas bawah."

"Berjaga-jaga." Kakashi berujar pelan.

Gedung Nemisu memang memasang kamera pengawas di lampu mereka––hal tersebut mungkin tidak di ketahui Kino. Kakashi mengeluarkan pistol lainnya yang ia bawa dan mengisi pelurunya, lalu memberikan salah satunya ke Shizune.

"Aku tidak bisa menembak." Kata Shizune jujur.

"Bukan untuk menembak, tapi untuk melindungi diri." Kakashi membetulkan dengan senyuman tipis. "Bisakah kau jaga Sakura?"

Shizune mengangguk dan meninggalkan _laptop_ -nya bersama Kakashi. Pria itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan meraih selusin pisau yang telah ia asah sedari tadi.

Dan tanda mulai sudah diberikan oleh Aki!

Dari rekaman di _laptop_ Shizune, Kakashi melihat kalau Aki mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah lampu dan memutuskan sinyal rekaman seketika. Kakashi bersiap dengan pisaunya dan kemudian membiarkan sebuah peluru menghancurkan pistol jarak jauhnya begitu saja.

Bunyi ledakan keras terdengar dari _apartmen_ Sakura, menandakan kalau _perang_ mereka malam ini dimulai. Bukan hanya untuk Kakashi, tapi polisi juga menganggap kalau jaringan Kabuto memang harus dimatikan. Beberapa orang mulai bergerak sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Kurenai dan Genma beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Tepat sesuai sasaran_ , ujar Kakashi dalam hati, sedikit pongah dan mengangkat pistol jarak jauh lainnya dari lantai. Dengan cepat ia menarik pelatuk, menembakkan satu, dua, tiga, dan empat peluru ke arah _apartmen_ di depannya yang berjarak dua kilometer darinya.

Kakashi melirik ke bawah dan memperhatikan beberapa polisi mulai bergerak mengepung gedung Nemisu yang belum dievakuasi.

Yang salah diperhitungkan oleh Kakashi adalah, ternyata bukan hanya lantai empat belas yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

Tapi juga lantai lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas, dan delapan belas!

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar beberapa detik kemudian sebelum Kakashi sempat merutuki keteledorannya. Ia segera membuka kamar Sakura, meminta Shizune mengeluarkan Sakura yang sekarang bangun dengan penuh kebingungan menuju lantai bawah dan membawanya pergi dari _apartmen_ ini.

Kalau dia mati, setidaknya Sakura masih hidup. Kalau Sakura mati...

Kakashi mengenyahkan pemikirannya dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu. Ia membiarkan Shizune dan Sakura berlari terlebih dahulu sementara ia mengemasi pistol dan pisau. Ia boleh teledor lagi, tapi ia tidak boleh kehilangan lagi.

Wajah Sakura yang memucat membuat Kakashi sadar tentang kondisi fisik gadis itu. Tekanan yang didapatnya tadi pagi dan keterpaksaannya untuk berlari pasti mempengaruhi kinerja ginjal gadis itu juga. Karena itu, ia dengan cepat memerintahkan Sakura untuk naik ke punggungnya, dan mereka berlari bersama Shizune menuju lantai bawah.

Adegan itu sudah dipastikan sangat romantis kalau saja mereka tidak mengingat kalau mereka semua bisa saja mati malam ini. Sakura memeluk leher pria itu erat-erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Kakashi menghadapi semua ini tanpanya? Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sekarang. Karena cepat lelah, Sakura jadi tidak sanggup untuk berlari sendiri.

Kakashi sampai di lantai terbawah dan memaksa Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Kurenai saat Sakura masih juga tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sakura!" Kakashi berujar tegas pada Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Ini bukan main-main! Kalau kau tidak turun sekarang, kita semua bisa mati!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan turun dari punggung Kakashi perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa kau membentakku...? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghadapi semuanya sendirian..."

"Ada banyak polisi disana, aku tidak sendirian! Kumohon, men––"

Ucapan Kakashi terhenti saat Sakura dengan gerakan cepat membungkam kemarahan laki-laki itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Sakura mengetahui kalau yang dihadapi mereka sekarang bukanlah segerombol orang yang hanya memiliki batu dan pisau. Ada pistol, ada bom, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa Sakura bayangkan yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Sakura mencemaskan keadaan Kakashi, karena itu ia melarang Kakashi pergi. Ketika Kakashi juga tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata, ia berusaha menyalurkannya lewat tindakan. Apakah Kakashi dapat mengerti sekarang?

Kakashi menerima pelukan Sakura dengan pandangan sedikit kabur. Setelah semuanya, baru kali ini Sakura menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Permohonan maafnya tertahan di bibir saat Sakura langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja, berlalu bersama Shizune yang memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi melankolis. Kakashi harus segera mengepung mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahannya!

.

.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEZ

maafkan daku karena daku lagi lagi lupa punya fanfic disini:') yup seperti yang mbaknya katakan, aku lupa!

lagi sibuk nyiapin uas nih. ck. kzl. susah pulang kampung, jadwalnya diundur undur mulu.

eh malah curhat HEHE.

yaudah deh. janji chapter selanjutnya nggak molor lama lama.

pliz maafkan daqu kangmaz.

BHAY!


	13. Chapter 13

"Aku sedang menuju kesana sekarang." Asuma berujar dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Aku mengambil penerbangan pertama setelah mendengar kalau Kakashi akan bergerak. Kau disana dengan Sakura?"

" _Iya, dia bersamaku._ " Jawab Kurenai singkat.

"Lebih baik kau membawanya ke rumah dan menjaga anak-anak, Kure. Kurasa situasi disana tidak terlalu baik." Asuma menyimpulkan ketika mendengar beberapa suara tembakan dari jauh. "Kau pulang saja, ya?"

Kurenai menghela nafasnya, tanda dia tidak setuju. " _Kakashi temanku. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya?_ "

Asuma tahu dengan jelas kalau Kakashi bukanlah alasan utama Kurenai tetap tinggal disitu. Harga dirinya sebagai mantan ketua _team_ memang kadang-kadang membuat Kurenai begitu keras kepala. Hatinya yang sempat angkuh menjadi tercoreng saat ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia turun jabatan demi Asuma.

Kurenai memang sudah berusaha menerimanya selama bertahun-tahun, namun ia tetaplah manusia yang terkadang bisa kembali lagi menjadi dia yang dulu. Kurenai yang tangguh, mandiri, dan sombong. Tidak ada yang bisa menjangkaunya––sampai Asuma perlahan-lahan memukul satu demi satu bata yang membentengi hatinya.

Asuma bukannya merasa dikecilkan, tapi keselamatan istrinya adalah hal utama baginya.

Karena itu, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Asuma mematikan sambungan dan melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain tempat duduk mobil. Kedua tangannya memegang kemudi dengan kencang dan ia menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam, menuju _apartmen_ Sakura yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo.

Asuma sempat tidak bisa masuk karena lokasi tersebut dipenuhi oleh wartawan. Baku tembak malam hari di tengah-tengah kota memang bukanlah hal yang wajar. Asuma segera menghampiri salah seorang yang dikenalnya, menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan dengan maksud mengajaknya bicara empat mata.

"Aku mohon padamu," ujar Asuma dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah. "Tolong singkirkan mereka. Kalian boleh meliput, tapi dengan jarak yang aman. Wartawan yang tertembak sudah biasa, 'kan? Jangan sampai kejadian ini membawa petaka bagi kalian."

Ibiki mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan itu pada mereka, tapi mereka terlalu keras kepala. Lagipula aku datang kesini bukan untuk meliput, Sarutobi- _san_. Aku mencemaskan anak buahku."

Asuma mengerti perasaan lelaki tua ini, dan ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara _polisi_ dalam membubarkan masa. Dengan langkah lebar, Asuma berjalan mendekat sembari mengangkat pistolnya. Tiga tembakan di udara mampu membuat wartawan yang mengerumuni lokasi segera mundur dengan panik.

"Siapapun yang meliput dalam radius tidak aman, aku yang akan menembaknya." Ujar Asuma dengan bersungguh-sungguh, lalu mengerling ke arah beberapa polisi di sekitarnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh melewati garis polisi."

Asuma berlari menuju lokasi sementara polisi-polisi di belakangnya memasang garis dengan pita kuning dalam radius satu kilometer dari gedung tempat baku tembak. Dengan sudut matanya, Asuma mendapati Ibiki tengah berbicara dengan sabar pada beberapa wartawan yang menyumpahinya dengan berbagai kutukan.

 _Dasar haus perhatian,_ pikir Asuma jengkel.

Matanya menangkap rambut hitam panjang Kurenai yang sedang menatap gedung dengan pandangan tidak suka. Asuma tahu dengan jelas kalau istrinya itu ingin sekali meraih pistol, masuk ke dalam gedung, dan membuktikan diri. Tapi bagi Asuma, hal seperti itu tidaklah perlu dilakukan oleh wanita sesempurna Kurenai. Siapapun dapat merasakan wibawanya hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku wanita itu.

Asuma menyentuh bahunya dari belakang dan Kurenai menoleh.

"Kau sudah datang." Ujar Kurenai, kagum karena begitu cepat Asuma sampai ke tempatnya. "Kakashi ada di dalam. Genma, Iruka––banyak yang membantunya. Tapi yang mereka hadapi juga tidak kalah banyak."

Asuma mengangguk-angguk sementara tangannya memasukkan beberapa peluru ke pistol. Sesekali ia melirik gedung dengan pandangan cemas, dan mengernyit kecil ketika jendela salah satu kamar pecah begitu saja karena peluru.

"Senjata mereka boleh juga," Asuma berkata pelan, mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan takut. Matanya menatap khawatir beberapa polisi yang dibawa keluar dengan kondisi parah––mereka semua mengerang dan memegangi bagian tubuh yang berhasil ditembus oleh timah panas lawan. Seketika itu juga rasa takutnya dikalahkan oleh rasa kesal yang membuncah.

"Aku akan masuk. Kure, tidak bisakah kau pergi dan membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman?" tanya Asuma mencoba sabar.

"Kakashi adalah temanku, Asuma. Aku tidak akan menin––"

"Kau bukannya ingin menemani Kakashi, tapi kau ingin turun juga!"

Suara keras Asuma seketika seperti tamparan bagi Kurenai. Wanita itu memandang suaminya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, kaget karena betapa berbedanya sikap Asuma padanya sekarang.

"Terima saja fakta kalau kau bukan ketua _team_ lagi, Kure! Kakashi pasti bisa mengatasinya!" Asuma berkata dengan mata berkilat kesal, sembari tangannya belum berhenti memasukkan peluru ke pistol lainnya. "Kau akan pulang dan membawa Sakura bersamamu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan meminta polisi membawa kalian."

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku." Kata Kurenai dengan harga diri yang terinjak.

"Aku _berhak_ untuk mengaturmu." Asuma mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan cincin yang ada disana––yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai oleh Kurenai. "Kurasa kau mengerti kalau aku sekarang mengaturmu bukan sebagai rekan kerja. Sekarang, cepat pergi!"

Asuma tidak menoleh lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung yang penuh dengan baku tembak. Dia adalah orang yang paling melarang adanya korban dalam sebuah operasi. Menurut Asuma, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berguna dan menambah dosa. Tapi sekarang, demi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dan perasaan temannya sendiri, Asuma siap mengambil darah dan mengorbankan darah.

Asuma menemukan Kakashi di lantai lima belas. Laki-laki itu sedang mengendap-endap di salah satu dinding ketika Asuma tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Kakashi menahan nafas, hampir saja menembak Asuma.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya kesal, namun tersenyum. "Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah membunuh satu kodi orang bodoh lainnya."

Asuma mengarahkan pistolnya lurus di atas bahu Kakashi, lalu menarik pelatuknya. "Kau berutang satu."

Kakashi dan Asuma––dua laki-laki dengan pertemanan yang sulit digambarkan. Membenci tapi mengerti. Hanya dengan beberapa langkah yang diberikan Asuma, Kakashi bisa langsung tahu kemana temannya itu akan pergi kemana dan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Itulah kenapa Asuma dan Kakashi sering dipasangkan dalam operasi saat mereka masih agen junior dulu.

Sampai sekarangpun, Asuma adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan Kakashi tarik kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan.

"Lantai empat belas aman. Lantai tujuh belas dan delapan belas sudah dikepung oleh lusinan polisi." Kakashi menjelaskan cepat pada temannya. "Mereka dipimpin Genma. Masalahnya adalah lantai ini dan enam belas. Aku ingin menghabisi Aki."

Asuma berdecak tidak setuju. "Aki tidak seperti dulu, Kakashi. Dia pasti belajar."

Asuma ada benarnya. Tapi harga diri dan kekecewaan Kakashi pada musuhnya itu sudah terlalu membuncah sehingga akal sehatnya digantikan oleh akal tidak sehat. Kakashi menggeleng cepat-cepat dan menatap ke arah lorong yang sekarang lengang.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Ujarnya dingin.

Kakashi berjalan mendahului Asuma dan berlari menuju tangga darurat. Asuma berdecak, mengikuti Kakashi. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Kakashi pergi sendirian. Meskipun umur mereka hanya selisih satu tahun, tapi kalau dalama bertindak seperti ini, Kakashi akan sama emosionalnya seperti anak remaja. Dia bisa saja melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Asuma memberi sinyal pada Iruka yang ditemuinya di balik dinding untuk mengambil alih. Karena sepertinya Aki tidak ada di lantai empat belas, Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di lantai lima belas.

Suasana mencekam di lantai tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Kakashi takut. Berbeda dengan Asuma yang sangat benci dan tidak suka ketenangan mematikan seperti ini. Kakashi yang mengetahui Asuma berada di belakangnya tersenyum kecil. Asuma sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya sendiri.

Kakashi menarik pelatuk dan menumbangkan dua orang sekaligus yang ia sadar tepat di belakangnya dan Asuma. Ia berjalan dan berbelok ke kanan, setelah sebelumnya memberikan kode pada Asuma untuk menyisir daerah kiri.

Kakashi melemparkan pistolnya yang sudah kehabisan peluru begitu saja ke lantai dan menarik pistol lainnya dari sabuk pistol yang dipakainya. Kedua tangannya memegang dengan erat pistol tersebut dengan posisi lurus, bersiap-siap memuntahkan timah panas yang menembus apapun ketika dilewati.

Kamar nomor 1409 menarik perhatiannya. Kakashi bersiap menendang pintu tersebut ketika teriakan Asuma terdengar.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi menoleh cepat ke belakang, namun sepasang tangan dengan cepat membekap mulutnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Wajah Aki berada di depannya dengan mata menyala marah, dan laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu menghujamkan bogem mentah berkali-kali ke pipinya yang pucat.

Kakashi dengan cepat membalas, memutar posisi dan menyarungkan pistolnya dengan susah payah. Untuk kali ini, ia ingin menghajar Aki dengan tangannya sendiri. Karena itulah, Kakashi dengan membabi buta menghajar wajah laki-laki di depannya. Untuk kesakitannya selama ini. Untuk mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Untuk luka dan kematian Rin...

Aki tidak mungkin tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk menghadapi Kakashi. Laki-laki itu mengacungkan pistol ke arah wajah Kakashi.

"Kau tahu... kau membuat ayahku sengsara..." ujar Aki penuh amarah, membuat Kakashi tertegun selama beberapa saat. "Sepupu macam apa kau ini..."

"Aku tidak sudi mempunyai sepupu ataupun paman seperti kalian." Kakashi berujar tanpa perasaan, dengan cepat merebut pistol yang digenggam Aki dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sepupu."

"Aku juga... tidak pernah!"

Aki mengerang kesal dan kembali memukuli Kakashi. Beberapa pukulannya merobek kulit Kakashi di sudut bibir dan mata. Pria itu mengernyit perih, lalu kembali memukuli wajah Aki tanpa ampun.

Sepasang tangan mencengkeram kedua bahunya dari belakang. Kakashi menoleh, berharap Asuma yang menolongnya, namun nasibnya sedang sial. Seorang laki-laki lain––komplotan Aki––menariknya dan kembali membantingnya ke lantai. Kakashi meringis kesakitan, menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya yang sekarang menendangi wajah dan tubuhnya dengan kejam.

Kakashi berusaha menutupi wajanya dengan kedua tangan namun injakan dari Aki tidak dapat ia hindari. Goresan besar-besar di tulang pipinya mengeluarkan darah, membuat bau anyir memasuki indera penciuman Kakashi. Laki-laki di samping Aki mengeluarkan pisau, tanpa ampun menusukkannya ke perut Kakashi.

Pandangan Kakashi menjadi nanar dan ia tersentak pelan ketika pisau tersebut dicabut. Ditusukkan lagi, dicabut lagi. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar membuat Kakashi nyeri. Kakashi lebih baik tertembak dibandingkan tertusuk. Perutnya sekarang benar-benar terasa sedang dicabik-cabik.

Aki menendangi pinggangnya, membuat tiga luka tusuknya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Mari kita akhiri," ujar Aki muak, meraih pistolnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. "Selamat tinggal, Kakashi Hatake!"

Suara tembakan terdengar dan sebuah tubuh menimpa Kakashi begitu saja. Asuma berada di atasnya, dengan lengan yang penuh darah, dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan senyuman pongahnya ke arah Kakashi. Dengan terseok-seok, Asuma mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk menghabisi Aki.

Mereka memang tidak memperhitungkan kalau Kakashi akan mendapat bala bantuan secepat itu. Selusin polisi muncul beberapa detik kemudian dan meringkus mereka begitu saja. Asuma yang terjatuh disampingnya dengan nafas memburu membuat Kakashi merasa kalau ia tidak sekarat sendirian.

"Kalau aku mati..." ujar Asuma terengah-engah. "Kurenai akan kerepotan membiayai anak-anak..."

"Bodoh. Kure... Kure tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati. Kau akan dibangunkan lagi olehnya agar kau membayar uang sekolah anak-anakmu."

Asuma dan Kakashi masih sempat bercanda walau dengan nyeri masing-masing pada tubuh mereka. Kakashi merasa hidungnya patah dan ia berteriak kencang saat seseorang memindahkannya ke tandu. Ia melihat Asuma dengan kedua matanya yang berkunang-kunang, ikut dibawa dengan tandu menuju ambulans.

Matanya tidak mendapati Sakura dimana-mana. Senyuman lemahnya muncul.

 _Biarlah,_ ujar Kakashi dalam hati. _Keadaanku sangat berantakan._

 _._

 _._

Ketika mendapat kabar kalau Asuma tertembak, Kurenai benar-benar langsung menangis. Suaminya memang sering tertembak saat bertugas, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak mengatakan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja saat ini. Kurenai segera meraih kunci mobil, namun tangan Sakura menahannya.

"Kurenai- _san_... boleh aku ikut?"

Kurenai menatap jam yang menunujukkan pukul satu pagi. Kedua anaknya sudah tertidur. Akhirnya wanita itu mengangguk, karena ia tahu kalau Sakura juga mencemaskan keadaan Kakashi sama seperti dia mencemaskan Asuma.

Mobil hitam Kurenai melesat sangat kencang menuju salah satu rumah sakit pemerintah di kota Tokyo. Ia segera menunjukkan lencana, menerima perlakuan istimewa dan dibawa langsung ke ruang tanggap darurat. Dari balik pintu kaca, Kurenai melihat Kakashi, Asuma, dan empat orang lainnya sedang mendapat perawatan kilat.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Kurenai, bermaksud menguatkan wanita itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, sama seperti Kurenai, hatinyapun dirundung kegelisahan yang amat sangat besar. Dalam diam mereka menunggu disana selama lebih dari satu setengah jam lainnya, menunggu ada dokter yang keluar dari sana.

Beberapa lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dengan dipenuhi oleh keringat. Kurenai menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap, menantikan kabar yang keluar dari bibir dokter tersebut.

"Anda saudari dari..." ujarnya, membaca data nama di papannya. "Genma Shiranui?"

"Aku temannya." Jawab Kurenai langsung.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas. "Maaf sekali, nyawa Shiranui _-san_ tidak dapat diselamatkan. Ia mengalami pendarahan otak dan patah tulang parah di kakinya."

Kurenai merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Bahunya melorot dan ia mati-matian berusaha menahan tangsisnya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Genma, namun mereka berada dalam satu kantor untuk waktu yang cukup sama. Belum lagi, Kakashi dan Asuma selalu bertengkar dengan Genma dulu untuk hal-hal yang sepele. Bagaimana bisa Genma mati malam ini?

"Dan saudara Sarutobi..."

Jantung Kurenai seakan berhenti berdetak. Bukan hanya Kurenai, namun Sakura juga langsung memasang telinga dengan awas. Berharap kalau berita yang disampaikan oleh dokter tersebut adalah berita baik. Bukan berita pilu seperti yang sebelumnya. Bukan berita yang membuat mereka bersedih.

Bibir dokter itu terasa terbuka sangat lambat. Jantung Kurenai berdetak sangat cepat, tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan tidak enaknya dengan cepat menyergapi tubuh. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sarutobi- _san_ juga tidak tertolong..."

Yang dibaca Kurenai adalah gerakan bibir dokter itu. Namun seakan tertampar, Suara lirih dokter tersebut yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya membuat jantung Kurenai yang berdetak cepat berhenti seketika. Matanya membesar, menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"DOKTER!" jerit Kurenai, tanpa sadar mencengkeram kedua kerah dokter tersebut. "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!"

Tepat saat itu, dua tempat tidur di dorong keluar dari ruangan di depan mereka. Sakura mengenali Genma Shiranui lewat rambut cokelatnya. Meski baru beberapa waktu kembali mengenal pria itu, tapi penjelasan Genma tentang dirinya yang mengatakan kalau Sakura pernah membuatkan dua kotak makan siang untuknya dan Kakashi mau tidak mau membuat Sakura tersentuh.

Wajah pucat itu sudah tidak membuka matanya lagi. Sakura mendapati air matanya mengalir deras. Beberapa detik kemudian teriakan Kurenai mengagetkannya.

"ASUMA!"

Kurenai menghentikan laju tempat tidur yang didorong di depannya dengan paksa. Kedua matanya yang kini dipenuhi air mata terpejam dan dengan putus asa dia mengantukkan diri ke dada suaminya yang kini sudah menutup mata. Tangannya terangkat, memukul-mukul Asuma dengan putus asa.

Kurenai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak membiarkan para perawat memindahkan Asuma. Ia bahkan berkeras kalau Asuma belum pergi––dan ia akan membawa Asuma pulang saat itu juga. Sebuah pelukan paksa dari Sakura-lah yang membuat Kurenai berhenti berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

"Tidak, Asuma-ku..." Kurenai berujar sedih, air matanya membasahi seluruh wajahnya yang kini pasi. "TIDAAAAAAK! KALIAN AKAN MEMBAWANYA KEMANA?! SUAMIKU BELUM MATI!"

Jeritan Kurenai sepertinya akan selamanya menghantui Sakura. Jeritan itu begitu pilu. Begitu sakit. Seharusnya mungkin ia tidak perlu ikut kesini dan merasakan semua kesedihan ini. Tubuhnya dengan lunglai berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat Kakashi berada dan bahunya berguncang menahan tangis.

Tidak mungkin mereka dipisahkan setelah _bertemu_ kembali, 'kan?

Sakura terduduk lunglai di bangku rumah sakit. Kepergian Asuma mau tidak mau membuatnya pesimis akan keselamatan Kakashi. Hatinya tidak sakit––ia merasa kosong.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Bayangan wajah Kakashi kembali melintas di kepalanya. Wajah pria itu nyaris tidak bisa dikenalinya––seluruh wajahnya bengkak dan dipenuhi oleh lebam. Satu-satunya yang meyakinkan Sakura kalau orang itu adalah Kakashi adalah rambut keperakannya yang bersinar dibawah lampu perawatan.

"Anda saudari Kakashi Hatake?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Di depannya berdiri seorang dokter lainnya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Pasalnya sedari tadi air mata tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku..." ujarnya lemah. "Aku tunangannya..."

Sorot kasihan dokter itu makin kentara. "Pasti akan susah sekali menghadapi ini, Nona." Dokter itu berkata lembut. "Tuan Hatake mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat luka tusuk di perutnya. Tulang rusuknya patah––begitu pula dengan tulang hidung dan tangannya. Namun semuanya bisa disembuhkan walau sakit."

Sakura mengangguk lemah diselingi bisikan syukur dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya keadaan Kakashi saat ini sama sekali tidak ingin di dengarnya, karena sudah pasti pria itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Seluruh bagian wajahnya bengkak dan lebam akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi. Dalam empat-lima hari mungkin bengkaknya bisa hilang." Jelas dokter, sembari sesekali membaca sesuatu di kertasnya. "Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada otak maupun organ dalamnya. Tuan Hatake akan kami beri obat sehingga dia bisa beristirahat total selama dua hari."

"Dokter," panggil Sakura cepat. "Bisakah kau membuatnya tertidur selama satu minggu?"

Sakura bukannya jahat. Tapi ia ingat, kalau Kakashi tidak pernah benar-benar tidur pulas sejak lama. Karena itu, ia ingin Kakashi _tidur_ kali ini. Walau dengan cara dibius. Yang penting pria itu bisa mengistirahatkan otak dan hatinya.

Sudah cukup pengorbanan Kakashi untuknya.

.

.

Sakura menekan tombol _send_ dan mengirimkan surat permohonan cuti ke tujuh-nya ke _email_ Ibiki. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat lelah. Saat berkaca tadi, kedua matanya dihiasi kantung mata hitam yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Ia menyahut pelan saat suara Ino terdengar dari luar.

Ino dan Shikamaru memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Sakura menyetujuinya––karena selain ia menghindari tangisan Kurenai yang benar-benar nelangsa, ia tidak mungkin kembali ke _apartmen_ -nya yang mana telah menjadi daerah isolasi. Sakura belum tahu apakah ibu dan ayahnya sudah mengetahui kejadian ini atau belum.

Bau masakan Ino membuat Sakura seketika merasa lapar. Gadis itu keluar dengan langkah gontai, menatap Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara serius. Nada suara mereka kentara sekali dijaga agar tetap tenang meskipun masing-masing terus bergerak gelisah. Mereka tidak mau Sakura mendengar.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino dan menerima uluran mangkuk bubur dari temannya itu.

"Kau akan menemui Kakashi hari ini?" tanya Ino lembut di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, menyuap sendok bubur ke mulutnya. Malas menjawab.

"Shikamaru akan mengantarmu, 'ya? Aku harus membereskan beberapa hal di butik." Ujar Ino pelan, yang lagi-lagi disambut anggukan lemah Sakura dan tanpa jawaban. "Jangan terlihat sedih di hadapan Kakashi. Itu akan mempengaruhinya."

Sakura tercenung. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Ia merasa sangat sedih.

Shikamaru memberi sinyal pada istrinya kalau lebih baik ia pergi sekarang. Laki-laki itu menyentuh bahu Sakura, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang dan berlalu.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Sakura menolak tawaran Shikamaru untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu ruang rawat Kakashi. Sakura turun setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, berjalan dengan langkah lambat yang terasa sangat berat menuju ruang rawat Kakashi yang berada di bagian tengah gedung.

Pria itu sedang tertidur. Wajahnya yang kini sudah tidak terlalu sulit dikenali terlihat sangat damai. Dadanya naik turun teratur––kedua tangannya terletak tenang di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Perban tebal membalut tangan dan tubuhnya, sementara di hidungnya terpasang sesuatu yang Sakura tidak tahu apa itu.

Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi terlibat secara emosional seperti ini pada Kakashi? Sejak pria itu menceritakan segalanya? Setelah kejadian di _apartmen_?

Atau jauh sebelum itu, saat mereka masih bekerja dalam kantor yang sama?

.

.

.

ANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR GUE GAK TAU MAU NGOMONG APA!

gue tau kalian pasti kzl banget nungguin kelanjutannya:( tapi apa daya, wa lupa. yap, lupa. sok sibuk emang.

untuk kedepannya gue janji bakal update cepet. ini janji bukan sembarang janji. semoga nggak diingkarin.

tapi, buat yang udah nungguin, ini spesial buat kalian. tapi kaga pake telor. buat yang udah bosen, maafin dede yah bang.

terakhir... please enjoy!


	14. Before Story 1

"INO! INO! LIHAT, ADA GAARA _SENPAI_!"

Gaara sedang berlari untuk menghindari hukuman dari guru olahraga akibat rambutnya yang merah menyala sudah melewati batas yang diperbolehkan. Ketika berlari di depan Sakura, laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri untuk berdiri tegak dan mengedipkan mata, sebelum kembali berlari menghindari hukuman.

Sakura segera saja berteriak kencang dan beberapa gadis di sekitarnya juga ikut berteriak. Entah untuk siapa kedipan itu, namun semua gadis yang ada disana cukup senang mendapatkan pemandangan indah seperti tadi.

Gaara, dengan kaus olahraganya yang kebesaran, berlari-lari sementara seluruh tubuhnya mengkilat oleh keringat, menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan mengedipkan mata.

"Sakura, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Kau berjanji padaku kalau kau akan menemaniku membeli cat kuku, kan?" ujar Ino mengingatkan, menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari koridor kelas satu. Mereka berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelas yang berada di lantai tiga, lalu diam-diam mengambil tas dan keluar dari pintu belakang sekolah.

"Hei! Yamanaka! Haruno!"

Ino dan Sakura tertawa saat pengawas sekolah mereka terlambat menyadari kalau ada dua orang murid yang pergi membolos saat jam pelajaran. Ino berhasil memaksanya untuk pergi saat jam pelajaran belum selesai, karena toko yang ditujunya sangat jauh dan mereka bisa kehabisan sebelum sempat membeli apa-apa.

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku ingin membeli es krim." Ujar Sakura, menahan tangan temannya saat mereka melewati toko kecil. Sakura meraih es krim rasa buah kesukaannya, menunggu Ino yang ternyata juga tergoda untuk membeli es krim dan kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Gaara _senpai_ benar-benar keren, ya?"

"Dia tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Percaya padaku." Ujar Ino, menggigit es krimnya begitu saja sementara ia dan Sakura berjalan memasuki bus. "Dia hanya mentraktirku makan _takoyaki_ setiap kami berkencan, itu kenapa aku memutuskannya. Hati-hati, Sakura. Kudengar Gaara itu brengsek."

Mereka dan Gaara sebenarnya sama-sama berada di tingkat akhir, namun Gaara sempat tinggal kelas dua kali dan seluruh siswa di sekolah mereka secara bersamaan menjulukinya dengan kata _senpai._ Meskipun kapasitas otaknya lebih sedikit dibandingkan air yang berada di botol air mineral––begitulah kata Ino saat gadis itu baru saja putus dari Gaara––, tapi Gaara secara visual lebih baik dibandingkan apapun.

Sakura memilih duduk di dekat jendela, lalu memandang Ino. "Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa lepas dari Shikamaru, ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia memutuskanku." Ujar Ino kesal. "Aku kira ia akan langsung mengajakku menikah."

Sakura tertawa, disambut dengan cengiran dari Ino. Mereka memperhatikan beberapa anak sekolah lain yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, terutama ke arah Ino. Anting-anting gadis itu memang cukup mencolok, namun Sakura tidak pernah merasa terganggu akan hal tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang tidak suka pada Ino.

Berada di bus selama satu jam mau tidak mau membuat Ino dan Sakura tertidur. Kedua gadis itu terbangun ketika bus berhenti mendadak. Tujuan mereka sudah dekat, dan tidak baik kalau mereka kembali tertidur. Saat bus berhenti di depan halte yang mereka tuju, Sakura dan Ino cepat-cepat turun.

Toko cat kuku yang dimaksud Ino masih sepi dan mereka memasuki toko tersebut dengan senyuman senang. Ino bilang padanya kalau ia akan langsung membeli dua puluh botol cat kuku sekaligus. Semua cat kuku disini sangat murah karena toko ini adalah agen pertama, dia akan menyebarkan cat kuku ke toko-toko lainnya dan biasanya dijual dengan harga tiga kali lipatnya.

Sakura meraih botol cat kuku berwarna merah muda dan biru toska, menyerahkannya pada Ino yang sudah siap dengan keranjang penuh cat kuku. Beberapa anak dari sekolah yang berbeda mulai datang, karena itulah toko mulai penuh dan berdesakkan. Setelah mengirimkan sinyal pada Ino kalau ia akan menunggu di luar, Sakura pergi ke luar toko.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tasnya. Belakangan ini, ia sangat suka berkutat dengan kamera tua ayahnya itu. Apapun yang menurutnya menarik akan ia ambil gambarnya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus merengek pada ayah dan ibunya untuk memberikan tambahan uang saku karena uangnya sudah habis untuk mencuci foto-foto tadi.

Ia sedang mengambil gambar jalanan penyebrangan Tokyo yang ramai ketika fokusnya terarah kepada segerombolan orang yang sedang berbicara sambil menyebrang. Ada empat orang––dua wanita dan dua pria––yang sedang berbicara sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka terlihat sangat _hidup_.

Sakura mengarahkan kameranya ke arah gerombolan itu dan mengambil gambar mereka. Tanpa disangkanya, empat orang itu berhenti di dekatnya untuk membeli kopi. Diam-diam ia kembali mengarahkan kamera ke arah mereka.

"Hei! Lihat, ada yang mengambil gambar kita!"

Seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan menyadari aksi Sakura dan membuat gadis gelagapan. Baru saja ia ingin berlari dan kabur, sebuah tangan pucat menahan tasnya. Sakura menjerit-jerit takut dan berusaha untuk menarik iba orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun, Tokyo terlalu sibuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau penguntit, ya?" tanya pria itu, orang yang berbeda dengan si pria cokelat.

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku bukan pengungtit! Aku hanya mengambil gambar kalian, itu saja..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi, lepaskan dia." Ujar seorang wanita, menarik Sakura mendekat dan menenangkannya. "Tenang saja. Kau sedang gemar fotografi, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Setidaknya, wanita ini tidak membuatnya takut. Pria yang tadi menahan tasnya memang benar-benar menyeramkan. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti vampir. Ketika sadar Sakura sedang memperhatikan, kedua matanya membulat dan sukses membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Wah, ini, 'kan, almamaterku." Ujar seorang wanita lain dengan rambut cokelat. "Halo, Sakura Haruno. Aku Mei, Kurenai, dia Asuma, dan..." Mei menoleh ke belakang, menunjuk Kakashi. "Pangeran kami. Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura dapat melihat pria bernama Kakashi itu tidak memberikan respon apapun. Karena itu, Sakura hanya memberikan anggukan singkat ke arah Mei.

Ino keluar dari dalam toko dan terlihat bingung ketika temannya sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang dewasa. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura, menunjukkan tampang 'jangan-ganggu-temanku' ke arah orang-orang itu dan segera merangkul temannya.

"Apa ada masalah... orang-orang dewasa?" tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya.

Bukannya takut atau merasa tersindir, orang-orang itu malahan tertawa. Ketika melihat mereka tertawa itulah, Ino menyadari kalau orang-orang ini bukanlah orang-orang jahat. Mau tidak mau, Ino ikut tertawa. Meski tidak tahu tertawa karena apa, tapi Sakura pada akhirnya menyerah dan ikut tertawa.

"Kalian lucu sekali," ujar wanita bernama Kurenai, dengan rambutnya yang digelung tinggi ke atas. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ino Yamanaka." Ujar Ino.

"Dan kau?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan senyuman. "Sakura Haruno."

"Baiklah. Yamanaka, apakah kau bisa mengambil gambar kami?" tanya Kurenai, memindahtangankan kamera Sakura kepada Ino. "Temanmu Haruno ini tadi mengambil gambar kami diam-diam, jadi kami _menegurnya_. Sekarang, biarkan sang fotografer berfoto dengan modelnya."

Sakura berdiri, diapit oleh orang-orang itu. Ia melihat Kakashi yang mencibir namun kemudian ditarik oleh Kurenai untuk mendekat. Ketika Kakashi pada akhirnya berfoto di sebelahnya dengan wajah masam, Sakura dapat mengingat untuk pertama kalinya aroma anggur dari sabun cuci tangan pria itu.

.

 _._

 _._

Sakura melipat rok sekolahnya agar terlihat pendek. Beberapa bulan lagi ia akan lulus dari sekolah ini dan tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya berhenti berbuat onar.

Hari ini Ino harus mengikuti ekstrakulikuler _cheerleader_. Mempunyai teman seperti Ino memang kadang-kadang membuatnya iri. Meski begitu, saat memasuki bus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia selalu bersyukur mempunyai teman baik seperti Ino.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang merupakan anak _top_ di sekolah, Sakura nyaris tidak kelihatan. Ia adalah salah satu ketua redaksi majalah dinding––domisilinya berada di depan ruangan aula, yang paling jarang dibaca oleh anak-anak sekolahnya––dan biasanya ia akan menulis tentang betapa berbahayanya zat-zat beracun bagi pelindung bumi.

Sakura harus membeli bahan-bahan yang akan dipakainya untuk membuat majalah dinding ini. Sialnya, semua orang yang bisa ia suruh sedang sangat sibuk karena sebentar lagi ada festival kecil yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat majalah dinding tersebut.

Ia tidak peduli dengan sindiran dan cemooh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang ketika membaca artikelnya. Bagi Sakura, semua hal yang tidak diketahuinya pasti tidak diketahui juga oleh orang lain. Karena ia sangat senang membaca. Sementara orang-orang di sekolahnya yang berotak seperti batu sudah dipastikan jarang membaca.

Hanya ada tiga orang siswa yang tidak pernah mengeluh ketika membaca majalah dinding Sakura. Sakura––karena ia yang menulisnya––, Ino––karena Ino tidak pernah membacanya––, dan Gaara. Gaara bahkan pernah memandangi majalah dinding dan artikel Sakura selama berjam-jam dan membolos pelajaran untuk itu.

Saat Sakura tanya kenapa laki-laki itu melakukannya, Gaara hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa mengerti satu kalimatpun dalam artikelmu. Aku langsung penasaran dan merasa kau adalah orang yang menarik."

Saat itu Sakura dengan gugup menaikkan kacamata dan berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, demi menyembunyikan kawat gigi yang sudah satu setengah tahun dipakainya. Ia tahu kalau Gaara mungkin saja akan langsung melupakannya hari itu, tapi pujian dari orang terkeren di sekolah mau tidak mau membuatnya melayang.

Sakura turun dari bus dan masuk ke dalam toko alat tulis besar yang ada di depannya. Tangannya dengan sigap memeluk beberapa lembar karton besar-besar berbeda warna dan papan gabus. Ia mengingat-ngingat apakah persediaan cat di ruang majalah dinding sudah habis atau belum, kemudian pada akhirnya mengambil cat berwarna merah.

Sebelum sebuah tangan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kakashi Hatake!"

Jeritan Sakura membuat beberapa orang menoleh, terutama orang di belakangnya. Sakura memang tidak tahu betul siapa orang itu namun bau anggur dari sabun tangan yang digunakan oleh orang di belakangnya ini membuat Sakura yakin kalau orang itu adalah Kakashi Hatake.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut?" tanya Kakashi kesal, saat Sakura sudah membalikkan tubuh dan memandang Kakashi lewat karton-karton yang dipeluknya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil cat itu? Aku baru saja akan mengambilnya!" ujar Sakura, mengerling ke arah cat yang diambil oleh Kakashi. "Harusnya kau mengalah!"

"Aku mengambilnya lebih dulu. Kau kalah cepat." Balas Kakashi, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, memutuskan untuk tidak cari masalah dan akan mencari cat merah di toko lain saja. Ia berjalan menuju kasir, meletakkan barang-barangnya dan menyerahkan sejumplah uang.

"AAAAH!"

Seorang pria dengan baju penuh dengan cat merah berteriak-teriak di dalam toko. Tidak jauh di depannya, Kakashi berjalan dengan santai, melewati Sakura tanpa menoleh sama sekali, keluar dari toko. Sakura yang melihat itu yakin kalau Kakashi sengaja menumpahkan catnya ke laki-laki malang tadi.

Setelah menerima plastik penuh karton miliknya, Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki itu dan memberikan sapu tangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika pria itu mengembalikan sapu tangannya yang sekarang penuh dengan cat merah, kemudian pada akhirnya berlalu begitu saja penuh rasa malu.

 _Dasar Kakashi si orang gila_ , umpat Sakura dalam hatinya, keluar dari dalam toko alat tulis dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya sibuk membaca setiap tulisan yang ada di nota, mencocokkan barang-barang yang ada dalam plastiknya ini dengan yang dituliskan.

Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di salah satu meja. Ia memastikan uangnya masih cukup untuk membeli segelas kopi.

" _Caffe latte._ "

"Kopi hitam."

Bau sabun tangan beraroma anggur kembali membuatnya kesal. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kakashi yang terlebih dahulu menyerahkan uang. Dengan begitu, pesanan pria itu lebih dulu diproses daripada Sakura.

"Berhenti merecoki hidupku!"

"Berhenti muncul di depanku." Ujar Kakashi tidak peduli, tangannya menerima uluran segelas kopi hitam sementara matanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menerima uluran kopi juga. "Kau duduk dimana?"

Sakura tidak mau menjawab. Kakashi tersenyum, menunjuk suatu meja. "Disana, kurasa."

Tanpa permisi, laki-laki itu berjalan dan duduk disana. Ia membuka plastik Sakura yang penuh karton dan menarik keluar sapu tangan gadis itu yang penuh dengan cat merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu saputanganku!" kata Sakura, meletakkan _caffe latte_ -nya dengan buru-buru dan berusaha merebut saputangannya. "Kembalikan, Kakashi!"

"Hei, anak kecil, siapa kau sampai bisa memanggil namaku seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi kesal, mendorong kening Sakura dengan telunjuknya sampai gadis itu diam. "Aku akan mencuci saputanganmu. Akan ku kembalikan secepatnya."

Sakura bungkam dan menyesap _caffe latte_ -nya banyak-banyak. Ia tidak mempedulikan ketika Kakashi menarik keluar sebuah saputangan lainnya––berwarna putih polos, tidak seperti saputangan merah mudanya yang ia beri bordiran _rilakkuma_ di tengah-tengah, sapu tangan Kakashi sangat jelek dan terlihat seperti tisu––dan memberikannya ke arah Sakura.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi, oke? Disini." Ujar Kakashi, mengusap-usap kepala Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang melengkung karena tersenyum.

Tanpa sempat menjawab, Kakashi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Saat pria itu dengan entengnya membuang gelas kopinya yang masih penuh di tong sampah terdekat, Sakura langsung mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya dikerjakan oleh pria itu.

.

.

Sakura memainkan ujung kemeja seragamnya sembari menunggu Kakashi untuk muncul. Saputangan pria itu sudah ia lipat rapi-rapi di dalam tasnya. Sakura ingat kalau ia pernah membiarkan Gaara memegang saputangannya itu sekali, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi membawa saputangannya pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi muncul dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Sakura. Pria itu mengulurkan saputangan Sakura––yang ternyata tidak dicuci sama sekali––ke arah sang pemilik dan mengambil saputangannya begitu saja.

Lalu pergi.

"Hei!" jerit Sakura tidak terima. "HEI KAKASHI HATAKE!"

Kakashi menoleh, senyumannya mengembang namun siapapun tahu kalau senyuman tersebut adalah senyuman 'siapa-anak-kecil-yang-berani-memanggilku-seperti-itu'-nya. Ia membiarkan Sakura mendatanginya sambil mengacungkan saputangan merah muda berbordir _rilakkuma_ -nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencucinya? Dasar tidak sopan!" Sakura berteriak tidak terima.

"Bukan aku yang memakainya. Kenapa aku harus mencucinya?"

"Tapi kau yang menumpahkan cat itu!"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak memakainya."

"Tapi kau yang MENUMPAHKANNYA!"

Jeritan Sakura yang menggelegar mau tidak mau membuat Kakashi harus mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa panas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis muda di depannya, tapi ia merasa Sakura mulai menggila. Dengan tatapan bersalahnya pada beberapa orang di sekitar, Kakashi segera menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tidak mau angkat bicara duluan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?"

"Kau tidak mencuci saputanganku."

"Itu saja?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Kakashi menghela nafasnya, menekan pedal gas dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju salah satu tempat _laundry_ yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura sedang menangis terisak-isak ketika ia mendapati bahwa noda cat di saputangannya tidak bisa hilang. Dengan penuh tatapan benci, ia melemparkan saputangan tersebut ke wajah Kakashi dan berjalan dengan marah, keluar dari tempat _laundry_ tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekitar.

Kakashi muncul di depannya dan memberikan saputangan putih lainnya yang dia ambil dari dalam saku ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu dimana kau membelinya, tapi kuharap ini dapat menggantinya." Ujar Kakashi, secara sepihak menempelkan saputangan itu ke wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu kesulitan bernapas untuk beberapa saat. "Aku harus pergi."

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kakashi. Ia harus mengakui kalau Kakashi benar-benar tampan. Tapi walaupun ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya kecuali nama dan penampilannya.

Karena itulah, selama seminggu terakhir ini, Sakura mendatangi toko cat kuku, toko alat tulis, dan kedai kopi berkali-kali. Tempat-tempat tersebut adalah tempat ketika ia bertemu dengan Kakashi. Setiap menapak di tempat tadi, Sakura selalu berharap Kakashi ada disana, mungkin sedang memesan kopi atau membeli cat.

"Dia tidak pernah muncul." Ujar Sakura sedih.

Sakura berjalan begitu saja menyebrangi jalan, menyusuri jalanan khusus pejalan kaki di depan kedai-kedai yang membingkai jalan raya. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap orang yang berada di depannya, mencoba mencari seorang pria berkulit pucat yang mungkin saja muncul tiba-tiba.

Ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada Kakashi. Hari ini Ino mengajarinya cara memakai lensa kontak, jadi saat upacara kelulusan nanti, Sakura bisa melepas kacamatanya. Ia juga akan memaksa ayah dan ibunya untuk memperbolehkannya melepas kawat giginya. Menurutnya, kawat gigi ini tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun karena giginya sudah rapi.

"Aku rasa aku menyukai Kakashi." Gumam Sakura lagi.

Hal itu bukannya tidak mungkin. Ia pernah menyukai Sasuke, kakak kelasnya dulu yang baru dilihatnya selama tiga jam penuh saat pertandingan basket dan langsung mengejarnya selama berbulan-bulan. Atau Shino, laki-laki misterius yang selalu ia lihat berada di perpustakaan dan klub mendaki setiap pulang sekolah, lalu diam-diam selalu diperhatikan oleh Sakura berbulan-bulan lamanya pula.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Gaara. Tapi semua orang di sekolah menyukainya.

Yang membuat Sakura tersiksa adalah, ia tidak bisa mengejar-ngejar Kakashi seperti ia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dan Shino dulu. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Kakashi, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kakashi bukan siswa sekolah seperti dirinya ataupun laki-laki yang sudah disebutkan tadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAKASHI HATAKE, KELUAR KAU!"

Sakura berteriak kencang, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berhenti sejenak untuk menatapnya. Ia berharap ada yang menariknya untuk menjauh, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan bertanya 'apa-maumu' ke arahnya.

"Sakura..."

Seseorang memeluknya begitu saja. Sakura membuka kedua matanya, terkejut mendapati Kakashi sedang memeluknya erat-erat. Meskipun kasihan karena laki-laki itu harus menunduk cukup jauh agar bisa memeluknya, namun Sakura bersyukur dan balas memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

Baru saja sepuluh detik ia memeluk Kakashi, pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan pergi diam-diam dari rumah sakit. Mentalmu masih terganggu, adikku."

Beberapa orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dengan bingung kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Seketika itu juga, Sakura tersenyum jengkel. Pria ini benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"KAKASHI HATAKE! KELUAR KAU! KAKASHI HATAKEEEEEEEEE!"

Jeritan Sakura kali ini lebih dahsyat dan akibatnya Kakashi sampai harus menggendongnya untuk pergi dari sana. Mobil Kakashi yang cukup jauh membuat Sakura mampu meronta-ronta lebih lama dan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Kakashi memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersiap membuka mulut.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Sakura, menirukan nada bicara Kakashi. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar berjodoh. Aku baru saja memanggil namamu sekali tapi kau langsung keluar dan memelukku dengan begitu kencangnya."

"Apa kau gila? Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus kumasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa." Ujar Kakashi kesal, melemparkan saputangan putih yang dibordir Sakura begitu saja ke arahnya. "Semua orang menertawakanku. Tidak sopan bagi seseorang untuk menambahkan apapun pada barang yang dipinjamnya."

"Pinjam apa? Kau memberikannya padaku! Lagipula, aku juga sudah membordir yang ini. Sekarang kita punya saputangan kembar." Ujar Sakura senang, menunjukkan saputangan yang baru saja di bordir. "Kau simpan yang ini, aku yang––"

Kakashi berdecak malas, menatap Sakura di sebelahnya. "Apa maumu, hah? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anak sekolahan."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak bermain-main sama sekali."

Kakashi baru saja ingin menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering. Pria itu meraih ponselnya, mendekatkannya ke arah telinga. "Ya?"

Sementara Kakashi menjawab teleponnya, Sakura sibuk memperhatikan seisi mobil Kakashi. Sejauh penglihatannya, tidak ada barang-barang pribadi seperti kartu nama ataupun botol parfum disini. Mobil ini kosong dan bersih seperti mobil baru.

"Sekarang? _Senpai_ , aku sedang––baiklah."

Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang melihat-lihat, lalu membuka kunci mobilnya. "Keluar. Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi kemana? Aku tidak mau keluar!"

"Tunggu saja disini, nanti aku akan datang lagi."

"Pembohong! Tidak mau keluar!"

Kakashi melihat jam di mobilnya yang tidak pernah berhenti, lalu segera menekan pedal gasnya dalam-dalam. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah tiba di kantor dalam waktu lima menit, membiarkan Sakura menghabiskan waktu di dalam mobilnya, lalu ia akan mengusir gadis merepotkan itu dari mobilnya.

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya beberapa menit kemudian, lalu melepas _seatbelt_ dan memperingatkan Sakura untuk tidak keluar.

Tentu saja Sakura keluar dari mobil setelah memastikan Kakashi sudah tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Ia memandang gedung di depannya dengan huruf A besar-besar di muka gedung dan berdecak kagum. Meski tidak tahu apa pekerjaan pria itu, gedung kantor dan mobil Kakashi sudah cukup menjelaskan kenapa pria itu mau membuang kopi yang bahkan belum diminumnya.

Sakura berjalan masuk dan ia segera saja dihujani tatapan bingung dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kurenai dan segera saja ia melambaikan tangan saat wanita itu mendekat.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kurenai bingung.

"Kakashi yang membawaku."

Sakura tidak berbohong, tidak juga berkata jujur. Ketika Kurenai menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik lebih jauh, Sakura mengeluarkan saputangan yang ada di sakunya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Kurenai.

"Ini saputangan yang kemarin dipakai Kakashi, 'kan? Kenapa ada dua dan––oh." Kurenai tersenyum, mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kau dan Kakashi..."

Sakura ikut mengangguk-angguk dengan senang. Ia tidak menyadari kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Kurenai tadi. Sakura hanya diam saat Kurenai memanggil Kakashi yang beberapa menit kemudian muncul dari dalam _lift_.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kakashi, kemudian berpaling ke arah Kurenai dan memberikan setumpuk map. "Ketua satu memintamu untuk kembali mengoreksi ini. Dan, hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat kembali ke mobil."

"Kakashi, kau memacari anak sekolahan?"

"Dia masih kecil sekali, Hatake. Yang benar saja."

"Dia seumuran dengan anakku. Berapa umurmu, Nak?"

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kakashi. Dia masih terlalu muda."

"Selera Kakashi jauh berubah."

"Sialan..." geram Kakashi kesal.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan takut-takut. "Keluar, Sakura..." ujarnya tenang dan dalam. Membuat Sakura bergidik dan cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

iya, ini before storynya reloving. dibaca ya supaya pada paham:)))))))))))) ai lofyu gaez.


	15. Before Story 2

Sakura hidup penuh dengan ketakutan. Karena biasanya ia bertemu Kakashi di tempat-tempat tidak terduga, gadis itu mengubah aktivitasnya sehari-hari menjadi rumah-sekolah-rumah saja. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Ino untuk pergi ke _mall_ saat _mall_ tersebut sedang mengadakan obral besar-besaran.

Dan parahnya, selama ia menghindari Kakashi, beberapa minggu belakangan ini Kakashi selalu muncul di depan sekolahnya. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan kalau ia bertemu dengan Kakashi, apa yang akan lebih dulu dilakukan laki-laki itu. Mematahkan lehernya mungkin, atau memukul tengkuknya sampai ia tewas.

Sakura meneteskan air ke matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap agar lensa kontaknya tidak terlalu perih. Ia berhasil melepaskan kawat gigi dari giginya dan sekarang, Gaara menjadi jauh lebih baik padanya. Beberapa orang mulai membaca majalah dindingnya dan menyapanya di koridor lantai satu, dua, maupun tiga.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuat Kakashi melupakan wajah lamanya. Sekarang ia sedang membawa kamera di dalam tasnya, kamera tua ayahnya yang sangat disayangi. Kalau Kakashi membunuhnya dan membuang tasnya ke sungai, kameranya akan rusak. Ayahnya akan lebih sedih kehilangan kamera dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, tidak pulang?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Shino berada di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu sedang membawa beberapa tali besar-besar––mungkin digunakan oleh anak-anak pendaki––menuju ruang ekskul.

Sakura tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya ada yang menguntitku di depan..."

Shino memperhatikan arah yang sedang ditunjuk Sakura, lalu mengangguk-angguk ketika melihat Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Menyeramkan. Mau pulang denganku?"

"Yang benar? Apa aku merepotkan?"

"Kalau merepotkan tidak akan mungkin kutawarkan." Ujar Shino, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengembalikan ini."

"Biar kubantu."

Sakura mengikuti Shino berjalan menuju ruang ekskul yang dimaksud dan membantu laki-laki itu membereskan beberapa tali.

Saat keluar dari gedung sekolah dan melewati gerbang, Kakashi sudah tidak ada disana, namun ada sebuah _post it_ kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel disana.

 _Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku._

Sakura melemparkan kertas tersebut begitu saja ke tanah, lalu menoleh ke belakang sebelum naik ke motor Shino. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan membulatkan matanya ke sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Ia tahu siapa yang ada disana.

.

.

"Hinata, yang benar saja... bulan lalu aku benar-benar membuatnya sendirian."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura, ayahku sedang sakit." Ujar Hinata menyesal, akhirnya mengungkapkan alasannya kenapa ia tidak bisa membantu Sakura membuat artikel hari ini. Sakura menyerah dan membiarkan temannya itu pergi, sekali lagi akan membuat majalah dindingnya sendirian.

Setelah minta maaf tidak langsung yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi beberapa waktu yang lalu, pria itu tidak pernah muncul lagi dan Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Ia sangat terpukul saat mendapat respon yang bermacam-macam dari Kakashi dan teman-temannya. Bukannya membelanya, Kakashi malahan memarahi dan mengancamnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus pertama yang datang. Ia harus mengisi persediaan di ruang ekskul karena ternyata semuanya sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Tangannya mengeluarkan buku jurnal, mencatat apa saja yang harus ia beli.

Sakura turun beberapa menit kemudian dan masuk ke dalam toko alat tulis di depannya. Ia membeli karton warna-warni, satu set cat, selusin perekat, gunting––Naruto merusak semua gunting yang ada disana untuk memotong kawat––, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura keluar dari dalam toko dan kesusahan berjalan. Bawaannya sekarang tiga kali lebih banyak dibandingkan saat ia bertemu dengan Kakashi saat itu. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah, kembali ke sekolah cepat-cepat dan mulai menyusun artikel. Setelah itu, ia akan bisa mulai membuat majalah dinding.

Ketika ada sepasang tangan yang terulur untuk membantunya, Sakura cepat-cepat mempertahankan tangannya sendiri dan bersikeras tidak mau dibantu. Bau anggur dari sabun pencuci tangan pria itu membuatnya sadar siapa yang ada di dekatnya sekarang.

Kakashi menerima penolakan tersebut dan tersenyum kecil ketika Sakura pada akhirnya menabrak tiang di depannya yang tidak terlihat akibat belanjaannya yang begitu banyak. Ketika ia mencoba untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang tersebut, lagi-lagi Sakura menolaknya tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membawa barang-barangku. Pergi sana." Ujar Sakura ketus pada akhirnya, memukul tangan Kakashi saat pria itu mencoba untuk kembali membantunya.

Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Gadis di depannya ini sukses membuatnya susah tidur karena dirundungi rasa bersalah. Agar ia bisa mulai tidur nyenyak lagi, Sakura harus memaafkannya secara tulus. Karena itulah saat Sakura sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Kakashi menggendongnya secara paksa di pundak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Sakura marah. "Turunkan aku! Pikirkan rokku!"

"Rokmu cukup panjang, tenang saja. Kau hanya melarangku untuk membawa barang-barangmu, tapi tidak melarangku _membawamu_ , 'kan?"

Sakura terus meronta-ronta sepanjang perjalanan––Kakashi tidak memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, pria itu berjalan tenang menuju sekolah tanpa lelah––dan pada akhirnya mulai berhenti di menit ke tujuh. Mengetahui kalau gadis yang ada di pundaknya itu mulai tenang, Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita harus bicara, anak manis."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Lepaskan tanganku!" ujar Sakura, menarik-narik tangannya namun pada akhirnya meringis sendiri. "Kau melukai tanganku!"

"Dasar berlebihan."

Walaupun tetap mencibir, namun tanpa disangka-sangka Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya, meminta Sakura untuk naik. Sakura masih saja berusaha untuk pergi dari sana, namun ternyata tangan Kakashi yang menahannya masih tetap kuat walaupun sekarang pria itu sedang tidak menatapnya.

Sakura naik ke punggung pria itu dengan pasrah. Ia membiarkan Kakashi kemudian perlahan-lahan bangun, membawanya sambil berjalan.

"Ternyata memang masih rata, ya."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, MESUM!" jerit Sakura, memukul kepala Kakashi dengan belanjaannya. "TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Aku bercanda. Aku merasakan tonjolan, ternyata."

"TURUNKAN AKU, KAKASHI!"

Kakashi tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sakura dan malah tertawa-tawa. Mendengar tawa Kakashi, Sakura tanpa sadar terdiam. Tawa laki-laki itu sangat lepas dan mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum. Pada akhirnya Sakura berhenti berteriak dan membiarkan Kakashi menggendongnya dengan tenang.

"Sudah mulai lelah?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Iya."

Kakashi tersenyum dan berbelok. Dengan bus, hanya dibutuhkan beberapa menit saja untuk menempuh jarak seperti ini. Namun jika berjalan kaki, kurang lebih dibutuhkan lima belas menit.

Kakashi tidak tahu kenapa ia menggendong Sakura seperti ini ketimbang menaiki mobil. Siang sedang sangat terik dan keringatnya mengalir seperti air. Ketika akhirnya sekolah Sakura terlihat di ujung jalan, barulah pria itu dapat menghembuskan nafas leganya.

Ia menurunkan Sakura di ruang tempat gadis itu biasa membuat majalah dinding dan langsung merebahkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura yang berada di sebelahnyapun terlihat lelah––sepertinya sehabis berteriak dan bergerak tidak karuan seperti tadi cukup membuat energinya tekuras––dan gadis itu sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih satu-satu.

"Aku benar-benar serius minta maaf." Gumam Kakashi pelan.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, menyingkirkan anak rambut dari keningnya yang basah. "Aku bisa lihat itu."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yah, seperti itu." jawab Sakura, duduk dan membereskan barang-barang yang baru saja dibelinya. "Jarang ada yang meminta maaf padaku seperti tadi."

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Betul sekali. Pergilah dari sini dan renungi tindakan bodohmu tadi."

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi tiba-tiba di sekolahnya. Karena tidak mau malu, ia menurut saja ketika Kakashi memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dirinya digendong dan dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam mobil di depan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Kakashi tidak banyak bicara dan Sakura membiarkan hal tersebut sementara ia sendiri memainkan ponselnya. Ketika mobil berhenti beberapa menit kemudian, kening Sakura berkerut saat mendapati mobil Kakashi sedang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput kosong.

"Ini masih di dalam kota Tokyo, 'kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Kakashi tidak menjawab dan meminta Sakura untuk turun. Ketika gadis itu sudah berdiri di depannya, Kakashi tanpa disangka mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Baik, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura kesal. "Sebuah pelukan di tengah-tengah sabana? Kau ingin melakukan foto _prewedding_ atau bagaimana?"

"Aku kira aku bisa tidur tenang setelah kau memaafkanku, tapi tidurku tetap tidak tenang." Jelas Kakashi putus asa. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, lalu menunjuk gadis itu sementara kedua matanya menyipit. "Kau belum benar-benar memaafkanku."

Tangan Sakura menurunkan jari Kakashi yang teracung, lalu gadis itu berdecak. "Sok tahu!"

Kakashi berjalan tidak tentu arah selama beberapa saat sementara Sakura memainkan ponselnya. Saat menyadari sesuatu, pria itu membalikkan tubuh dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang ponsel.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hanya sekedar memasikan..." gumam Kakashi pelan, kemudian memeluk Sakura lagi. Ia membawa gadis itu menari-nari sebentar dalam pelukannya yang hangat, lalu pada akhirnya Kakashi berdecak sendiri.

Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sakura yang basah oleh keringat. Bau matahari menguar dari gadis di depannya, namun senyuman di wajah Kakashi tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum senang. "Itu kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang saat tidur."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Kakashi melepaskan tangannya, bersidekap. Kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. "Karena aku kira aku tidak akan bisa menyukai orang lagi."

"Oh, begitu ternyata. Itu kabar bagus, kalau begitu." Ujar Sakura, bersiap masuk ke mobil. "Ayo pulang."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menahan tangan Sakura. "Aku harus memastikan satu hal lagi."

"Apa lagi..." tanya Sakura malas. Ia membalikkan tubuh, memandang Kakashi yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

 _Tepat di depannya_.

Wajah Kakashi yang begitu dekat membuat Sakura merasa sangat panas. Namun saat pria itu memegang bahunya, Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat menolak. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Kakashi menyentuh bibirnya yang kering––kurang minum dan tidak memakai _lipbalm_ ––, lalu membiarkan Kakashi _memastikan_ apa yang harus ia pastikan.

Sakura tidak menyangka ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh orang setua Kakashi.

Ketika Kakashi menjauhkan kepalanya, Sakura merasa ia hampir saja pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen. Mungkin ia akan jatuh lemas kalau saja Kakashi tidak langsung menariknya kembali ke dalam dekapan.

"Ciumanmu memang masih payah––benar-benar anak sekolahan. Tapi kau juga menyukaiku, ternyata." Gumam Kakashi pada gadis kecil yang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang aku benar-benar bisa tidur dengan tenang."

.

.

Sakura turun dari bus dan menatap gedung di depannya. Kakashi bekerja disini selama ini namun ia tidak pernah mengajak Sakura untuk datang. Terakhir kali Sakura datang kesini, Kakashi hampir saja mencekiknya hidup-hidup dan sukses membuatnya malas untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu lagi.

Sakura menatap kotak makan siang yang berada dalam genggamannya. Selama berbelas-belas tahun hidup, Sakura memang bermimpi akan mempunyai seorang pacar yang tampan, membawakannya makan siang setiap hari, dan makan berdua dengannya di atap sekolah.

Ternyata hanya impian pertama yang terwujud. Tidak mungkin ia menculik Kakashi untuk waktu sepuluh menit yang akan mereka lewati di atap.

Sakura tidak bilang apa-apa pada Kakashi kalau ia akan mendatangi kantor laki-laki itu sepulang sekolah. Kalau Kakashi memarahinya lagi––seperti seorang ayah yang memarahi putrinya karena mencuri permen di kedai pinggir kota––, Sakura tidak akan mau mengangkat teleponnya lagi.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Kakashi belum pernah meneleponnya.

Ketika kenyataan itu disadari oleh Sakura, ia menjadi tambah kesal dan langkahnya langsung berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Tangannya kembali mendorong pintu berat di depannya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan lagi-lagi ketika ia muncul dari balik pintu, seluruh orang di hadapannya kembali menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Si _pinky_ yang waktu itu. Mencari Kakashi?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut sebahu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Walaupun sedang tersenyum, Sakura tidak menyukai gelagat pria itu. Kalau tidak salah, kalimat _"Pelan-pelan saja, Kakashi. Dia masih terlalu muda."_ waktu itu keluar dari mulut pria ini.

"Ingin kuantar ke ruangannya?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum ketika melihat Asuma datang dari lorong yang berlawanan ke arahnya. Ketika berada disampingnya, tangan pria itu menariknya untuk berdiri di belakang, sementara Asuma sendiri memberikan senyuman basa-basi ke arah rekan kerjanya yang mungkin berarti ' _menjauhlah_ '.

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Asuma, setelah meminta Sakura untuk mengikutinya. "Kau ingin menemui Kakashi?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mengangkat kotak makan sianganya. "Aku pulang ke rumah sebentar dan membuatkan ini untuk Kakashi."

Asuma tersenyum kecil. "Kau pintar memasak ternyata."

Tangan Asuma menekan tombol _lift_ dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanya menghabiskan beberapa detik di dalam _lift_ sebelum akhihrnya _lift_ tersebut berhenti dan terbuka di lantai dua.

"Ini memang jam makan siang, tapi Kakashi tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangannya." Ujar Asuma menerangkan, sembari ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada beberapa laki-laki yang bersiul ketika Sakura lewat. "Dia teman baikku sejak dulu. Kakashi hanya mau makan kalau aku dan yang lainnya memaksa. Seperti saat bertemu denganmu, waktu itu."

Penjelasan Asuma memberi Sakura jawaban kenapa Kakashi membuang kopi tanpa meminumnya.

"Disini." Asuma berhenti di sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya. "Silakan."

Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara dan masuk ke dalam. Tidak jauh di depannya, Kakashi sedang memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada kursinya dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Sakura menunggu reaksi Kakashi saat ia datang ke tempat kerjanya dan langsung saja sadar kalau pria itu sedang tertidur. Dengan senyuman mengembang, Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu, lalu menyentuh salah satu pipi Kakashi dengan telunjuknya.

Sentuhan kecil itu membuat kedua mata Kakashi terbuka bersamaan. Wajah terkejutnya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku membawa makan siang! Hore!" ujar Sakura senang, meletakkan kotak makan siang ke meja di depan Kakashi. "Kita makan sama-sama, ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah kesini lagi?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Ini bukan kantor sembarangan, Sakura. Tidak setiap orang boleh memasukinnya."

"Tidak ada yang melarangku." Ujar Sakura membela diri. "Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan disini? Kantor uang palsu?"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap kedua mata Sakura yang sedang menyelidikinya. Pria itu menarik keluar sebuah kertas dari dalam laci. Ia meminta Sakura untuk membacanya baik-baik.

"Oh," Sakura menangguk-angguk. "Ini kantor majalah?"

"Bukan..." Kakashi tersenyum jengkel, melipat kedua tangannya kembali. "Kami menangkap pembunuh."

"Hah?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Langkahnya mundur sedikit saat Kakashi meletakkan sebuah pistol yang diambilnya dari dalam laci ke atas meja––salah satu barang pendukung kalau mereka benar-benar menangkap pembunuh––dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Saputanganmu dipegang oleh salah satu tersangka waktu itu, jadi aku meminjamnya." Jelas Kakashi, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "Jadi sudah jelas, kau tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke sini. Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, 'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kenapa sekarang? Aku baru saja datang." Tolak Sakura.

Kakashi menarik pipi gadis itu, membuatnya mengaduh. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Sekarang pulang."

.

.

Meski tidak diperbolehkan untuk datang ke kantor, Sakura tetap pergi ke kantor Kakashi setelahnya, setiap hari. Ia memang tidak memberikan makan siangnya langsung kepada Kakashi, tapi ia menitipkannya pada seorang wanita manis yang selalu berada di balik meja resepsionis setiap harinya. Dengan menyebutkan nama 'Kakashi Hatake', wanita itu mengangguk-angguk dan berjanji akan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

Sampai suatu saat...

"Sakura! _Bento_ -mu enak sekali."

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang dan ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. Di belakangnya, laki-laki berambut sebahu yang menyebalkan itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Nama Genma Shiranui pada bajunya membuat Sakura memicingkan mata tidak suka.

" _Bento..._ ku?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang membuat _bento_ disini?" tanya Genma. "Terimakasih, ya. Aku kenyang sekali."

Genma berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan segudang pertanyaan. Sakura cepat-cepat kembali ke arah meja resepsionis dan memastikan kalau kotak makan siangnya selalu berakhir di ruangan Kakashi.

"Benar, Nona. Aku sendiri yang mengantarkannya." Jelas wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suaranya yang nyaris tidak terdengar dan berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut. Sakura mencari-cari payungnya dan berjalan pelan menuju halte bus.

Beberapa orang tidak mau bergeser dan akibatnya Sakura harus menunggu bus dalam hujan. Untung saja ia selalu menyiapkan payung, kalau tidak ia akan kebasahan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam bus setelah sebelumnya ia berdesakkan dengan beberapa orang yang juga ingin naik ke dalam sana. Sakura menutup payungnya, menduduki tempat yang ada dan merenungkan kejadian hari ini.

Setiap hari ia selalu memberikan kotak makan siang kepada Kakashi. Resepsionis itulah yang mengantarnya ke ruangan pria itu. Lalu kenapa Genma yang memakannya?

Genma tidak akan bisa memakannya kalau bukan Kakashi sendiri yang memberikannya.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia benar-benar marah pada Kakashi. Kenapa tidak dibuang saja sekalian? Atau setidaknya, kalaupun Kakashi benar-benar tidak mau memakannya, kenapa Kakashi tidak meminta Genma untuk tutup mulut?

"Dasar Hatake tua..." umpatnya kesal.

Sakura tidak menyerah dan berniat untuk membuat dua kotak makan siang sekaligus. Kalau Kakashi masih juga tidak mengerti tanda-tanda yang diberikan Sakura dengan dua kotak makan siang itu, Sakura tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus memberi tahu Kakashi kalau ia benar-benar senang membuatkan makanan untuk pria itu.

Tapi keesokan harinya, Mebuki tidak mengijinkan putrinya untuk pergi kemana-mana karena Sakura demam. Ketika keluar dari bus kemarin, Sakura dengan bodohnya meninggalkan payungnya di dalam bus dan harus berlari sambil hujan-hujanan menuju ke rumah. Saat pulang, ayahnya menceramahinya selama lima belas menit tentang pentingnya kesehatan tubuh.

Dan sekarang ia tidak boleh sekolah, apa lagi pergi ke kantor Kakashi di pusat kota.

"Ibu, aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar, aku sudah berjanji pada Ino..." rengek Sakura, saat ibunya sedang mengganti kompres yang mulai kering. "Ada tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan besok dan _sensei_ tidak menerima alasan apapun untuk keterlambatannya. Kalau sampai aku tidak mengumpulkannya––"

"Diam. Ibu sudah memeriksa jadwalmu ke sekolah. Dasar banyak alasan." Potong Mebuki, memaksa anaknya untuk meminum obat. "Lagipula kau bisa menunggu hujan berhenti saat itu, bukannya menerobos seperti ini. Lihat, kau sendiri yang menanggung akibatnya. Sudah besar tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal, menerima alat pengukur suhu dari ibunya dan mengapitnya. Ia memberikan alat tersebut ke ibunya saat bunyi _pip_ kecil terdengar.

"Lihat sendiri. 39 derajat. Kau bisa kejang-kejang kalau tidak beristirahat." Ujar Mebuki memutuskan, lalu memaksa anaknya untuk rebah ke tempat tidur. "Sekarang tidur. Jangan banyak bicara, atau kau bisa pusing."

Sakura memang merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali dan matanya berkunang-kunang, namun ia ingin sekali membawakan kotak makan siang untuk Kakashi. Kalau Kakashi terus-terusan tidak mau makan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pria itu bisa sakit.

Dan lagipula, seharusnya saat ini Kakashi ada di sampingnya dan merawatnya. Tapi jangankan merawatnya, Kakashi tahu saja tidak kalau Sakura saat ini sedang sakit.

Hari ini hari Kamis dan ibunya bilang kalau Sakura akan beristirahat sampai hari Sabtu. Mebuki memang tidak mengijinkan Sakura pergi kemana-mana saat sakit dan memaksanya untuk istirahat berlebihan untuk memastikan Sakura benar-benar sembuh. Dia tidak mau anaknya sakit lagi dalam waktu dua hari.


	16. Before Story 3

"Tidak ada lagi?"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Di depannnya, Hanare mengangguk-angguk dengan yakin. "Sakura tidak datang dan tidak ada apapun yang dititipkan padamu, jadi aku tidak mengantarkan apa-apa ke ruanganmu. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak berbohong." Ujar Kakashi mengerti. "Tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu dia tidak mengirimkan apapun untukku. Ini aneh."

Selama ini Kakashi selalu menunggu jam setengah dua siang setiap harinya agar Hanare mengantarkan makan siangnya ke kantor––kiriman dari Sakura tentu saja––. Tapi sejak hari Kamis yang lalu, ia tidak menerima apapun dari wanita itu yang berarti Sakura tidak menitipkan apa-apa untuknya.

"Kurasa Sakura menganggap serius ucapanku. Waktu itu aku bilang padanya kalau _bento_ buatannya enak. Kurasa ia mengira kalau aku yang memakannya."

Ucapan Genma membuat Kakashi menoleh. Pria itu tersenyum kesal, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan membuat surat untuk Tsunade agar gajimu di turunkan."

"Kakashi, yang benar saja, aku baru memiliki bayi." Ujar Genma panik. "Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura sakit hati ataupun salah paham."

"Kenyataannya, sekarang anak itu sakit hati dan salah paham, Shiranui bodoh."

Kakashi menyikut Genma agar menyingkir dari jalannya dan melirik jam. Setengah dua lewat sepuluh menit. Kedatangan Sakura tiap hari ke kantornya yang diam-diam dia amati lewat meja kerja Asuma mau tidak mau membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Kakashi akan cepat-cepat berlari menaiki tangga dan pura-pura tertidur di ruangannya sebelum Hanare sempat mengetuk pintunya.

Mungkin ia masih terlalu malu. Tapi saat Sakura tiba-tiba tidak muncul, mau tidak mau rasa khawatir akan gadis itu timbul untuk pertama kalinya.

Kakashi menaiki mobilnya dan menekan pedal gas menuju sekolah Sakura yang terletak cukup jauh dari kantornya. Ketika sampai disana, sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak perempuan sedang menari-nari tidak jelas––begitulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi saat itu––di tengah lapangan.

Matanya mengenali salah satu anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berteriak-teriak dengan semangat. Baru saja Kakashi ingin berjalan mendekat, gadis itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya dan meneriakkan namanya kuat-kuat.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!"

Kakashi tidak tahu apakah anak perempuan seusia Sakura memang gemar berteriak-teriak seperti tadi atau tidak, tapi teriakan si pirang tadi mengingatkan Kakashi pada Sakura yang selalu meneriakkan namanya sembarangan.

Ino Yamanaka berhenti di depan Kakashi dan tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, sambil menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya. "Ah, Sakura. Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu kalau ia sedang sakit?"

"Dia bisa sakit?" tanya Kakashi, tertawa kecil.

"Dasar laki-laki. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahnya."

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak berniat untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura, namun Ino tidak membiarkannya memberi jawaban. Ino terlihat mengemasi barangnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu seenaknya masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia kehujanan, lalu demam. Bibi Mebuki tidak pernah mengijinkan Sakura untuk masuk sekolah lagi kalau kurang dari tiga hari." Ujar Ino, menunjuk jalan di kiri agar Kakashi berbelok. "Sekarang aku yakin dia pasti sudah sembuh. Aku akan memintanya untuk keluar dan kau bisa membawanya pergi."

"Ucapanmu sudah terlalu dewasa." Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

Ino meminta Kakashi untuk berhenti di depan rumah berwarna putih, lalu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian Ino kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sakura pergi jalan-jalan. Mungkin dia ada di sekitar komplek ini."

Kakashi menurut saja dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Ino dan berhenti saat melihat seorang perempuan dengan baju tidur _rilakkuma_ nya sedang berjalan pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kurasa kau sudah menemukannya. Aku akan tetap di mobil."

Kakashi keluar dari mobil dan menyentuh pundak Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum dan segera memeluk Kakashi dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku..." kata Sakura pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau akau tahu kau akan datang aku tidak mungkin memakai baju tidur."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, lalu berjongkok. Ia mengerling ke arah Sakura dan memberikan tanda pada gadis itu untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Kau langsung bertambah berat, ya."

"Terserah kau saja."

Sakura malas sekali bicara saat ini. Karena itu saat kepalanya menyentuh punggung Kakashi, gadis itu langsung memejamkan matanya. Tadi malam ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton belasan judul film dan sekarang ia sangat mengantuk.

"Aku berencana membuat dua kotak makan siang sekaligus." Gumam Sakura tidak terlalu jelas tanpa membuka matanya. "Jadi kalau kau memberikan salah satunya pada Genma _-san_ , kau masih bisa makan siang."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia hanya bercanda. Aku tidak pernah memberikan makan siangku pada siapapun."

"Ya sudah, aku tetap akan membuat dua kotak."

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha menoleh ke arah Sakura tapi tidak bisa. "Apa yang kau katakan? Cukup satu saja."

"Dua."

"Satu, Sakura."

"Hei, Hatake tua, berhentilah memprotes." Ujar Sakura kesal, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik-narik pipi Kakashi ke sembarang arah. "Aku ingin membuatkan dua, untukmu dan untuk Genma _-san_. Apa itu salah? Aku yang mengerjakannya, bukan kau. Kau tidak akan merasa kerepotan."

Kakashi berdecak malas. "Untuk apa kau membuatkan Genma makan siang?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memberikannya makan siang?"

"Dia sudah punya istri."

"Aku hanya memberikannya makanan, bukan ingin menjadi selingkuhannya."

Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dan bersidekap. Di depannya, gadis itu mengucek-ngucek mata dan memandang Kakashi dengan tidak fokus. Matanya yang sayu terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kakashi menurunkannya di tengah jalan.

"Untuk apa kau mempedulikan Genma?" tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Dia manusia, aku manusia. Kepedulian itu hal yang wajar. Kau tidak belajar tentang itu, apa?" Sakura balas bertanya dengan bingung. "Oh, aku baru sadar kalau kau cemburu."

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dan melompat kembali ke punggung Kakashi. "Masa bodoh. Aku tetap akan membuatkannya makanan. Walaupun dia sudah punya istri dan kau cemburu, tapi dia sebenarnya cukup baik padaku karena dia sering menyapaku."

"Terserah saja. Kalau perlu buatkan sarapan dan makan malamnya juga."

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Sakura Haruno..."

Baru pertama kali ini Kakashi memanggil namanya lengkap-lengkap. Mengetahui laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar tidak mau diajak bermain, Sakura akhirnya tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Kakashi dan memeluk Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Hatake tuaku ini, benar-benar manis seperti anak kecil." Ujar Sakura senang. "Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

"Itulah yang selama ini juga kupertanyakan." Kakashi terkekeh dan tertawa menanggapi tawa Sakura sebelumnya.

.

.

Sakura muncul akhir bulan itu dengan dua kotak makan siang yang masing-masing ia titipkan untuk Genma dan Kakashi. Meskipun sudah mendapatkan senyuman dari banyak orang disitu, tapi ia masih belum berani memberikan kotak makan siang itu sendiri ke ruangan Kakashi.

Tidak sampai hari itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba ketika Kakashi muncul dari pintu masuk. Laki-laki itu tidak begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura, tapi Sakura justru kebalikannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kakashi saat memberikan kotak makan siangnya, dan itu membuatnya... malu.

Sakura memberikan senyumannya dan mempercepat langkah setelah ia bergeser beberapa langkah menjauhi Kakashi. Melihat gelagat aneh itu, tentu saja Kakashi langsung mengubah jalurnya dan memblokir jalan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau malah menghindariku?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku masih ingat kalau kau bilang aku tidak boleh datang kesini karena kau tidak menyukainya." Sakura bergumam lirih, takut ada yang mendengarnya. "Jadi aku akan pulang sekarang."

Kakashi tersenyum tidak enak. Rasa bersalah menghinggapinya dengan cepat, dan ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak mau..." ujar Sakura berkeras, menahan laju jalannya, menatap Kakashi sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Kau bisa mematahkan leherku."

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak marah lagi kalau kau datang." Jelas Kakashi menenangkan.

Sakura masih tidak mau berjalan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari tangannya. Kakashi sendiri memperhatikan sekeliling, menyadari kalau mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kita bicara di ruanganku, ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ma––KAKASHI!"

Sakura berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kakashi menggendongnya secara sepihak begitu saja. Wajahnya memerah ketika orang-orang memandangnya dan Kakashi dengan mata membelalak dan mulut menganga––kaget. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Kakashi justru balas memandangi rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan 'jangan-ikut-campur' dan membuat orang-orang itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

Kakashi menurunkan Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam ruangannya dan menghela nafasnya. Sakura sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, benar-benar marah akan perlakuan Kakashi tadi.

"Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku? Bagaimana kalau rokku tersingkap?" tanya Sakura kesal. "Dasar egois."

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik. Kau tidak mau mendengarkan."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak merespon apa-apa ketika Kakashi pada akhirnya duduk di sampingnya, dan mereka menghabiskan menit demi menit dalam keheningan.

Pintu ruangan diketuk dan Hanare muncul, memberikan kotak makan siang Sakura ke arah Kakashi. Setelah melemparkan senyuman manisnya masing-masing pada dua orang di ruangan tersebut, ia berlalu dari sana.

Kakashi merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus minta maaf. Walaupun otaknya beku dan tidak dapat memikirkan cara meminta maaf, tubuhnya tahu. Tangan kanannya merangkul Sakura dalam pelukan, membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk pada dadanya.

Dan ketika Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluk Kakashi, entah kenapa pria itu merasa kesenangan yang meluap-luap.

Terkadang ketika sedang duduk sendirian _apartmen_ -nya, ia sering menatap kota Tokyo yang sangat kecil terlihat dari balkonnya dan berpikir––dari jutaan wanita di Jepang ini, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang anak ingusan seperti Sakura. Kenapa Sakura mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar lagi, tersenyum sendiri saat sedang sikat gigi, atau bahkan membuatnya susah tidur.

Kakashi sudah lama tidak merasakan hal seperti itu.

Dia dan tiga orang rekannya ditugaskan untuk menangkap seorang pembunuh empat tahun lalu di salah satu distrik kota Tokyo yang terpencil. Saat itu, sang buronan memang sudah dilacak dan ditangkapnya dengan mudah, tapi Kakashi lupa kalau orang seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak mempunyai jaringan.

Di depan matanya, Rin Nohara tewas setelah dipukuli dengan tongkat bisbol. Kakashi menyaksikannya––dari dua puluh pukulan yang dilayangkan, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya di pegangi dengan erat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kakashi hancur. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk pertama kali. Ia bahkan tidak menangis seperti itu saat nenek atau kakeknya meninggal. Melihat bagaimana darah mengucur dari kepala dan mulut gadis itu membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk bertahun-tahun, dan karenanya ia sering dikunjungi oleh Asuma dan Kurenai.

Terkadang di tengah malam, Kakashi terbangun dan melihat bagaimana cara Rin menatapnya saat ia sedang dipukuli. Matanya yang selalu Kakashi kagumi selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya tertutup bahkan sebelum pukulan terakhir dilayangkan. Tulang rusuknya patah, seluruh tubuhnya lebam dan darahnya sudah terkuras habis.

Kakashi tidak tidur selama lima hari hanya untuk memastikan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan kejadian tersebut dapat ditemukannya. Beratnya turun sampai sepuluh kilo, ia malas bercukur dan rambutnya menjadi sangat berantakan. Meskipun begitu, dalam kedua matanya yang berbeda warna karena _heterokimia_ , terkilat benci dan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

Ia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Rin. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh dan tidak menyisir tempat orang-orang brengsek itu dengan teliti? Terkadang ia berpikir, kenapa harus Rin yang disiksa seperti itu kalau orang yang paling terobsesi untuk menangkap si pembunuh adalah dirinya?

Itu adalah sebuah hukuman dari mereka karena Kakashi menangkap bos mereka. Sebuah hukuman yang sampai kapanpun akan menghantui Kakashi.

Ia ingat bagaimana Kurenai menangis tiap malam saat wanita itu datang untuk merawatnya. Setiap hari Kurenai selalu mengingatkan kalau hidupnya sebenarnya tidak semenyedihkan yang ia bayangkan. Setiap hari ia memaksanya makan, dan bersama dengan Asuma, mereka berhasil membuat Kakashi kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Saat Mei Terumi ditugaskan untuk menjadi salah satu dari anggota lapangan, Kakashi tidak terlalu peduli. Ataupun saat Mei mencoba untuk mengisyaratkan ketertarikannya, Kakashi juga tidak peduli.

Tanpa sakit hati, Mei berani untuk mulai berteman saja dengan Kakashi. Berempat, mereka menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang lebih spesial dibandingkan sekadar teman kerja. Kakashi dihidupkan kembali.

Suatu ketika Kurenai berjanji untuk mentraktir teman-temannya di sebuah restoran, dan Kakashi menolaknya mentah-mentah. Saat Asuma dengan manja mengelus dagunya––membuatnya jijik dan ingin menggunduli temannya saat itu juga––, Kakashi akhirnya setuju dengan catatan Asuma tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Kakashi sekarang sangat berterimakasih pada Asuma karena temannya itu sudah mengelus dagunya dengan menjijikkan. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan ikut dipotret oleh seorang anak ingusan berambut merah muda yang mereka temui di depan toko cat kuku.

"Minggu depan akan ada upacara kelulusan."

Ucapan Sakura menarik Kakashi kembali ke dunia nyata. Gadis itu masih belum mengangkat kepalanya karena dagu Kakashi memang masih ada disana. Ketika Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya, Sakura menggeser kepalanya, bersandar pada bahu Kakashi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tanggal?"

"Lima belas."

Kakashi berdecak pelan. "Aku sedang ada tugas lapangan."

"Aku... mengerti."

Sakura mengerti. Kakashi bukanlah kakak kelasnya yang bisa ia seret kapan saja untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kakashi yang juga sedang menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Pipinya memanas dan ia kembali menunduk. _Sialan. Orang ini vampir atau apa?_ Pikirnya kesal. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan Kakashi di usianya. Pasti banyak gadis yang rela pura-pura pingsan di koridor hanya agar Kakashi memperhatikannya.

"Sato." Jawab Sakura singkat, menyebutkan nama universitas yang ingin ditujunya. "Ada kedai _takoyaki_ yang enak sekali disana. Aku pernah kesana saat masih kecil, ibu dan ayahku yang membawaku. Sejak saat itu aku benar-benar ingin kuliah di sana. Aku akan makan _takoyaki_ setiap hari."

"Yang benar saja, hanya karena _takoyaki_?" tanya Kakashi tidak habis pikir. "Kau ingin menjadi seorang akuntan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Seorang wartawan."

"Kenapa tidak di Universitas Kyoto saja? Sato terkenal karena lulusan akuntansinya." Kakashi menatap jam, merutuki jam makan siang yang hampir habis di dalam hati.

"Kau akan selalu merindukanku."

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ibu dan ayah bisa mencariku." Ujar Sakura, berdiri tiba-tiba dan akibatnya kepalanya terbentur dengan dagu Kakashi. Dua orang itu mengaduh seketika––Sakura mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya, sementara Kakashi memegangi rahangnya, takut ada tulangnya yang bergeser.

Setelah puas saling mengaduh dan mengusap bagian tubuh yang sakit, Kakashi membuka pintu, mempersilakan Sakura untuk keluar lebih dahulu. Matanya membelalak ketika sadar kalau bagian luar ruangannya dipenuhi oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum jengkel.

Mereka semua tersenyum, kembali ke meja masing-masing dengan langkah cepat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Kakashi hanya memberikan senyumannya ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya bingung, merangkul bahunya dan mengantarnya turun ke bawah.

"Sakura, kau akan pulang? Terimakasih untuk ini, ya!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Genma. Ia tidak melihat kedua mata Kakashi yang menatap lurus ke arah teman kerjanya itu, memberikan sinyal berbahaya pada Genma yang sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku mungkin akan sedikit sibuk menyiapkan acara kelulusan." Ujar Sakura saat ia sudah berada di luar gedung. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka, dan menarik kerah Kakashi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Kakashi dan menjadi malu sendiri. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kakashi.

Rekan-rekan kerjanya ternyata berhasil mengintip dan mereka menyoraki Kakashi saat pria itu masuk kembali ke dalam kantor. Seseorang bahkan melemparinya dengan kertas yang dibalas Kakashi dengan tendangan di bokong.

"Baiklah, coba kau lihat ini, Sayang." Asuma berujar pada Kurenai yang ada di sebelahnya, menunjukkan sebuah pulpen berwarna merah ke arahnya. "Lebih merah yang mana, pulpen ini, atau telinga orang itu?"

Kakashi memukul kepala Asuma tanpa perasaan, dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah kubikel Genma. Tangannya meraih sebuah koran dan menggulungnya, memukul kepala Genma dengan gulungan koran itu dan menarik kotak makan siang Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Genma bingung.

Kakashi tutup mulut dan meninggalkan kubikel Genma––dengan kotak makan siang Sakura di tangannya.

Ia akan sedikit kenyang siang ini.

.

.

"Ibu dan ayah akan pulang untuk menyiapkan pesta perpisahanmu." Ujar Mebuki, setelah mencium kedua pipi anaknya yang kini merona karena _make up_. "Setelah itu kita akan langsung mengantarmu ke Tokyo. Kau benar-benar akan tinggal bersama Ino?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum ke arah Ino yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya. Ino ikut tersenyum dan mendapatkan kecupan di masing-masing pipinya yang mulus tanpa cacat, merasa bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang mencium pipinya saat ia lulus dari sekolah seperti ini. Ibu dan ayahnya cukup sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa memberikan ciuman di pipi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

Kizashi memeluk putrinya dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Sakura meletakkan bunganya di atas kursi dan bercermin, memastikan _make up_ nya masih bagus sehingga ia tidak perlu menambahkan bedak pada hidungnya. Di sebelahnya, Ino sedang duduk, mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, memperhatikan Shikamarus yang dikerubungi oleh banyak adik kelas yang memperebutkan kancing keduanya.

Ino berhasil memaksanya untuk memakai _make up_ karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Padahal, ini bukanlah wisuda kuliah ataupun pesta pernikahan. Dan sudah bisa dibayangkan, dari seluruh siswi yang datang, hanya mereka yang memakai riasan wajah.

Tapi Ino tidak mau disalahkan. Dia memuji hasil karyanya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua lebih cantik dibandingkan siapapun hari ini.

Dari seluruh orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dalam aula sekarang, Sakura bisa melihat pintu terbuka perlahan dan seorang pria muncul dari sana. Harapannya terwujud, bibirnya yang merah tersenyum dengan lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju ke arah Kakashi setelah sebelumnya meminta Ino untuk menjaga karangan bunga besarnya.

Kakashi sangat tampan hari itu, dan Sakura menyukainya. Ia tidak peduli walaupun jas yang dipakainya itu memang dipakai Kakashi setiap hari dan hampir menjadi seragamnya secara tidak resmi, ataupun bau mesiu akibat muntahan peluru berkali-kali yang dilontarkan pria itu tadi. Sakura tersenyum saat beberapa temannya memandangnya dengan iri.

"Kau cepat sekali menemukanku." Gumam Kakashi pada Sakura yang masih memeluknya.

"Aku memperhatikan pintu sejak tadi, berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang untukku." Ujar Sakura tanpa berbohong. "Nanti sore aku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Lalu setiap hari aku akan membawakan makan siang untukmu tepat waktu."

"Tanpa mengunjungiku?"

"Tanpa mengunjungimu."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sakura membawanya menaiki beberapa undakan menuju tempat duduk gadis itu. Ia menyalami Ino Yamanaka dan memberikan selamat atas kelulusannya.

"Kau akan tinggal dengannya?" tanya Kakashi, saat ia dan Sakura sudah duduk berdampingan.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kami akan menyewa _apartmen_ di dekat kampus. Ino diterima di Universitas Tokyo."

"Bagus untuknya."

Sakura baru saja ingin merapikan rambut Kakashi yang berantakan ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Di belakangnya, Shino Aburame sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ujar Shino tulus.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Shino dan mengerutkan kening saat ia merasakan sesuatu di tangannya. Diam-diam, Sakura membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat sebuah benda bundar kecil terletak disana.

 _Kancing?_ Pikirnya bingung.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak memintanya, dan Shino memberikannya begitu saja. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersanjung saat tahu mungkin saja Shino menyukainya.

Sakura tidak tahu kalau Kakashi melihatnya. Tapi, pria itu tutup mulut. Menurutnya Shino bukanlah orang berbahaya.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau akan mengantarku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

.

.

Sakura dan Ino merebahkan tubuh mereka begitu saja di atas karpet berbulu ruang tengah mereka setelah selesai menata semua barang pada tempatnya. Karpet bulu putih mereka ini dibeli Ino dengan menawar harganya mati-matian. Ino bilang padanya, kalau harganya dipotong sampai lima puluh persen karena Ino berjanji akan kembali dan memberikan si penjual fotonya.

Tentu saja Ino tidak pernah kembali.

Sakura beranjak untuk tidur di atas sofa merah tua yang ada tidak jauh dari sana, tapi Ino lebih dulu berlari. Mereka berdua saling berteriak dan mendorong satu sama lain ketika ada yang berhasil tidur disana, dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dan rebah kembali di atas karpet bulu putih.

Sofa ini dibawa Ino dari rumahnya dan merupakan tempat favorit mereka berdua. Sakura sering mengunjungi rumah Ino dan saat pertama kali ia tertidur tidak sadar di sofa itu, ia langsung benar-benar mencintai sofa tersebut.

Kakashi berjanji akan menemuinya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat sore ini. Karena itu Sakura bangkit, memutuskan untuk mandi dan menghilangkan segala bau keringat dari tubuhnya, dan menendang kaki Ino saat ia sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ino menggeram dan hendak membalas, tapi ia terlalu lelah.

Sakura keluar sepuluh menit kemudian sambil memuji-muji dirinya sendiri, tentang betapa harumnya dia dan betapa baunya Ino sekarang. Tidak mempedulikan semua kutukan yang dilancarkan Ino padanya, Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar dan menarik keluar baju yang baru dibelinya seminggu lalu.

Ia persiapkan khusus untuk kencan pertamanya di kota!

Ternyata Kakashi tidak begitu menyukai bajunya. Buktinya, pria itu langsung menarik keluar sebuah jaket kulit tua dari jok belakang mobilnya dan memaksa Sakura untuk memakainya. Dia bahkan berhasil membuat Sakura untuk mengganti celana pendek tipisnya––yang menurut Sakura seksi dan lucu sekaligus––dengan _denim_ enam per delapan yang menutupi setengah betisnya.

"Lain kali aku akan pergi berkencan dengan seragam saja." Ujar Sakura bersungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi tertawa sembari menekan pedal gas dan membawa Sakura menjauh dari _apartmen_ tempat gadis itu tinggal. Setelah beberapa menit berkendara sembari berdebat dengan Sakura, ia memberhentikan mobil di depan sebuah kedai _takoyaki_.

"ASTAGA!" kedua mata Sakura berbinar-binar, lalu memandang Kakashi dengan senang. "Kau menemukannya!"

Sakura memang hanya menyebutkan kalau penjual _takoyaki_ yang sangat disukainya itu bernama Bibi Tomo, dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi akan menemukan kedai _takoyaki_ itu dengan cepat. Sakura tidak tahu kalau hanya kedai bibi Tomo-lah yang berada di sepanjang deretan tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menarik wajah Kakashi untuk menciumnya. Saat menyadari aksi itu, Kakashi memalingkan wajah, membiarkan Sakura hanya mencium pipinya saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka dicium, ya?" tanya Sakura, namun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut dan keluar dari mobil. "Aku akan langsung pesan! Kau mau atau tidak?" tanyanya sebelum benar-benar berjalan ke arah kedai.

Kakashi mengusap-usap wajah dan rambutnya dengan gerakan canggung. Sakura tidak akan mengerti kalau setiap kali tangan gadis itu menyentuhnya, dia akan––

 _Hentikan. Dasar mesum_ , umpat Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi keluar dari mobil, memperhatikan Sakura yang menyapa si penjual––Bibi Tomo––dengan suaranya yang benar-benar keras. Ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan Bibi Tomo kalau ia pernah mengunjungi kedai ini saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun bersama kedua orangtuanya. Karena sepertinya lelah meladeni Sakura, wanita itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura menerima uluran _takoyaki_ nya dengan mata berbinar-binar bahagia. Dia benar-benar melupakan kalau ada Kakashi disitu, dan menghabiskan _takoyaki_ nya sendirian. Ia bahkan tidak menawari Kakashi, lalu sadar kalau sedari tadi Kakashi hanya memperhatikannya makan.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sakura, menunjuk ke arah _takoyaki_ di depannya yang tinggal setengah.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalimat tidak masuk akal. Kau harus makan banyak dan membentuk tubuh." Ujar Sakura menceramahi, mengangkat tangan Kakashi yang lemas. "Kau beruntung karena aku menyukaimu dengan lenganmu yang seperti ikan koi ini. Sebelum aku wisuda, kau sudah harus membentuk otot agar aku bisa menciummu di tengah kerumunan dengan bangga."

"Memangnya kita akan tetap bersama-sama sampai saat itu?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melepaskanku dengan mudah."

Kalimat Sakura sukses membuat Kakashi tertawa. Terkadang Sakura memang mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa dipikir, namun setelah Kakashi yang memikirkannya, terkadang hal-hal tersebut menjadi masuk akal dan ada benarnya.

"Umurku 33 tahun saat kau wisuda nanti."

Sakura menoleh, lalu terkekeh. "Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu Hatake tua. Kau sudah tua."

Mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bising suara Tokyo di sore hari cukup membantu mereka kembali tersadar, saling menatap dan tersenyum. Kakashi tidak pernah merasakan saat-saat membahagiakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak perlu takut Sakura akan pergi lagi seperti Rin, karena gadis itu bukan seorang penembak––seperti apa yang dikerjakan oleh Rin.

Lagipula, Kakashi tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya untuk kedua kali.

"Mau mengunjungi _apartmen_ ku?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Apakah itu sebuah undangan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menanggapinya."

"Apakah kau akan melakukan hal macam-macam padaku?"

"Tidak. Tapi kalau kau meminta, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Sakura tertawa dan bangkit dari kursi. Ia masuk ke dalam dekapan pria itu saat Kakashi mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, membawa Sakura dalam rangkulan hangat sore itu. Sekarang mereka adalah dua orang biasa yang bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil saling menjaga satu sama lain, seperti pasangan kebanyakan, dan tidak ada yang bisa melarang mereka untuk itu.

Tapi ketika Sakura sampai di rumahnya sore itu, Kakashi benar-benar menyesal. Pasalnya, gadis muda itu berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan di rumah tanpa lap dan semprotan antiseptik di kedua tangannya. Selama dua jam, Sakura terus mengoceh tentang betapa kotornya _apartmen_ Kakashi dan kesehatan pria itu jika terus-terusan tinggal disini.

Sakura mengeluh tentang noda di langit-langit yang sudah sangat cokelat, ataupun salah satu kaca _apartmen_ itu yang pecah, dan keran yang tidak bisa menyala di basin dapur.

"Aku jarang ada di rumah, dan lagipula aku tidak bisa menyewa _apartmen_ yang lebih mahal."

Sakura tidak menerima pernyataan kedua. Menurutnya, gaji pria itu sanggup untuk membuatnya tinggal di kawasan mewah seperti City Dome ataupun Ishira Nomiya. Kakashi memang mengaku kalau ia lebih suka tinggal di rumah Asuma ataupun di kantor, dan melakukan sedikit sekali kegiatan di rumah.

"Tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah." Ujar Kakashi sedih, mencoba membuat Sakura mengerti dan ia malah mendapatkan semprotan cairan anti serangga dari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan! Dasar pemalas." Sakura berujar lelah sendiri dan menyalakan komputer yang berada di sudut _apartmen_ tersebut. "Kau harus mencari rumah. Kalau kau sudah punya rumah, kau akan menganggap rumah itu sebagai tempat kau lelah dan beristirahat. Kau akan merawatnya dengan baik."

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Sakura. "Aku tidak punya uang."

"Lalu mobilmu itu bagaimana? Kau beli dengan kecoak-kecoak itu?"

Sakura menunjuk setumpukan kecoak yang berhasil mereka bunuh hari itu dengan pandangan jijik. Kakashi masih juga tidak mau membuang bangkai-bangkai itu sampai Sakura mengancam akan membuat Kakashi memakan salah satunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kakashi kembali dan melihat Sakura sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dengan wajah serius. Saat ia mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, Sakura tanpa ampun mencoret tangan Kakashi sebagai peringatan kalau ia sedang tidak mau diganggu sekarang, dan kalau Kakashi mengganggunya lagi, mungkin wajah pria itu yang akan dicoretnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi alamat-alamat ini?" tanya Sakura, menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke arah Kakashi. "Lokasinya dekat dengan kantormu dan semuanya bisa dicicil."

"Kenapa kita tidak berkencan saja? Nanti kau akan sibuk kuliah."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai kencan kita. Kau tidak pernah membawaku ke tempat bagus kecuali kedai Bibi Tomo."

Kakashi tersenyum kecut. Ia mengakui kalau ia memang tidak pernah mengajak Sakura pergi berkencan ke tempat-tempat yang berkesan. Paling ia hanya mengendarai mobilnya sepanjang hari, berhenti di pinggir jalan untuk berdebat dengan Sakura, dan mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sakura menyadari Kakashi yang terdiam, lalu menoleh dan memukul bahu pria itu pelan. "Bercanda. Aku senang kalau sedang bersamamu."

"Tidak, aku memang menyedihkan."

"Aku bersyukur kau menyadarinya."

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percayanya sementara Sakura tertawa keras. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi, lalu duduk di pangkuan pria itu yang sedang terduduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya terulur dan memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, mencoba meyakinkan kalau ia benar-benar bercanda.

"Jangan mudah marah, Kakashi. Astaga, tahun depan umurmu tiga puluh tahun." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ya, dan kau berhasil membuatku terlihat bodoh seperti remaja picisan berusia empat belas tahun." Kakashi menatap gadis di depannya dengan kesal, namun kemudian ia tersenyum juga dan membungkam tawa Sakura dengan ciuman lembut.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu dan membiarkan Kakashi menurunkannya perlahan-lahan hingga kepalanya menyentuh lengan sofa dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya yang berada di leher pria itu menarik Kakashi untuk lebih dekat.

Namun saat tangan Kakashi yang besar menyentuh lengannya dengan gerakan yang teramat sangat halus, alarm yang berada di dalam kepalanya berbunyi keras-keras.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mendorong Kakashi. Pria itu membuka kedua mata, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menatap ke sembarang arah kecuali kedua mata Kakashi yang memabukkan––yang bahayanya, tepat berada di atasnya dan seakan-akan sedang berkata 'ayo-lanjutkan'––. "Apa... apa yang akan kita lakukan... tadi... kau... menyentuh––menyentuh lenganku..."

Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa selain mencium pria itu. Dan ketika posisi mereka sudah seperti tadi, ditambah dengan Kakashi yang _sedikit_ terbawa suasana, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sedikit takut. Bagaimana ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Kakashi nanti meninggalkannya begitu saja?

 _Kenapa aku berprasangka buruk pada orang ini?_ Tanya Sakura kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar anak kecil. Ya sudah, aku berhenti." Ujar Kakashi lembut, mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dan bangkit menuju dapur.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kakashi berbalik, tahu kalau gadis itu merasa tidak enak. "Aku bukan laki-laki umur dua puluhan yang berdiri sepanjang malam di gang-gang sempit hanya untuk menarik seorang wanita untuk tidur dengannya. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah. Jadi aku masih punya banyak waktu."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Kakashi dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

Sakura berkata lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. Dia tidak tahu kalau saat ini Kakashi sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri habis-habisan karena–– _well_ , kalian tahu apa yang dialami seorang pria dalam posisi Kakashi sekarang, 'kan?

.

.

HAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE sebuah chapter yang yaaaah lumayan panjang kali ini!

Jangan bocen dulu ya, bentar lagi abis kok:( ku juga bingung kenapa reloving bisa panjang buanget.

Oya, gue berterimakasih buangeeeeeeeeeeet buat kalian yang udah ada dari fanfic ini brojol sampe sekarang. Love love diudara deh buat kalian.

Udah ya. sori telat soalnya abis uas:( sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	17. Before Story 4

Enam bulan setelah _malam hampir panas_ waktu itu, Kakashi berhasil membeli sebuah rumah di dekat kantornya. Ia berkeras tidak mau mencicil––alasannya karena baginya seorang Hatake tidak sepatutnya mencicil––dan setelah menabung kurang lebih enam bulan, ia membawa Sakura ke rumah tersebut dengan ekspresi bangga.

"Aku tidak kaget. Uangmu memang banyak." Ujar Sakura tidak terlalu peduli, menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang meluap-luap.

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia sangat senang Kakashi membeli rumah ini. Ia tidak tahu hubungannya dan Kakashi akan bertahan berapa lama tapi ia merasa kalau Kakashi juga membeli rumah ini untuknya. Ia merasa kalau nanti ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di hidupnya berada di rumah ini––bersama Kakashi.

Rumah itu cukup lebar namun tanpa tingkat, dengan pekarangan ukuran sedang yang dijanjikan Sakura akan ia tanami banyak bunga-bunga dan tanaman lainnya. Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, Sakura benar-benar senang dan ia berputar-putar berulang kali. Dia sibuk mencatat apa saja yang perlu dibeli oleh Kakashi dan apa yang harus dilakukan pria itu untuk beberapa bagian rumah yang sudah mulai tua.

"Hanya ruangan ini yang perlu di cat ulang. Ruangan lain masih memiliki warna yang bagus." ujar Sakura saat ia berhasil menarik Kakashi untuk mengikutinya. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa saja yang akan kau beli untuk mengisi rumah ini?"

"Tempat tidur, toilet, dan _shower_." Jawab Kakashi tenang.

Sakura tersenyum malas. "Sangat _Kakashish._ "

 _Kakashish_ adalah ungkapan yang sering Sakura pakai kalau kalimat-kalimat tidak bermutu keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Seperti jawaban tadi, menurutnya sangatlah tidak bermutu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tinggal di sebuah rumah hanya dengan tempat tidur, toilet, dan _shower_? Memangnya Kakashi tidak butuh lemari, apa?

"Aku bisa menitipkannya di _laundry_." Dalih Kakashi membela diri.

Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan Kakashi dan ia kembali berhasil memaksa laki-laki itu untuk pergi ke Naro's. Mereka membeli tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, lemari piring, meja makan, meja komputer, lemari buku, dan masih banyak lagi. Barang-barang itu dijanjikan akan selesai diantar dua hari kemudian.

Sakura bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi laki-laki itu, tapi Kakashi benar-benar payah dalam memilih. Dia selalu terpaku pada dua pilihan sekaligus, dan kalau Sakura tidak ada disampingnya, yang dilakukan Kakashi adalah...

"Aku suka keduanya. Aku ambil keduanya."

Sangat _Kakashish_.

Dia akan menghabiskan uang dua kali lipat hanya karena tidak bisa memilih!

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sofa atau kompor?" tanya Sakura, ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar lebar kawasan pertokoan tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan televisi dan komputer baru? Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya."

Kakashi terkadang bingung harus bagaimana menjawab semua pertanyaan gadis itu. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak percaya dirinya benar-benar membeli sebuah rumah dan semua peralatan tadi. Hidup berpindah di rumah Asuma-Kurenai-Genma cukup membuatnya puas. Dan apa tadi Sakura bilang, televisi?

"Aku tidak pernah menonton televisi." Kata Kakashi jujur.

Sakura menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Pantas saja hatimu sekaku batu."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi yang melingkar di bahunya dan mereka kembali memasuki toko-toko lainnya. Pada akhirnya harus Sakura kembali yang memilih––atau Kakashi akan memilih keduanya––dan sekali lagi Kakashi keluar dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Bagaimana cara ia membayar semua ini?

Kakashi sendiri yang mengatakan kalau seorang Hatake tidak boleh mencicil, tapi kenyataannya ia membeli semua barang itu dengan kartu kredit. Dan mungkin saja total semua barang-barang tersebut bisa mencapai delapan bulan gaji tertingginya.

"Kau akan mendapat promosi besar akhir bulan ini. Gajimu akan naik dua kali lipat, dua setengah kali lipat maksudku." Ujar Sakura saat Kakashi mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Lalu semua barang yang kau beli ini bisa kau lunasi dalam waktu satu minggu, sebelum promosi itu datang. Gaji awal promosimu akan mencukupi semua biaya lainnya."

Kakashi mengerutkan kening. "Kau ini keturunan orang gipsi atau apa?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca situasi sepertimu yang akan bingung dengan perkataanku." Kata Sakura sedikit kesal, mencoba menjelaskan dan memakai kedua tangannya untuk menmbantu. "Kau bilang Kurenai- _san_ dan Asuma- _san_ akan segera menikah. Posisi Kurenai adalah ketua _team_ dan kau wakilnya, 'kan? Tidak mungkin Kurenai akan tetap menjadi ketua setelah ia menikah."

"Tapi salah seorang pendahulunya juga seorang perempuan dan menikah."

Sakura menggeram gemas, lalu memukul udara pelan. "Kurenai- _san_ akan menikah dengan siapa?"

"Asuma." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan Asuma _-san_ rasakan ketika ia menikahi atasannya sendiri dan harus bertatap wajah dengannya sebagai atasan... _setiap hari?_ "

Kakashi masih tidak mempercayai teori Sakura dan ternyata pada akhir bulan, ia mendapat surat rekomendasi promosi karena Kurenai mengundurkan diri.

Karena Kurenai akan menikah dengan Asuma.

Dan Sakura benar.

Walau saat itu ia masih meragukan asumsi Sakura, tapi Kakashi tetap mengikuti perkataan gadis itu dengan melunasi seluruh peralatannya dalam waktu satu minggu sebelum akhir bulan. Dan saat gaji barunya diberikan, Kakashi benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa selain muncul di depan _apartmen_ Sakura dan Ino lalu menciumnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Balik dagingnya! Kau akan membuat daging itu gosong!"

Sejak pagi tadi, Ino sibuk berteriak-teriak pada Sakura yang sedang kewalahan sendiri di depan kompor. Dua hari yang lalu, Sakura memberikannya satu kotak cokelat besar sebagai _sogokan_ agar Ino mau menemaninya memasak. Hari ini orangtua Kakashi datang jauh-jauh dari luar kota, dan Sakura ingin membawakan masakannya sendiri kesana.

Ia bisa memasak, tapi tidak seenak Ino.

Ino benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung dengan bakat itu. Ino bisa berdandan, merawat tubuhnya agar tetap halus, merapikan kukunya sendiri, dan memasak. Ino benar-benar hanya membutuhkan satu potong daging dan satu sendok kuah untuk menebak apa saja bumbu yang digunakan, ataupun membuat masakan yang juga sama persis.

"Jangan pakai minyak goreng, Sakura. Pakai minyak zaitun." Ujar Ino, sementara temannya menuangkan minyak zaitun ke penggorengan––dan terlalu banyak––. "Minyak zaitun tidak jahat seperti minyak goreng. Sekarang masukkan sayurannya, letakkan wortel terlebih dahulu dan tomatnya di akhir, lalu dagingnya. Atau kau tidak mau memasak tomatnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tomat ini dimakan mentah saja, tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti seleraku." Kata Sakura yang merasa kalau tomat mentah lebih segar dibandingkan tomat yang dimasak. "Mungkin aku akan memasukkannya beberapa menit sebelum semuanya siap."

"Bagaimana dengan nasinya?"

"Sudah siap."

"Aku akan merapikan nasinya, kalau begitu. Sup?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah panci yang ada di depannya dan berpaling ke arah Ino. "Aku bingung harus menambahkan susu atau tidak."

"Kalau kau rasa sup itu kurang _creamy_ , tambahkan saja. Mereka tidak akan menuntutmu karena menambahkan sedikit susu ke dalam supmu sendiri, 'kan?"

Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Sementara supnya meletup-letup lembut, Sakura memasukkan tomat ke dalam panci yang berisi daging dan mematikan apinya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia meniriskan daging kecokelatan itu, menata tomat yang ia layukan di sekitarnya dan menambahkan beberapa dedaunan segar.

"Daun apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat mengangkat sebuah daun.

"Daun tanaman tuan Hishiro––aku menemukannya di jalan." Ujar Ino kesal, memandang temannya yang sangat bodoh. "Itu namanya seledri. Jangan sampai ketika kau ditanyakan daun apa itu, kau benar-benar menjawab kalau itu daun tanaman tuan Hishiro."

Sakura berdecak, meletakkan tiga buah tomat kecil pada setiap daging yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau sudah menatanya? Sudah kubilang daging itu akan dipanggang lagi."

"Dagingnya akan menciut, Ino. Kita sudah menggorengnya, merebusnya, dan sekarang akan memanggangnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya nanti."

Ino menyeringai dan terkekeh. "Begitu pula ibunya Kakashi. Dia tidak akan bisa menebak apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada daging ini."

Tapi ketika Ino mengambil salah satu potongan daging paling jelek dan membiarkan Sakura mencicipinya, Sakura benar-benar terkesan akan rasa daging itu.

"Kau benar-benar cerdas." Puji Sakura tulus.

"Nanti saat kau memotong dagingnya, potonglah seperti ini." Ujar Ino setelah mematikan api yang merebus sup mereka, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah garpu besar dengan dua mata dan pisau yang juga besar. Ia memberitahu Sakura kalau gadis itu tidak boleh memotong daging tersebut lurus dari atas ke bawah, tapi harus sedikit miring dan ketebalannya dijaga rata.

Ino membersihkan semua peralatan yang dibersihkan Sakura dan menyimpannya dengan rapi sementara Sakura menata seluruh makannya satu-satu. Ia sudah merebus brokoli, menyiapkan kentang tumbuk, membuat sup, dan _steak_.

Ia merasa hebat.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura sudah duduk manis di sofa merah tua yang nyaman. Ia tinggal menunggu Kakashi datang menjemputnya. Setelah itu mereka akan pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli makanan penutup, dan malam itu akan menjadi malam yang sempurna bagi Sakura untuk memberikan kesan baik pada kedua orangtua pacarnya.

Kakashi datang tidak lama setelah ia duduk dan tersenyum melihat Sakura yang muncul dengan kotak besar ditangannya. Sakura meyakinkan Kakashi kalau yang dibawanya adalah makanan––bukan bom––, dan mereka melambai pada Ino yang sekarang sibuk membereskan bekas peralatan Sakura.

"Kau kelihatan kerepotan sekali." Komentar Kakashi, saat mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Sakura menolak bantuan pria itu dan berkata kalau apa yang dibuatnya harus ia bawa dan serahkan sendiri.

"Aku membuat banyak makanan, dan juga _steak._ Aku sangat senang saat membuatnya."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa sampai seperti itu? Mereka sangat sederhana. Setiap hari yang mereka makan hanyalah ikan dan mereka belum pernah makan _steak_."

"Oh, apa mereka tidak makan daging sapi?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya tidak mampu." Jawab Kakashi, tersenyum kecil saat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak enak. "Ini akan jadi kali pertama mereka makan _steak_ kota."

"Aku harap mereka menyukainya." Ujar Sakura tulus.

Satu hal yang disukai Sakura tentang Kakashi adalah, Kakashi adalah seorang pekerja keras. Seorang pekerja keras yang pemalas. Dua gelar kontras itu memang nyata ada di dalam diri Kakashi, dan yang selalu membuat Sakura terkesan adalah bagaimana Kakashi bisa terus naik sampai sekarang tanpa mengetahui siapapun sebelumnya di Tokyo.

Pekerjaannya yang berbahaya dan mengharuskan dirinya dan keluarganya _kehilangan identitas_ memang cocok bagi Kakashi. Ayah dan ibunya tinggal jauh di kota kecil di pinggiran Hokkaido, bekerja mencari ikan setiap harinya, dan mereka hanya saling berkunjung paling tidak dua kali setahun. Saat menerima pekerjaan ini, Kakashi tidak perlu khawatir tentang keamanan kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka datang setengah jam kemudian dengan satu kotak kue sedang di tangan Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat Sakumo dan Rika, dengan pakaian mereka yang sangat sederhana dan sifat mereka yang sangat ramah menyambut Sakura dengan baik. Kalau sedang tidak menyebalkan atau berhati sekeras batu, sikap Kakashi sangat mirip dengan mereka.

"Berapa umurmu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menelan potongan dagingnya dengan susah payah. "Ya?"

"Umur." Ujar Rika lagi, sembari tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang berkerut.

Sakura balas tersenyum, membuka mulut pada akhirnya. "Dua puluh empat."

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau umur kita berjarak sebelas tahun, Sakura."

Perkataan Kakashi yang dingin namun diucapkan dengan nada jenaka mau tidak mau membuat mata Sakura kembali membesar dan ia menatap Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. Sakura mengangkat kakinya, menginjak kaki Kakashi yang ada di sebelahnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Umurmu dua puluh tahun, kalau begitu." Kata Kizashi, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat pintar mengatur rumah ini. Terakhir kali kami mengunjungi Kakashi, kami terpaksa harus tidur di atas ranjang dengan seprai yang belum ia cuci selama tiga minggu dan ruangan yang selalu bising karena suara-suara orang disebelah kamar Kakashi. Kami sangat senang kau membantunya memilih hal-hal yang bagus untuknya dan yang tidak."

Sakura tersenyum senang, lalu mengerling mengejek ke arah Kakashi. "Dia memang tidak pintar memilih."

"Setidaknya satu pilihanku sudah tepat."

Kakashi berujar sangat pelan dan lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan dan hanya Sakura yang mendengarnya. Ia tahu benar apa maksud kalimat itu, dan untuk menutupi wajah malunya, Sakura kembali menginjak kaki Kakashi.

Malam itu berlangsung sangat menyenangkan dan Sakura diantar pulang pukul sebelas malam. Ia lupa untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malamnya pada Kakashi dan hanya memeluk pria itu cukup lama––mungkin dua menit. Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya, mengelus kepalanya seperti Sakura adalah cucunya sendiri, dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya sampai Sakura menutup pintu.

Kehidupan yang nyaris seperti dongeng.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding toko yang dingin dan merutuki hujan yang tidak juga turun sejak tadi. Dosennya datang terlambat hari ini dan ia terpaksa harus mengikuti kelas sampai malam.

 _Ada rapat penting. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu_.

Pesan singkat dari Kakashipun sukses membuatnya kesal. Sakura harus berjalan ke stasiun karena bus sudah sangat jarang saat ini. Dan sialnya, hujan yang sedari sore turun tidak juga berhenti walaupun sekarang jam sembilan malam.

Sakura harus terus bergerak, atau tidak ia akan mati kedinginan. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil sambil memeluk tasnya yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaket panjangnya, menghindari hujan dan menjaga diri tetap hangat. Bibirnya dengan teratur mengeluarkan uap yang sedikit banyak memberinya hawa hangat.

Segerombol laki-laki yang ada di ujung jalan membuat perasannya menjadi tidak enak. Padahal, stasiun tinggal sepuluh meter lagi di depan. Situasi yang lengang membuat Sakura sangat takut. Tapi kalau ia memutar arah, ia akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk berputar-putar saja.

Karena itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri melewati mereka. Tindakan yang sangat salah karena ketika Sakura baru melewati mereka beberapa belas senti, salah seorang dari mereka langsung saja memisahkan diri dan mengejar Sakura.

Sakura sudah sering mendengar _orang gila_ seperti mereka banyak berkeliaran di Tokyo, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau sekarang ia adalah salah satu calon korban mereka. Sakura berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, berlari _zig zag_ dan tidak pernah mau memandang ke belakang.

Saat seseorang menarik jaketnya ke belakang, Sakura terjatuh keras ke tanah. Aspal yang tajam merobek kulitnya, membuatnya meringis, ditambah dengan air hujan yang terus terjatuh dari atas. Untung saja ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan dia dengan berani mengusir orang-orang itu untuk menjauh.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura tulus.

"Lain kali jangan lewat jalan yang itu, gadis muda. Banyak orang jahat disana." Ujar ibu tua yang menolongnya, setelah ia membantu Sakura untuk kembali berdiri. "Mereka bisa saja macam-macam dan membunuhmu."

Perkataan wanita itu membuat Sakura merinding, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya dan hanya kembali mengucapkan terimakasih singkat. Sakura masuk ke dalam stasiun dan untungnya bukan hanya dia yang basah kuyub disana.

Sakura duduk dan mengeluarkan tasnya. Ternyata hanya luarnya saja yang basah. Sakura meraih ponsel, menekan nomor Ino dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Ada apa?"_ tanya Ino langsung.

"Apa kau sudah pulang? Kau bisa jemput aku di stasiun atau tidak?" Sakura berujar pelan, suaranya bergetar karena pendingin di kereta membuatnya menggigil. "Aku mungkin sampai setengah jam lagi."

" _Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu saja disana._ "

Sakura mematikan sambungan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa orang memperhatikan lengan jaketnya yang robek dan lututnya yang berdarah, dan Sakura merasa risih di perhatikan seperti itu. Karena itu, ketika stasiun yang ditujunya sudah sampai, Sakura cepat-cepat keluar dari kereta dan menunggu Ino di depan stasiun.

Mobil temannya ternyata sudah ada disana. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada jaketmu?" tanya Ino bingung, sementara ia menghidupkan mesin mobil. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada beberapa orang mabuk yang ingin menyerangku." Kata Sakura. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya pacarmu menjemputmu kalau kau pulang malam seperti ini."

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Dia sangat sibuk." Ujar Sakura lesu, memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyandarkan diri dengan lelah. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa sifatnya."

Sakura tidak pernah mau merepotkan Kakashi. Kalau pria itu sudah bilang tidak bisa, Sakura tidak akan bertanya kembali untuk meminta kepastian. Kakashi benar-benar orang yang sibuk dan baginya, dengan meluangkan waktu selama ini untuknya saja sudah merupakan hal besar. Sakura tidak akan merepotkannya lebih lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi terserah." Ujar Ino saat memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang gemetar hebat. "Perlu kutelepon Kakashi?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Jangan mengganggunya."

Ternyata tanpa perlu di telepon, Kakashi sudah memunculkan diri di depan _apartmen_ mereka dengan wajah yang khawatir. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat jaket Sakura yang robek dan lutut gadis itu yang berdarah. Firasatnya yang tidak enak benar-benar terbukti.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji." Ujar Ino, saat Sakura akan keluar dari mobil. "Nikmati waktumu dengan Kakashi. Jangan keras-keras, nanti Hiroto bisa dengar."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia menatap Ino dengan jengkel. Ketika ia berjalan menuju Kakashi, ia bisa membaca raut pria itu yang kelihatan bingung. Sakura memeluknya selama beberapa lama, lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Rapatmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"Lain kali aku akan selalu mengantarmu pulang kalau sudah malam seperti ini." Ujar Kakashi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Kau ingin kuantar ke dalam atau tidak?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Aku akan tidur dan mandi––juga mengunci pintu."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam _apartmen_. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menaiki tangga. Ia benar-benar harus keramas setelah kehujanan seperti ini, kalau tidak ia akan pusing dan tidak bisa kuliah besok.

Sakura membuka pintu _apartmen_ nya dan masuk ke dalam. Namun ketika ia ingin menutup pintu, sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Kakashi?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Ada apa lagi?"

Kakashi memperhatikan wajah sayu Sakura selama beberapa saat, lalu pria itu membuka pintu dengan pelan. Masuk ke dalamnya, mengunci pintu, dan mencium Sakura.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka baru pulang keesokan harinya. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika pintu tidak dikunci. Tanpa ambil pusing, Ino masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas sofa. Sudah jam delapan dan sepatu Sakura masih ada di rak. Memangnya ia tidak kuliah?

"Sakura..." panggil Ino malas, mengusap matanya yang memerah karena kurang tidur. "Sakura... kau tidak kuliah? Ini sudah jam delapan, kau bilang––ASTAGA-TUHAN-KAU-BENAR-BENAR-MELAKUKANNYA!"

Teriakan Ino membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Ia mengangkat kepala dan berusaha memfokuskan kedua matanya yang masih susah untuk di buka, menatap Ino dengan ekspresi _ada apa_ dan merebahkan dirinya kembali.

"Aku pusing sekali." Gumam Sakura malas.

Ino berlari mendekat, mengintip ke dalam selimut dan menutupnya lagi. "Astaga! Kau benar-benar melakukannya! Aku tidak menyangka, Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka!"

"Kau tidak menyangka kalau aku baru saja tertidur?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Ya, benar. Kau baru saja tertidur. Tidur dengan Kakashi, maksudmu."

Kalimat Ino sukses membuat mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Gadis itu memadang temannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu ia juga membuka selimutnya sedikit dan mulutnya terbuka kaget.

"ASTAGA, APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Sakura panik, tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya sendiri. "DIMANA KAKASHI? DIMANA SI MESUM ITU? KENAPA AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI APA-APA?!"

"Masa bodoh, aku baru pulang pagi ini dan jangan bilang kau akan menanyai aku tentang apa yang terjadi semalam antara kau dan Kakashi." Ujar Ino kesal, namun mau tidak mau senyuman jahil muncul di wajahnya. "Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana rasanya? Kurasa kau demam karena..."

Sakura menepis tangan Ino dengan jengkel. "Hentikan! Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa berakhir seperti ini. Tadi malam aku masuk ke dalam, lalu Kakashi menahan pintu, ia masuk dan menciumku, lalu––oh, astaga, aku ingat semuanya."

"Ceritakan, Sakura, ceritakan!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

Sakura menatap temannya kesal, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan bergulung-gulung di atas kasur. "Aku tidak akan kuliah! Kalau Kakashi datang, bilang aku sangat membencinya!"

.

.

"Kopi?"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Kurenai. Sementara wanita itu meletakkan segelas kopi di atas meja, Kakashi sibuk merapikan beberapa buku yang akhir-akhir ini dibacanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

"Jadi..." ujar Kurenai, meletakkan gelas kopinya sendiri dan menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa yang membuatmu mengurung diri disini selama seminggu ini? Kenapa Sakura tidak pernah mengantarkan makan siang lagi?"

Jantung Kakashi mulai bergemuruh pelan ketika nama itu diucapkan oleh Kurenai. Sakura. Sudah seminggu ini Sakura sama sekali tidak mau menemuinya. Ketika Kakashi mencoba untuk mengunjunginya di kampuspun, Sakura tidak kelihatan. Semua orang yang ditanyainya mengaku tidak tahu siapa itu Sakura.

Pasti Sakura sudah berpesan agar jangan buka mulut saat mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak tidur dengannya, 'kan?" tanya Kurenai dengan nada jenaka, sementara bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Ketika melihat kedua telinga temannya yang perlahan-lahan memerah, mata Kurenai yang menyipit karena tertawa segera terbuka lebar. "Kau tidak tidur dengannya, 'kan?!"

Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan canggung, menghindari tatapan Kurenai yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia meraih gelas kopi di depannya, menyesapnya beberapa kali agar ia tidak perlu balas menatap Kurenai.

"Kenapa kau bersemu seperti itu? Menjijikkan. Kau bukan anak berumur lima belas tahun lagi, Kakashi." Ujar Kurenai menenangkan, ketika temannya mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Pantas saja Sakura menghindarimu. Kau juga, bukannya bicara dengannya, kau malah mengurung diri seperti ini!"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk mendatanginya setiap hari, tapi ia tidak mau melihatku." Kakashi berujar, membela dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin kalau kami bertemu ia akan langsung membunuhku."

Kurenai ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, namun wajah Kakashi yang terlihat begitu frustasi membuatnya tidak tega. Ia lega karena temannya ini masih normal. Setelah bertahun-tahun melajang karena kematian Rin––pacar pertamanya––, melihat Kakashi kembali berkencan adalah suatu keajaiban.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggui _apartmen_ -nya saja seharian penuh? Ia tidak mungkin tidak keluar dari sana, 'kan?" tanya Kurenai mengusulkan.

"Apa yang akan kau kerjakan disini? Kau selalu pulang malam, semua pekerjaan sudah kau kerjakan. Yang tidak penting sekalipun." Kurenai berkata lembut, meyakinkan temannya kalau yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah. "Kalau memang Sakura marah padamu, kau harus minta maaf baik-baik. Setelah itu, biarkan Sakura yang memutuskan akan memaafkanmu atau tidak."

Perkataan Kurenai ada benarnya. Mungkin selama ini Kakashi hanya terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf dan memulai aksi terlebih dahulu. Karena itulah, Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Kurenai. "Terimakasih, Kure. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta padamu."

Kuranai balas tersenyum dan memeluk temannya itu. "Asuma sudah membuat seleraku benar-benar jatuh."

Kakashi tertawa kecil dan keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan langkah tenang, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang ditemuinya. Saat melihat Genma diujung jalannya, Kakashi sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat kaki dan menendang orang itu. Sayang Genma sudah menyadari kehadirannya terlebih dahulu.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekarang pukul satu siang. Kelas terakhir Sakura biasanya berakhir satu jam lagi.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Pria itu segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumahnya––lebih tepatnya rumah Sakura, karena Sakura yang memilih, mendekorasi, dan mengisinya––dan segera mandi. Ia harus bercukur. Ia harus memperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan.

Setelah sepuluh menit ia habiskan untuk bersiap-siap, Kakashi kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh dari kampus tempat Sakura berada sekarang. Pria itu meraih topi biru yang selalu ia simpan di dasbor mobil, kalau-kalau ia terpaksa harus berjalan di bawah terik matahari pada siang hari.

Kakashi melirik jamnya dan tersenyum ketika ia hanya tinggal menghabiskan sepuluh menit lagi sebelum Sakura keluar dari kelas terakhirnya. Pria itu duduk di depan halte, dengan punggungnya yang membelakangi jalan raya agar ia bisa langsung mendapati Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, senyuman Kakashi mengembang. Sakura keluar dari dalam gedung dengan kepalanya yang tidak berhenti menoleh kesana dan kemari––mencari-carinya agar ia bisa segera menghindari Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman yang telah ia sembunyikan. Anehnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mendekati maupun menjauhinya. Ia seperti tidak sadar kalau sekarang Kakashi hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depannya.

Barulah ketika tangan Kakashi meraih salah satu tangan gadis itu, Sakura mengangkat kepala dan tersentak.

"Ka... kakashi?"

Kakashi tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura melihatnya seperti ia sedang melihat hantu. Gadis itu memperhatikan Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"Ka... kakashi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ada apa?" balas Kakashi, bertanya bingung.

"Ka... ka.. kau, kau memakai... celana _jeans_?"

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kelas terakhirnya dan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sangat-sangat merindukan Kakashi, tapi ia sangat malu kalau harus berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Sakura mengemasi buku-bukunya yang terasa dua kali lebih berat dan keluar dari dalam gedung. Sebelum melangkah, ia menoleh ke segala arah, memastikan tidak ada Kakashi yang menungguinya di depan. Uang Sakura hampir habis setelah setiap hari memberikan roti pada teman-temannya yang ia minta untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun yang menanyakannya.

Kepalanya terus tertunduk untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun buku yang tertinggal. Tugas akhirnya akan segera diberikan dan tidak ada salahnya Sakura mulai membaca-baca materinya dari sekarang.

Sakura menatap jalanan yang sedang padat dan menghela nafas. Ia rasanya ingin langsung tidur saja. Matahari sedang sangat terik. Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, menunduk untuk menghindari matahari yang menyebalkan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengangkat kepala dan segera saja matanya membesar dengan bingung.

"Ka... Kakashi?"

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya?_ Ujar Sakura tidak habis pikir pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan Kakashi baik-baik, lalu matanya yang sudah besar kembali membesar lagi. _Topi, kaus, sneakers... celana jeans?!_

"Ka... Kakashi?"

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara Kakashi di depannya.

"Ka... ka.. kau, kau memakai... celana _jeans_?" tanya Sakura kaget, memperhatikan penampilan Kakashi hari ini yang sukses membuatnya pangling. "Kau... kau punya kaus? Kau... kau punya sepatu macam ini?"

Kakashi tersenyum jengkel dan mencubit pipi kanan Sakura dengan kesal. "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa, 'hah? Kreditur?"

"Kau... kau agen rahasia, 'kan?"

Kakashi tertawa. Terdengar aneh saat Sakura yang mengucapkannya.

Sakura seakan tersadar kalau selama ini ia menghindari Kakashi dan karena itu wajahnya memerah pelan-pelan. Kakashi yang berada di depannya menyadari hal tersebut dan cepat-cepat menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura karena gadis itu sudah berniat untuk kabur lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba lari lagi."

Wajah Sakura yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya merah sama sekali tidak terangkat. Bibirnya bahkan terkunci rapat.

Kakashi menatap puncak kepala gadis di depannya yang sedang tertunduk. Genggaman tangannya mengendur, tangannya yang lain menarik Sakura dalam dekapan. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak suka.

"Aku minta maaf." Gumam Kakashi pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

"Aku... aku hanya malu."

Kakashi tersenyum––lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kalau begitu jangan malu. Aku akan sering melakukannya."

Kalimat yang salah.

"DASAR MESUM!" Jerit Sakura kesal. "KAU KIRA DENGAN MEMELUKKU DI DEPAN UMUM, AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU SEMUDAH ITU?! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEM––hmph!"

Kakashi berhasil membungkam Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tidak terima, namun dengan kedua matanya yang memicing, Kakashi meyakinkannya untuk tidak berteriak lagi karena sekarang orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah bersiap untuk memaki keduanya.

Melihat mata Sakura yang masih membulat, Kakashi tanpa sadar tertawa. Ia kembali memeluk Sakura, lalu merangkulnya dengan satu tangan masih membekap mulut gadis itu.

.

.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Sakura. Ilmuku benar-benar luar biasa."

Ino memuji dirinya sendiri saat Sakura sudah selesai ia dandani. Sekarang, ia akan mengantar Sakura karena sebentar lagi temannya itu akan wisuda. Ino tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang sedang memandangi dirinya sendiri dengan senang, lalu beriringan berjalan menuju ke bawah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu disaat-saat penting seperti ini." Ujar Ino kesal, membantu Sakura turun karena _kimono_ merah yang dipakai gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan. "Seharusnya ia yang mengantarmu, duduk di sampingmu, dan membawamu makan malam. Bukannya aku!"

"Oh, maafkan aku karena membatalkan kencanmu dengan siapapun itu." ujar Sakura malas.

Sakura tahu, Ino tidak berniat untuk menyindirinya, namun temannya itu sedih karena Kakashi justru tidak bisa datang saat Sakura wisuda. Kakashi bukannya sedang pura-pura tidak bisa datang dan nantinya muncul di hadapan Sakura dengan sebuket bunga seperti dulu. Ia benar-benar harus pergi ke Hokkaido kemarin untuk menyelidiki sebuah kematian lainnya.

Bahkan Sakura dikalahkan oleh orang mati.

Ino dan Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan memasuki gedung. Ibu dan ayah Sakura sudah berada disana, dan mereka segera memeluk putri mereka dengan penuh rasa bangga. Sekali lagi, Sakura melihat kesana kemari, berharap Kakashi ada di salah satu sudut dan bersiap untuk mengagetkannya.

Tapi Kakashi tidak muncul.

Sakura menerima bunga dari beberapa teman laki-lakinya dengan senyuman manis. Ia sudah bilang pada ibu dan ayahnya kalau ia punya seorang pacar saat ia baru kuliah dulu, namun ia belum bilang lagi kalau selama ini mereka masih bersama-sama. Orangtuanyapun tidak pernah menyanyakan apapun.

Kalau sampai ibu dan ayahnya tahu apa pekerjaan Kakashi, bisa-bisa Sakura dikurung di dalam kamar selama setahun penuh.

Sakura menerima gelar pertamanya dengan senyuman mengembang. Kedua orangtuanya sekali lagi memeluknya dengan sangat erat, mengungkapkan betapa bangganya ia memiliki putri seperti Sakura.

"Ino, kami akan makan siang. Kau ikut, 'ya?"

Ino mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum ke arah Mebuki. "Maaf, Bibi, tapi aku ada acara." Ujar Ino, mengerling ke arah Sakura untuk memberikan kode. "Ada beberapa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

Ino memang akan mengakhiri kuliahnya dua bulan lagi, lebih lambat dibanding Sakura. Sakura tahu kalau acara yang dimaksud Ino bukanlah mengerjakan tugas. Karena itu, Sakura terkekeh dan mengangguk-angguk, memandang ke arah orangtuanya dengan meyakinkan kalau temannya itu benar-benar harus pergi.

Sakura dibawa oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk makan di restoran yang cukup mahal. Saat Sakura bertanya kenapa mereka harus makan di tempat seperti itu, ayahnya hanya mengatakan, kalau Sakura-lah satu-satunya alasan mereka bisa menghabiskan uang.

Sakura tertawa saat mendengarnya.

Sakura sangat senang bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka memang hanya mengunjungi Sakura satu semester sekali, dan sekarang, saat bersama kedua orangtuanya lagi, kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam diri Sakura memang meluap-luap.

Tapi tetap saja ia sedih karena tidak ada Kakashi disini.

"Kami menginap disana," ujar ayahnya––Kizashi––, menunjuk sebuah bangunan hotel tinggi yang terlihat cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Kami harap kau bisa mengunjungi kami sering-sering. Kami akan berada di Tokyo sampai lusa."

"Kalian ada disini, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengunjungi kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Siang yang menyenangkan itu harus berakhir saat Sakura merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke _apartmen_. Ia turun dari mobil orangtuanya, berjanji akan mengunjungi mereka besok dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Ino.

Ino belum pulang dan Sakura segera saja menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan mata, ponselnya berdering.

Matanya menyipit malas ketika membaca nama Kakashi disana.

"Acaranya sudah selesai." Ujar Sakura ketus, tidak membiarkan Kakashi bicara terlebih dahulu.

" _Benarkah? Aku... aku ada di depan gedungnya sekarang._ "

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin apa disana?" tanya Sakura malas.

" _Sakura, kau tidak sedang membohongiku, 'kan?"_ Kakashi bertanya memastikan, nadanya terdengar kecewa. " _Padahal aku sudah mengambil penerbangan pertama setelah kasusku selesai."_

Sakura menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya dengan gerakan lelah. "Aku tidak membohongimu. Itulah kalau kau tidak pernah bisa menjadikanku prioritas. Jangan merasa bersalah, pilihanmu kau yang menentukan."

" _Kau mau makan denganku?_ "

"Aku baru saja makan."

" _Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kalau begitu dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Jangan temui aku. Aku benar-benar bisa membunuhmu saat ini."

Sakura sama sekali tidak bercanda. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Kakashi. Masa bodoh dengan semua pekerjaannya yang memang penting. Penting atau tidak, pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka sering bertengkar. Semua rencana yang telah disusun bisa batal tiba-tiba hanya karena pekerjaan Kakashi.

" _Sakura?_ "

"Aku masih disini."

" _Kau marah padaku?_ "

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali menangis. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia mengetuk layar ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kakashi. Gadis itu bangkit dari sofa, melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas karpet dan berjalan ke arah kamar.

 _PRANG!_

Matanya yang sedari tadi hanya terbuka setengah kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

Matanya membelalak. _Vas kesayangan Ino!_

Sakura cepat-cepat berlutut dan menatap serpihan vas yang ada di depannya. Betapa sialnya ia hari ini. _Ino akan membunuhku sebelum aku sempat membunuh Kakashi. Ino akan menjual dagingku ke rumah makan dan memakai uangnya untuk membeli kosmetik baru. Apa yang kulakukan dengan vasnya? Kenapa vas ini ada di depan_ –– _tengah-tengah pintu kamar?!_

Kedua tangan Sakura terulur untuk membersihkan vas itu. Gerakannya berhenti saat sebuah benda dingin menyentuh jemarinya.

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia meraih benda itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berdiri sementara kedua _giok_ -nya masih mengamati cincin di depannya. Debar jantungnya semakin kencang ketika ia melihat ukiran nama yang dikenalnya berada di sisi dalam cincin tersebut.

 _Kakashi..._ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tepat saat itu juga, sepasang tangan terulur dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura tersentak kaget dan bersiap untuk menjerit. Saat mencium bau parfum––dan sabun tangan––yang dikenalnya, keterkejutan Sakura berkurang. Ia merasakan ada rambut keperakan yang menyentuh bahunya, disusul dengan nafas hangat seseorang yang menggelitik kulit pundaknya.

Sakura membiarkan Kakashi memeluknya untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana pria itu bisa ada di belakangnya––ia tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya.

"Aku rasa... kau sudah tidak terlalu muda lagi untuk dilamar."

Sakura tersenyum, mati-matian menahan air mata yang tidak menurut dan terus mengalir. sementara Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku rasa," gumam Sakura pelan, menelan ludah dan menoleh sedikit pada Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau menghancurkan barang kesayangan Ino."

.

.

Ketika kata 'ya' sudah didapatkan Kakashi dari Sakura, semuanya berjalan begitu lancar.

Ulangtahunnya yang ke tiga puluh tiga tahun ini membuat Sakura bersikeras agar Kakashi cepat-cepat mengurusi semua keperluan pernikahan mereka. Kata Sakura, ia tidak mau menikahi kakek-kakek kalau Kakashi tidak cepat-cepat memintanya untuk menikah.

Dan lagi-lagi masalah klasik membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya. Kau ingin aku keluar dari pekerjaanku agar aku bisa menemanimu?" tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Aku hanya minta waktumu satu hari agar kita bisa mencari gedung yang pas!" balas Sakura, tidak kalah malasnya. "Jangan berlebihan, Kakashi."

"Kau yang berlebihan. Bukankah aku sudah menemanimu membeli gaun, memesan makanan, dan––"

"Kakashi, jangan egois! Aku bukannya menikahi diri sendiri. Kita berdua akan menikah. Kenapa seolah-olah hanya aku yang mengurus semuanya? Kau sebenarnya serius menikahiku atau tidak?"

Kakashi melipat tangannya dengan tidak suka. "Pertanyaanmu benar-benar tidak pantas, Nona Haruno."

"Kalau begitu cepat temani aku mencari gedung!"

"Kenapa kau meneriaki dan memerintahku seperti itu?" Kakashi memandang Sakura tajam, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sedikit terusik.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu kalau kau sudah punya inisiatif untuk bertindak."

"Teruskan saja berteriak––"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan sisa kalimat Kakashi dan segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu. ia berjalan cepat-cepat, keluar dari perumahan tempat Kakashi tinggal dan menaiki sebuah taksi yang melintas begitu saja di depannya.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Ia kembali memandang pekerjaannya yang belum selesai dan mulai membaca kembali. Terkadang ia benar-benar kesal akan sikap Sakura yang kekanakan.

Lalu semuanya begitu cepat terjadi.

Kakashi mendapatkan telepon dari Sakura setengah jam kemudian. Namun bukannya Sakura, malah suara orang lain yang terdengar. Orang itu mengatakan kalau Sakura mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang menyebrang jalan dan sekarang sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit di pusat Tokyo.

Bagai disiram air dingin, Kakahi membeku di tempat sejenak. Ia segera menyambar kunci mobil dan meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja tanpa terkunci, menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Menerobos beberapa lampu merah, tidak mempedulikan makian dan cacian yang terdengar karena aksinya itu.

Kakashi sampai sepuluh menit kemudian dan berlari ke ruang ICU. Di depannya, Ino Yamanaka sedang menangis terisak-isak. Ia memandang Kakashi dengan sedih dan mengusap bahu pria itu dengan maksud menguatkan.

Kakashi tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia tidak egois dan merelakan pekerjaannya menunggu untuk sementara waktu, tentu saja calon istrinya tidak akan berada di ruangan tersebut. Dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa diketahui, Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan ekspresi kosong.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan Ino-lah yang pertama kali menyerbu dokter tersebut.

"Ada trauma pada otaknya. Kita harus menunggu selama beberapa waktu untuk mengetahui kondisi saudara Haruno sepenuhnya." Ujar dokter tersebut. "Benturan yang dialaminya cukup keras dan seluruh tubuhnya memar. Saudara Haruno tidak boleh dijenguk dan harus steril dalam waktu 48 jam."

48 jam setelahnya adalah waktu yang sangat nelangsa bagai Kakashi. Kurenai dan Asuma datang keesokan harinya, menatap Kakashi dengan ngeri karena takut kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali terulang. Dengan mata yang memandang dengan simpati, Asuma berusaha menguatkan temannya itu dengan usapan di bahu.

Ketika selama 48 jam Sakura tidak kunjung sadar, dokter datang pada Kakashi dan berkata kalau gadis itu koma.

Seluruh dunia seakan menertawakannya. Kenapa Kakashi bisa begitu naif dan percaya kalau hidupnya benar-benar sempurna dengan kedatangan Sakura? Berdekatan dengannya hanya akan membuat Sakura celaka. Begitu juga Rin. Begitu juga kedua orangtuanya.

Saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi itu, Kurenai memukulnya pelan dan tersenyum menghibur. "Kalau begitu kami tahan bencana, begitu?" ujarnya lembut, mengerling ke arah Asuma yang juga tersenyum.

Nyatanya Kakashi sama sekali tidak terhibur. Pria itu hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf saat kedua orangtua Sakura datang dan menjenguk anaknya. Berbeda dengan Mebuki yang terus-terusan memaki Kakashi dengan alasan tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik, Kizashi justru membawanya ke kafetaria rumah sakit untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

"Maafkan istriku, Kakashi. Ia hanya khawatir pada Sakura." Ujar Kizashi menenangkan.

Kakashi mengangguk. Kopinya sama sekali tidak ia sentuh. Ia hanya pulang ke rumah untuk mandi, dan kembali lagi kerumah sakit. Hidupnya hanya berputar disitu. Semua pekerjaannya terbengkalai dan entah kapan terakhir kali ia makan, ataupun minum.

"Ini salahku."

Suara Kakashi yang berat dan serak terdengar untuk pertama kalinya di telinga Kizashi.

"Memang seharusnya aku menjaganya."

"Aku percaya kau sudah menjaga putriku dengan baik." Ujar Kizashi tenang, memandang Kakashi yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan putus asa. "Kau dan Sakura hanya sedang diuji. Mungkin lain waktu, kau dan putriku harus berusaha untuk lebih mengalah satu sama lain. Sehingga hal-hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi."

Kakashi benar-benar menatap pria di depannya dengan kagum. Sakura bisa saja meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, tapi Kizashi masih dengan besar hati mau mengajaknya berbicara, menenangkannya, bahkan menghiburnya.

"Sakura..." gumam Kakashi, mengusap air matanya yang masih tetap saja turun meskipun sudah ia larang. "Sakura sangat berarti bagiku."

Kizashi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, tapi ketulusan laki-laki di depannya memang tidak bisa ia ragukan. Berbeda dengan Mebuki yang selalu meledak-ledak, Kizashi selalu bisa menilai segala sesuatunya dengan kepala dingin. Pria tua itu dengan lembut mengajak Kakashi untuk kembali ke atas dan masuk ke dalam kamar inap Sakura.

Mebuki sudah pergi bersama Ino entah kemana. Kizashi membiarkannya masuk––yang tidak diketahui Kakashi adalah, pria tua itu menyendiri agar ia bisa menangis––dan Kakashi duduk di samping Sakura. Menatap wajah gadisnya yang memar sana-sini meskipun nafasnya teratur. Kelopak matanya belum juga terbuka walau satu minggu sudah berlalu.

"Apapun akan kuberikan agar kau sadar, Sakura..." gumam Kakashi lelah, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya yang lunglai di tangan gadis itu. "Apapun..."

.

.

Sakura sadar lima hari kemudian dan hal itu pertama kali diketahui oleh Ino. Gadis itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, memanggil suster, dokter, atau petugas rumah sakit manapun yang pertama kali lewat di depannya untuk datang dan memeriksa Sakura. Dengan senang ia segera duduk di depan temannya saat dokter mengatakan kalau Sakura bisa dikunjungi asal jangan berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ino..." panggil Sakura lemah.

"Iya?" tanya Ino bersemangat, air matanya hampir mengalir. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau... kau sudah... tidak marah pa...daku?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura sambil tertawa. "Apa yang kau katakan? Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Aku... aku tidak sengaja merobek seragammu..."

Mata Ino membulat dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Sakura merobek seragamnya? Apa yang temannya itu bicarakan? Mereka memang pernah bertengkar hebat sekali, saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, hanya karena Sakura tidak sengaja menarik baju Ino yang tersangkut di––

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Rambutmu... panjang sekali. Bukannya... masih... sebahu?"

Air mata Ino kali ini turun. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, dan ia menatap Sakura dengan sedih. "Sakura, jangan bercanda..."

Ino tahu Sakura sama sekali tidak bercanda. Ketika menyadari Kakashi ada di depan pintu––pria itu sehabis mandi dan langsung kembali ke rumah sakit lagi––, Ino cepat-cepat bangkit dari samping Sakura dan menemui pria itu.

"Kakashi.." Ino menatap pria di depannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. "Kakashi, Sakura sepertinya kehilangan ingatannya..."

Kakashi mematung di depan Ino. Saat itu juga, seorang dokter datang dan meminta mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya. Dokter itu menjelaskan kalau kehilangan ingatan karena trauma otak memang hal wajar, bisa kembali dengan sendirinya dalam satu dua hari kedepan.

Namun pada akhirnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengingat Kakashi.

Saat itulah Kakashi berhenti datang ke rumah sakit. Ia berhenti berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau Sakura akan mengingatnya. Ia berhenti untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti untuk bersikap naif kalau kebahagiaan akan menghampirinya. Ia berhenti untuk merasakan segala sesuatunya lagi.

Kakashi berjanji untuk memberikan apapun demi sadarnya Sakura. Yang Kakashi tidak tahu, hal yang harus diberikannya adalah cintanya.

Cintanya sudah hilang, hilang bersama ingatan Sakura tentang dirinya.

.

.

Kakashi menatap bingkai foto di depannya dengan tatapan sedih. Satu menit kemudian, ketika Kurenai datang dan meyakinkannya kalau mereka harus segera pergi, Kakashi mengangguk. Sekali lagi ia menatap bingkai foto tersebut dan dengan senyuman pahit, Kakashi meletakkannya di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Kakashi menarik pelatuknya dan menembak beberapa biang onar yang sedang dicari-cari oleh polisi tanpa perasaan. Sialnya, beberapa orang berhasil menembaknya. Empat kali tubuhnya di tembus timah panas, membuatnya tidak mampu bangkit lagi dan harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Asuma berhasil memaksanya untuk istirahat total selama seminggu. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak suka melakukannya, karena membiarkan tubuh dan pikirannya beristirahat hanya akan membuatnya teringat pada Sakura. Tapi hari demi hari berhasil dilaluinya dengan baik karena setiap hari Asuma, Kurenai, Mei dan teman-temannya yang lain menjenguknya.

Ketika Kakashi pada akhirnya kembali, ia sudah menerima laporan jurnal di meja kerjanya. Kakashi mengamati jurnal itu dan membacanya dengan seksama, sampai pada akhirnya suara ribut di depan kantornya membuat Kakashi kesal dan bergerak kesana.

"Kau yang bilang! Kakashi jadi keluar, 'kan?!"

Kurenai mengerling ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya dan Asuma. Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kakashi, bagiamana jurnalnya?" ujar Asuma senang, menepuk bahu temannya cukup keras sampai-sampai kedua mata Kakashi membesar. "Rapat akan segera dimulai dan hei, bukankah jurnalnya rapi dan bagus? Aku dan Kure harus segera pergi dan semoga jurnal itu membantu karena Sakura yang membuatnya dan sekarang kita harus––"

"Sakura?"

Kakashi memandang kedua temannya dengan tidak percaya. Setelah sekian lama––tiga tahun––mereka tidak membicarakan nama itu, kenapa tiba-tiba Asuma menyebutnya?

"Saat kita kekurangan penulis jurnal, seorang kenalan Tsunade- _sama_ menganjurkan salah satu wartawannya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sampai dia datang ke sini, tiga hari yang lalu. Dan dia adalah..."

Kurenai tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Masih takut untuk menyebut nama tersebut.

Kakashi ingin menyalahkan teman-temannya, namun ia juga tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Kizashi beberapa tahun lalu.

 _Kita dipertemukan lagi, Sakura. Mungkin kita sedang diuji._

.

.


	18. Chapter 14 END

Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi. Satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkannya akan Kakashi karena genggamannya masih terasa hangat. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas genggaman tangannya dan Kakashi. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi tangan pria itu yang ditanamkan selang infus.

Apa Kakashi juga merasa seperti ini dulu? Rasa takut kehilangan yang kadang-kadang membuat dadanya sesak dan bahkan sulit tidur?

Setelah itu, Sakura selalu mendatangi Kakashi setiap harinya. Ia datang pagi hari, kembali ke rumah Ino pada sore hari untuk mandi dan makan dan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menunggui Kakashi. Biasanya Ino akan datang dan menjemputnya, menjelaskan kalau tidak baik untuknya kalau ia harus tertidur di sofa rumah sakit.

Semua yang dilakukan Sakura hanyalah menggenggam tangan Kakashi, memperhatikan kondisinya, dan menangis. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat mengajak Kakashi berbicara. Ia ingin agar Kakashi bisa beristirahat. Namun genggamannya pada tangan Kakashi dengan jelas mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali belum mau melepaskan pria itu.

Bengkak pada wajah Kakashi menghilang perlahan-lahan. Wajah asli pria itu mulai terlihat kembali dan hanya dihiasi oleh rona-rona ungu kebiruan yang mungkin terasa sakit jika disentuh.

"Dokter," panggil Sakura suatu saat dokter datang untuk melihat kondisi Kakashi. "Apa aku boleh memeluk Kakashi?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya dokter perempuan itu lembut. "Tulangnya belum boleh terkena guncangan..."

"Aku hanya ingin memeluknya––meletakkan tanganku diatasnya. Apa boleh?"

Sebenarnya dokter itu ingin tidak mengijinkan, namun wajah menyedihkan Sakura membuatnya luluh. Dokter tersebut mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Sakura kembali berdua dengan Kakashi.

Sakura menatap sisi kiri di tempat tidur Kakashi yang masih kosong. Ia beringsut naik ke atasnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Seperti anak anjing yang tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya, Sakura meringkuk dan mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya yang kecil di sisa ranjang tersebut. Ia meletakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati ke atas tubuh Kakashi––berharap ketika Kakashi sadar nanti, pria itu merasa kalau ia dicintai dengan begitu besarnya, sama dengan yang Sakura rasakan saat ini.

Dan berjam-jam kemudian, bagai diberi morfin dengan dosis tertinggi, rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh Kakashi menghilang sesaat dan pria itu sanggup membuka matanya pada dini hari. Ternyata rasa sakitnya hanya hilang sebentar. Nyeri yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh segera meluluh lantakkannya kembali––namun erangannya tertahan saat menyadari ada hela nafas lembut di sampingnya.

Disitu terbaring gadisnya––dengan mata bengkak sehabis menangis dan kantung hitam di bawahnya. Tangannya yang semakin kurus berada di atas tubuhnya yang dibalut penuh oleh perban. Entah bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa ada disitu tanpa mengusikknya. Rasanya cukup mustahil karena menurut Kakashi ranjang ini sangat sempit.

Ia ingin bertindak sebagai lelaki sejati dengan membiarkan Sakura meluruskan tubuh dan berbaring dengan nyaman, tapi tulangnya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Menarik nafas terlalu dalam saja bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Karena itu yang dilakukan Kakashi adalah memperhatikan Sakura dan nafasnya yang teratur, serta bulu matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

Kalau ia bisa membuat Sakura kembali mencintainya dengan cara seperti ini, sudah dipastikan ia akan melakukannya jauh lebih awal. Tapi yang tidak diketahuinya adalah, banyak temannya yang mati. Banyak temannya yang berkorban.

Genma dan Asuma adalah salah satunya.

Kakashi masih belum menyadarinya sama sekali. Dan saat Sakura menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya, segala hal yang ada di pikiran Kakashi adalah kedua bola mata bening berwarna hijau giok tersebut.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata dan ia menangis senang dalam diam. Sakura ingin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, memberitahu kalau ia disini dan memang menunggui Kakashi untuk sadar, tapi tentu saja orang itu belum bisa dipeluk.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan tangannya yang lemah. "Kenapa kau malah menangis..."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia menyedot ingusnya dan kembali sesenggukan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kakashi yang tadi digunakan pria itu untuk mengusap kepalanya. Jangan tanya Sakura kenapa ia menangis––dia juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ada suatu rasa lega luar biasa dalam hatinya sekarang, entah karena apa.

"Kau..." ujar Kakashi pelan. "Tidak ingin menciumku?"

Sakura menyeka air matanya, tanpa sadar memukul Kakashi. "Hidungmu patah! Dasar bodoh––maafkan aku."

Setelah puas mengaduh karena pukulan Sakura, senyuman kembali mengunjungi wajah Kakashi. Meskipun bekas lebam masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya, tapi sinar berseri sekarang ada di sekeliling Kakashi. Tidak ada yang lebih baik baginya dibandingkan dengan mendapati Sakura disebelahnya setelah tidur panjang.

"Kau masih harus beristirahat total selama satu bulan lagi." Ujar Sakura lebih tenang setelah isakannya mereda. "Selama itu kau tidak boleh turun dari tempat tidur."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin buang air?"

"Suster akan membantumu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Kakashi..." ujar Sakura lembut, tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Tulangmu sedang patah. Kau ingin istirahat total selama satu bulan atau satu tahun?"

Ancaman samar Sakura membuat Kakashi mau tidak mau tertawa. Akibatnya, sekujur tubuhnya merasakan nyeri yang mengejutkan dan pria itu meringis. Sakura yang melihatnya mengulum senyum. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menarik selimut menutupi dada Kakashi dan menopang dagu dengan satu tangan.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna sekarang." Ujar Kakashi risih.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang." Sakura menimpali, membagi senyumnya pada Kakashi yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. "Masa bodoh kau tidak berguna, wajahmu jelek sekali seperti sehabis diinjak sejuta kuda, ataupun sifat menyebalkanmu yang tidak ikut babak belur, yang jelas aku sangat bahagia. Kau terbangun dan masih mengingatku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku berada di posisimu saat..."

Kalimat Sakura tidak berlanjut. Kakashi kembali membelai pipinya lembut, memberikannya sneyuman menenangkan. "Kalau begitu, jangan bayangkan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia membiarkan Kakashi kembali mengusap kepalanya, seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang telah lama bersama, bukannya baru bertemu kembali sebulan-dua bulan yang lalu.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Kakashi tentang kepergian teman-temannya sampai akhirnya ia membawa Kakashi dengan mobilnya menuju sebuah pemakaman umum satu bulan kemudian, saat pria itu sudah pulih kembali. Ketakutan dalam hati Sakura terbukti saat melihat wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi turun dari mobil dengan ekspresi nelangsa.

Kemarin ia meminta Sakura untuk membawanya menemui teman-temannya––Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Mei, dan yang lainnya. Saat Sakura malahan membawanya ke area pemakaman umum di pinggiran kota Tokyo, Kakashi meliriknya tidak mengerti. Barulah ketika matanya membaca nama _Shiranui, Genma_ di salah satu nisan, hatinya mencelos.

Kakashi tidak mengerti siapa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan Sakura saat kedua bola matanya membeku membaca sebuah nama.

Tanpa ia sadari mata Sakura sudah memerah sejak tadi. Di depannya, ada sebuket bunga mawar putih segar yang sangat cantik. Bunga yang selalu diklaim oleh Asuma sebagai bunga favorit Kurenai, padahal yang disukai istrinya adalah bunga mawar merah semerah darah. Lutut Kakashi melemas dan ia berjongkok dengan pandangan kosong di sebelah makam Asuma.

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sakura yang kehilangan ingatannya memang menghancurkannya, tapi kehilangan Asuma tentu saja meremukkan hatinya. Paru-parunya seakan diikat oleh sebuah rantai sehingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Nama _Sarutobi, Asuma_ membuat matanya kini sangat merah seperti orang tidak tidur empat hari.

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi sudah menangis di dalam pelukan Sakura. Ia merasa sangat lemah. Sangat bodoh sehingga membiarkan Asuma melindunginya, datang kepadanya. Ia tidak memperhatikan kondisi Asuma yang saat itu sudah berdarah-darah. Teman macam apa dia ini?

Kakashi meninju tanah. Buku tangannya tergores akar dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia menghalau setiap gerakan Sakura yang menghalangi tindakan bodohnya. Barulah ketika kedua tangan Sakura menahan gerakan meninjunya disertai dengan tangisan memohon, Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya.

Rasa nyeri akibat robeknya kulit di punggung tangannya tidak apa-apa dibandingkan nyeri di hatinya. Kakashi merasa gagal.

"Kakashi..." panggil Sakura sedih. "Jangan bersikap seperti ini..."

Sakura benar, namun Kakashi terlalu kalut untuk tidak mengekspreksikan kesedihannya. Pria itu menatap nanar ke arah nisan Asuma, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. Ia tidak menggubris ketika kedua tangan Sakura menggamit lengannya untuk memastikan Kakashi tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Sesampainya di mobil, Sakura mengendarai mobil tersebut kembali ke rumah Kakashi. Ia akan pulang ke _apartmen_ -nya yang baru nanti naik bus––setelah _apartmen_ lamanya dikosongkan dan dia tinggalkan. Ia membantu Kakashi untuk turun dari mobil dan mendudukkan pria itu di ruang tamu.

Tapi meninggalkan Kakashi dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Karena itu Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, meminta Ino untuk membawakannya baju lewat pesan singkat. Sakura segera membuatkan teh hangat untuk pria yang sedang sedih itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah Kakashi dengan kedua tangan menggenggam teh hangat.

Kakashi masih belum mau bersuara dan hal itu membuat Sakura nelangsa. Tangannya mendarat di lutut pria itu, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi nihil.

Kemudian entah dari mana, Kakashi memeluknya. Lama sekali. Pelukannya yang terasa menyedihkan menghangatkan hati Sakura yang sedari tadi beku melihat keadaan Kakashi.

"Kau benar," bisik Kakashi lirih. "Bersikap seperti tadi tidaklah bagus."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Sangat tidak bagus."

.

.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan normal kembali. Kakashi kembali masuk ke kantor dan menjadi lebih menyayangi Kurenai seperti saudarinya sendiri, sementara Sakura bekerja pada Ibiki dengan harapan semua kejadian belakangan ini dapat dilupakannya dengan mudah.

Sakura sedang mengetik beberapa konsep berita baru saat pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Bisa datang ke rumah?_

Pesan itu teramat singkat namun Sakura menyukai pengirimnya setengah mati. Entah sejak kapan, ia merasa tidak mau kehilangan. Ingin memonopoli. Ingin mengegoiskan diri. Setiap kali berada di dekat Kakashi, jantungnya berdebar seperti orang gila. Entah sejak kapan, entah sejak kapan.

Sakura membalasnya dengan balasan sehalus mungkin disertai emoji-emoji manis, dan mendapatkan balasan super pendek dari Kakashi. _Ok._ Itu saja. Sakura tersenyum jengkel dan memasukkan ponselnya ke loker, tidak berminat untuk membumbungkan harapan mendapat pesan lainnya dari Kakashi.

Tugasnya selesai pukul lima dan Sakura segera menaiki bus menuju rumah Kakashi. Tangannya mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas––Kakashi memberikannya, entah untuk apa––dan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Terdengar bunyi suara air dari kejauhan, membuat Sakura melangkah mendekat ke bunyi tersebut.

"Aku sudah datang." Ujar Sakura cukup keras agar Kakashi bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku sedang mandi. Lakukan apapun sembari menungguku."

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia memperhatikan rumah Kakashi yang rapi––lebih karena ia sering datang dan membereskan semua kekacauan disini––dan duduk di sofa. Tangannya meraih _remote_ televisi dan perhatiannya teralih.

Selama dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau waktu sudah berlangsung begitu cepat. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi dan siulan Kakashi masih terdengar dari sana. Mungkin Kakashi baru pulang saat ia sampai dan sangat lelah, jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk mandi dengan lama.

Namun ketika satu setengah jam berlalu dengan sia-sia, Sakura kesal.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi dari dalam.

"Kau mandi lama sekali! Cepat keluar!"

"Kau ingin melihatku telanjang, hah?"

"Masa bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan tetap disini sampai aku tua?!"

"Tunggu lima menit lagi. Tolong bereskan kamarku, bagaimana?"

Sakura mendengus. Tapi ia menerima tawaran itu. membereskan kamar Kakashi sepertinya lebih produktif dibanding harus menonton televisi tanpa acara yang pasti. Karena itu Sakura berlalu, masuk ke kamar Kakashi dan membereskan kekacauan disana.

Ia sedang menumpuk selusin buku ketika kakinya yang sedang mundur tanpa dikomando menyenggol sebuah vas. Matanya membelalak sempurna.

 _Vas kesayangan Kakashi!_

Sakura ingat pria itu membelinya seminggu lalu di pelelangan antik. Bisa-bisa, keluar dari sini, ia akan menjadi isian _takoyaki_ Bibi Tomo.

Sakura membereskan vas itu dengan terburu-buru namun Kakashi sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Matanya yang terlihat kuyu dan sayu menajam ketika melihat Sakura dan vasnya berdekatan––dengan vas yang porak poranda.

"Kakashi, aku tidak bermaksud––"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sorot mata Kakashi melembut. "Biar aku yang bereskan. Nanti kau terluka."

Namun Sakura menolak dan ikut membereskan. Pada saat itulah, matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya berkilau dari tumpukan keramik vas yang berada di depannya. Merasa tertarik, tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menarik benda tersebut dan segera saja dada, hidung, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sesak. Air mata merangsek naik dan turun pelan-pelan.

"Kau menemukannya." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Seperti di dorong oleh seratus siulan burung di hutan, Sakura memeluk Kakashi dengan segera. Masa bodoh dengan Kakashi yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit ataupun erangan pria itu saat mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Pelukannya tidak ia kendurkan sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya aku mau langsung menikahimu, tapi kurasa kau pantas untuk mendapat lamaran ulang." Ujar Kakashi pada Sakura yang sekarang berbaring di sampingnya, dengan pecahan vas memisahkan mereka berdua. "Jadi aku lakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu. Kuharap kau tidak bosan."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan senyuman lebar. Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi wajahnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Kakashi bangkit dan menarik Sakura untuk duduk.

"Hidungku sudah tidak patah lagi." Ujar Kakashi pelan.

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Sakura itu membuatnya gemas. Kakashi mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Perasaan meluap-luap ini lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan yang terdahulu. Untung saja Sakura mendorongnya, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan gadis itu akan semaput.

"Hidungmu sepertinya harus dipatahkan lagi." Ujar Sakura bercanda.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura kembali padanya. Meskipun dengan begitu harus ada kedua temannya yang berkorban untuk membantunya menghadapi perang akhir dengan saudara dan pamannya sendiri. Tapi semuanya setimpal. Memiliki Sakura berada di sampingnya seperti ini, adalah kebahagiaan untuk Kakashi.

Seperti kata Asuma–– _kau layak bahagia, Bung._

Kakashi tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Gadisnya telah kembali. Sekarang tugasnya adalah membuat Sakura kembali mencintainya seperti dulu, bahkan lebih besar lagi.

.

.

.

HUAHUAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA SORI BUANGET TELAT BANGET INI MAH APDETNYA!

aq tenggelam dalam euforia kakak tingkat baru jadi ya gitu deh.

tapi akhirnya, reloving selesai. yeay! belum ada cerita baru untuk sekarang, karena emang gak ada waktu buat nulis lagi. semoga akyu bisa terus menulis ke depannya ya, karena jujur aja belum bisa move on dari kakasaku.

merry christmas buat yang ngerayain. dan... selamat menyambut tahun baru 2018!

sincerely,

naomiishigara


End file.
